Digital Lemmon
by Felikis
Summary: Fanfic de one-shots (o no) de lemmons ambientados con los personajes de Digimon (anime). Utilizo los nombres en japonés aunque me exaspera. Fic número 23. "Ampliando la familia".
1. Sentimientos prohibidos

_Hola a toda la comunidad de FanFiction. Normalmente suelo publicar esta clase de contenidos sobre 'Code:Lyoko' pero me vino la inspiración para escribir este (de momento) one-shot y le di caña. Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Sentimientos prohibidos**

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —advirtió Taichi cuando llegó a su casa. No recibió respuesta.

Había tenido un día demasiado duro para su gusto. El examen de primera hora estaba seguro de haberlo suspendido. En la segunda clase no se había enterado de nada. El entrenamiento de fútbol había sido desastroso. Un pájaro le había cagado en la chaqueta cuando volvía a casa. Así que el hecho de entrar en el hogar y no recibir respuesta había sido maravilloso.

Tenía su plan claro. Darse una ducha, tomar algo rápido de cena y no hacer nada hasta el día siguiente, que sería un sábado bendito. " _Es viernes. Los chicos a tu edad salen por ahí en estas noches a divertirse_ ", le recriminó su cerebro. " _Sí, pero los chicos a mi edad no están hasta los cojones de todo y yo sí_ ", se respondió. Y después de ganar aquel debate contra sí mismo, fue a su habitación a por la ropa de noche.

Pasó frente a la mesa del comedor y vio una nota de su madre. _Hijos, salimos este fin de semana. No montéis fiestas y sed buenos. Mamá y papá_ , rezaba el papel. Mejor todavía.

Pegaba calor, así que una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón de la misma longitud eran las mejores elecciones. " _Y un bóxer holgado_ ", pensó. Descolgó la toalla que se había dejado en la cuerda de tender hacía un par de días y entró en el baño.

Y se quedó paralizado. Su hermanita, Hikari, estaba ahí, completamente desnuda. Tenía una toalla bajo los pies, y otro cubriéndole la cabeza, mientras se secaba el pelo. Se giró al oír que la puerta se abría. Se miraron por unos momentos sin decir nada. Y entonces Tai cerró la puerta de un portazo. Estaba avergonzado de lo que había visto. Joder. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí su hermanita?

Decidió esperar a que saliera para meterse en la ducha, y en su lugar se puso a ver un rato la tele. ¿En qué pensaba la pequeña? Seguramente no se había esperado tan repentina entrada. Fue pasando los canales sin prestar atención a lo que veía hasta que oyó abrirse la puerta del baño.

—No te oí llegar —dijo Hikari, son su tierna voz—. Si no, te hubiera dicho que estaba en el baño.

—No te preocupes. ¿Has visto a mamá y papá antes de que se fueran? —preguntó por curiosidad. Se levantó y apagó la tele.

—No. Pero he visto que nos han dejado comida preparada.

—Perfecto —dijo Taichi mientras se giraba. Agradeció volver a ver la figura de su hermanita cubierta por la ropa—. Voy a ducharme yo también. ¿Me esperas y cenamos?

—¡Claro! —respondió ella, sonriendo.

—¿Y ese pijama? ¿No vas a salir hoy con las chicas? —dijo Taichi despreocupadamente, volviendo a por su ropa. Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—No. Van a ir a un sitio que no me gusta especialmente…

—Oh… donde aquel hijo de puta intentó meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla…

La ropa de Taichi se arrugó cuando este apretó la mano con fuerza. Nunca agradecería lo suficiente que Koushiro estuviera en el local esa noche y evitase algo peligroso.

—Sí. Ellas ya han ido alguna otra vez, y me han dicho que no ha estado por allí, pero no me arriesgo.

—Bueno. Siempre podemos cenar y quedarnos viendo una película.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya calentando algo?

—No, espera a que salga.

Taichi entró en el baño. Se despojó de la ropa y entró en la ducha. " _Hace un momento Hikari estaba aquí mismo..._ ", pensó su cerebro. Gruñó y optó por echarse una buena cantidad de champú, frotándose fuerte en la cabeza. " _Estaba aquí, desnuda..._ ", volvió a pensar. Frotó tan fuerte que se hacía daño en la cabeza. " _Desnuda_ ".

—¡Cállate! —gritó en voz alta a su propia mente.

—¿Me llamabas? —preguntó Hikari, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡No! —dijo él, muerto de la vergüenza e intentando taparse. Luego cayó en que había una cortina—. Es que se me había caído el bote de champú y casi me resbalo. He maldecido.

—Ah, vale. Ten cuidado —le recordó ella, y cerró la puerta al salir.

La verdad era que Taichi llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en que su hermanita se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva. El problema era cuando los pensamientos pasaban de lo que podía llamar una valoración objetiva a sentir que era presa de algún deseo prohibido. Su hermana sólo podía ser eso. Su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía problemas para relajar sus deseos con Mimí. Una relación abierta mutuamente beneficiosa. Pensó que le podía enviar un mensaje. Para que fuera esa noche a visitarle. _Algo_ empezó a animarse en ese momento y pensó que debía calmarse. No, Hikari sería en la casa. Debía cancelar ese plan.

Salió por fin de la ducha, no puso especial esmero en secarse por el calor que hacía, se vistió y se quedó paralizado. Su hermana tenía el mando de la tele en la mano. Y en la tele estaban poniendo una película porno.

—¡Hikari! —gritó escandalizado. A la pequeña casi se le cayó el mando de la mano del susto.

—Perdona… estaba buscando algo para ver y… no sé, me quedé hipnotizada…

—Bu-Bueno, no pasa nada, pero pon otra cosa —dijo Taichi, muerto de la vergüenza. "Joder con mi hermanita. Y parecía inocente", pensó. Se preguntó si acaso su hermanita ya había yacido con alguien. Y luego se recordó que eso no era asunto suyo.

Pusieron de fondo las noticias mientras degustaban una opípara cena en la que Taichi tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse por el día que había tenido. A Hikari no le molestaba, consideraba divertido ver las expresiones que usaba su hermano en ese contexto. Luego ella pasó un poco por encima por su día, y finalmente se echaron sobre el sofá. Ponían _Toki o Kakeru Shojo_ ("La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo"), así que Taichi calentó unas palomitas y se pusieron a disfrutar de la película.

Despertó cuando la película ya había acabado y en su lugar en el televisor se veía un programa de chicas picante. Miró a Hikari. Se había quedado dormida usando sus piernas como almohada. "Es muy guapa", pensó. Con cuidado se apartó. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y con delicadeza la llevó hasta su habitación. Cuando la tendió en la cama, se fijó realmente en la belleza que era. Podría darle un beso… Salió de allí, se abofeteó y luego se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir. Se despojó de la ropa y se tendió en la cama. Pero su sueño jugó con su subconsciente.

—Buenos días, hermanito —saludó Hikari al levantarse por la mañana—. ¿A qué hora me fui a la cama?

—No te fuiste. Yo te llevé —respondió Taichi. Tenía marcadas unas ligeras ojeras que no escaparon a la mirada de Hikari.

—Uy. ¿No has dormido?

—No pude. Tenía… algo en la cabeza —dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla. En sus sueños se había aparecido Hikari desnuda, y aquella imagen le turbaba la mente—. ¿Tú sí has dormido?

—Del tirón —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, podemos quedarnos en casa y luego te echas después de comer.

—No es mala idea. Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer toda la mañana?

—No sé… hay una baraja. ¿Jugamos al _strip-póker_? —dijo ella, sacando la lengua.

—¡NO! —gritó Taichi.

—Perdona… era una broma… —respondió Hikari, preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perdona… creo que me trastocó esa película de anoche…

—¿La de anime?

—La porno —dijo él.

—Ay, que a mi hermanito le dan vergüenza esas cosas —bromeó Hikari, y abrazó a Taichi. Este respiró el aroma que desprendía la chica. Le gustó mucho—. Vale, no te tomo el pelo. Vamos a ver la tele.

Se tumbaron en el sofá. Taichi tomó la precaución de ponerse lejos de su hermana, aunque esta aprovechó para acomodar sus piernas sobre las de él. Eso no era tan incómodo. Pusieron una comedia que a ambos les gustaba mucho antes de levantarse para calentar la comida. Hikari pareció comer con ganas, mientras que Taichi apenas probó bocado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó ella con preocupación.

—No… creo que me vendrá bien dormir un poco ahora —dijo el chico. Fue a recoger su plato, pero Hikari le retuvo.

—Tranquilo, yo lo recojo. Acuéstate.

—¿Seguro?

—Tranquilo, dos platos será capaz de lavar.

Taichi se levantó y se metió en su cuarto. Bajó las persianas y volvió a quedarse destapado. Tenía que dormir. Tenía que vaciar su mente de lo inapropiado. Estaba en una playa solitaria. El sol era agradable y el aire venía fresco desde el mar. Se tumbaba en la arena y desaparecía todo halo de pensamiento.

Hasta que algo probó el sabor de sus labios. Hikari volvía a aparecer en sus sueños. Tal como la había visto en el baño. Debía contenerse. Pero no era capaz. Con aquella imagen empezó a darse placer. Lentamente. Se sentía culpable por aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía aquella imagen en la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

"Eres un mierda", pensó para sí.

Y entonces se quedó paralizado. Había escuchado su puerta. Y efectivamente, se había abierto. Por alguien. Hikari estaba allí. Y lejos de parecer avergonzada por lo que veía, estaba preocupada por su hermano. Taichi no sabía dónde meterse. Apartó su mano de la zona de peligro y trató de meterse bajo las sábanas. Hikari se acercó a él.

—¿Esto te pasaba? ¿Tenías ganas de… aliviarte? —preguntó la joven—. Podrías haberte ido un momento… Me tenías preocupada…

—No… Hikari, es un poco más complicado…

—Oh, culpabilidad, claro… Te lo montas con Mimi, pero sigues haciendo ojitos a Sora, ¿verdad? —dijo ella. Hablaba en susurros—. No pasa nada por eso.

—No…

—¿Acaso es por Miyako? ¿O es June, la hermana de Daisuke? ¿O tal vez… afrontas tus sentimientos por Yamato? —bromeó Hikari. Se había sentado en la cama al lado de un Taichi cada vez más encogido.

—Por ti. Tengo que afrontar mis sentimientos por ti.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Hikari. Pero tampoco había tenido la posible reacción de miedo y asco que Taichi se había esperado. Simplemente le miraba muy seria. El chico tuvo que soltarlo.

—Mira, sé que eres mi hermana y siempre te he sentido así, pero no dejas de ser una mujer. Ayer me di especialmente cuenta cuando te vi desnuda en el baño. Y no debería sentirme así. Soy…

—Mi hermano. Eres mi hermano y no quiero oírte diciendo nada malo sobre ti, ¿vale? —atajó ella.

—¿Incluso con lo que te he dicho?

Hikari asintió. Se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a él y entonces le hizo una petición que no se esperaba.

—Abrázame.

Con cierto miedo, Taichi se acercó a ella. Se quedó a su espalda, pero no había contacto. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella. Hikari en ese momento se amoldó al cuerpo de Taichi, quien estaba incómodo al contacto. No sólo eso, le atrapó el brazo que había pasado sobre ella. El chico se sentía torturado.

—Hikari… por favor, no quiero estar así…

—Yo si —dijo ella, muy despacio—. Y jamás te lo podría decir a la cara. Yo también te veo como un hombre, ¿sabes? Aunque siempre serás mi hermano.

—Hikari… —la mano de Taichi era conducida bajo el pijama de su hermanita, donde entró en contacto con su suave vientre.

—Hoy no ha sido la primera vez que te veo desnudo. Una noche me desvelé, me equivoqué de puerta, y ahí estabas… luciendo desnudo a la luz de la luna…

—Hikari…

—Me da igual si no es correcto —dijo la chica, girando sobre si misma. Resbalando, la mano de Taichi ahora estaba en su espalda—. Somos dos adultos responsables, ¿verdad?

Y sin poder reprimirse más, Taichi se lanzó a besar a Hikari. Fue un beso suave. Limpio al principio. Ninguno se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Hikari se dejó llevar al principio y sus labios empezaron a jugar con los de su hermano. Sus lenguas se encontraron tímidas. Con cierta timidez, Taichi abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su hermana entregada al beso. Sonrió, y comprobó que ella correspondía.

—¿No tienes calor? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. Deseaba poder volver a ver el torso de su hermana al descubierto.

—Lo has hecho fatal. Pide lo que quieras, Tai…

—Quiero que te desnudes… —dijo él, y sintió ruborizarse cuando lo pidió.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría más que me desnudaras tú… —añadió ella, sugerente.

Taichi no podía ignorar tal petición. Era su deber complacerla. Se incorporaron ambos, y entre besos, fue tirando hacia arriba de la prenda superior, lentamente, hasta que la camiseta se hubo deslizado por completo. Estaba viendo de nuevo el precioso cuerpo de Hikari, sólo para él. Lo admiró. Su hermanita era perfecta.

Ella se tumbó, estirando las piernas hacia él. Taichi tiró suavemente de su pantalón de pijama veraniego hasta que se lo hubo quitado, aunque aún había algo de por medio que el chico iba a retirar. Besó las piernas de Hikari mientras sus manos sujetaban la prenda y la iban bajando hasta llegar al final. Por fin estaban ambos completamente desnudos.

Volvieron a besarse sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo estaban solos en la casa. Podían estar así minutos, incluso horas. La verdad, Taichi estaba satisfecho. Tal vez no haría falta subir el juego. Aquello había estado bien. O eso pensaba hasta el momento en que Hikari se subió peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Sintió su propia erección contra el cuerpo de su hermana. No estaba dentro de ella, pero le preocupaba cruzar alguna línea más. Se quitó eso de la mente dedicándose a acariciar a la chica, desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos y volviendo a subir, y a bajar, y a subir…

—¿Sabes? También me puedes acariciar por delante… —sugirió ella. Se preguntó si a su hermano le gustarían sus pechos. A ella desde luego le gustó cómo le tocaba su hermano. Sonrió al sentirle jugar en sus pezones. Chico travieso.

—Hikari… ¿crees que esto ha sido suficiente? —preguntó él. Era la única oportunidad de detenerse antes del punto de no retorno.

—Eso depende… ¿tienes protección? —preguntó ella, pegando su frente a la de él, con los ojos cerrados. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos con aquella indirecta.

—… En mi mesilla, dentro de unos calcetines —confesó Taichi finalmente. Como recompensa, Hikari le besó en los labios antes de apartarse para buscar en la mesilla de su hermano. Este aprovechó para ponerse tras ella y volver a masajear sus pechos—. Quiero saber una cosa. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Te decepcionaría si te dijera que no? —preguntó ella, dulcemente, mientras desenvolvía los calcetines. En seguida notó cuál pesaba, y sacó de dentro un envoltorio brillante—. Porque no lo soy.

—Al contrario. Me deja más tranquilo saberlo —afirmó él.

Se miraron con complicidad. Estaban cómodos por fin. Realmente eran dos adultos. Sabían lo que querían, y no importaba si era o no correcto hacerlo. Hikari, con bastante destreza, abrió el envoltorio con sumo cuidado, sacando el _chubasquero_. Tocó con cuidado el pene de Taichi, y lo estimuló ligeramente con la mano. Sonrió. Con cuidado pero firmemente cubrió la erección de su hermano con el látex. Se reclinó, esperando a que su hermano se pusiera en posición. Taichi quedó sobre ella, con su miembro alineado con al sexo de la chica.

No necesitaron preguntar. Sus ojos hablaban. Ambos miraron hacia abajo para contemplar el momento en que se unían por primera vez. Lentamente, estaban completamente unidos.

—Mmmmm… —gimió Hikari suavemente—. Se siente muy bien…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Taichi, preocupado, al tiempo que excitado.

—Bésame de nuevo…

Sus labios acudieron al encuentro mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a moverse. Taichi se movía lento pero seguro dentro de ella. Disfrutando de la sensación. Le gustó comprobar que Hikari acompañaba sus movimientos. Besó el cuello de ella, excitándola. La tenía para él. Probó a continuación sus senos con los labios. Ese sabor único. Podría pasar la tarde entera degustándolos. Le gustaba mucho.

Escuchó a su hermana suspirar cuando aceleró un poco el ritmo. Hikari se aferró a él. Sintió sus piernas cerrarse a su espalda. No tenía escapatoria. " _Como si me apeteciera escapar_ ", pensó. Sus embestidas cada vez se hicieron más rápidas. La excitación por aquella situación tan prohibida le había dado mucho morbo. Quería acabar. Su cuerpo empezaba a pedirlo a gritos.

—Hikari… voy a acabar… me voy…

—Yo también… hermano… acabemos juntos…

Mantuvo el ritmo como pudo. Quería acabar con ella, que alcanzaran al tiempo el éxtasis, culminar al unísono y disfrutarlo. Aceleró un poco y su cuerpo alcanzó el límite. Su orgasmo le sacudió entero. Procuró aguantar un poco más, lo suficiente hasta que el cuerpo de Hikari se contrajo. Había acabado. Separó su cuerpo del de ella despacio. Se quitó el preservativo y lo ató antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Ella se acurrucó en el cuerpo de él.

—Ha sido fantástico.

—Me alegro… a mi también me ha gustado mucho —afirmó él. Y era cierto. Se había acostado muchas veces con Mimi, pero no era para nada igual. Con Hikari había sido muy diferente—. ¿Puedo ser curioso?

—Quieres saber quién fue antes que tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hikari, ante la atónita mirada de Taichi—. Fue en mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Takeru… acordó con Daisuke darme mi regalo…

Eso dejó bastante descolocado a Taichi. Su hermanita con esos dos a la vez… Le dio algo de miedo. Sabía cómo solían ser los tríos en el porno.

—Pero tengo que decir que se portaron de maravilla, tranquilo. Quedé muy satisfecha… así que de vez en cuando sigo quedando con ellos.

—¿Pretendes ponerme celoso? —preguntó Taichi. " _Porque lo estás consiguiendo_ ".

—No, tonto. Sólo dejaba claro lo que confío en ti. Y más después de lo que me has hecho, que me ha gustado un montón.

Taichi aceptó aquella frase y su hermanita le volvió a besar. Taichi escurrió su mano entre las piernas de la joven, alcanzando su intimidad. Ella gimió. Diablos.

—Mmmm… sabes cómo tocar a una chica…

—Y no sólo eso —añadió Taichi con un deje presumido en la voz.

Unos momentos después Hikari no podía controlar los gemidos de sentir la lengua de Taichi en su intimidad. Recorría su anatomía con exquisito cuidado, aprendiendo de los ritmos que más la excitaban, dando placer en su clítoris, la compañía esporádica de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella traviesos.

Ella tocaba su propio cuerpo, aumentando las maravillosas sensaciones de la cama. " _Eres tonta… debiste haber pensado esto mucho antes_ ", se recriminó. Pero eso ya no importaba porque estaban ahí, disfrutando de la sensación del momento. No existía nada fuera de esas paredes. Todo era el placer de aquellos amantes prohibidos.

—Yo estoy lista —anunció Hikari—. Túmbate… esta vez me toca a mi.

Taichi se vio echado sobre la cama mientras volvían a ponerle la gomita. Hikari se montó sobre él y suavemente su cuerpo bajó. Sus manos se entrelazaron. Empezó a cabalgar sobre Taichi. Se sentía genial llevar el ritmo. Y su hermano abajo, sometido a ella. Era indudablemente bello. Y aunque con Takeru y Daisuke se lo pasaba muy bien, lo que hacía con ellos distaba mucho de aquella tarde.

Se cansó ligeramente, pero quería jugar. Ofreció pues a su hermano que la sujetase por las nalgas, ayudándola a subir y bajar, y este no puso impedimentos. Sintió que el mayor temblaba un poco. Sonrió, pues ella también estaba próxima a su clímax. Intentó acelerar un poco su movimiento. Cansado pero excitante al mismo tiempo. No necesitaban decirlo. Se limitaron a continuar hasta el final. Sintió que su propio cuerpo estallaba en el clímax, y un gruñido largo le indicó que Taichi había acabado también.

—Te quiero mucho, hermanito.

—Y yo a ti —dijo este. Les costaba hablar mientras sus labios peleaban por besarse—. Ha sido una tarde genial.

—¿Cómo "una tarde"? —respondió ella, confusa—. Estamos solos hasta mañana. Tenemos la noche y toda la mañana de mañana para nosotros.

—¿Qué me estás proponiendo?

—Que si esto nos gusta tanto no hay razón para dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Y cuando vuelvan mamá y papá?

—Tendremos cuidado. No vamos a estar así siempre. Pero tampoco me negaré a pasar un buen rato contigo.

Y Taichi no pudo volver a replicar, pues el beso de Hikari le silenció. Pasional al principio, fueron bajando el ritmo hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos. Y el despertar fue mucho mejor.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado y pensáis en algún "pairing" sobre el que pueda escribir un lemmon, ponedlo en las reviews ;) Y a los que habéis llegado aquí porque me seguís por mis otros fics, tranquilos, que no los abandono ;) Lemmon rules!_


	2. Una tarde de pasión

**Una tarde de pasión**

 _(este fanfic ocurre en la misma línea que el anterior, "Sentimientos prohibidos")_

Ajena a lo que ocurría en casa de su amiga, Miyako se despertaba en plena tarde después de una noche en la que nuevamente, había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Se levantó lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, fue al cuarto de baño, con las gafas en la mano. Llenó la pila con agua, tomó aire, y hundió la cabeza. El agua fría activó sus neuronas. Sacó la cabeza. Mucho mejor. Se secó la cara con la suave toalla y se puso las gafas. Se miró al espejo.

—Perfecto. Ni rastro de la resaca —se dijo a si misma.

Lo cierto era que controlaba bien el exceso de bebida. No había ningún desconocido o indeseado en la cama. Ninguna vomitona por el suelo. Mientras siguiera así, consideraba que podía seguir bebiendo un poco de más todos los sábados. Y máxime cuando…

—Ni una llamada de ese gilipollas… —suspiró mirando su teléfono.

Su relación con Ken Ichijoji no había pasado por su mejor momento en los últimos meses y se habían dado un tiempo. Y aunque se querían (ella estaba segura de ello) su relación no parecía terminar de funcionar.

Se asomó al dormitorio de Sora. Su amiga no estaba. Supuso que andaría en casa de Mimi. La pelirroja solía quedarse con su amiga cuando salían a beber. Y cuando sonó el timbre, entendió que necesariamente había sido así. Sólo una persona se presentaba allí regularmente.

—¿Qué pasa, Romeo? —preguntó al ver a Yamato Ishida en la puerta.

—Vengo a hablar con Sora —respondió este—. Pero me imagino que no está.

A Miyako le daba pena verle así. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en días. Unas ojeras adornaban su rostro, y parecía llevar la misma camisa desde hacía días, arrugada y con manchas de haber estado por el suelo. Además, su pelo parecía despeinado de no haberse pasado el peine en el último mes.

—Pues no, no está. ¿Quieres un café?

—Quiero saber si está con otro —preguntó Yamato, dejándose caer con melancolía en el marco de la puerta.

—No. Andará con Mimi.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Se han acostado! —se alarmó el rubio.

—No, idiota. Se quedó a dormir en su casa, nada más. Que si quieres un café, galán.

—Por favor.

Yamato entró arrastrando los pies en la casa. Miyako puso en marcha la cafetera, y sacó unos bollos para acompañar la bebida. Le sorprendió ver a Yamato en semejante estado. Por supuesto, no era la primera ocasión que su amiga y él discutían, pero sí era la primera vez que este parecía tan apagado. Normalmente se presentaba con mayor seguridad ante Sora, admitiendo sus errores y prometiendo que no volvería a ocurrir. " _Promesas de hombre_ ", pensó mientras se acordaba de Ken.

—Gracias —dijo Yamato cuando tuvo la taza delante de sus narices. Dio un largo trago a la bebida, que le sentó como un tonificador.

—¿Qué os ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó Miyako, aunque se podía imaginar la respuesta.

—Discutimos hace un par de noches. Ella… me echó en cara que se me acercaran las _groupis_ , yo le eché en cara los ratos que queda con Taichi… Y nos mandamos a la mierda respectivamente.

—Bueno, si te quedas más tranquilo, anoche no la vi acercarse a nadie —dijo Miyako, aunque era parcialmente mentira, ya que tampoco se podía dedicar a tener un ojo constante sobre su amiga. Pero confiaba en que no hiciera locuras.

—Algo más tranquilo, sí… Oye, tú conoces bien a Sora, ¿no?

—Vivimos juntas, claro que la conozco.

—¿Qué crees que nos pasa?

—A quien no conozco para poder responder esa pregunta es a ti —rio Miyako antes de engullir uno de los bollos. Lo que mejor le sentaba tras la noche bebiendo—. Pero creo que os exigís mucho mutuamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

" _Por experiencia_ ", pensó.

—Intuición femenina.

Yamato se terminó el café. Miyako no estaba por la labor de echarlo de la casa, pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que le dejó en el sofá mientras se pasaba el rato mirando fotos en su teléfono. Cuando terminó de fregar los platos se fijó en que el chico estaba metido en el Instagram de Sora.

—Eso no te va a hacer ningún bien.

—¿Y qué debería hacer?

En ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono móvil. Era el de Mikayo. Esta miró la pantalla y se lo mostró al rubio. "Ken" aparecía en la pantalla, con una foto a pantalla completa del chico. Y le dio a colgar.

—Esto deberías hacer.

—Por lo que veo vosotros tampoco estáis en vuestro mejor momento, ¿verdad? —curioseó el chico—. Ya me parecía que lleva tiempo serio. Más de lo habitual, que ya es decir.

—Nos tomamos un tiempo. Y aunque él lo propuso, seré yo quien decida cuando termina.

Yamato tuvo que sonreír. ¿Qué le pasaba a su grupo de amigos que tanto les costaba mantener sus relaciones? Sora y él, Miyako y Ken… casi celebraba que Hikari y Takeru no hubieran empezado a salir, o probablemente estarían en la misma situación.

—Pues qué maravilloso es el amor, oye.

—Desde luego. ¿Te importa si me meto en la ducha?

—¿Te importa si me meto contigo? —bromeó Yamato, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido un chiste fuera de tono—. Perdona. No tuve mi mejor noche.

—No te preocupes. Voy a la ducha. Si viene Sora y quiere que te vayas, por favor… No quiero peleas aquí.

—Descuida.

—Y si te tienes que ir, deja bien cerrada la puerta.

Miyako fue a por ropa para cambiarse dejando a Yamato en el sofá. Se aclaró, salió de la ducha, y se puso una camiseta y un short. El rubio seguía allí, esperando, mirando al infinito sin ver. Tenía la cabeza levantada, pero la giró cuando ella salió del baño.

—Te queda bien.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, presumida—. ¿Quieres que pille algo para cenar hoy? No tengo ganas de salir.

—Estaba pensando en irme. No sé si me apetece que Sora me pille aquí… debería pensar mejor qué decirle.

—Pues no tengas prisa —dijo ella, revisando su móvil—. Me ha escrito Mimi. Parece que Sora sigue con un poco de resaca y hasta mañana no vendrá por aquí.

—Bueno. Tampoco pinto mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No digas eso, parece que te estoy echando —dijo ella—. Me irá bien la compañía.

—Echas de menos a Ken, ¿verdad?

—En parte sí… —confesó Miyako.

—¿En parte?

—Bueno… él y yo estábamos juntos. Y claro. Íbamos a la cama.

—Ohhhh… —dijo Yamato, entendiendo—. ¿Y en este tiempo no has… aprovechado?

—Lo he pensado alguna vez, pero me temo que ninguno de los que he conocido en este tiempo me han convencido. Y me han entrado, pero no sé… les faltaba algo. Ese aire misterioso que tanto me gustó de Ken cuando nos conocimos.

Miró por un momento a Yamato. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Y en ese momento, decidió besarlo. No se topó con resistencia por parte del chico, pero se dio cuenta, cuando separaron sus labios, de que parecía haberse quedado paralizado.

—Vaya… esperaba algo más por tu parte… —murmuró.

—Miyako, ¿qué haces?

—Te he besado… cumples de sobra con lo que me mola de un chico. Tienes tu halo de misterio, de distante. No sé, me has gustado.

—Pero… sabes que Sora…

—Sé que no estáis juntos ahora mismo. Pero si no te apetece hacerlo, me lo puedes decir. Sé encajar un no, pero no una tontería.

Yamato no dijo nada. No sabía ni qué decir. Evidentemente pensaba en Sora, pero los labios de Miyako tenían un sabor delicioso. Su mente empezó a valorar a la chica. Nunca le había puesto los ojos encima, pero…

—Creo que es una pena, ¿sabes? No soy sorda, y he escuchado mucho cuando te has quedado con Sora. "Yamato, bestia magnífica..." —citó—. Entenderé que no te apetezca.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me apetezca?

—Sabes que Sora… —añadió ella, con malicia.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo él, y se apresuró en besarla.

Miyako se dejó llevar por el beso. No podía negar que el chico lo hacía muy bien. Sintió que le acariciaba los cabellos. Su punto débil. Pero si Sora no quería aprovechar a estar con él, no veía problema en estarlo ella. Tampoco tenía la intención de llegar muy lejos. Lo suficiente para suplir el tiempo que llevaba sin sentirse así.

Las sensaciones con Yamato eran muy intensas. No fue del todo consciente de que empezaba a refugiarse entre sus brazos. Y que él la envolvía. Se había equivocado. Yamato olía muy bien. Muy varonil. Y qué pecho más firme tenía. Su lengua se escurrió traviesa entre los labios del rubio, y se sorprendió al comprobar que este le correspondía.

" _Ten cuidado, Miyako… esto te gusta mucho_ ", pensó. Y qué diablos, si le gustaba, debía continuar. Borró la imagen de su amiga Sora de la cabeza, y se dejó llevar por los besos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Yamato había pasado a palabras mayores. Le había subido la camiseta… y no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Sus pechos quedaron libres momentaneamente, hasta que volvieron a ser cubiertos por las manos del rubio. El chico sabía tocarla. Se dejó hacer por aquel experto cuando tiró hacia abajo de su short y con mucho cuidado le quitaba el tanga. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había puesto colorada.

—Yamato… me da un poco de vergüenza estar así…

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a vestir?

—Quiero que te desnudes.

Yamato no tardó en quitarse la ropa. Se desabrochó la camisa con ganas, mostrando a Miyako lo que consideró un torso bien formado. Hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, e intuyó que algo se ocultaba bajo el último trozo de tela. Se liberó, sorprendiéndola bastante.

—Veo que sí… Sora tenía razón para disfrutar con esto —dijo en voz, alta, llevándose sensualmente un dedo a la boca.

Volvieron a tumbarse en el sofá, explorando mutuamente sus cuerpos entre besos. Miyako gimió cuando sintió la mano del chico tocando su zona más delicada, y ella correspondió masajeando su erección. No estaba nada mal el muchacho. Y este estaba hipnotizado ante la belleza de la chica. No sabía si debía pasar a mayores, pero cada poro de su cuerpo le exigía que así fuera.

—Miyako… ¿vamos a hacerlo?

—No lo sé… me apetece mucho… —confesó ella.

—Y a mi también —admitió él—. Así que…

Unos momentos después él estaba tumbado sobre el sofá. Miyako subió sobre él, pasando una pierna por encima de su cabeza. Se dejó caer suavemente, y su intimidad quedó a expensas del rostro del chico. Se estiró cuan larga era, quedando frente la erección del joven. Aguardó, admirando el tamaño y la forma que tenía. Y el tacto. Y entonces una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo.

Yamato había empezado a degustar su sexo. Y lo hacía muy bien. Lentamente, con mimo. Encontraba su clítoris con facilidad, estimulándola. " _Joder… qué maravilla_ ", pensó. Debía corresponder, por supuesto. Le dio un beso en el glande, y poco a poco empezó a practicarle una felación al uso. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero su mente parecía estar en otro nivel. Estaba a gusto, estaba disfrutando. Yamato estaba resultando una… agradable compañía.

El rubio estaba dedicado al sexo de su amiga. En su mente sólo ella tenía cabida en ese momento. Siempre había considerado que Miyako era guapa, pero ahora era más que eso. Era una diosa. Una diosa que sabía darle placer y cuyo sabor le estaba volviendo loco. Probó a introducirle un dedo en su intimidad. Consiguió un gemido. Música celestial para sus oídos. Repiqueteó con cuidado en su clítoris. Más placer.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Sí… me gusta mucho…

—Pues espero que no te importe si seguimos… hasta el final.

A ella no le importaba en absoluto. No concebía quedarse a medias cuando lo pasaba tan bien. Acarició los testículos del chico, se entretuvo con el tacto de su períneo. Sonrió, pues le había dado un escalofrío. Era maravilloso. Y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Se acercaba a su clímax. Bajo ella, el cuerpo de Yamato se tensaba. Eso sólo podía significar que también estaba por terminar.

Se dejó llevar hasta el final. Aceleraron los ritmos. Sus lenguas competían por ser las primeras en hacer acabar al otro. Y en ese momento estalló en su propio clímax. Yamato sintió cómo los jugos de su amiga recorrían sus papilas gustativas, y entonces él mismo culminó. Miyako se aseguró de hacer que el chico se quedase a gusto, hasta que por fin dio un respiro a su lengua.

—Ha sido maravilloso… —dijo el chico mientras se tomaban un respiro. Pero Miyako no tenía ganas de terminar el juego.

—¿Cómo que "ha sido"? ¿Es que ya hemos terminado? —preguntó, algo decepcionada.

—Miyako… si no nos detenemos ahora…

—Si nos detenemos ahora lo lamentaré siempre. No puedo quedarme así, Yamato. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y te quiero dentro de mi.

Yamato se puso colorado. Miyako supo que debía aprovechar su ventaja para convencerle.

—Te quiero dentro… —susurró en su tono más sexy—. Quiero que me des más placer —se fue echando encima de él—. Quiero que me des placer como no me han dado antes —empezó a masturbarlo—. Quiero gemir de gusto por cada embestida tuya…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, algo ocurrió. Un pequeño tumulto en el sofá. Y de pronto estaba tumbada bocarriba, con las piernas separadas, Yamato sujetandoselas con firmeza, y su erección apuntando peligrosamente hacia ella. Apoyó suavemente su miembro sobre su intimidad.

—¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero…

—Soy todo para tí… —dijo, mientras su miembro empezaba a abrirse paso entre los labios vaginales de la chica.

Esta gimió largamente mientras sentía aquel pene entrando en ella. Nunca antes se había atrevido a mantener relaciones con otro chico. Ken había sido el primero. Y Yamato era el segundo. Pero había mucha diferencia. Con Yamato jugaba con el morbo de lo prohibido. Le estaba volviendo loca. Apenas sintió cómo el chico terminaba de llenarla este volvió a retroceder y metérsela de nuevo. Qué ritmo más lento, pero poco a poco, Yamato aceleró hasta que encontró un ritmo un poco más rápido en que se sentía cómodo.

Yolei suspiró. No había comparativa posible. Solía tener sexo lento, y le gustaba pero… Yamato era más rápido y le estaba gustando desde el primer momento. Qué maravilla. Se le nublaba la vista. No podía controlar los suspiros. No podía acallar sus gemidos. Estaba loca de placer.

—Yamato…

—Miyako…

—Quiero… quiero…

—¿Quieres que pare? —se alarmó el chico, y bajó el ritmo en un instante.

—Quiero más… quiero que lleguemos hasta el final… sigue… bestia magnífica…

Excitado, Yamato volvió a su ritmo habitual. Qué placer. Miyako era un cuerpecito al que no estaba acostumbrado y eso le gustaba mucho. Un poco estrecha, algo que le volvía loco. Amaba estar así con ella. Sus cuerpos se estaban adaptando muy bien al cuerpo del otro. Una maravilla. Aceleró un poco más sus embestidas. Se acercaba al orgasmo.

Intentó aguantar el tiempo que pudo, pero era demasiado placer para contenerse. Miró a Miyako, quien también estaba a punto de acabar. Sus gemidos eran breves y contínuos. Le avisó de que iba a acabar, pero ella no dijo nada. Disfrutó de cada acometida dentro de ella hasta el momento en que sintió cómo el chico liberaba su carga dentro de ella. Su orgasmo se sintió realmente placentero.

—Dios… qué he hecho… —pensó Yamato, cuando se hubieron recuperado.

—Pues… correrte —bromeó Miyako. Se sentía completa después de lo que habían hecho.

—No… precisamente… no me he puesto la goma…

—No te preocupes. Estoy en mis días seguros, y aún así, tomo la píldora.

—Joder… me había preocupado. Me has hipnotizado.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Un mensaje en el móvil de Yamato. "Sora" aparecía en el remitente. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pero cuando lo abrió, pareció liberado. " _Yamato, tenemos que hablar. Necesito un tiempo_ ", ponía el texto.

—Bueno. Veo que mi amiga ya no va a ser un problema para lo nuestro —comentó Miyako.

—¿"Lo nuestro"? —preguntó Yamato, alarmado—. Miyako… ¿qué estás proponiendo?

—Que podemos seguir acostándonos mientras pensamos en nuestras respectivas relaciones —pensó ella—. ¿Te parece buena idea?

A Yamato se lo pareció.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic, solicitado por Netero. Y me alegra ver que mi fic haya tenido una acogida tan buena en la comunidad, máxime cuando el primer relato ha tocado algo tan sensible como el incesto. Gracias a todos ^^_

 _Y como suelo hacer, os respondo:_

 ** _Netero:_** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Tu idea me pareció interesante, así que aquí queda plasmada y espero que te haya gustado :)_

 ** _MAZINGER-TAIORA:_** _Me alegro que te gustara. Que Tai fuera el primero... me convencía pero me pareció demasiado típico con estas historias. Gracias por los ánimos ^^_

 ** _LadySweetFreesia:_** _Me alegra saberlo :D Me apetecía hacerlos, pero no con ese rollo de "oni/neechan". Me anoto tu idea para un próximo threesome ;) Gracias por tus palabras :)_

 ** _Anon:_** _Tiene que escribirse de todo, ¿verdad? :) Me anoto esas ideas que me has dicho y creo que por lo menos una podré plasmar. Atento a próximas actualizaciones ;)_

 ** _DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIORA:_** _¡Buenas! ¿Más romántico aún? Me parecía demasiado típico de estas historias enamorarlos xD Gracias por tus palabras. Me anoto la idea del threesome yuri, aunque aún no he pensado cuál plasmar. Alguna escribiré :D (aunque me costaría mucho hacerlo lime y no lemmon) De nada ^^_

 _Con esto me despido hasta la próxima update. Perdonad el autobombo, pero no dejéis de pasar por mi perfil para leer más historias picantes. Lemmon rules!_


	3. Un secreto

**Un secreto**

Koushiro estaba en su casa aquella tarde. Como desde hacía tiempo, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en intentar resolver _P vs. NP_ , aunque llevaba meses estancado en las mismas ecuaciones. Y volver atrás supondría un gran fiasco.

En esas estaba cuando de pronto sonó la puerta de su casa. Recordó que estaba solo hasta el día siguiente, y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Aprovechó para estirarse un poco, llevaba gran parte del día sentado y notaba los músculos entumecidos.

—¡Hola! —saludó Hikari con una sonrisa.

A Koushiro le sorprendió verla allí, pero devolvió el saludo y la dejó entrar. La chica entró y fue seguida por el joven.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—¿Tienes café?

—Sí. ¿Lo prefieres en vaso, taza…?

— _En tus labios_ … —susurró ella.

—¿Eh? —él no se había enterado.

—En vaso, gracias.

Koushiro puso en marcha la cafetera, y en pocos minutos llevaba sendos vasos a la mesa. Hikari le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y lo probó. Estaba bueno. El pelirrojo aún no sabía a qué se debía la visita, y no sabía cómo preguntar sin ser demasiado grosero.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me apetecía venir a ver cómo estás. Llevas días sin escribir por el grupo —respondió Hikari—. Estaba preocupada.

—Oh, pues gracias, pero está todo bien. Tengo un trabajo entre manos… —se dio cuenta de que esa frase podía malinterpretarse con "me masturbo mientras veo porno" —, es decir, estoy ocupado con unos cálculos matemáticos complejos.

—¿Y cómo los llevas?

—Son un dolor de cabeza —confesó él.

—Pues no es bueno pasar tanto tiempo encerrado —dijo ella, y en ese momento le tomó de la mano, para su sorpresa—. Éstas muy pálido, ¿ves? Necesitas salir a la calle.

—¿Y qué podría hacer en la calle? —respondió él, intentando no reirse.

—Bueno. Siempre podrías buscar compañía… —respondió Hikari.

Puso la mano sobre su propia mejilla. Koushiro se puso colorado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la hermana de su amigo? Poco a poco la vio acercándose a él. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba rodeado por sus brazos.

—Hikari… ¿qué haces?

—¿Nunca has tenido una _amiga_ , Koushiro?

—No… nunca he…

—Eso podría cambiar hoy… ¿quieres un beso? Me muero por besarte…

—Para, por favor…

—¿En serio no quieres? No me rechaces así…

Y antes de que los labios de ella alcanzasen los de Koushiro, éste se apartó de pronto y a punto estuvo de caerse del sofá.

—S-S-Soy gay, Hikari… no me he atrevido a confesarlo porque… no sé por qué, pero no me gustan las mujeres, ¿vale?

Hikari se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba temblando. Esta se apresuró en juntarse a él y abrazarlo, esta vez de un modo más cercano, sin el erotismo que desprendía unos momentos antes. Este pareció calmarse en sus brazos. Se sentía liberado. Confiaba en sus amigos, pero había un tabú que le impedía contárselo. El chico respiró con tranquilidad.

—Gracias. Me ha venido bien contártelo. Aunque supongo que estarás molesta por haberte rechazado…

—Bueno. No te preocupes. Si pregunto entonces si has tenido un compañero…

—Misma respuesta, sí.

—Perfecto.

Inexplicablemente se levantó y fue a la puerta. La abrió y oyó unas voces. Hikari volvió, pero iba acompañada. Takeru estaba allí con ella. Definitivamente Koushiro no entendía nada.

—Hola… Takeru… ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido a que nos acostemos.

Por supuesto, Koushiro debía tener un tapón de cera en el oído que no le había permitido escuchar con claridad.

—¿Que has venido a qué?

—¿Aún no se lo has contado? —preguntó el rubio a la chica.

—¡No me ha dado tiempo! —respondió ella—. Escucha, Koushiro… A ver por dónde empiezo. Hace meses, Takeru y yo fuimos a tener relaciones. Pero no funcionó. Porque él también es gay —hizo una pausa para que Koushiro asimilara aquello—, así que quedamos como amigos. Y hace poco se nos ocurrió que bueno, podría no ser el único, y empezamos a pensar.

—Y se nos ocurrió lo mismo que hemos hecho hoy, para de paso pasar un buen rato con los amigos —continuó Takeru—. Así que Daisuke nos confirmó que le gustaba Hiraki… pero por ejemplo a Ichijouji me lo quedé yo —presumió el rubio.

—Y hoy me has vuelto a ganar. Pero te aseguro que Joe será mío —afirmó Hikari—. Os voy a dejar solos. Adiós.

Y con la misma sonrisa que había llegado se fue, dejando allí a Takeru y a Koushiro. Aunque el silencio para el pelirrojo era incómodo, Takeru parecía bastante tranquilo. Finalmente el pelirrojo consiguió decir algo.

—¿Es que estáis locos?

—Para nada. Nos pareció una buena idea. A ambos nos gusta el sexo, y ¿quien mejor que nuestros amigos para ello?

—Takeru, agradezco que hayas venido pero… no me encuentro cómodo, ¿vale? Preferiría que…

—No pasa nada. ¿Un abrazo?

Koushiro asintió. Se pusieron de pie y se dieron un abrazo. El pelirrojo pensó que no debía haber respirado. El aroma del rubio era delicioso. Él nunca había tenido la ocasión de dar rienda suelta a su sexualidad. Takeru olía muy bien. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo abrazándole. Separó sus brazos, pero no se movió de su posición. Por su parte, Takeru no se movió.

—¿Puedo insistir una vez más? —preguntó el rubio. Parecía suplicante—. Si me dices que no, me iré.

—No. No insistas. Es decir —Koushiro se apresuró en sujetar a Takeru—, no te vayas.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Koushiro se dejó llevar. Posó sus labios sobre los de Takeru. Este sonrió y le besó. Acarició las mejillas del pelirrojo suavemente. Probó a invadir con su lengua la boca de Koushiro y este no se resistió. Por el contrario, se animó a que sus lenguas jugaran entre sí.

—No pares… —pidió Koushiro cuando Takeru se detuvo.

—Si tanto te gusta podríamos ir un poco más lejos —propuso el rubio—. ¿Tu cama es cómoda?

Unos momentos después Takeru disfrutaba de los labios de Koushiro besándole. Tuvo que reconocer que la cama era cómoda. El pelirrojo estaba encima de él y eso empezaba a excitarle mucho. Y se sorprendió gratamente cuando recibió un besuqueo por el cuello. El pelirrojo se animaba. Y eso le gustaba mucho.

Poco a poco las ropas empezaron a resbalar por el colchón. Las camisetas, los pantalones y los boxer cayeron al suelo, de forma que los dos estaban abrazados desnudos en la cama. Para el pelirrojo el paraíso era aquello.

—Fíjate… qué bien escondido tenías esto —comentó Takeru, rozando con su dedo el pene de Koushiro—. Me gusta.

—¿Tú… quieres continuar? —preguntó el otro, por no decir que él lo estaba deseando.

—Claro que quiero —dijo el rubio.

Y sin que el pelirrojo lo pudiera impedir, lo besó en los labios. En el cuello. El torso. El vientre. La pelvis. Y tras dedicarle una mirada seductora, la base del pene. Su longitud. El glande. Koushiro estaba inmovilizado. Nunca le habían practicado sexo oral. Y Takeru estaba demostrando soltura en la lengua. Además hacía unos ruiditos tan eróticos que Koushiro tenía problemas para controlarse. Era tan bueno… tan caliente…

—Takeru… no tienes por qué hacer esto…

El rubio se detuvo, sustituyendo sus labios por sus manos.

—¿Y si te digo que me apetece hacerlo?

—No lo digas por decir…

—No lo hago —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Relájate y disfruta —añadió suavemente antes de continuar dando placer a su amigo.

Koushiro estaba en una nube. Acarició los cabellos del rubio, que pareció darle placer con más ahínco. Suspiró. Si seguía así, iba a terminar pronto. No lamentó en absoluto haber abierto la puerta aquella tarde. Y menos aún haberse confesado. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

—Takeru… estoy a punto de…

—Calma, cariño —dijo este suavemente—, no tienes que contenerte. Es malísimo —añadió sin dejar de dedicarse a su pene.

Pero Koushiro no podía evitar contenerse, aunque finalmente llegó a su clímax. Volvió a avisar a Takeru, pero eso no evitó que el rubio percibiese su orgasmo por completo. Para su sorpresa, lejos de apartarse, continuó ayudándole a que se quedara bien satisfecho. Una vez comprobó que había finalizado, se reincorporó, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Joder… ha sido espectacular —resopló Koushiro, recuperando el aliento—. Mu-Muchas gracias…

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Ha sido un placer —aseguró Takeru con una sonrisa—. Pero espero que no nos quedemos aquí. Aún hay algo que me gustaría mucho…

—Ah, claro… por supuesto, voy a _devolverte el favor_ —aseguró Koushiro, animado—. Aunque en la cama me sería algo incómodo.

—No si yo… —empezó Takeru, pero cuando Koushiro se levantó y le invitó a subirse a su escritorio, decidió que más tarde cumpliría su deseo.

Se puso en pie y se sentó en la mesa, con las piernas separadas. Koushiro se sentó en su silla, bajó el asiento hasta el tope, y se acercó al rubio. Mucho mejor así que estar tendido en la cama. Miró por primera vez con detenimiento el pene de Takeru. Era bonito y agradable al tacto. Además consideró que tenía un buen tamaño. _Parece mayor que el mío_ , pensó. ¿Se podría poner de pie para comprobarlo? No, no quería hacer esperar al rubio.

Probó a lamerse el dedo índice y bien lubricado, probó a acariciar el glande de Takeru. Sonrió al comprobar que se le erizaba el vello. Estaba muy bien tomar las riendas. Y tras degustar de vuelta su dedo, era el momento de empezar a darlo todo con el rubio.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la erección de Takeru. Su lengua buscó el glande del chico, y lo acarició al encontrarlo. Movió su boca para darle placer. Oyó a Takeru suspirar. Sonrió. Puede aunque fuese su primera vez, pero tenía claro que le gustaba mandar.

Puso las manos en la cintura de Takeru, a la altura de su espalda, y luego las bajó hasta alcanzar sus glúteos. El chico no tenía escapatoria. Iba a darle placer. _Joder… estoy más cachondo que antes_ , pensó al darse cuenta de lo que le excitaba llevar las riendas de la situación.

Degustó con ganas la erección del rubio, que gemía y jadeaba por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Le notó temblar levemente. Se preguntó si iba a terminar. A decir verdad, no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevaba disfrutando del hecho de practicarle sexo oral a su joven amigo. Pero le gustaba mucho. Entonces oyó un ligero susurro.

—Kou… termino… voy a terminar…

Y como el otro había hecho, el pelirrojo no se detuvo. Sintió que el cuerpo de Takeru se tensaba y en ese momento notó el sabor de sus jugos fluyendo por su glande. Incapaz de mantenerse, optó por estirar el orgasmo de Takeru empleando las manos, quedando manchadas por la semilla del rubio, pero no le importó demasiado.

—Ha sido genial, Koushiro —afirmó Takeru—. Me ha encantado… en serio…

Se reclinó hacia atrás mientras recuperaba el aliento, y al retroceder le ofreció a Koushiro una vista completa de su culo. El pelirrojo quedó hipnotizado. Tenía ganas de continuar. Pero tal vez a Takeru no le apeteciera. Probó a arriesgarse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a lamerse un dedo, y lo apoyó en el ano del rubio. Este pareció sorprendido.

—¡Koushiro!

—… ¿Puedo? —pidió él, suplicando para sus adentros que dijera que si.

—Lo estoy deseando…

Sonriendo, se lo introdujo suavemente. Apretado. Más diversión. Dedicó los siguientes minutos a lubricar con mucho cuidado a Takeru, quien no podía reprimir los gemidos por lo bien que se sentían los cuidados de Koushiro. Eso era lo que quería aquella tarde, y se alegraba de que lo fuera a conseguir. De pronto notó que el pelirrojo tiraba de él hasta el borde de la mesa.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Soy tuyo.

Takeru se dejó resbalar suavemente y apoyó las piernas en el suelo, justo a punto de insertarse la erección de Koushiro. Este le sujetó por las caderas y le invitó a bajar muy despacio. Ambos cerraron los ojos, conscientes de que se estaban fusionando en uno. Koushiro sintió cómo Takeru quedaba perfectamente sentado sobre él. Qué bien se sentía. Volvieron a besarse, mientras el cuerpo de Takeru se adaptaba a estar unido a Koushiro.

—Esto es genial… Nunca me habían hecho esto —susurró Takeru.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasa con Ichijouji? —curioseó Koushiro. Le excitaba oírle hablar.

—No le gusta tanto dar… y a mi me gustan como tú —confesó el rubio.

Empezó a cabalgar encima de Koushiro lentamente. La sensación de su pene entrando y saliendo de él le había provocado de nuevo una erección de la cual empezaba a emanar líquido preseminal. Definitivamente debió haber ido con él mucho antes.

—Se me ocurre una cosa… mi alfombra es muy mullida —propuso Koushiro con un tono travieso.

Poco después Takeru se veía bocarriba en la comodidad del suelo de Koushiro, con las piernas apuntando hacia el cielo mientras Koushiro le penetraba una y otra vez. Estaba en una nube. No podía renunciar a algo así con él. Y por suerte todo le indicaba que Koushiro estaba pasando también una buena tarde. Le sentía deslizándose con cada vez mayor soltura.

No se molestó en contenerse. Ni sus gemidos cuando sentía que el chico alcanzaba su punto G con cada embestida, ni sus jadeos cuando notaba aquel pene saliendo de él sólo para volver a embestirle, ni su orgasmo declarando a Koushiro que le quería mientras este también llegaba al final.

—¿Entonces te ha gustado? —preguntó Koushiro. Estaban de vuelta en su cama, y el rubio tendido encima de él, rendido por el placer recibido.

—Me ha encantado. Eres un gran amante.

—Gracias.

—Y me gustaría que esto no quedara aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Takeru, muerto de la vergüenza—. Me gustaría seguir profundizando en nuestra relación.

—Pero… ¿no querías comprobar con Hikari si alguien más del grupo…?

—Que compruebe lo que quiera ella. Yo quiero estar contigo. Si te parece bien.

Y Koushiro no supo decir que no a la mirada que le dedicó Takeru. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Y lentamente empezó a subir encima de él...

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Lo primero que debo decir, lo lamento. Me han llegado varias peticiones vuestras para escribir, pero me vino la inspiración con esta historia y no podía dejarlo correr. En el próximo empezaré a atender vuestras sugerencias, lo prometo :)_

 _Podría haber publicado antes, pero como todo ser humano, tenía unas vacaciones y anduve fuera. Y ahora que he regresado, prometo publicar más de continuJAJAJA FELIKIS NO ME HAGAS REÍR, LO MISMO LE TIENES PROMETIDO AL FANDOM DE 'CODE:LYOKO'._

 _Respondiendo a las nuevas reviews..._

 _ **Mega:** Me alegro de que te gustara :D Y me anoto la sugerencia :)_

 _ **Maruko Ninja Z:** ¡Hola! Gracias por lo de interesante. Y claro que lo escribiré :D_

 _ **Testarossa:** ¡Gracias! Y no te lo vas a creer, pero tenía esa idea ya en mente cuando empecé a publicar esto, así que no dudes que lo escribiré ;)_

 _Con esto me despido hasta la próxima. Lemmon rules!_


	4. Una petición poco usual

**Una petición poco usual**

Taichi llegaba a casa después de un largo día en la oficina. Estaba realmente agotado. Pero siempre le quedaba un consuelo. Llegar a su piso, olvidar las preocupaciones del mundo laboral, y acurrucarse al lado de su esposa. Sora y él llevaban un año de casados recientemente, muy felizmente.

Y sentía algo de envidia hacia su mujer, ya que ella tenía su lugar de trabajo más cerca. Se levantaba una hora después y llegaba una hora antes. Y ese rato Sora lo aprovechaba para prepara un par de batidos de frutas que se tomaban juntos antes de liarse con las faenas de la casa.

Por tanto, le sorprendió mucho cuando al cerrar la puerta de su piso, en lugar del olor a batido que solía recibirle, se oyera un grito desde el salón.

—¡Putas locas!

Dejando caer el maletín, Taichi corrió al salón. Y no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sora, levantada, con actitud agresiva a Mimi e Hikari, quienes habían llegado de visita. El ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, pero Taichi sabía que algo no iba bien.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo Sora. Se acercó a él, se metió entre sus brazos, y besó sus labios—. ¿Qué tal hoy?

—Bien… —dijo este, bastante sorprendido—. Mimi, Hikari, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Nada, han venido a pedirme un favor, pero no va a poder ser…

—Parecía algo serio…

—Te aseguro que no era nada serio. He tenido un mal día —respondió Sora, intentando disimular.

—Pues sí que es un tema serio. Hola, Taichi. Cuando tiempo —dijo Mimi. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, como si Sora no estuviera, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Igualmente, fue perseguida por Hikari.

—Hermano, ¿qué tal? —le preguntó, dándole igualmente un beso en la otra mejilla. Y de pronto, Sora les dio a ambas sendas patadas en los tobillos.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?! —preguntó Taichi, escandalizado por lo que veía. Su hermana y Mimí miraron enfadadas a Sora, pero en lugar de irse volvieron a ocupar su sitio en el sofá. Sora se separó de su marido y miró a sus amigas con mucho enfado.

—Nada. Que Mimi y tu hermana se tienen que drogar muy duro para pedirme lo que me han pedido.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieren? Esto no es normal en tí, Sora…

—Queremos que nos embaraces —soltó Mimi.

Se produjo un silencio que duró varios eones. Mimí y Hikari miraban a la pareja como si les hubieran pedido sal para cocinar. Sora las miraba realmente enojada, y Taichi se pensaba que había sufrido una alucinación. Seguro que había entendido mal lo que la chica había dicho. Rió.

—Vale, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó Taichi, en un intento de calmar la situación.

—No has escuchado mal, cariño… Se les ha ocurrido esa gilipollez —dijo Sora—. Cuando has entrado acababan de proponérmelo.

—Pero… ¿vosotras estáis mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué es eso de que os embarace?

—Hermano, escucha… —empezó Hikari, pero fue interrumpida por el mayor.

—¡No! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡"Hermano"! ¡No puedes venir con esa locura y…!

—¡Taichi, por favor, escúchanos! —cortó Mimi—. Se lo estábamos contando a Sora pero no nos ha dejado terminar. Por favor, esto es importante para nosotras.

Taichi miró a Sora, quien se encogió de hombros. Se sentó a su lado, mirando receloso a sus invitadas.

—Hablad.

—Lo primero, quiero dejar claro que yo a Koichi le quiero muchísimo —empezó Mimi—. Al igual que Hikari a Koji. Están muy bien, pero… bueno, ocurre que esos dos tienen un problema. Bueno, o lo tenemos nosotras… el caso es que…

El resto de la frase no llegó a escucharse y Taichi tuvo que pedir que lo repitiera.

—No quieren tener hijos. Koichi no entró en detalles, simplemente me dijo que no lo planeaba. Y cuando se lo comenté a Hikari me dijo que estaba igual con Koji. Algo les pasa a esos dos que no se ven teniendo hijos.

—Por eso nos pusimos a pensar. Y la única forma que se nos ocurrió fue… que alguien se ocupe de inseminarnos… —dejó caer Hikari—. Y la única opción que sonaba bien… eras t…

—¡Decidlo todo! —dijo Sora, escandalizada—. Estas dos no pretenden que les dones esperma. ¡Se les ha ocurrido… argh, no me atrevo ni a decirlo!

Taichi comprendió entonces. Sin duda su amiga y su hermana se habían vuelto locas. No podrían pretender en serio que tuviera relaciones sexuales con ellas. No. Era una locura, una completa locura. Pero algo había cambiado en la mirada de las invitadas. Parecían… suplicantes.

—Yo no me atrevo a ir a una clínica… —dijo Mimi.

—No, claro, es mejor venir a pedirnos sexo —ironizó Sora.

—Como si fuera la primera vez —replicó la otra. Unos años atrás, durante la universidad, Sora había decidido pactar con ella un trío con Taichi… y luego este le había devuelto el favor con Yamato.

—Eso fue distinto.

—Totalmente distinto —afirmó Taichi—. Tú eres mi amiga, Hikari es mi hermana, no hay forma de…

—No nos preocupa eso —interrumpió Hikari, suavemente—. Sólo necesitamos un favor vuestro. Sois las mejores personas que conocemos, las únicas a las que podemos pedir esto.

—Mirad… incluso si así fuera… no hay garantías de que por tener sexo con Taichi os quedéis embarazadas.

—Una oportunidad. Hoy. Por favor —pidió Mimi—. Si acierta, perfecto, y si no… nos buscaremos la vida.

—¿Y de verdad creéis que os voy a dejar acostaros con mi marido? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—No sé quién ha dicho que debas estar fuera… —dijo Hikari con una sonrisa—. ¿Es que tú no tienes deseos de ser madre?

Sora y Taichi se miraron. Sí, habían hablado alguna vez de tener hijos. Les hacía ilusión ampliar su familia de aquella forma. Pero obviamente, ese pensamiento que tenían nunca había incluído la presencia de sus amigas en el proceso. Les estaban pidiendo un favor. Uno muy serio. ¿Aceptarían?

—Es tu decisión, Taichi… —murmuró Sora—. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el donante…

—No puedo tomar esa decisión sin ti —dijo él—. Si aceptamos debemos aceptar los dos.

— _Míralos_ —oyeron a Hikari susurrarle a Mimi—. _¿A quién mejor que ellos se lo podíamos pedir?_

Mimí asintió, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa. Ambos se miraron. Debían tomar una decisión, ahí y ahora.

Unos minutos después, Taichi y Sora estaban sobre la cama. Se besaban con pasión, mientras Mimí e Hikari empezaban a quitarles la ropa. La pareja había accedido a participar en aquella locura, y sus invitadas habían prometido comprometerse con no interferir mucho entre ellos. Ambas se habían acomodado ya, estaban en braguitas y sujetador, y ahora ayudaban a los amantes a ponerse a tono.

Taichi no pudo negarse que el tacto de las manos de sus amigas se sentía muy bien, pero no se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta… no al menos hasta que Sora gimió por el roce de las manos de Hikari sobre sus pechos. La pelirroja supo que Taichi lo había notado y se puso colorada, pero este negó con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso.

—Mejor si lo pasamos bien, ¿no? —preguntó—. Pero si estás incómoda…

—No lo va a estar —aseguró Mimi—. Recuerdo cómo hacer que se lo pase bien —añadió con malicia.

Los cuatro apenas tenían ya la ropa interior puesta. Taichi quedó de pie, y fue Hikari quien le bajó finalmente el boxer. Su erección ya estaba completamente preparada para las chicas. Las tres se quitaron las braguitas, y continuaron con sus sujetadores. Los cuatro desnudos. Las invitadas, por un momento, no supieron por donde empezar.

—¿Qué tal por aquí? —preguntó Sora, empujando hacia el colchón a Hikari. Esta se vio sorprendida por el gesto—. Adelante. Es lo que ha querido.

La intención se Sora dividía entre la venganza por la petición que les habían hecho, la cual estaba segura que era una locura, y una pizca de morbo que le daba la situación, si era sincera consigo misma.

Hikari se puso colorada al ver a su propio hermano sobre ella. Pero no iba a echarse atrás. Tragó saliva cuando el pene de Taichi entró en contacto con su sexo. Se deslizó dentro de ella despacio, hasta el final. Gimió largamente. Qué bien se sentía. Suspiró cuando Taichi empezó a acometerla. Tocó cada parte del chico que podía, le arrancó besos de los labios con pasión. Celosa al principio, Sora estaba ahora muy excitada. Se tocaba mientras miraba a la pareja. Pellizcó su pezón cuando vio a Taichi atacar los senos de Hikari.

— _Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Mimi—. No hace falta que lo digas… yo me dejo llevar.

Y empezó a manosear los pechos de Sora mientras Taichi seguía penetrando a su hermana. Notó que el ritmo crecía. El chico estaba a punto de acabar. Hikari gemía una y otra vez, presa del placer. Le estaba gustando mucho. Aferró sus piernas a la cadera de Taichi instándole a continuar. Este finalmente eyaculó, sin control alguno, dentro de ella. Este se incorporó, mientras ella se quedaba tendida, reposando. Y feliz.

—¿Es mi turno, Sora? —preguntó Mimí, animada por lo que había visto—. ¿O prefieres ir primero?

—Ocúpate de ella —indicó la pelirroja a Taichi—. Pero no me descuides —le recordó.

Mimí también quiso probar los labios de su amigo, pero apenas unos momentos antes de tumbarse en la cama en cuatro, separando bien las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. Este se escurrió entre medias, preparado para un segundo asalto. Sujetó las caderas de Mimi y suavemente la penetró. Mimí gimoteó. Le gustaba mucho. El chico estaba mejor dotado que su novio.

Con mucho cuidado continuó penetrándola, y de pronto, Sora apareció frente a él, de pie en el colchón. Taichi sonrió. Sabía lo que su esposa requería en ese momento. Ella se acercó un poco más a él, de forma que este pudo alcanzar su intimidad con los labios. Devoró su sexo despacio, sin descuidar el favor que tenía que hacer a Mimí. Su erección entraba y salía de la chica de pelo castaño.

—No pares, Taichi… me gusta muchísimo… —suplicó Sora. Con los ojos cerrados desde su posición, no pudo ver una mirada de envidia que les dedicó Hikari.

—Estoy… a punto… mi amor… —anunció él, lo que significaba que su turno estaba próximo.

Ella asintió mientras disfrutaba un poco más de la lengua de Taichi por toda su vagina, mientras este se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de una Mimí que estaba derrotada, agotada por aquella sesión de sexo. Esta sonrió cuando el chico eyaculó, dentro de ella. _Lo ha hecho_ , pensó emocionada. Y se decepcionó un poco cuando le notó salir de ella.

Pero era lo que estaba pactado. Taichi debía embarazarlas esa tarde. Y era el turno de la pelirroja. Sabedora de que el chico necesitaba descansar, Sora ayudó a su marido a excitarse con la mano, y teniéndole tumbado, montó sobre él. Descendió suavemente por su erección, y empezó a cabalgarle a buen ritmo. Sus cuerpos ya se conocían, y sabía la mejor forma de hacerlo con él.

Apoyó las manos sobre el torso de Taichi. Era diferente, ya que solían utilizar preservativo, pero aquella tarde eso estaba consentido. Subió y bajó como a ella le gustaba. Enlazó las manos con él. Le gustaba, mucho. Y más le gustó cuando una vez recuperadas, Hikari y Mimi gatearon hacia ellos, excitándose por lo que veían. Sora estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Pronto las manos de Taichi estuvieron bajo sus nalgas, ayudándola a subir y bajar. Sonrieron. Sí, ¿por qué no? Era tan buen momento para tener un hijo como cualquier otro. Sora se dejó llevar hasta el final, cuando Taichi se corrió, empapando su interior. No recordaba la sensación, pero le gustó mucho. Suspiró. Estaba hecho.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por unos minutos. Mimi e Hikari cruzaron una mirada, preocupadas. ¿Acaso habían terminado ya? ¿No tendrían… otra oportunidad? Pero Sora había cambiado de mentalidad al respecto. No iba a dejar que se fueran tan rápido.

— _Taichi… esta tarde vas a tener que darlo todo_ —le susurró en el oído la pelirroja, antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas—. ¿Alguna me ayuda? —inquirió con tono travieso.

Y para sorpresa de sus amigas, se llevó el pene de Taichi a la boca. Besó, lamió y chupó cada centímetro que encontró. Se sorprendió de que no se animaran. Aunque mejor lo pasaría ella. O eso pensó, ya que en ese momento Hikari apareció a su derecha, y se dieron un beso alrededor de la erección de Taichi. Se sorprendió cuando sus labios se alejaron de aquel pene, pero este fue atrapado por Mimi, quien lo lamió con ternura.

Las tres empezaron a turnarse en darle sexo oral a Taichi. Estaban excitadas. Aquello difícilmente lograría embarazarlas, pero la tarde había pasado a otro nivel. El chico miró a Sora, confuso. Ella se encogió de hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios mientras él eyaculaba sobre los rostros de Hikari y Mimi.

Mimi disfrutó a continuación de las maravillas provocadas por la lengua de Taichi. El chico devoraba su intimidad, tumbado bocarriba, con ella encima de él, e Hikari cabalgaba sobre su hermanito guiada por Sora. La sensación era maravillosa y Taichi lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Después de eyacular, cambiaron de posición nuevamente y esta vez Taichi estaba tumbado de costado. Mimi pudo cruzar sus piernas con las de él, recibiendo su miembro dentro de ella, al tiempo que el castaño daba una ración de sexo oral a Hikari y a Sora, que estaban tumbadas una frente a otra, recibiendo placer por la lengua del chico. Lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Sora fue la siguiente en volver a tener a Taichi dentro de sí, tumbada en la cama, con el chico llevando el ritmo, y sus amigas chupando sus pezones. Se arrepintió de no haber accedido antes. Aquella tarde era maravillosa. Separó un poco más sus piernas para dejar que su marido acabase. Este se corrió finalmente, exhausto.

Descansaron un rato largo antes de volver a animarse. Mimi, Hikari y Sora volvieron a disfrutar de la lengua y el miembro de Taichi dentro de ellas, y correspondieron a su gesto. El chico no había pasado una tarde mejor en su vida.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó Mimi, mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo sobre la erección de Taichi.

—Mucho… creo que voy a… correrme… —avisó este un poco tarde, pues su semilla se había precipitado en el sexo de su amiga una vez más. Ella estaba cansada. Y él también, pero debía aguantar todo lo posible. _Por ellas_ , se engañó a si mismo. Sabía que era mentira, pero le dio igual mientras tiraba suavemente de las piernas de Hikari hacia él—. ¿Nos aseguramos?

—Lo estoy deseando —respondió ella—. ¿Aún tienes energía?

—Puedo aún una vez contigo. Y por supuesto, con Sora —afirmó, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de poder aguantar tanto. Pero se lo debía. No se perdonaría dejar a Sora al margen de todo.

Volvió a introducir su erección en el sexo de su hermana. Notaba que se había dilatado ligeramente en aquella tarde de fogoso sexo, pero igualmente sentía excitación por la locura del incesto que había entre ellos. Su hermana tenía un cuerpo realmente excitante, como demostró el clímax que sintió al acabar.

Sora corrió entre los brazos de Taichi. Sabía que tenía que estar cansado. Ella misma estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero no iban a decepcionarse mutuamente. Sintió cómo se abría paso dentro de ella, y disfrutó de cada una de sus acometidas como nunca. Jadeó mientras llegaba al final, y respiró tranquila cuando supo que Taichi había dado lo último de él.

—¿Seguro que no os quedáis a cenar? —preguntó Sora, como si aquella tarde no hubiera ocurrido nada. Ya había oscurecido.

—No, gracias. Ya hemos abusado bastante de vuestra hospitalidad —dijo Mimi. Estaba perfectamente vestida y peinada. Nada delataría lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

—Espero que… todo haya salido bien —les dijo Hikari, mientras se acariciaba el vientre—. Me encantaría que de aquí a nueve meses…

—Lo sé —dijo Taichi—. Espero que… esto quede entre nosotros.

—Por supuesto.

Ambas le dieron un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y a continuación se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Sora y Taichi entraron en casa, y ella le besó.

—¿Sabes? Espero que conmigo al menos… sí lo hayas conseguido.

 _7 meses después_

Taichi volvía a sorprenderse. Llegaba a casa después de un día en la oficina. Y al llegar su salón, en lugar de su esposa Sora, reposando por su estado, estaba en el salón junto a Mimi e Hikari. Las tres lucían sendas barrigas por el embazaro, y las tres se habían comprado unos sexys conjuntos de lencería: Sora en rojo, Mimi en negro e Hikari en blanco. Taichi lo supo porque eran las únicas prendas que las tres llevaban puestas.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Ocurre, querido, que las tres estamos de acuerdo en que lo pasamos muy bien hace unos meses… cuando hiciste esto —explicó acariciándose el vientre—. Y pensamos que no estaría mal repetir la experiencia…

—Pero… ¿estáis locas? Después de lo que Koji y Koichi dijeron…

—No te preocupes por ellos. Lo tienen asumido —le dijo Hikari—. Les costó un poco. Pero terminaron encajando que nos buscáramos la forma de quedarnos encintas.

—Ya… ¿y encajarían bien que volviéramos a tener sexo? —ironizó el chico.

—Ya estamos embarazadas, ¿verdad? Así que no va a volver a ocurrir… no tienen por qué saber lo que hoy pase —insinuó Mimi con un guiño.

Taichi miró a su mujer. ¿En serio consentía repetir esa locura… esa deliciosa locura de placer de hacía unos meses? La pelirroja asintió.

—Simplemente… recuerda que estamos en estado delicado —pidió Sora—. No podremos ser tan fogosos.

Pero eso no era un problema para Taichi. Se desnudó ahí mismo, en el salón, prenda a prenda hasta que llegó hasta ellas con su erección incipiente. Las chicas le miraban divertidas. El castaño miró a sus invitadas, pero no podía empezar por ellas. No en esa ocasión. Sora lo merecía. Su mujer se dejó quitar las braguitas, y Taichi se subió al sofá frente a ella. La pelirroja sonrió al sentir a Taichi dentro de ella. Durante aquellos meses, habían tenido relaciones con menos frecuencia, pero eso iba a arreglarse ese día. El chico sintió los labios de Mimi e Hikari besando su espalda mientras este se ocupaba de Sora.

La pelirroja gimió al tiempo que Taichi la penetraba. Se movía despacio, era consciente de que no convenía apresurarse. Además, así la situación se disfrutaba más. Ella estaba bellímisa en su estado. Detuvo un momento sus acometidas, se reclinó hacia adelante sin apoyarse sobre ella, simplemente para volver a probar el sabor de sus labios. Continuó penetrándola nuevamente, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo para nada incómodo para Sora, y tras unos minutos eyaculó.

A continuación se adelantó Mimi. Hikari aceptaba esperar un poco más. Compartía la excitación por ver cómo se desenvolvía su hermanito con otras mujeres. Y ver a Mimi sentándose suavemente encima de él era excitante. La chica había dirigido la erección de Taichi hacia su sexo, y ahora estaban unidos. La joven se movía lenta pero seguro sobre él. Este se deleitaba con la anatomía de la chica, tocando cada poro que alcanzaba con las manos.

La chica sabía lo que hacía. De esa forma apenas se cansaba. Y merecía la pena el esfuerzo por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Taichi era un gran amante. Las había aceptado, y había cumplido su sueño. Pensó en eso mientras la erección de su amigo se deslizaba dentro de ella una y otra vez. Deseó que no acabase nunca, aunque al cabo de unos minutos, la familiar sensación del semen del chico dentro de ella se manifestó.

Hikari le echó un poco más de valor. Se había documentado para aquella tarde. Y había una posición que no había podido probar con Taichi. Algo que iba a quedar remediado en ese momento. Se levantó, y apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante. El chico entendió la petición de su hermana. Se puso en pie y se colocó tras ella. Con cuidado apuntó a la húmeda cavidad de Hikari, y empujó despacio hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

La chica cerró los ojos. Era genial. Sentía cada centímetro de Taichi en su interior, deslizandose dentro y fuera. Era incluso más profundo que la vez anterior. Agradeció sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, sus senos, su vientre. Él había hecho todo eso posible. Él y Sora, por supuesto. Y siempre estaría en deuda con ellos. Sonrió al notar tensarse el cuerpo de Taichi, quien no tardó mucho en descargar su semilla.

Los tres se echaron para intentar recuperarse.

—Espero que no hayamos terminado, chicas —dijo este, muy animado.

—En absoluto. Quedan horas hasta que sea de noche —afirmó Sora, guiñándole un ojo.

Aquella amistad sería eterna.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic propuesto por MAZINGER-TAIORA :D No es lo que suelo escribir (de hecho mis lemmon suelen ser todos "libres de embarazos") pero ha estado bien cambiar :D Y recordad que iré atendiendo las peticiones que me han llegado vuestras compaginando con mi otro fic, 'Code:Z' :)_

 ** _Netero:_** _¡Me alegro que te gustara! :D_

 _ **LadySweetFreesia:** Es poco usual, pero es lo bueno de mis fic, todo es posible ;) Me anoto esa idea para el personaje de Mimi ;) Pero dame un pelín de tiempo, tengo acumulación :O_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Creo que se ha escrito poco de ellos, pero es lo que me fijé de Yolei, le van los distantes (y Mimí xD) Gracias por los ánimos, y espero que te haya gustado este :)_

 _ **Guest** : Tengo poco conocimiento de esos personajes (sé que pertenecen a Xros Wars, pero me quedé en Data Squad), aunque lo intentaré :)_

 _Nos leemons (?) pronto en otro one-shot. Lemmon rules!_


	5. Es sólo un juego

**Es sólo un juego**

Era bien entrada la noche, pero en la casa no cesaban las risas. Mimí había quedado ese sábado por la noche con sus amigas, Sora e Hikari, y se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Reservaban habitualmente un fin de semana al mes para quedar y pasar la noche juntas. Solían aprovechar, como en esa situación, la casa de Mimi, que era la más grande.

—Ay, qué bueno —dijo Hikari, mientras se servía un segundo vaso de _margarita_ —. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

—Para eso sólo tienes que convencer a Daisuke de que viaje a los Estados Unidos más a menudo —respondió Mimi, y se echó a reír.

—Es que ella es la más afortunada —intervino Sora—. Koushiro nunca le niega hacer planes. Pero Takeru… a veces se pasa de mimoso. Es un poco absorbente… —Mimi se echó a reír con ese comentario, y la pelirroja supo por qué. Se puso colorada—. ¡N-No me refiero a "eso"! ¡Tonta!

—Ooooh… ¿Así que Takeru no baja por aquí? —inquirió Mimi, poniendo una mano por la cara interna del muslo de su amiga.

—¡No es necesario hablar de eso! —interrumpió Hikari, tapándose los ojos.

—Calmaos, sólo bromeaba —dijo Mimi—. Pero ya en serio. ¿Estáis satisfechas?

—¡Mucho! —afirmó Sora, aún sonrojada.

—Y yo —aseguró Hikari, sin alzar mucho la voz. El sexo no era un tema de conversación frecuente con sus amigas.

—Me alegro. No me gustaría ser la única que lo pasa bien —soltó Mimi, recordando a su chico—. ¿Vemos una peli?

Más animadas con el cambio de conversación, Sora e Hikari aceptaron la oferta de su anfitriona. Disfrutaron tomando más bebidas mientras veían _Mamma Mia!_ tumbadas en un enorme sofá. Hikari había apoyado la cabeza sobre la pierna de Sora sin darse cuenta. La pelirroja se alarmó un poco pero supo que simplemente era su amiga y no pasaba nada.

—Esta película me gusta más cada vez que la veo —dijo Mimi—. ¿Queréis tomar otra cosa?

—No, gracias. Bastante hemos bebido por hoy —respondió Sora—. Ay, pero qué bien lo hemos pasado.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió Hikari—. Aunque ahora me apetece algo más relajado…

—¡Fiesta de pijamas! —proclamó Mimi.

—Pero si no tenemos pijamas…

—¡Os dejo dos de los míos! ¡Vamos, la noche es joven!

Unos minutos después, las chicas estaban vestidas con sendos pijamas rosas de verano, muy cortos. Ya habían dejado la bebida un largo rato atrás, y ahora estaban pensando qué hacer. No les apetecía ponerse a pintarse las uñas, o una pelea de almohadas… Pero tenían un comodín, algo que nunca podía faltar en esas ocasiones.

—¡Verdad o reto! —anunció Sora—. Vamos, hace mucho que no jugamos a esto.

—Desde luego. La última vez aún estábamos en el instituto —dijo Mimi.

—¡¿Tanto?! —se sorprendió Hikari—. Pues nada, chicas. Vamos a ponernos en serio —añadió con una sonrisa desafiante.

Se sentaron en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Ocultaron una mano detrás de la espalda. Iban a jugarse al _piedra, papel, tijeras_ quién sería la primera en tener que ser sincera o afrontar un desafío. Inspiraron, gritaron, sacaron las manos, y…

—Muy bien, Sora —dijo Hikari con malicia—. Elige. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—¿Es cierto que perdiste la virginidad con Taichi? —preguntó de pronto Mimi.

La pelirroja no se esperaba semejante pregunta, pero sabía que su amiga siempre había tenido curiosidad. Y siempre había respondido con evasivas. Y encima, la hermana del chico estaba delante…

—Sí… es cierto —dijo con un murmuro de voz—. Hikari, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte. Guarrilla —rió la castaña. No se esperaba aquella confesión—. Creo que ahora me toca, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Ver… ¡Reto! —rectificó. No le hubiera gustado una pregunta igual de personal.

—Te reto a jugar el resto de la partida sin la parte superior del pijama —dijo Mimí con un deje de malicia.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó Sora.

—Es sólo un juego. Estamos entre amigas. Y mira… no parece que le esté importando mucho.

Y era cierto. Hikari, muy cohibida, se estaba quitando la camiseta. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta. Al ponerse la prenda del pijama, se había quitado el sujetador también. Mimi y Sora se quedaron mirando por unos momentos los juveniles senos de su amiga.

—¡N-No me miréis así! —protestó ella, y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos—. Mimi, te toca. ¿Verdad o reto?

—No sé… me espero una venganza de cualquiera de las dos… Elijo verdad.

—¿Qué es lo más raro que has hecho estando sola? —inquirió Sora. Mimí sonrió por lo afilado de la pregunta.

—Pues… una noche se me ocurrió entrar en _Chatroulette_ … —confesó—. Me topé con una pareja teniendo sexo… y me quedé unos minutos mirando… y me animé a tener sexo virtual con ellos…

A Hikari se le habían subido los colores con la historia de Mimi. Pero por alguna razón, no se animaba a dejar de jugar. A continuación era el turno de Sora.

—Estamos mal de la cabeza… creo que voy a escoger reto —dijo. Después de que Hikari tuviera que hacer un _top-less_ lo suyo no podía ser peor o eso pensaba. Temió ver a sus amigas cuchicheando entre ellas, y más miedo le dio ver que Hikari se tapaba la boca.

En otro punto de la ciudad, sonó un teléfono móvil.

— _¿Hola? Soy Yamato._

—Hola, Yamato —dijo Sora, con una sensual voz. Sus amigas podían oír todo por el altavoz del teléfono.

— _¿Quién eres?_

—¿No lo sabes? Qué pena…

— _¿Te conozco? ¿Desde dónde llamas?_

—Me conoces muy bien… y más que quiero que me conozcas… —la pelirroja lanzó una mirada de odio hacia sus amigas, quien la instaban a provocar más al chico.

— _Mira, voy a colgar…_

—No, espera… sigue hablando, por favor…

— _¿Que siga hablando? ¿Para qué?_

—Porque tu voz… me gusta muchísimo…

— _¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia!_

—No es ninguna broma… sigue hablando… me gusta… sí… —Sora empezó a hablar como si estuviera recibiendo mucho placer.

— _¡Voy a llamar a la policía!_

—Un poco más… estoy a punto… —dijo Sora, pero en ese momento, la llamada se cortó. Yamato había colgado—. ¡Sois lo peor! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Pero si no sabía ni quién eras! —rio Hikari. A pesar de la vergüenza, se lo había pasado muy bien escuchando la conversación.

—Lo que le enfada es que la ha dejado a medias —bromeó Mimi—. Bueno, Hikari. Te toca —dijo con malicia—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una confesión, u… otra prueba?

—Casi prefiero confesar algo… —dijo, temiendo lo peor al ver que sus amigas se intercambiaban ideas.

—Vale, pequeña. ¿Con quién de nuestro grupo de amigos te acostarías? —preguntó Sora—. Y estás saliendo con Koushiro, así que él no cuenta.

—¿Me vais a obligar a decirlo? —preguntó la castaña, incrédula. Sora y Mimi asintieron muy serias. _Joder_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo—. Que no salga de aquí… pero tengo curiosidad por Ken Ichijouji, ¿vale? —respondió, tapándose la cara—. Menos mal que Miyako no está aquí para oírme…

—No es algo para avergonzarse, todos tenemos alguna fantasía secreta —dijo Mimi.

—¿Tú también?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta? Porque es mi turno, y elijo verdad.

—No… Es mejor saber… si has practicado sexo en sitios extraños —inquirió la joven. Quería venganza, y tenía claras las preguntas que iba a hacer a sus amigas.

—Vaya con la preguntita… sí, una vez, con Daisuke… estábamos en el cine… pero no nos interesaba mucho la película… estábamos al fondo de la sala y me empezó a acariciar la pierna… Hikari, ¿por qué me preguntas si te vas a poner roja? —preguntó Mimi.

—Cuentas demasiados detalles —dijo Sora con suavidad.

—¿Qué sentido tiene preguntar si no? Estamos entre amigas, no vais a escandalizarme si contáis algo así.

—Bueno, bueno… vamos a seguir, y creo que me toca, ¿no? —intervino la portadora del Amor—. No seáis muy crueles… Elijo decir una verdad.

—¿Cómo te sentirías —preguntó Hikari. Ella misma se hacía la misma pregunta a veces— si te toparas a Takeru t-tocándose?

—Bufff… —suspiró Sora—. Pues no lo sé… Nunca ha pasado. Supongo… que no me gustaría. Es decir, él y yo tenemos… bueno, que nunca nos ha faltado…no lo entendería, pero… —la mente de la chica seguía divagando— claro que verle ahí… me encanta su cuerpo y podría… unirme

—Bueno, Sora, es sólo un suponer. No hay que tomarlo tan a la tremenda —comentó Mimi—. Creo que lo mejor que podŕias hacer sería unirte —añadió con una risita—. Bueno, Hikari. Elige. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Elijo… verdad —dijo. Bastante tenía con hacer la partida sin la parte superior de la ropa.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer encuentro sexual? —preguntó Mimi.

—Pues no muy bien —respondió su amiga, avergonzadapor la índole de las preguntas—. Empezó de hecho al revés. Estábamos encendidos… Nos desnudamos, yo estaba muy mojada… sentirle dentro fue algo único… pero cuando él acabó, yo aún no estaba satisfecha. Me quedé a medias…Pero —su narración no había acabado—, cuando me levanté para darme un agua, me topé a su hermano y… fue bastante más completito —concluyó, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Vaya con nuestra amiga, y parecía inocente —rió Mimi—. Bueno. Mi turno. Elijo ver…

—¡Un momento! —protestó Hikari. Estaba un poco molesta en ese sentido, al fin y al cabo ella y Sora había hecho alguna tontería—. No puedes elegir siempre "verdad". Si lo haces, la próxima vez será un reto, sí o sí.

—Me parece bien —dijo Mimi—. Adelante, preguntad.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por una mujer? —preguntó Sora, después de una pausa.

—Sí —confesó Mimi. Y después de una pausa, continuó—. Es decir, no penséis algo raro. Amo a Daisuke, pero las chicas tienen algo.

—Vaya. Eso es… muy íntimo—comentó Sora. No se esperaba semejante respuesta—. Me toca. Si es que queréis seguir jugando —añadió. Tal vez las preguntas se les habían ido de las manos.

—No hay problema —comentó Hikari, aunque la confesión de Mimi le había llamado la atención.

—Pues en ese caso… reto —optó Sora.

Mimi miró a Hikari, esperando a que la joven decidiese algún reto para la pelirroja. Pero ante el silencio de su amiga, no pudo contenerse. Las preguntas la habían encendido mucho, y haberse revelado como bisexual…

—Tienes que dejar que te bese. Durante un minuto —soltó. No lo había pensado bien, y se arrepintió en seguida.

—Hikari… ¿tienes cronómetro en ese móvil? —preguntó la pelirroja. Su amiga castaña asintió—. Pues venga… acepto el reto.

Mimí intentó relajarse. No lo podía creer. Sería su primer beso con una chica. Se acercó a Sora. Ambas se pusieron más y más coloradas según se aproximaban sus labios. Hikari estaba pendiente de ellas, con el dedo encima del botón "Empezar". Lo apretó sin mirar cuando los labios de sus amigas se juntaron. Fue un beso lento, limpio. Mimi no osaba que su lengua cruzase la barrera e invadiese a Sora, pero aún así se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos. Sora no podía creerse que lo estuviera haciendo de verdad…

—Tiempo —anunció Hikari, que había lanzado miradas fugaces al cronómetro sin perderse la escena. Sora maldijo. ¿Por qué se le había hecho tan corto?

—Bueno, Hikari… es tu turno —dijo Mimi, retrocediendo lentamente de su amiga. Se sentía bien por un lado, el beso había sido perfecto. Pero debía confesarse que se había encendido mucho.

—Elijo… reto —murmuró la castaña, no muy convencida. ¿Por qué ver a sus amigas había sido tan emocionante?

—Mimí tiene que besarte. Un minuto también —dijo Sora. Luego se preguntó por qué había dicho eso. Le pidió el teléfono, y empezó a cronometrar cuando los labios de Mimi e Hikari se fundían en uno. Era emocionante verlad así. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba muy animada esa noche. Nunca pensó que podría… se despistó unos segundos de cortar el beso—. Tiempo.

Mimí retrocedió nuevamente. Su respiración estaba algo agitada. Maldición. Y ahora le tocaba reto. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Vas a desnudarte por completo. Pero no te limites a quitarte la ropa —propuso Hikari. _Te ha excitado_ , le dijo su mente, pero la ignoró. Era venganza, sólo venganza por el topless. _Mentira_.

La chica asintió. Lentamente, se fue quitando la ropa con movimientos sensuales. Primero la parte superior del pijama. Se levantó sobre el colchón para quitarse el pantalón. Estaba completamente excitada, y le gustaba exhibirse ante sus amigas. Se desabrochó el sujetador, revelando sus senos, y jugueteó con la goma de su tanga mientras lo llevaba hacia abajo.

—¿Tú también te depilas? —comentó Sora con sorpresa.

—Es por higiene —comentó Mimi. Se sentó, y dudó si debía juntar o no las piernas. Quería provocar a sus amigas, como estaba ella.

—Bueno, es el turno de Sora —interrumpió Hikari, como si no quisiera saber la información, aunque en realidad le había gustado saberlo.

—Voy a elegir… reto —dudó Sora, deseando que aquello no acabase. Un beso como el de Mimi… tal vez con Hikari.

—Esperad. Chicas, tengo un problema —dijo Mimi—. Quiero que llevemos esto un poco más lejos. Sin preguntas. Sólo retos entre nosotras —no se atrevía a mirarlas mientras hablaba—. Pero nuestras parejas no podrán enterarse jamás, ¿vale? Es sólo un juego…Y como es un juego, si alguna se siente incómoda, podrá decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió al ver que sus amigas asentían. Dejó volar la imaginación. Que podían empezar a hacer… claro, sus amigas no habían interactuado entre ellas, sería su ronda.

—Sora, debes desnudar a Hikari por completo… sé amable con ella propuso— Mimi. Su tono era menos autoritario y más suplicante que antes. No quería que sus invitadas estuvieran incómodas.

La pelirroja gateó a por su amiga. _Es una pena que ya se haya quitado la parte de arriba_ , pensó mientras procedía a quitarle la ropa que le quedaba. La castaña colaboró, poniéndose en pie y permitiendo así que Sora tirase hacia abajo de su pantalón. Sintió su mano rozándola. Tan suave… le gustaba. Además, el tener la mirada de Mimi atenta a ellas era más estimulante incluso. Se dejó hacer incluso en el momento en que Sora la terminó de destapar, exhibiéndose tal cual vino al mundo.

—¿Qué os parezco? —preguntó la castaña, con menos vergüenza de la que esperaba tener.

—Me encanta —afirmó Mimi—. Supongo que ya sabes cuál es tu reto… desnuda a Sora. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo —eso era una verdad a medias, pues estaba fuera de si y le apetecía lanzarse a por sus amigas.

Hikari aprovechó que Sora no se había alejado para empezar a quitarle la ropa. La parte superior del pijama, que era de botones, se lo tomó con calma. Hubo momentos en que sus manos se apoyaron en los pechos de su amiga. Se preguntó cómo sería el tacto sin tela de por medio. Pero igual se propasaba. Desabrochó el sujetador con gran habilidad, y luego le fue retirando el resto de la ropa. Las tres estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Sin nada que poder tapar.

—Mimi… te toca hacerle un masaje a Sora —anunció Hikari—. Tres minutos.

La chica se sentó detrás de la pelirroja y empezó a masajear su espalda. Le encantaba el tacto de su piel. _Maldición… no suspires así_ , pensó para sus adentros sobre los ruiditos que hacía su amiga con el tacto de sus manos.

— _¿Sabes? Hikari no ha dicho que el masaje sea de espalda_ —susurró Sora. Quería provocarla y saber a donde esto llevaría. Lo supo enseguida, cuando las manos de Mimi empezaron a tocar su vientre, muy despacio. Le gustaba. Notó que subían. Le cubrían los pechos.

—Tiempo —anunció Hikari, aunque se sintió culpable por dejarlas así.

A pesar de eso, Sora miró sonriente a Mimi. Al fin y al cabo, nunca habían hecho semejante locura, y era normal que su amiga estuviera cohibida. Tal vez se podría animar más el ambiente.

—Le toca a Sora… —murmuró Mimi—, y se me ocurre que podrías hacernos un bailecito caliente durante una canción que elijas —dijo.

Obediente, Sora se puso en pie. Tomó el móvil y encontró una canción bastante apropiada para la noche. Y mientras la música sonaba, empezó a mover su cuerpo para sus amigas. Sus manos aprovechaban cualquier momento para rozarse. Subió por las piernas, paśo por su pelvis, caderas, senos… Terminó la canción con una reverencia a su reducido público y se sentó con la intención de que el juego prosiguiera.

—Es el turno de Hikari… así que te vas a sentar sobre Mimi y darle un masaje, de frente —dijo. Parecían palabras de otra persona pero aún así…—. Tres minutos —añadió, como justificando que aquello no dejaban de ser inocentes retos.

De forma que la castaña se puso sobre su anfitriona con mucho cuidado. Sin pensar que estaba juntas, sin nada de tela de por medio, empezó a masajear lentamente el cuerpo de su amiga. Le gustaba mucho. Evitó durante el tiempo que pudo sus pechos, pero eran tan hipnóticos que no pudo evitar palparlos. Masajearlos. Tocó esos pezones con los dedos índice. _Deberíamos parar… o esto se nos irá de las manos_ , pensó su lado racional. Pero su libido aumentaba cuando más toqueteaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

La liberó cuando terminó el tiempo. Mimí estaba derrotada cuando Hikari se apartó de ella con suavidad. No podía aguantarlo más. Debía hacer algo…

—Sora, te toca. Debes tumbarte sobre Hikari, y besarla. Dos minutos —ordenó.

Se contuvo mientras contemplaba el cronómetro a mirada estaba fija en Sora, quien había gateado hacia Hikari mientras esta se reclinaba para dejarla subir. Sus cuerpos estaban en perfecto contacto mientras se besaban. Solo labios al principio, sus manos no demoraron en empezar a tocar el cuerpo de la otra, explorándose.

—Tiempo —dijo Mimi.

Y antes de que sus amigas se pudieran mover, se abalanzó a por ellas. Robó un beso de los labios de Sora mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Hikari, y luego se reclinó para besar a la castaña.

—Mimi, para… estamos jugando —susurró Hikari.

—Y es un juego —aseguró ella—. Y como es tu turno… te reto a que tengas sexo con Sora y conmigo toda la noche.

—Sé buena… —pidió Hikari.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Sin esperarse esa reacción por su parte, Sora buscó ponerse en medio. También quería degustar los labios de sus amigas. Empezaron a intercambiar besos entre las tres. Sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente, aunque no tenían tiempo para explorar tanto como querían.

Mimi fue la primera en animarse a que su lengua atravesara la barrera. Invadió la boca de Sora, y se encontró con la de ella y ambas empezaron a danzar al unísono. Este beso fue interrumpido por un quejido de Hikari, al notar que la mano de Mimi se posaba sobre su vagina, y su dedo se dirigía a acariciarlla.

—No me olvido de ti, pequeña… —susurró. La lengua de Hikari salió al encuentro de la suya y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Mimi empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de la castaña, y se llevó una grata sorpresa. Sora estaba a su espalda, besando su cuello, y cuando tuvo un pequeño hueco, masajeando sus pechos. Sonrió y se dejó hacer. Si ella estaba entretenida, ella podría llevar su curiosidad un paso más allá. Probó el sabor de los senos de Hikari. Le gustó oírla gemir.

Bajó por su cuerpo un poco más. Bajó por su vientre y llegó al final del camino. Ahí estaba su sexo. No podía hacerlo. No al menos hasta que Hikari la tomó de las manos. No tuvieron que decir nada más. Mimi hundió su lengua con mimo en la vagina de Hikari. Muy despacio, apenas un roce, que poco a poco empezó a aumentar. Su lengua recorría aquella húmeda cavidad como si le fuera la vida en ello, y los gemidos de Hikari llenaron el aire. Mimi estaba excitada, no solo por los gemidos de su amiga, sino porque Sora había empezado a introducir un dedo en su sexo, muy despacio.

Así, mientras su amiga la masturbaba, ella continuó llevando a Hikari al mundo del placer con cada lamida, atacando su clítoris para excitarla, provocándole sensaciones. La castaña estaba en una nube. Nunca había tenido problemas con el sexo oral con su novio, pero la técnica de Mimi era muy diferente y la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Apenas pudo advertirle de la proximidad de su orgasmo, el cual sintió poderoso e intenso. Sonrió al ver que Mimi le dedicaba un besito ahí mismo antes de separarse.

—Creo que ella está muy satisfecha —dijo Sora, abrazándose a Mimi como un koala—. Si te libero… ¿me dejarás comprobar lo bien que te portas?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Mimi—, no iba a dejarte ir sin darte placer.

Sora la liberó y recibió un beso en los labios. Luego Mimi se entretuvo por su cuello, e inesperadamente, uno de sus dedos resbaló dentro de ella, provocando un gemido de la pelirroja. Mimi sonrió por la reacción de su amiga. Se entretuvo un rato besuqueando y lamiendole los pechos, jugando con sus pezones, mientras su mano lubricaba la vagina de su amiga, excitándola. Cuando consideró que ya había esperado bastante, se reclinó hacia abajo y empezó a lamer su sexo, sin dejar de acompañar el movimiento de sus dedos dentro y fuera.

Aquella era una sensación totalmente diferente para ella. Sus relaciones rara vez incluían el sexo oral, y en ese momento, sentía que la lengua de Mimi era el ángel que la transportaría al paraíso. Sonrió al ver a Hikari acercarse a ella. Se tumbó a su lado, y sin poder detenerla, empezó a lamer y succionar de uno de sus pechos. Mimi lanzó una mirada hacia arriba, viendo la escena. Sonrió y continuó llevando a Sora al monte orgasmo, que recibió la chica arqueando la espalda.

—Mimi… ¿de verdad es la primera vez que… que haces "esto"? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Ha sido… genial.

—Es así como mi chico me lo hace —les dijo, guiñándoles el ojo—. He aprendido de él. Pero os tengo que pedir algo ahora.

No hizo falta que lo pidiera. Ambas amigas gatearon hacia ella, y después de darse un beso entre ellas, pasaron a degustar el sabor del sexo de Mimi. Ella se tuvo que agarrar a las sábanas. No se lo podía creer. Estaba ocurriendo. Sus amigas dándole sexo oral. Sora e Hikari se intercmbiaban para darle placer. Cerró los ojos. Ese ritmo lento, sin duda, pertenecía a Hikari. Ahora una lengua más rápida, que osaba explorar un poco más adentro, claramente era Sora. No podía elegir quién la llevaría al orgasmo, las quería a ambas…

Pero fue Hikari quien mantuvo su posición. Su propia mano atacaba el sexo de Sora, quien la correspondía con gusto, y desde ahí, la castaña logró que Mimi estallase en una bomba de placer.

No iban a quedarse ahí. Sus lenguas aún podían trabajar un poco más. Se pusieron en círculo, tumbadas de costado. Mimí hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Hikari, quien se ocupó de dar placer a Sora con su lengua, y esta vez la pelirroja podría hacer correrse a su amiga. El círculo oral se estiró por varios minutos, en los cuales sus manos jugaron también en el sexo de sus amigas, y de vez en cuando se encontraban en el centro del círculo.

—Mimí… vas a volverme loca… —gimoteó Sora. Su amiga le había separado las piernas después del orgasmo, y las había cruzado con las de ella. Sus sexos estaban en perfecto contacto, y Mimi estaba frotándolos entre si. El movimiento de fricción era muy placentero.

La joven Hikari, que no quería quedarse fuera, había optado por quedarse lamiendo los pechos de Sora y esta, como podía, la masturbaba.

La anfitriona lo estaba pasando como nunca, pero sentía muy próximo su orgasmo. Si al menos pudiera hacer acabar a Sora antes de que ella misma lo hiciera… pero no pudo aguantarlo y de su propia excitación, acabó culminando. Cayó en el colchón jadeando, y mirando con una pizca de envidia a sus amigas. Hikari había tomado el relevo, y se encontraba en plena _tijera_ con Sora, más pausada, pero que facilitó más la excitación de la pelirroja.

Sin querer detener el juego, se incorporó cuando estuvo recuperada, y su lengua buscó ponerse en medio de las vaginas de sus amigas, ayudándolas con la lubricación y a tener un orgasmo. Cayeron derrotadas

—Sé cuándo Daisuke volverá a irse de viaje de negocios —informó Mimi a sus amigas. Se habían metido bajo las sábanas, y sus amigas descansaban sobre sus pechos—. Podríamos organizar otra quedada…

—¿Como la de hoy? —preguntó Hikari, y su mano empezó a buscar entre las piernas de Mimi.

—No. Mejor que la de hoy.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Ha costado un poco, pero aquí está la quinta entrega de lemmons de Digimon. Espero que os haya gustado :D_

 _Me he anotado las peticiones que he recibido en capítulos anteriores, y poco a poco las desarrollaré también, no os preocupéis ;) Aunque por orden lógico, lo próximo que publicaré será mi fic de temática zombie, el cual podéis encontrar en mi perfil._

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** ¡Hola! Fue un placer escribirlo :) Este fic es la razón por la que las chicas no hicieran nada entre ellas, debía no repetirme. Y Koji y Koichi... supieron qué, pero no quién, las embarazó ;) Para ellos fue alguien que no fue Taichi. No sé si algún día haré otra parte, pero si se me ocurre cómo, lo haré ;) Salu2._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIORA:** Hola. Ya has visto que este fic fue el que me pediste, espero que te guste :D El anterior yo tampoco había escrito antes uno así, pero creo que el resultado fue bueno. Tal vez lo siga. Salu2!_

 _Con esto me despido por el momento. Sigo admitiendo peticiones. Lemmon rules!_


	6. El fallo del D-Arc

**El fallo del D-Arc**

Los entrenadores se veían superados por el poder de su rival. Mephistomon era demasiado poderoso. A pesar de estar en el mismo nivel, ni WarGrowlmon, ni Rapidmon, ni Taomon ni Cyberdramon parecían ser rivales para él. La desesperación de Takato, Henry, Rika y Ryo era latente. Y el mundo real corría un grave peligro.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó Takato—. ¡O este será el fin!

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó Ryo.

—¡Hay que digievolucionar al nivel Mega! —proclamó Rika.

—¡Es una locura, Rika! ¡Estamos al límite! —dijo Henry, buscando entre sus cartas alguna alternativa que les diera la ventaja.

—¡Rika tiene razón! ¡Vamos! —aulló Takato alzando la carta azul.

Los demás le imitaron. No había otro remedio, alcanzar el máximo de su poder para derrotar a Mephistomon. Debían jugarse el todo por el todo. Gritaron como si la vida les fuera en ello.

—¡CARTA LEÍDA! —resonaron sus voces mientras sus naipes pasaban por el D-Arc.

Cuatro chorros de luz emanaron en ese momento de sus dispositivos en dirección a su enemigo, y envolvieron todo en un blanco brillante. Apenas se oyeron sus gritos ante la explosión luminosa que sufrieron. Tal vez aquel fuera el fin. "Por favor… este no puede ser el fin", pensó Takato en aquellos interminables segundos.

Cuando la luz se disipó, todo había desaparecido. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, pero ya no se veía nada en el cielo. Ni sus compañeros Digimon, ni su enemigo… ¿qué había pasado? Apretó la mano y notó el tacto de su dispositivo digital. Lo levantó y lo miró. Tal como se esperaba, cinco señales se iban alejando más y más. Sus compañeros volvían al Mundo Digital terminando la pelea. De las cuatro señales, una de ellas desapareció antes que ninguna otra. Y su dispositivo siguió funcionando, lo que significaba que su compañero Digimon estaba aún vivo.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba rodeado de árboles. Diablos, si hacía unos momentos estaba en medio de la ciudad. "Puede que el fallo del D-Arc tenga algo que ver... ", pensó, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

—¡Eh, chicos! ¿Podéis oírme? ¿Dónde estáis? —llamó en voz alta, mientras empezaba a moverse por la maleza. A pesar de que los árboles más altos proyectaban una buena sombra, había un calor ambiente muy alto.

—¡Takato! ¡Por aquí! —llamó la conocida voz de Henry, y el entrenador acudió a su llamada.

—¡Henry! ¡Menos mal! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Takato cuando llegó a la altura de su amigo.

—Creo que una explosión de demasiado poder… Por lo menos Terriermon sigue vivo —dijo, mostrándole a lo lejos la pantalla de su D-Arc—. Vi que una de las señales desaparecía pronto y…

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces desnudo?! —preguntó Takato escandalizado.

—¿Estás tonto o es que no te has visto?

Takato miró hacia abajo y donde deberían estar su sudadera y sus pantalones ahora estaba todo su cuerpo descubierto. Con la emoción de la batalla y haber aparecido en otro lugar, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Apenas un matorral impedía ver el cuerpo de Henry.

—¿Dónde están… los otros dos? ¿Les habrá pasado lo mismo? —preguntó Takato.

—No lo sé. Espero que al menos nuestros pantalones estén cerca. Vamos a buscarlos.

Manteniendo la distancia entre ambos empezaron a moverse por entre los árboles hasta que pocos minutos después encontraron a Ryo. Lamentablemente para ellos, el chico también había perdido las ropas. Sólo faltaba su amiga por encontrar, y se pusieron los tres en marcha. Ryo estaba más interesado en averiguar dónde estaban. Ese bosque le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de qué.

Finalmente su vista distinguió una persona pelirroja de espaldas a ellos. Corrieron en su dirección y la chica se giró al escuchar la voz de Takato gritando "¡RIKA!". Pero cuando llegaron a su altura se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada durante unos momentos, aunque finalmente fue ella quién habló la primera.

—¿No os parece un poco descarado mirar así a una chica desnuda? —preguntó con su habitual tono calmado, el cual sin embargo tenía un deje de enfado.

—¡Perdón! —dijeron los tres, y se giraron de inmediato.

—Vaya tres… ¿tampoco tenéis la ropa? —dijo la chica—. Deberíamos buscarla. O averiguar dónde estamos.

—Casi prefiero encontrar la ropa. Si alguien nos encontrase por aquí así podríamos estar en problemas —dijo Henry.

—¿Más? —rió Ryo—. Estamos desnudos en medio de la nada. Y no sabemos siquiera qué hora es. Podría estar a punto de anochecer. Necesitamos encontrar algún sitio donde refugiarnos esta noche.

—Podríamos buscar primero el refugio, y luego ir un par de nosotros a buscar algo de comer —propuso Takato—. ¿Para dónde vamos?

Dado que el bosque caía en una ligera pendiente, decidieron empezar a buscar colina abajo donde podrían refugiarse. Los tres chicos habían optado por adelantarse, permitiendo de esta forma más intimidad a su amiga, que se limitaba a seguirlos en silencio. Al final llegaron a un pequeño claro , donde había caído un árbol. El tronco reposaba sobre el suelo, y parecía un buen sitio para quedarse por el momento. Con ese calor…

—Voy a ir con Ryo a buscar algo de alimento —dijo Henry—. Vosotros podríais dejar esto un poco cómodo para nosotros, tengo los pies destrozados de andar.

—No tardéis mucho —respondió la chica—. ¿Se te dan bien las manualidades? —le preguntó a Takato.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por si podemos improvisar algo para taparnos.

—Pues… creo que se me dará mejor preparar un manto de hojas —respondió Takato, sonriendo con timidez.

La chica no dijo nada y empezó a examinar las hojas de los árboles más grandes para intentar improvisar unas prendas de ropa interior, mientras el otro empezaba a preparar una especie de alfombra con hojas. Desde luego era más cómodas que la tierra del camino. Por su parte, Henry y Ryo se alejaron, en la misma dirección. No querían arriesgarse a perderse.

Rika había encontrado una serie de hojas que bien le podrían servir para taparse. Había dos que podrían cubrirle los pechos, y lo comprobó poniéndoselos por encima. Pero su ojo siempre estaba atento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y no se le escapó una mirada para nada discreta que le había echado Takato.

—¿Se puede saber qué miras? —preguntó de pronto.

—¡Nada! —dijo él, pretendiendo seguir formando un manto, a pesar de que ya cabían ellos cuatro y una cría de ballena tumbada de costado.

—No mientas. ¿Te parece bonito mirarme así? —insistió ella, mientras se acercaba.

—¡No! Lo siento, es sólo…

—¿Es sólo… qué?

—Sólo pensaba… lo mucho que has crecido… desde la última vez —dijo él, girándose para que no se notara la expresión de vergüenza.

La propia Rika se había avergonzado también. No se les había olvidado como, un año antes, durante una pequeña celebración, ambos habían terminado tonteando. Habían llegado incluso a enrollarse, a puerta cerrada, en el dormitorio de los padres de Takato. Pero recobraron la compostura en el momento en que estaban desnudos. Él estaba sobre ella, pero… Se limitaron a quedarse mirando el techo durante un rato. Se vistieron en silencio, y prometieron no decir nada de lo ocurrido, una promesa que ambos habían mantenido.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? —se indignó ella, y se volvió a tapar los pechos y su intimidad con las manos—. ¡Eres un pervertido, Takato Matsuki!

—¡Perdona! —dijo él, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos—. No quería ofenderte.

—Qué tonto eres a veces —respondió la chica—. Ponte de pie.

Takato obedeció.

—Gírate para mirarme, memo.

Takato volvió a obedecer. Intentó mantener la mirada de Rika. Sobre todo por evitar mirar otra parte, donde no debía. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada.

—¿Estás contento? ¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo?

—¿Te refieres… a lo que pasó en la fiesta?

—¡Idiota, me refiero a preparar el sitio para pasar aquí la noche! —replicó Rika, con la cara encarnada de la vergüenza—. Cómo se nota que eres un chico, siempre pensando en eso. Supongo que es lo normal —siguió hablando—. Al fin y al cabo… bueno, la otra vez no llegaste a tocarme.

—Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una locura —afirmó él—. No lo pensemos más.

—¿Te hubiera gustado, Takato? ¿Tocarme?

—¿Eeeeh? S-Sí, claro… es decir, me gustó hasta ese momento.

—Vamos a ver —dijo ella, aproximándose un poco más a él—. Adelante. Te doy mi permiso. Toca si quieres.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se escandalizó él.

—Si me has estado mirando tanto será por algo —respondió la chica—. Además a Henry y a Ryo aún les tiene que quedar un rato para venir. No te lo voy a volver a ofrecer.

El primer pensamiento en la cabeza de Takato fue "¿De verdad que puedo?", pero la severa mirada de su amiga demostraba que no tendría la oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez si preguntaba. Así con con cierto miedo levantó sus manos, y suavemente las posó sobre los pechos de Rika.

Eran suaves para su sorpresa. Le temblaban las manos un poco, y se sorprendió cuando la chica puso las suyas sobre las de él. No dijeron nada durante un rato. Finalmente él se animó a mover un poco más sus manos, jugar con ellas. Tocó tímidamente, pero pronto había cubierto todos los poros con su mano. Escuchó unos pequeños gemidos, que Rika hacía cuando pasaba por sus pezones.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí… me gustan mucho —afirmó Takato—. Voy a parar, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué? —suspiró ella—. Yo no te lo he pedido. ¿Te importa si hago algo?

Takato asintió. Siguió masajeando aquellos pechos, y de pronto, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Rika había puesto la mano sobre su pene. La tuvo encima únicamente durante unos momentos. Luego empezó a acariciar desde la base hacia arriba. Las yemas de sus dedos volvieron a recorrerlo. Takato estaba sorprendido.

—Rika…

—No digas nada… sigue… o paramos… elige —susurró ella, en un tono de voz muy suave.

"¿Es que ella quiere seguir?", se preguntó el chico. Tal vez quería… lo mismo que le hacía ella. Al fin y al cabo… se sentía bien. Sintió la mano de Rika cerrándose sobre su pene. Subiendo y bajando. Se sentía genial. ¿Se podría sentir Rika igual? Bajó su mano y tocó el sexo de su amiga. Palpó entre sus labios, y se sorprendió encontrarlo húmedo. Pero no dijo nada, y aprovechó para que su dedo se escurriera entre medias.

Le sorprendió el gemido que dejó escapar Rika en ese momento. Le gustaba. La chica se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó la frente en su hombro sin dejar de juguetear con su pene. Takato se sintió tentado por darle un ligero beso en el cuello, pero ella susurró un "No". Sin tono autoritario. No quería que aquello se le fuera de las manos simplemente, aunque ya era tarde para ello.

—Rika… no debemos —susurró él, aunque no detuvo sus dedos, que se deslizaban fácilmente dentro de su amiga.

—Me da igual… no sé por qué pero se siente bien así…

—¿Y si nos pillan?

—Podemos dejarles jugar… tú seguirás siendo mi favorito —añadió ella, y se puso colorada de nuevo.

La predicción de Takato se cumplió antes de lo que les hubiera gustado. A la espalda de Rika se oyó un ruido. Henry y Ryo acababan de llegar con una buena cantidad de manzanas que habían encontrado, pero se habían quedado paralizados ante la situación aquella.

—Ri-Rika…

—Me da igual —susurró ella—. Ya nos han visto. ¿Qué más da?

—Chicos… ¿qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Henry, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Pasar… un buen rato —dijo Rika, encantada por las atenciones de Takato. A continuación le susurró a él—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Takato asintió. Se le erizaron los pelos de la espalda, pero… podía hacerlo. Empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de su amiga con sus labios. Su sabor le encantó según fue descubriendo cada poro de su anatomía. Su lengua lamió por los pechos de su amiga, sin detenerse mucho. Ella quería otra cosa.

Al pasar el vientre ahí se encontraba. La zona prohibida. Y sin embargo él iba a pasar por encima de la barrera. Ella quería. Y teniéndolo ahí, le apetecía mucho. Tímidamente, tocó con su lengua el sexo de su amiga. Estaba mojado, como su mano le había mostrado hacía unos momentos. Y el sabor era indescriptible.

—¡Takato! —gimió la chica cuando sintió su lengua dándole placer—. Vosotros… no os quedéis ahí —exhortó—. Idos o… venid… mejor venid —se sinceró. Si con Takato lo estaba pasando bien, con los otros dos aquello podía ser el éxtasis.

Tímidamente se aproximaron los dos. Les impactó ver la escena de frente, con Takato de rodillas ante la chica. Pero ¿por qué esa imagen era tan excitante? Podrían hacer algo más. Sus pechos, claro. Se acercaron un poco más y sus lenguas atacaron sus rosados pezones.

Rika se sentía en una nube. Aquello era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella pero muy buena. Sonrió satisfecha. Podría compensarlos, claro. Estiró un poco las manos, y sintió que sus amigos temblaban cuando agarró con suavidad sus respectivos penes. Tenían un buen tacto.

—Rika… me encanta tu sabor —susurró Ryo. El chico ya había intentado seducirla en alguna ocasión anterior, pero la pelirroja no había cedido. Y ese rato… era una excepción para ella. Además, el chico ni siquiera estaba donde Takato había osado ir.

—Me encanta esto… oh… P-parad, por favor…

Henry y Ryo se apartaron, temiendo haberse propasado, mientras que Takato se detuvo, sin separarse mucho de ella. La chica se tendió sobre el manto improvisado de hojas, era cómodo, y llamó a Takato con su dedo índice. El chico gateó hacia ella, y abrió los ojos cuando la vio separando las piernas.

—Espera un momento —le pidió, e indicó a los otros dos que se acercaran un poco más a ella. Ambos se pusieron cerca, uno a cada lado—. Takato… adelante.

Pero el chico no se movió de inmediato, pues le sorprendió la imagen de Rika lamiendo la erección de Henry. La mano de la chica se encargaba de que Ryo continuara excitado. Pero ¿realmente ella lo quería así? Le sorprendía de su amiga, pero no parecía estar incómoda. ¿De verdad podía hacerlo?

Se situó entre sus piernas separándolas suavemente y alineó su pene contra su sexo. Y escuchar a Rika deteniéndose un momento para decirle "Te estoy esperando" fue la última señal que necesitaba. Mientras ella cambiaba y se dirigía ahora hacia Ryo, Takato le introdujo su erección.

La sensación no tenía nada que ver con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Su amiga… estaba dentro de ella. Y esa calidad… esa sensación apretada, ese maravilloso placer que notaba al moverse un poco hacia dentro y fuera de ella… estaba teniendo su primera vez con su amiga. Bueno, técnicamente estaban los cuatro en esa ocasión. Pero le gustaba que fuera así… poco a poco, natural…

Sin embargo, la posición se le había un poco incómoda. Tal vez podría levantar un poco a Rika, y así lo hizo. Pasó los brazos bajo sus piernas, sujedando su espalda, y la levantó suavemente. Si a él le gustó la sensación de mayor profundidad, no fue nada comparado con lo de ella, quien se permitió gemir muy alto. El castaño le estaba haciendo maravillas.

Se dedicó a juguetear un poco con Henry y Ryo mientras Takato la llevaba a su orgasmo. Le gustaba mucho. Por eso quería que él fuera el primero en intimar hasta ese extremo con ella. Los otros no eran para ella lo principal, pero en el fondo le gustaba poder jugar con los tres. Sonrió mientras el chico seguía penetrándola y suspiró al sentir las manos de Ryo jugando con sus pechos.

—¿No vas a tocarme más? —le preguntó a Henry con ojos brillantes.

—¿De verdad que puedo?

—Tonto, ¿estamos así y me lo preguntas? —añadió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Y en ese momento el chico se dedicó a lamerle los pechos, degustar el sabor de sus pezones, probar cada parte de ella que podía. Como se estaba moviendo su erección quedaba lejos de los labios de Rika así que esta volvió a atacar la de Ryo mientras el peliazul iba dando placer por su cuerpo.

Lo que no esperaba y fue muy grato para ella fue que Henry le pidiera a Takato que se apartase un momento, y atacó su sexo con la lengua. Esta se fue alternando con la erección de Takato. "Por esto nunca seré tuya, Ryo", pensó ella mientras seguía dedicándole unos cuidados al chico.

Henry finalmente regresó a su anterior posición. Rika había conseguido que Ryo eyaculase pero aún tenía que conseguirlo de los otros dos. Pero Henry claramente estaba a punto y sólo quedaban ella y…

—Takato… vas a conseguir que acabe… —gimió.

—Yo también estoy… a punto, Rika…

—Hazlo… hazlo, Takato, acaba...

—Rika… —murmuró Henry.

Y en ese momento el chico disparó su primera ráfaga, la cual manchó ligeramente la mejilla de la chica. A ella no le importó. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y este se produjo al sentir cómo la semilla de Takato se deslizaba dentro de ella. El sexo era maravilloso como había comprobado.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada por unos momentos mientras se recuperaban. Había sido algo nuevo para todos ellos y estaban agotados. Pero la situación era demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla.

—Rika —empezó Ryo—. Yo…

—Sé lo que quieres —respondió ella suavemente—. Y podemos hacerlo. Pero sólo seremos dos personas pasándolo bien.

—¿Por q…?

No pudo terminar la frase sin que Rika le empujase hacia atrás y ella se tendió sobre el chico. Sabía que era mejor callarle. Y si tenía lo que quería ella pasaría un buen rato. Dirigió el pene del chico hacia su vagina y se dejó caer con cuidado. Se sentía bien tenerlo dentro. Pero sin duda, no era tan bueno como el anterior.

—Henry, Takato… ¿os habéis cansado ya? —preguntó la chica, cuyos senos eran chupeteados por Ryo en ese momento.

Henry se acercó gateando hacia ella, por la espalda. Empezó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus caderas bajando a sus glúteos. Estaba claro lo que pensaba. Rika se lo pensó mientras sentía los dedos de su amigo tanteando por su culo. Le sorprendió comprobar que lo hacía con cierta destreza y se preguntó si acaso ya lo había hecho antes.

—N-No quiero que me duela —dijo.

—Siempre puedo parar —afirmó él—. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Ella asintió despacio y dejó que el chico empezase a dilatar su ano. Sentía sus dedos lubricados deslizándose suavemente dentro y fuera de su cavidad. Sólo quedaba Takato, a quien le quería dar algo diferente esa vez. Al fin y al cabo, él le había hecho maravillas con la lengua.

El castaño no se pudo creer sentir los labios de Rika cerrándose sobre su erección, sentir su lengua jugando con su glande, las manos de la chica jugando con sus testículos suavemente. Ella le estaba poniendo un cuidado especial mientras dentro de ella Ryo y Henry se deslizaban despacio.

Rika nunca había sentido tabúes con respecto al sexo, pero tampoco había encontrado una forma natural de practicarlo. Y en ese momento le parecía muy natural, y se dejaba llevar. Sus amigos se estaban portando muy bien. Henry había heco un buen trabajo dilatando su culo, de forma que recibirlo dentro era incluso agradable. Y Ryo… bueno, alguien tenía que estimular su clítoris.

Takato se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada en ese momento por el placer de su amiga. Se lo había pasado bien al principio cuando se movían el uno por el otro. Tal vez podrían repetir en otra ocasión, pero de momento se limitaba a sentir la boca de la chica llevándole al séptimo cielo.

Su orgasmo y el de Henry fueron prácticamente simultáneos, algo que sorprendió a Rika. El estallido dentro de su trasero fue repentino, pero a pesar de los avisos de Takato, se le fue de las manos la excitación del chico. Sus jugos… ¿qué le parecía ese sabor? Era nuevo…

Aceleró un poco el movimiento de sus caderas para acelerar su llegada al clímax con Ryo, quien no quería que aquello acabase pero era imposible. Su orgamos estaba cerca. Y finalmente estalló en placer mientras Rika se dejaba llevar.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —quiso saber Takato. Los cuatro habían cenado las manzanas y se habían tumbado a dormir juntos, pero ni ella ni él habían conseguido dormir. Por su parte, Ryo y Henry dormían plácidamente… aunque Ryo saldría corriendo si se diera cuenta de que se había abrazado a su amigo en sueños y no en Rika, como seguramente pensaba.

—Porque… sí —respondió ella—. He improvisado según me apetecía. Espero que no te haya importado. Es decir, tú y yo teníamos esta deuda pendiente.

—¿Y Henry y Ryo?

—Simplemente estaban aquí. Pero con Henry nunca pasará nada más. Y Ryo… lo siento por él, pero no noto nada entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —quiso saber el castaño.

—Eso depende de ti, y de lo que pase con Juri. Aunque quiero pensar que tú también te quedaste con ganas de más esa noche.

—Sí… De hecho desde ese día estoy más alejado de Juri.

—Pues a lo mejor podríamos repetir cuando volvamos… esta vez tú y yo solos —propuso la chica.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Sé que han pasado unos cuantos días pero me costaba ponerme a escribir, ya que la idea estaba bastante formada en mi cabeza. Exceso de trabajo, supongo, pero espero que os haya gustado :D_

 _ **Alejito480** : Pues la mezcla de retos y verdades fue lo más complicado de escribir, ya que debía derivar en la sesión de sexo xD Espero que este estuviera en el nivel ;)_

 _ **Guest** : A mi también me gusta el yuri xD ¿Debo anotarme los dos pedidos... o los tres? ;) Si lees el primero que publiqué verás que otros hermanos ya tuvieron algo en mis relatos ;)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** No te preocupes por lo del review. Me alegro que te gustara el yuri :) Aunque empezar por sólo retos me parecía demasiado "obvio", había que caldear el ambiente primero. Tal vez fue algo corto, pero siempre queda la opción de hacer una segunda parte ;) Al igual que el de las chicas embarazadas, siempre es posible que lo continúe en algún momento ;)  
_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** No te preocupes, más demoro yo en actualizar normalmente xD No hay problema, la tecnología se vuelve puñetera en ocasiones. Me alegro que te gustara el fic, y me anoto la idea de un posible TaiToshikoSora. ¡Saludos!_

 _Pues lo dicho, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Nos leemos en el siguiente, y os invito, por supuesto, a revisar más lemmons en mi perfil. Lemmon rules!_


	7. Todo queda en familia

**Todo queda en familia**

Habían pasado unos meses desde aquella medianoche en que Mimi se había levantado alarmada por una llamada al timbre de su casa. Por la mirilla sólo identificó un bulto echado en el suelo, empapado por la tormenta que había fuera. Abrió despacio, e identificó una cabellera rubia. Yamato estaba allí.

Le ayudó a entrar en casa. Sin pensarlo en ese momento, se lo llevó a su dormitorio, le quitó toda la ropa, y le cubrió en toallas que tenía en su baño. El chico no dijo ni una palabra, como si careciera de voluntad en ese momento. Mimi, que esos días había vuelto a su color castaño natural, le ayudó a meterse en su pijama más grueso, y le preguntó qué le había ocurrido. El chico no había respondido hasta la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche en el sofá.

Yamato le había contado que se había quedado destrozado al haber sido rechazada su solicitud para convertirse en astronauta. Aunque tenía tiempo para hacer un segundo intento, no se lo había tomado muy bien. Mimi procuró animarle durante los dos días siguientes, que el rubio se había quedado en su casa, incapaz de salir a la calle.

Cuando finalmente se animó a regresar al piso que compartía con su padre, Mimi acudió regularmente los días siguientes para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Las frecuentes visitas les hicieron acercarse un poco más en su relación, hasta que una tarde, sin darse cuenta, sus labios quedaron fusionados. Los minutos se fueron alargando.

Sin forzar su relación, de manera totalmente natural, otro día habían acabado en la cama. Y de ahí no dudaron en formalizar su estado como pareja, y se iban alternando para pasar las noches en la casa del otro.

—¡Hola! ¡Hoy traigo yo la cena! —anunció Mimi al entrar en el piso de Yamato—. ¡Oh, señor Ishida, llega hoy pronto! —dijo sorprendida.

—Hiroaki, por favor —dijo este, sonriendo—. Si me hablas de usted me vas a poner más años de los que ya tengo.

—Y ya tienes bastantes —bromeó Yamato. Tomó las bolsas de comida que llevaba Mimi y le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir, Mimi? —preguntó Hiroaki.

—Sí, de hecho… si no es molestia, me gustaría quedarme todo el fin de semana. Mis padres se han ido a pasarlo fuera y no me ape

—Claro que no es molestia. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras.

—Gracias. ¿Cenamos? —preguntó la chica mientras iba sacando la comida de las bolsas.

Dentro de la invitación de su suegro, poco podía imaginarse Mimi que las intenciones de Hiroaki no eran muy puras. El hombre había desarrollado una especie de atracción hacia ella. Sabía que era una joven muy atractiva, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada. Bueno, o casi nada. Una mañana que Yamato había salido, y Mimi se había quedado durmiendo, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Y se podía ver a la joven, con la sábana cubriéndola aunque no llegaba a taparla por completo. "Yamato, eres muy afortunado", pensó con envidia.

No sólo eso, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían ambos por no ser oídos cuando practicaban sexo, algunas noches se les iba de las manos e Hiroaki podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica. Sin duda debía ser una fiera en la cama.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —preguntó Yamato. Hiroaki no se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus fantasías.

—Er… sí, perdona. Ha sido una semana muy dura en la cadena. Menos mal que mañana descansaré.

—Bueno, yo tengo que salir un momento por la mañana —dijo Yamato—, pero no tardaré. Me ocuparé de la comida al volver.

—Yo puedo ir a comprar algo, si hace falta —se ofreció Mimi—. No me importa.

—No te preocupes, la compra está ya hecha —sonrió Yamato—. Tú descansa también. No estaré mucho fuera, tengo que ver una cosa con los de la banda.

—Pensaba que ya no tocabas con ellos…

—Cierto, pero estoy esperando a que me paguen los derechos por las canciones que compuse.

Hiroaki no volvió a intervenir en un largo rato. Mimi le parecía preciosa incluso cuando simplemente estaba sentada a la mesa. Agitó la cabeza y se excusó para irse a dormir temprano, alegando que tenía horas atrasadas de sueño. Aunque tardó en conseguir dormirse de veras, agradeció que aquella noche su hijo y Mimi decidieran no tener sexo, o hacerlo muy bajito.

Por la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, su obsesión no fue a mejor. Mimi se levantó y salió del dormitorio con una bata de seda que resbalaba mucho. Obviamente, la chica le creía de tan confianza que no se preocupó por el momento en que la tela dejó su hombro descubierto.

Yamato salió del dormitorio ya vestido de calle, dispuesto a desayunar y salir rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la cita. Se sentaron a la mesa, y preguntó a su padre qué tal había descansado.

—Bien, ya estoy mejor, me sentó bien irme temprano.

—Perfecto. Cuida bien de ella mientras estoy fuera, ¿vale? —preguntó el rubio, le guiñó el ojo y se levantó de la mesa.

—No sabía que necesitara que me cuidaran —bromeó Mimi. Yamato se agachó para darle un beso en los labios—. Ten cuidado, no me gustaría que te estafaran.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.

Y salió por la puerta a paso rápido. Mimi e Hiroaki terminaron de desayunar y dejaron los tazones en el fregadero. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía limpiar en ese momento.

—Señor Ish… Hiroaki, ¿te importa si me meto en la ducha? —preguntó Mimi.

—Claro que no, adelante —ofreció Hiroaki. "Ni se te ocurra", le dijo su conciencia, pero este ignoró el aviso.

La castaña se metió en el dormitorio de Yamato, y salió con un conjunto con el cual se dirigió al baño. Hiroaki se sentó en el sofá a intentar ver la tele, pero el impulso era más fuerte que él mismo. Cuando oyó el agua de la ducha saliendo, se incorporó. Muy despacio, se movió hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Con suma delicadeza, la abrió. Y ahí estaba.  
Mimi se enjabonaba con mucho cuidado. Completamente desnuda el agua recorría todo su cuerpo. "Quién fuera agua", pensó para sus adentros. La chica era una pequeña diosa, ahí, lavándose en su piso. Sus curvas sexys… el tamaño de aquellos pechos… su zona prohibida libre de pelitos rebeldes.

Odiándose por lo que hacía, pero sin ser capaz de reprimirse tampoco, Hiroaki abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y empezó a acariciar su miembro. Maldición. Estaba buenísima. ¿Y si se atrevía a…? No, no se lo perdonaría.

Pero sus ganas fueron más poderosas que su voluntad, y sin pretenderlo, abrió un poco más la puerta. Mimi tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de la violenta situación: ella duchándose y su suegro, espiándola mientras lo hacía. Se tapó con el brazo los pechos, y llevó la otra mano a su intimidad.

—¡Hiroaki! —protestó—. ¿Qué hace?

Este no se atrevió a moverse por unos momentos. Pero ocultarse no tenía ningún sentido. Le habían pillado con las manos en la masa. O en su propio paquete. Ignorando ya cualquier comportamiento socialmente bien aceptado, empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de su nuera. Mimi no dijo ni una palabra, asombrada por el descaro de aquel hombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Puedo meterme? —preguntó este, una vez hubo terminado de desvestirse.

"Dios santo…", pensó Mimi al verle desnudo. No había dudas de que era el padre de Yamato. Tenían la misma complexión, y… apartó la vista cuando sus ojos llegaron al pene de su suegro. Este sonrió y caminó hacia la ducha. Se metió con ella, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente. Aunque no era lo único subido de temperatura en ese momento. Se acercó a Mimi.

—No voy a tocarte si no quieres —le aseguró—. Tenía que ver esto… con mis propios ojos.

—Hiroaki… esto no es propio. Si Yamato nos pillara…

—Entonces nos tendremos que duchar deprisa, ¿no? —propuso él—. No te estoy pidiendo nada más.

Aunque si podía, lo intentaría. Él y Mimi empezaron a enjabonarse de nuevo, y en ese momento, él le dio la espalda. Con una voz muy pausada, y sabiendo perfectamente que ella podría negarse, le preguntó:

—¿Podrías enjabonarme la espalda?

Mimi no respondió. Con la respiración ligeramente agitada, tomó un poco de gel de ducha en sus manos y lo aplicó por toda la espalda de Hiroaki. Su dura y varonil espalda… bien formada, tersa. Era casi como estar con Yamato. De hecho, se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que no estaba con su novio, pues había sentido tentaciones de jugar con él.

—Gracias —comentó este una vez la chica hubo terminado—. ¿Puedo… hacer lo mismo por ti?

Temblando un poco, ella asintió. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Hiroaki que le acariciase por toda la espalda. Maldición. Si aquello no estaba bien, ¿por qué se sentía tan maravilloso? Le encantaba sentirse así de tocada. Las manos de Hiroaki tocaban con exquisitez su cuerpo y algo en ella le pedía que fueran a más. Pero no podía ser.

—Hiroaki… —susurró cuando sintió que las manos del hombre bajaban hasta sus glúteos—. Debemos aclararnos y salir…

—O podríamos decirle a Yamato que se una… ¿no es verdad, hijo?

Sin que Mimi se percatase de ello, su novio estaba allí. O no exactamente.

Según había caminado unos cuantos metros, Yamato se dio cuenta de que se había dejado en casa lo más importante: los papeles que necesitaba aclarar con su antigua banda, de forma que había girado sobre sus talones y regresado a por ellos.

Y al llegar, le había sorprendido que el apartamento parecía vacío, pero sin embargo, se escuchaba algo en el baño. Temeroso de poder ver algo que no debiera, se acercó despacio. Y ahí los vio de pronto. Mimi aclarándole la espalda a su propio padre. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Era algo rarísimo.

¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Por qué le estaba excitando ver a su novia así… mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras enjabonaba a su padre? Pero aquello fue a peor cuando se dieron la vuelta y era su padre quien lavaba la espalda a Mimi. Debía detenerles… eso no estaba bien… Pero no conseguía ponerse del todo celoso… ¿qué diablos le pasaba en la cabeza?

—O podríamos decirle a Yamato que se una… ¿no es verdad, hijo? —escuchó de pronto, y se cayó de costado, revelando que había estado ahí bastante tiempo.

Mimi se quedó helada al ver aquello. Quería morirse. Pero Hiroaki estaba bastante tranquilo, ya que su hijo parecía no tener claro qué hacer en ese momento.

—¿Qué… es esto?

—Simplemente nos estábamos lavando la espalda, Yamato. Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿no? —preguntó Hiroaki.

—¿Entre vosotros? Algo de malo sí tiene…

—Bueno, no hemos acabado. Puedes entrar… ya que tanto te ha gustado —inquirió.

Y es que el motivo por el cual Yamato no podía estar del todo celoso con aquello era evidente debajo de su abultado pantalón. Se había puesto cachondo con aquella escena. Su padre lo había notado. A regañadientes, se incorporó. ¿Por qué no era capaz de protestar? Pero se quitó la ropa, revelando efectivamente su erección. Hiroaki no se escandalizó al verlo. Mimi, por su padre, no sabía donde meterse.

Quien se metió fue Yamato en la ducha, le quitó a su padre el jabón de las manos, y empezó a aplicarlo con cuidado en el cuerpo de Mimi. Pero no por la espalda, sino con mucho cuidado sobre sus pechos y toda la delantera de su cuerpo. Mimi se agarró a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Lo siento… Yamato… lo siento…

—No te preocupes… no pasa nada…

—Si no pasa nada me dejarás que la siga enjabonando, ¿no, hijo?

Algo molesto, el rubio asintió. Mimí de pronto sentía cuatro manos masajeando y sobando su cuerpo con total tranquilidad. Maldición… no podía aguantar mucho… se estaba excitando ella también. Yamato parecía darse cuenta. Y no sabía si podía hacer algo en aquella situación.

—Estoy… muy caliente —le susurró la chica en el oído—. Me gusta mucho esto…

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó él, esperando escuchar una respuesta diferente a la que se estaba temiendo.

—Quiero hacerlo… aquí… ahora…

—¿Y mi padre?

—… Quiero que se quede…

—Mimi necesita a dos ahora mismo, hijo —intervino Hiroaki—. ¿Te parecería mal que yo fuera el segundo?

—Te odio… —dijo este.

—¿Y por qué parece que la idea te excita más?

Maldijo. Era cierto, su erección estaba aún más dura que antes.

—A la mierda —dijo, y besó a Mimi en los labios—. No voy a negarme… por esta vez —dijo, y volvió a atacar la boca de Mimi, buscando su lengua con la propia.

Satisfecho, Hiroaki empezó a besar a Mimi. Por el cuello, por la espalda, bajó hasta su cintura, sus nalgas… besó por donde su lengua se abría paso. Y se abrió paso entre las piernas de la chica. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la lengua de Hiroaki estaba en su sexo.

—Aaaaaah… —gimió—. Me encantaaaah…

Se movieron. Mimi se quedó de rodillas delante de Yamato y empezó a devorar su miembro con ganas. Detrás de ella seguía Hiroaki dando placer a su clítoris empleando la húmeda. Joder, era buenísimo… Yamato podría aprender algo de él… Dedicó con más ahínco la felación a su novio en el momento en que supo que Hiroaki iba a ir un paso más adelante. Ella estaba bien lubricada por el uso de su lengua y lo excitada que estaba, así que el hombre no tuvo mucha dificultad para introducir su pene dentro de ella.

"Dios… ¿cómo puede esto sentirse tan bien?", se preguntó mientras Hiroaki empezaba a acometerla con ganas. Era un poco bruto para su gusto, pero la sensación que notaba en su interior era de las mejores que había tenido nunca. Jugueteó ella también con el pene de Yamato, provocándole para que eyaculase. Este no podía resistirse mucho, el morbo de la situación era superior a él.

—Mimí… voy a…

Ella le dejó culminar libremente. El agua caliente aún caía encima de ellos, podía limpiarse perfectamente cuando su novio estalló en su orgasmo. Bastante poderoso, debía gustarle mucho la situación. Pero ella aún le quedaba un poco para acabar, gracias a la maestría de las embestidas de Hiroaki. Ver a su padre tomándola despertó nuevamente la erección de Yamato, unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que ambos habían culminado.

Hiroaki fue el primero en salir de la ducha. Yamato ayudó a Mimi a terminar se lavarse, pero justo cuando salieron, el rubio tiró una toalla al suelo. Instó a Mimi a tumbarse encima, y una vez la tuvo con las piernas separadas, su lengua buscó el sexo de su amada.

—¡Yamatooooh! —gimió ella—. Sí… sigue…

El chico se empleó a fondo para dar placer a su novia. Pero Hiroaki no podía quedarse sin intervenir. Se puso al lado de Yamato, quien le miró de reojo.

—Puedo enseñarte a mejorar —le propuso su padre—. ¿Me permites?

Desconfiando, Yamato se apartó un momento y dejó a su padre tomar el control. Mimí no dejó de gimotear y jadear cuando Hiroaki le lamió su húmeda cavidad. Era un experto, sin duda, y estaba dejando el listón bastante alto para su hijo.

—Prueba ahora… —le indicó cuando consideró que su parte estaba hecha.

Yamato intentó aplicar lo que había visto tan de cerca, y desde luego, había alguna diferencia. Mimí se retorcía de placer más de lo habitual cuando él le dedicaba un poco de sexo oral. El hombre, por su parte, subió un poco, hasta llegar a la cara de Mimi. Había algo que quería pedirle.

Pero no le hizo ninguna falta. Ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Hiroaki, de forma que capturó su erección con los labios y empezó a lamerlo. Hiroaki cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo. Qué maravilla. Sintió una oleada de celos hacia su hijo. Él practicaba esas cosas con más frecuencia que él. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se deleitó con la carita de la chica dándole placer. Le acarició uno de sus pechos mientras lo disfrutaba.

—Escucha… voy a acabar… —le advirtió—. Mimi…

Y ella dejó que estallase en su clímax. Su sabor no tenía nada que ver con el de Yamato. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo de fijarse en eso, ya que si propia intimidad le indicaba que ella misma estaba a punto de terminar. Yamato aceleraba el ritmo de su lengua sin darle un momento de descanso.

—Yamato… un poco más… síííh… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh —estalló finalmente, con sus jugos empapando la cara de Yamato—. Cariño… ha sido genial…

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó él—. Porque aún hay algo que me apetece mucho…

No estaba cansada, sino fuera de si. Se incorporó despacio, gateó hasta su novio, quien la esparaba sentado, y pasó las piernas por encima de él. Se dejó caer con suavidad sobre la erección del joven y suspiró al sentir cómo se abría paso dentro de ella.

Hiroaki hizo lo propio y se acercó también. Iba a pasarlo bien. Se lamió un dedo, y con cuidado, lo introdujo en el culo de Mimi. Ella gimió. No era habitual para ella practicar sexo anal. Pero su cabeza sólo le gritaba "más… más… hoy va a ser un gran día…", de forma que no protestó mientras sentía a su suegro dilatando su agujerito.

Yamato se reclinó hacia atrás, dándole más libertad a su padre. Este, una vez hubo dilatado lo suficiente a la joven, preparó su pene y apuntó hacia ella. Muy despacio se lo introdujo, y no supo definir la gran sensación que fue aquella. La chica tampoco podía recordar nada parecido a estar sometida por dos hombres, pero le estaba encantando.

—Yamato… —dijo mirando a los ojos del chico.

—¿Quieres parar? —preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ni loca—. No hace falta que me digas nada entonces…

Y se besaron mientras padre e hijo continuaron penetrando a la chica. Muy lentamente, sin hacerla daño, los tres empezaron a sentir muy cerca sus orgasmos. Yamato, vencido por la absurda excitación de la situación. Hiroaki por haber conseguido probar a su nuera. Y ella porque estar en el centro de aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca.

Ninguno dijo nada según se iban dinamitando sus orgasmos. Según acabaron, se miraron entre los tres. Sabían que aquello debía cesar. Se levantaron, y fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Mimi se tumbó en la cama al lado de Yamato. No pronunciaron una palabra hasta la hora de comer. Y antes de salir, acordaron no mencionar aquella experiencia nunca más.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Sí, tardo en publicar! xD Los que me siguen hace tiempo ya lo saben, lo siento pero no puedo hacer otra cosa._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot, estaba pedido desde hacía bastante tiempo y tenía que escribirlo. Y tengo más pendientes que iré atendiendo a su debido tiempo ;)_

 _ **Guest:** Al principio poco que entender, empieza en medio de una batalla pero no me apetecía contarla xD Tengo pendiente el Taiki-Akari, aunque debo reconocer que no he visto "Xros Wars"._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Pues pensé lo de Jeri, pero al fin y al cabo... sin compañero perdía mucho sentido el hilo conductor de la historia xD Nah, la batalla la improvisé, no está relacionada con el anime (o al menos, no adrede). Me anoto la idea de los Yagami, aunque como sabes, tengo otras peticiones pendientes ;) Le daré salida igualmente. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Bueno, el D-Arc ya les deja desnudos con la digievolución "Biomerge", así que tiene algo de sentido que quedaran así xD Todo esto parte de la idea original que me dieron :) Me fijé en la review, y la agradezco :) No descarto hacer la secuela del otro, cuando tenga algo más de tiempo. Un saludo!_

 _ **GranAlan Masterplox:** Todas las ideas pueden dar pie a historias ;) Aunque la intención de mis fics lemmon... no es tanto explicar el por qué de las cosas, sino desarrollar el lemmon propiamente dicho :P Y realmente, la idea de que los tres chicos quedaran por encima de Rika... no me agradaba, por eso la convertí en la Maestra xD Espero que te haya gustado este también, y no descarto que en algún futuro, Kazu, Kenta y Juri se enteren y... pase algo ;) Saludos!_

 _Bueno, con esto cierro por ahora. Espero volver a publicar antes de que el año cierre. Aún así, felices fiestas por adelantado. Lemmon rules!_


	8. La confesión

**La confesión**

Taichi estaba taciturno aquel día. Llevaba unos días así, tras una más que desastrosa cita con Sora. Había intentado impresionarla, pero definitivamente, la química parecía no formarse entre ambos. No entendía en qué estaba fallando pero indudablemente no salía como le apetecía. Y en esos pensamientos se hallaba, sentado en un taburete, en un bar perdido de la ciudad, cuando de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Hola.

—Takeru… ¿qué haces tú por aquí? —preguntó el castaño mientras llevaba su jarra a los labios.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú, vengo a ahogar las penas en el alcohol —respondió el rubio—. Te he visto y he pensado que podría acompañarte —comentó tranquilamente—. ¿Me pone lo mismo que a él, por favor?

—Es sin alcohol —dijo Taichi—. He venido en coche.

—Bueno, pues que sea sin alcohol —dijo Takeru sin darle especial importancia —, aunque dicen que el amor es una herida.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, las heridas se desinfectan con alcohol, ¿no? —bromeó el rubio, dando un sorbo a su botellín—. Buf. Está asquerosa.

—Pero si sabe igual que con alcohol —dijo Taichi, que había el primer sorprendido por el parecido entre los sabores.

—Por eso mismo.

Taichi tuvo que reír. Le sentaba bien la compañía. Pero de una persona de confianza. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era que los demás chicos del grupo se enterasen de lo ocurrido y le llamasen para hacer una quedada que intentase solucionar algo que no tenía arreglo.

—¿Así que no hay avances con Sora?

—Ni uno. Siempre me ha gustado pero… cada vez la noto más lejos. Es terrible.

—Bueno. Hay veces que las personas que nos gustan no llegan a conectar con nosotros. Si lo sabré yo —respondió Takeru, con un deje de amargura.

—Es algo que nunca entenderé. Con lo bien que habéis estado siempre mi hermana y tú… ahora esto. ¿En serio no funcionó lo vuestro?

—En serio. Increíble, ¿verdad? —ironizó el rubio.

—Pero… perdona que me meta. No voy a enfadarme, pero… ¿tuvo algo que ver el tema de… la cama?

—Sí. Se podría decir que sí —continuó hablando Takeru.

—Joder. No me esperaba yo eso. Y menos desde que vimos aquella pintada de Takaishi ama a Yagami.

—Mira, pasara lo que pasara, Hikari y yo siempre seremos amigos. Y lo mismo debería pasar entre Sora y tú. Por la amistad de hace tantos años que tenéis.

—Tienes razón en eso. Pero es muy difícil no hacer caso al corazón.

—Demasiado —aseguró Takeru.

Y sin dar otra explicación más, se lanzó a los labios de Taichi. Este tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban besando. Notó las manos del rubio presionando en su cintura y acercándose a él. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, le apartó suavemente. Estaba anonadado.

—Pensaba que habías pedido una sin alcohol…

—Takaishi ama a Yagami… Pero resulta que no era la hermana Yagami, sino el chico mayor —confesó el rubio de pronto.

—¿Qué dices, Takeru? Estás loco…

—Me gustas, Taichi. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sé. Siempre te había considerado como mi segundo hermano mayor… pero hace unos meses me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos habían ido un poco más allá…

—Estás bromeando… —dijo Taichi, claramente incómodo.

—No. Había venido aquí esta noche con la intención de sincerarme. Al verte así había intentado aguantarme pero… escucharte decir esas cosas me ha podido. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Takeru…

—Sé que es imposible que me correspondas. Pero tenías que saberlo. Yo no podía soportar más tenerlo en secreto.

Takeru se volvió a sentar y le dio otro trago a su botellín. Miró a la camarera y le pidió que le sirviera otra. Esta le atendió, con cierto aire de decepción en el rostro. Pero a Takeru en ese momento le importaba lo que pensara el castaño.

—Di algo, por favor…

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó Taichi, ante su incapacidad de decirle otra cosa.

—Yamato. Se lo tuve que confesar cuando me vio hundido por este tema —escuchar aquello fue una punzada de dolor para Taichi, ya que este siempre había sentido por el joven el mismo tipo de afecto como hermano—. Pero tranquilo. Aunque le sorprendió, me prometió no tomar… "represalias" contra ti cuando me rechazaras.

—Bueno, Para eso Yamato tendría que poder vencerme —rió Taichi, en un intento de romper el hielo—. Takeru, no sé ni qué decirte. No me esperaba esto para nada.

—Lo sé. No pasa nada. Pero por lo menos me he confesado —dijo el rubio, suavemente—. Voy a dejar esto pagado y me iré —añadió, sacando un billete de su bolsillo—. Ha sido un placer verte.

Sin decir una palabra más, el chico salió de allí. Por un lado se sentía liberado, pero por el otro, temía haber abierto una brecha entre el chico y él. Era el precio, suponía, por haberse confesado.

—Espera, Takeru —oyó tras él—. No te vayas así.

Se giró, y sonrió al ver a Taichi tras él. Empezaron a caminar sin decir nada. El rubio sentía el deseo irrefrenable de lanzarse nuevamente a probar los labios de su ser amado, pero temía propasarse. El castaño obviamente le veía como un hermano. Y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Le miró tímidamente, y el castaño desvió la mirada. Era incómodo. Mierda.

Caminaron sin decir nada más, y al final llegaron al piso de Takeru, que compartía con Yamato.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Taichi. Espero que… a pesar de lo que te he dicho no cambie nada entre nosotros.

—No te preocupes —respondió el otro, intentando tranquilizarle—. Como has dicho antes… no es plan de estropear una amistad de tantos años, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

Taichi le tendió la mano, y Takeru devolvió el gesto. Pero su impulso le obligó a buscar refugio entre los brazos del castaño y volver a degustar el sabor de sus labios. Taichi intentó apartarlo nuevamente, pero aquella vez le costó un poco más Takeru no quería separarse.

—Qué manía tienes… —comentó el castaño, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Es que pensé que tus labios me encantarían. Pero no tanto —bromeó el rubio—. A ver si me he equivocado…

Y volvió a atacar. Taichi sentía que su mente se nublaba ligeramente. Qué era aquel hechizo al que le estaba sometiendo su amigo. Porque aquellos labios… tenían algo diferente. Tal vez una pasión que no había encontrado en los de Sora. Tal vez un movimiento delicado que buscaba invitarle. Tal vez la lengua de Takeru asomando tímidamente pidiendo su atención. Y antes de darse cuenta, había apoyado al joven contra la pared y devoraba su boca con pasión.

—Taichi… —murmuró Takeru cuando se vio liberado por un momento.

—Lo siento —dijo el castaño, intentando mantener la cabeza fría por un momento. No sabía qué había hecho. ¿Por qué ese impulso?

—No te disculpes —sonrió el rubio—. Me gustaría seguir arriba.

—Loco…

—¿Qué tienen de malo unos besos? —preguntó el rubio—. Parecía gustarte.

—No. Es decir, sí, pero…

—Por favor, Taichi… sube un rato…

—No debo —murmuró el castaño, pero fue atraído nuevamente por el beso de Takeru. Maldición.

Estaban de pronto en el salón del piso. Takeru le había atraído con sus labios hasta el sofá, y el castaño había caído sobre su amigo. Sus besos prosiguieron durante varios minutos, en los cuales Taichi se fue encontrando más cómodo. El rubio, por su parte, estaba en una nube. Había conseguido que su amigo se quedara con él. Y sobre él. Y…

—Tengo calor… —dijo—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Es una indirecta? —inquirió Taichi.

—Es muy directa… —insistió el rubio—. Has llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Tal vez debería irme —le desafió el castaño.

—Tal vez deberías enseñarme tu poder —rió Takeru.

Taichi no podía dejar de lado aquella provocación. Tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta y a continuación estuvo a punto de arrancársela al rubio. Nunca había visto el atractivo en el cuepro de un hombre, pero… algo le estaba pasando que Takeru le estaba pareciendo muy sexy. Este le dedicó una mirada provocadora que no pudo evadir. Volvieron a encontrarse sus labios y le encantó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo.

Poco a poco, se animó y fue quitándose los pantalones, algo que fue imitado por Takeru. Tembló con el contacto de su miembro chocando contra el suyo, a pesar de la presencia aún de la ropa interior. Pero era algo que Taichi iba a arreglar muy rápidamente con un raudo movimiento de sus manos. Liberó la erección del joven en primer lugar, antes de deshacerse de su propia prenda. Takeru se sorprendió al ver la erección de Taichi apuntando hacia él.

—Uau… —dijo.

—Aún te puedes echar atrás… —le desafió esta vez Taichi—. No creas que ahora mismo… me apetece detenerme…

Por toda respuesta, Takeru se acomodó, levantando y separando las piernas expresamente para su amado. Taichi sonrió, y estiró la mano. De su pantalón rescató un envoltorio brillante, el cual rasgó de un tirón, y se puso la gomita. Takeru cerró los ojos cuando le sintió apoyarse en su agujerito. Suspiró. No se podía creer que fuera a ocurrir aquello. Gimió ligeramente cuando le sintó penetrarle.

—Taichi… —gimoteó.

—¿Te duele?

—Sigue… sigue… —pidió el joven—. Taichi… yo te… aaaah… —gimió cuando sintió que el castaño entraba por completo dentro de él.

El chico jadeó. ¿Qué había hecho? Él y Takeru… sentía al rubio temblar bajo él. Pero su interior se sentía bien… tan apretado. Con cuidado, le sujetó por las caderas, y probó a penetrarle una vez más. Suavemente. Y el jadeo de Takeru le erotizó los sentidos. Volvió a embestirle. Un poco más rápido. El rubio gimió su nombre. Por qué se sentía tan bien.

—Taichi… te… quiero… —gimió al sentir tres acometidas más del castaño.

—Takeru…

—Sigue… sigue… —pidió este—. Me encanta…

El rubio sintió la tentación de tocarse. Su erección le dolía y requería atención. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Tal vez si Taichi le veía se apagaba el erotismo pero… no podía aguantar más. Llevó la mano a su pene erguido, pero se vio detenido por la mano de Taichi. Le dio miedo, pero el castaño se limitó a acompañar el movimiento de sus caderas por una masturbación lenta al rubio.

—Dios… Taichi… si sigues así…

—¿Qué harás? —inquirió este con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Qué harás si sigo?

—Me co… me co… —le daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Pero sentía esa doble ola de placer atormentándole. Su pene siendo mimado por la firme mano de Taichi, y su ano siendo penetrado al mismo ritmo por el chico. Se sentía en una nube de placer de la que no quería salir.

Volvieron a besarse mientras recuperaban el aliento. Luego el rubio se situó en cuatro, completamente ofrecido a los deseos de Taichi. Este volvió a penetrarle con ganas, sujetándose a sus caderas y gozando con las sensaciones que le transmitía el culo del chico. Este no pudo evitar masturbarse mientras recibía ese placer que le acercaba al clímax.

—Takeru… estoy a punto...

—Por favor, termina… yo también… voy a acabar… —pidió el rubio—. ¡Acabemos juntos!

Sin poder negarse a la petición, el castaño aceleró el ritmo hasta que sintió su cuerpo responder. Liberó su carga dentro de la gomita sin poder contenerse, y notó que Takeru se agitaba debajo de él. También había acabado. Se sentó, y disfrutó de la vista de Takeru recién eyaculado. Estaba en el sofá echado, rendido ante la maratón de sexo que habían pasado.

—Takeru… yo…

—No digas nada —pidió el rubio.

Con cierto esfuerzo, este gateó hasta el castaño y atrapó su pene con la boca. Taichi abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo precoz que era Takeru, y gimió al sentir sus labios besando su glande. Contempló anonadado cómo el chico se introducía su erección, cuan larga era, en la boca. Maldición. Se le daba bien.

—No tienes… que hacer esto… —suspiró.

—Tampoco… es que… no me apetezca —respondió el rubio—, quiero expresar… todo lo que siento… por ti…

—Peroooooh —gimió al sentirle jugando con su glande—, Takeru…

—Deja que yo me ocupe…

Pero Taichi no se sentía cómodo dejando toda la acción en su amigo. Poco a poco se dejó resbalar por el sofá hasta quedar completamente tumbado. Indicó al rubio que se pusiera encima de él.

—¿Estás… seguro..? —preguntó Takeru mientras giraba encima del castaño. Tenía su erección de frente, y su propio pene estaba próximo al rostro del chico.

Pero no pudo evitar devolverle el oral a Taichi cuando este engulló su pene. Estaba loco de contento, y no se esperaba que aquella noche aquello saliera tan bien. Pero estaba recibiendo un gran placer por los labios y la lengua del castaño. Volvió a probar con su boquita en la erección de Taichi, y en ese momento, dio un respingo.

Taichi estaba jugando con su dedito dentro de su culo nuevamente. Takeru intentó concentrarse en darle placer al otro, pero le estaba costando muchísimo. Estaba recibiendo mucho placer. Demasiado. Como siguiera así iba a culminar muy rápido. No era justo para el otro, pero no podía resistir más. Su orgasmo estalló con un gemido, pero Taichi no se sobresaltó cuando sintió a este eyaculando.

El rubio se dedicó los minutos siguientes a hacer acabar a Taichi, empleando su lengua y sus labios con ganas hasta que lo logró. Los fluidos de su amigo estallaron en su boquita.

—Dios… ¿qué hemos hecho? —se preguntó Taichi al cabo del rato. Estaban en el sofá, con el castaño envolviendo al rubio en sus brazos y este acurrucado a él, en el séptimo cielo—. ¿Cómo me he dejado llevar así?

—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó el rubio con tono triste.

—Sí… me ha gustado mucho, pero… no lo esperaba…

—Yo me alegro de que haya ocurrido. Te quiero mucho, Taichi.

—… Yo también te quiero.

Sonriendo, el rubio besó a Taichi. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la calle, y apareció Yamato. Llegó directamente al salón, donde la imagen que vio le heló la sangre. Takeru y Taichi desnudos abrazados en el sofá. Miró muy seriamente al castaño, que no sabía donde meterse, mientras Takeru parecía realmente feliz.

—Taichi… ¿sabes que si le haces daño a mi hermano te mataré?

—Tranquilo, Yamato… Lo de hoy lo ha cambiado todo. Para bien.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Me apetecía publicar un one-shot más antes de que acabara el año (sabéis los que seguís mi perfil que ando con otros dos fics, y esos son lineales, aparte de este), pero igualmente el año que viene habrá másl lemmon ;)_

 _ **Megashop:** Me alegro que te gustara :) Fue algo raro escribir la historia, pero me alegra que el resultado fuera el esperado :D_

 _ **Guest:** Conozco lo que hicieron con la traducción de Xros Wars, una pena. Aunque de momento no me he puesto con ello. Creo que Mimi, por el tipo de actitud que tiene en general, es la que más liberal puede parecer con esas cosas xD ¡Gracias!_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Era la primera vez que atendía una petición así pero me alegra que te gustara :) Aunque no podría concebir esa historia poniéndolos de jovenes. ¡Saludos!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Lemmon rules!_


	9. Perdidos

**Perdidos**

La última aventura de los Niños Elegidos no había salido del todo bien. Takuya, Koji, Jumpei, Zoe y Tommy se habían topado cara a cara con Piedmon. Habían intentado derrotarlo, pero este era demasiado poderoso. Huyendo a la carrera, habían terminado separándose, y ahora Takuya y Zoe recorrían el digimundo sobre Angler, el Trailmon, en un intento de localizar a sus amigos.

—¿Crees que los encontraremos pronto? —preguntó Zoe.

—No lo sé… nos quedan unos pocos kilómetros antes de llegar al mercado de Akiba —respondió Takuya—. Aprovecharemos cuando estemos allí para preguntar si alguien les ha visto…

— _¡Próxima parada, mercado de Akiba!_ —anunció Angler. Ambos amigos asomaron la cabeza por la ventana. Se veía a lo lejos. Ya casi estaban ahí. Pero de pronto, salieron despedidos hacia adelante. El Trailmon había dado un brusco frenazo.

Sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor, Takuya se levantó y salió del Digimon-vehículo para averiguar qué había pasado, seguido por la chica. Y se les cayó el alma a los pies. Piedmon estaba detenido sobre la vía.

—Tú puedes irte —advirtió al Trailmon, apuntándolo con la mano, en un tono que era más bien una amenaza—. Ellos se quedan.

Angler no dudó en cerrar las puertas en ese momento y empezar a rodar hacia atrás hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos como para oir los improperios que Takuya le dedicó.

—Ahora ya sin tonterías, Niños Elegidos —dijo el Digimon Payaso—. Es hora de que os enfrentéis a mi… o de morir.

Llevó una mano a una de las espadas de su espalda. Takuya y Zoe sabían que sólo disponían de una oportunidad. Sacaron sus dispositivos digitales, dispuestos a darlo todo contra su rival.

— _¡Espíritu digital!_ —clamaron al cielo mientras el digicógido brotaba de su mano y era leído por los aparatos—. _¡Digievolución!_

Sucedió en un destello de luz. Una explosión que cegó a Piedmon, y cuando la luz se disipó, sus enemigos habían desaparecido.

—Ay… Ay… —protestó Takuya. Habían caído de una gran altura. Y aunque al final, de alguna forma, la velocidad del descenso había disminuído, eso no había impedido que se llevase un buen golpe al caer de culo. Se levantó con cierto dolor, acariciándose la zona herida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zoe. Había aterrizado a pocos metros de él, cayendo de espaldas. Le dolía más la cabeza—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—No lo sé… —gruñó Takuya—. El Mundo Digital no dejará de sorprender…

—¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! —gritó Zoe—. ¡Haz el favor de taparte, pervertido! —protestó la chica.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loca? —preguntó Takuya.

Se levantó. Y fue consciente por primera vez. Sus ropas no estaban. Normalmente desaparecían en medio de la digievolución, y se volvían a materializar cuando recuperaba la forma humana. Pero en esta ocasión, no había recuperado su ropa. Una especie de taparrabos hecho con hojas de algún árbol tapaba su anatomía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a Zoe.

—Bueno, que tú tampoco vas de gala, precisamente.

Zoe se miró. Era verdad. Las mismas hojas cubrían en ese momento su cuerpo. Se puso colorada y empezó a tirar puñados de tierra, hojas y palos a Takuya.

—¡Deja de mirar! ¡Pervertido!

—¿Qué haces, loca? ¡Quieta! —protestó el chico.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos acabado perdidos en medio de la nada con esta ropa. Bueno, ¡ropa! —exclamó ella, indignada, mientras andaban por lo desconocido—. Espero que encontremos rápido algo que ponernos.

"Cállate ya, pesada", pensó Takuya, pero no lo dijo. Sabía que en una situación como esa lo mejor era no discutir. Que se quejase tanto como quisiera, él debía ignorarla y seguir buscando un lugar conocido o a sus amigos. Lo único malo de aquel plan era que empezaba a caer la noche, así que no disponían de mucho tiempo.

—¡Allí, mira! —exclamó entonces Zoe.

Takuya se fijó en el sitio que señalaba la chica. Una cabaña de madera. Tal vez podrían pasar allí la noche. Tal vez dentro hubiera algo de ropa. Tal vez… pero Takuya no se fiaba y optó por agarrar una estaca de madera que encontró en el suelo y se movieron en dirección a la cabaña. Llamó con los nudillos en primer lugar, sin recibir respuesta. Probó a aporrear la puerta. Igual. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

Como si estuviera diseñada para ellos, la cabaña estaba vacía. Era muy simple, consistente en una ventana que daba a la calle, y desde la cual entraba la luz de la luna a la mesa que había, con dos sillas. Un poco más alejada, una cama tapada a primera vista por un biombo. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—Menos mal. Empezaba a hacer frío —dijo la chica. Se apresuró en cerrar la ventana también—. Mucho mejor.

—Lo malo es que no haya nada de comer… —comentó Takuya.

Pero estaba en un error. Un pequeño baúl en el que no habían reparado hasta entonces estaba ahí, aguardando. Dentro apenas había un poco de pan y algunos embutidos cerrados. Definitivamente el Mundo Digital era un sitio extraño, pero al menos parecía velar porque los héroes no se muriesen de hambre.

De forma que se sentaron a la mesa a degustar de la austera cena, a la cual tampoco le hicieron ascos. Llevaban horas sin comer, perdidos. Mejor seguirían por la mañana. Takuya miraba hacia nada en particular, pero cuando miró a Zoe, esta apartó la mirada y continuó cenando. A él le dio igual. La chica era demasiado rara.

Finalmente se acercaron a la cama. Lo mejor sería descansar. Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que Takuya tiró de las mantas superiores de la cama.

—Me quedo con esto. Tú puedes dormir en el colchón si quieres.

—Espera… ¿en serio vas a dormir en el suelo? —preguntó ella. Por primera vez, parecía preocupada.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Yo no he dicho que tuvieras que dormir en el suelo. No pasará nada por dormir en la misma cama… —murmuró.

A Takuya le sorprendió lo que le dijo la chica, pero estaba demasiado cansado por las sorpresas de aquel día que no le importó. Volvió a poner las mantas sobre la cama, la bordeó y se tumbó en uno de los extremos. La chica hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo, intentando dormirse.

Cuando pensó que estaba sola, Zoe se giró. Y se dio media vuelta rápidamente. Takuya la estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —preguntó, alterada y muerta de la vergüenza.

—¿Podrías dejar de insultarme? —pidió él—. ¿Y qué hacías mirándome?

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo —dijo la chica—. ¿Por qué me mirabas?

Takuya se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a girar hacia el techo. Zoe imitó la postura del chico.

—Yo he preguntado primero. Si me respondes, prometo hacerlo yo también.

— _Sciocco_ —le dijo—. Muy bien. ¿Tanto quieres saberlo?

Takuya no respondió.

—Eres un chico guapo, Takuya. Y por eso te miraba. ¡Pero aún así eres un tonto! —protestó Zoe.

—Qué gracia… —dijo él—. Yo te miraba por la misma razón.

Zoe sintió que se le subían los colores. ¿Qué acababa de decir Takuya?

—¿Qué dices?

—Que eres muy guapa —dijo él, despreocupado—. ¿Contenta?

—No. Para nada. Si es así… ¿por qué siempre tienes que discutir conmigo?

—Yo que sé...

Pero había algo más que la chica quería saber.

—¿Y si te parezco guapa… por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

—Porque no podía —confesó él—. Escucha. Hace tiempo, Jumpei nos hizo jurar a Koji y a mi que jamás te diríamos nada. A los tres nos pareces muy bonita. Y no queríamos discutir por ello. Así que decidimos no decirte nada. Ninguno de los tres.

Y en ese momento, Zoe se levantó ofendida. Takuya tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero saltó de un brinco a por la chica, que ya salía por la puerta de la cabaña. Logró detenerla a tiempo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo ella, ofendida—. ¡¿Acaso alguno de los tres pensó en mi opinión?! ¡Sois unos estúpidos!

—¿Y qué es lo que opinas?

—¡Que me gustas, idiota!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Pero por alguna razón no era un silencio incómodo. Zoe se había puesto colorada al admitir lo que el chico había despertado en ella. Pero Takuya también se había sonrojado. ¿Ella le correspondía? Eso no se lo esperaba. Se acercó un poco a ella, y sintió su cuerpo contra el propio. Estaba fría, no era noche de estar en la calle.

—Vamos para adentro —propuso él.

Ella asintió. Casi sin darse cuenta le dio la mano mientras entraban nuevamente. Cerraron la puerta, y volvieron hasta la cama.

Allí Zoe pudo disfrutar del calor humano que emanaba del cuerpo de Takuya. Se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos. Estaba bien estar así. Aunque no habían dicho nada más. Simplemente se limitaban a quererse. Se sonrojó cuando en un alarde de valor, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió. Qué alegría le dio. Se animó a darle un beso también. Takuya se picó y empezaron a intercambiarse besos hasta que ella fue un pequeño paso más adelante. Y juntaron sus labios. Muy suavemente.

Poco a poco volvieron a encontrarse. Se gustaban. Takuya continuó probando el sabor de los labios de Zoe, y ella quedó maravillada por cómo besaba él. Se acariciaron mutuamente, intentando compensar todo el cariño que no se habían atrevido a mostrar hasta ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato. Takuya parecía incómodo. Ella no entendió pero entonces sintió algo contra ella. Se apartó sin querer hacerlo, pero le había pillado de sorpresa.

—Perdón —dijo el chico por la erección que tenía—. No debería…

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, más tranquila—. Eso ocurre cuando a los chicos os gusta, ¿no? —preguntó ella—. Pues entonces me gusta que esté así.

Continuaron besándose un rato más, pero para el chico era demasiado doloroso. Necesitaba, como mínimo, liberarse de aquel conjunto de hojas que le tapaba. Zoe asintió, y no se perdió detalle de como el chico quedaba desnudo frente a ella. Sonrió y continuaron juntando sus labios. Zoe, sin embargo, empezaba a sentir que su propia ropa sobraba. Tal vez por estar tan cómoda con el chico, no sentía la necesidad de taparse más delante de él.

Así que optó por exhibir su cuerpo. Takuya se quedó embelesado. Volvieron a besarse, sentados sobre la cama. Y por alguna razón, sus manos empezaron a bajar por el cuerpo del otro hasta llegar a lo "prohibido".

—Zoe…

—Takuya…

No necesitaron hablar. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás, invitándole a entrar. No podía esperar más. El chico avanzó con cuidado hacia ella, y muy despacio, como si pensara que iba a romperla en cualquier momento, se unió a ella en un suave movimiento.

Ambos gimieron ante aquella primera sensación. Takuya se movía muy despacio al principio. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente encontró un buen ritmo. El no se cansaba, y ella… parecía disfrutar. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en aquella danza de la pasión. ¿Por qué aquello se sentía tan bien? Tal vez porque se querían y lo habían confesado. Sería eso, sin duda. Por lo que continuaron así unos largos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a enviarle extrañas señales.

¿Qué le ocurría? No podía saberlo, pero le gustaba mucho, demasiado como para detenerse. Y ella parecía igual, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada. Aceleró un poco más… y de pronto, habían acabado, jadeando y radiantes de placer y felicidad.

No tuvieron que decir nada más esa noche. Se quedaron abrazados hasta el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente, sus dispositivos digitales aparecieron en la mesa. Con ellos, pudieron volver a convocar su ropa. Abrieron la puerta, dispuestos a seguir la aventura.

 _¡Hola a todos! Sé que hace mucho que no publico, pero por fin me inspiré un poco. Sé que ha sido corto, pero era más una historia romántica que de sexo._

 _ **Alejito480:** Me alegro de que te gustara :D Pero eso de pobre Taichi... yo creo que salió ganando (?) Saludos!_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Bueno, escribo siempre para todos los gustos ;) Y tampoco me apetecía escribir lo que hacen todos. Y sí, debe ser violento que les pillen así... pero no me apetecía que peleasen xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Frances redandbrown:** Me anoto la idea para el fic ;) Y sí, se que Taichi e Hikari dan para longfic pero no me puedo comprometer ahora a un fic largo. ¡Saludos!_

 _Bueno, si gustáis, voy a actualizar también 'Code: Lemon'. Lemmon rules!_


	10. Una inesperada unión

**Una inesperada unión**

 _Nota del autor: tal vez prefieras buscar antes el primer capítulo de este fic, "Sentimientos prohibidos", aunque para nada es necesario para entender este. Just for fun ;)_

Taichi regresó a casa como cada día. Había pasado un día especialmente agotador. Le apetecía llegar a casa, tumbarse en la cama, encender la consola, y perderse en un partido de fútbol que le resultase más fácil de ganar que los chavales a los que entrenaba. Tal vez no tenía madera de entrenador, pero eso no era lo que le apetecía pensar. Era más sencillo culparlos a ellos.

De modo que cerró la puerta, anunció "¡Ya estoy aquí!" sin muchas ganas, oyó que Hikari le devolvía el saludo y fue directo a su cuarto, Se quitó la chaqueta y apoyó la cabeza en el frío cristal de la ventana. En ese momento, sintió a alguien dándole un abrazo por la espalda.

—Hola, hermanita… —saludó, con voz agotada.

—Hola, _oniisan_ —respondió ella—. ¿Un día duro?

—Mucho, no sabes lo que… —se detuvo. Hikari había empezado a bajar las manos por su torso. Una mano se escurría por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su pecho, mientras que la otra mano se situaba en la zona de peligro por encima de su pantalón—. _¿Qué haces? Si nos pillan…_

—No nos pillarán —respondió ella con calma, osando estimular poco a poco a Taichi—. Papá se ha ido de viaje de trabajo… y mamá me dijo que estaría fuera hasta la noche.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él.

—Claro.

—Ah, menos mal.

Se giró y sus labios acudieron al encuentro de los de Hikari. Esta se dejó llevar por el placer. Le encantaban los labios de Taichi. Y le excitaba que el chico la levantase por las caderas, la depositase sobre la cómoda, y se pegase a su cuerpo mientras se devoraban la boca mutuamente.

Su primer encuentro íntimo se había dado hacía unas pocas semanas, y a ambos les había gustado demasiado como para no volver a repetirlo. A pesar de que la continua presencia de sus padres evitaba con frecuencia que pudieran dar rienda suelta a las ganas irrefrenables que sentían, habían aprovechado muchas tardes en que se quedaban solos en casa, sin hacer planes con los demás, para el dulce baile del sexo.

Incluso algunas noches se habían atrevido, en un alarde de riesgo y la excitación que les provocaba aquella situación tan tabú, en colarse en el dormitorio del otro para disfrutar de su compañía y el calor humano. En esas ocasiones, a pesar de no atreverse a dar rienda suelta a la lujuria más física, sus respectivas manos se había ocupado de dejar a la otra persona plenamente satisfecha antes de dormir.

Y especialmente cuando era un día improvisado, les apetecía aún más manifestar físicamente esa maraña de sentimientos y placer físico que tanto les gustaba. Tanto era así que Taichi no había reparado en que su hermanita apenas llevaba puesta una camiseta y las braguitas, sin más. Era una situación injusta, por lo que optó por deshacerse de su propio pantalón. A través de la tela del boxer era más notable que aquella situación le volvía loco.

—¿Has pensado algo para jugar hoy? —preguntó Taichi. Su hermanita, en apariencia inocente, solía proponer juegos eróticos a los que él le encantaba jugar.

—De momento solo en esto… —susurró, poniendo una mano sobre la erección del castaño—. Hace mucho de la última vez… Y luego más…

Quitarse el resto de ropa era perder demasiado tiempo, por lo que optaron por algo más sencillo. Sobre el propio mueble, ella apartó la tela que cubría su intimidad para dejar paso al pene de Taichi, quien sólo había estirado hacia abajo de la tela de su última prenda. Recordó lo más importante, y abrió el cajón velozmente para sacar un condón. Se lo puso con cierta prisa, pero pronto estuvo perfecto para alinearse con el sexo de Hikari, quien suspiró al volver a entrar en contacto con su hermano. Lo echaba de menos.

Aquel mueble ya era un sitio habitual para ellos, por lo que Hikari sabía que lo mejor ahí era quedarse quieta. Si se movía ella también podrían volcar la cómoda, y no les apetecía que un percance les cortase las ganas. Por eso se limitó a abrazar a Taichi, a seguir disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de la firmeza de sus embestidas. Adoraba sentirle entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, a quien se lo había entregado, sin que él lo supiera, en exclusividad, al menos por un tiempo.

Taichi aceleró suavemente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que él se coló en el cuarto de Hikari y ahora sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Había sentido culpa las primeras veces que habían hecho cosas así, pero saber que ella era la primera que quería que ocurriese le había quitado ese "temor". Sintió unos pocos espasmos.

—Hikari… —gimió.

—No… sabes cómo quiero… que me llames —jadeó ella.

—Mi-Mi amor… —acertó a decir—. Voy a… acabar…

—Acaba… acaba… —gimió ella, que sentía su clímax a puntito de estallar—. Aaaaah…

El castaño no podía contenerse mucho más, y llegó al final con las piernas temblando. Continuó alargando su orgasmo con más embestidas a Hikari, consiguiendo que esta también llegase al final. Cuando se apartó de ella, se quitó con mucha precaución el preservativo.

—Todo bien —suspiró, haciendo un nudo y envolviéndolo en papel. Lo pensó mejor y envolvió también el envoltorio brillante desechado—. ¿Te ha… gustado?

—Siempre me lo preguntas. Y siempre te voy a decir que sí —dijo ella. Taichi dudó de si ahora sonreía más que antes o se lo parecía—. Espero que también te guste esto que hacemos.

—Mucho, pero… hay veces que me da miedo.

—¿Por si nos pillan? —preguntó la chica.

—Bueno, aparte… esto que hacemos es clandestino… y parece que sólo te utilizo para el sexo… —dijo él, sentandose en la cama—. Me encanta lo que hacemos, pero me preocupa si te molesta que no hagamos otra cosa…

—Eso no es cierto —le recordó ella—. Me gustó mucho nuestra excursión de hace dos semanas.

Y es que bajo la inocente excusa de dos hermanos saliendo de excursión, ambos habían tomado el tren a una ciudad donde no conocían a nadie, y por ende, nadie les conocía a ellos. Las actitudes y las muestras de afecto que se habían dado en público no eran las que se hubieran dado dos personas de la misma sangre, pero para ambos había resultado algo muy liberador.

—Ven —dijo entonces ella—. Creo que ya sé cómo puedo ayudarte a relajarte —y le tendió la mano. Taichi la aceptó y siguió a su hermanita.

—¿Hace cuánto no nos bañamos juntos? —preguntó él, mientras la bañera se llenaba y ambos se quitaban la ropa.

—Muchos años. Pensé que podríamos retomar esa costumbre —bromeó Hikari, terminando de desnudarse—. ¿Me lavarás la espalda como buen hermano mayor? —preguntó en un tono que pretendía parecer inocente pero que para nada lo era.

—Por supuesto —respondió él. Había terminado de desvestirse, y no podía disimular que le encantaba ver a Hikari desnuda frente a él. Contempló su cuerpo expuesto lentamente, y dejó que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero mejor si seguían el juego un poco—. ¿Entramos?

—Sí, está perfecta —dijo ella, tocando el agua.

Se metieron en la bañera, uno en cada extremo al principio. Se sentaron poco a poco, dejando que el agua les mojase toda la piel. Se relajaron por unos momentos, en completo silencio. No hacía falta decir nada. Como tampoco hacía falta que Taichi le pidiera a su hermana que se acercase. Ella giró con mucho cuidado y luego retrocedió hasta que su espalda pudo descansar sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

—Esto me encanta —suspiró ella.

—Si papá y mamá no estuvieran tan a menudo en casa… podríamos hacer esto con más frecuencia —dijo él.

—Tienes que buscarte un piso. Así podría ir a hacerte visitas —bromeó ella.

Desconocían ambos que la pregunta que él quería hacer tenía una respuesta de ella. Taichi anhelaba saber si Hikari pensaba que su "relación" podría ser duradera. Y la respuesta sincera de ella sería "no, pero la quiero disfrutar mientras dure". En lugar de eso, el castaño optó por vengarse de Hikari y ser él quien la excitase a ella, empezando a besuquear su cuello. Sus manos se movieron a por los pechos de la chica, y esta apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera para dejarle actuar libremente. Le gustaba mucho.

—Taichi —suspiró—, tócame tanto como quieras… —era más una petición que otra cosa. Y este, aceptando su invitación, dejó que su mano izquierda cayera hasta el sexo de Hirari, estimulándolo muy suavemente—. M-malo…

—¿Y si hago esto? —preguntó él, seductor, introduciendo con suavidad sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de Hikari. Ella gimió.

—Sigue… un poco más —le pidió. La técnica de Taichi era un poco tosca pero aún así acertaba en cómo darle placer. Se dejó masturbar de aquella forma, aunque su mente estaba un poco más adelante que aquella situación.

—Si tuvieramos gomas aquí podríamos hacerlo otra vez… lo hemos planeado mal…

—No… no hace falta eso… —dijo ella, loca por el placer. No le importaba el riesgo en ese momento—. Podemos hacerlo… un poco… si quieres…

—Es muy arriesgado… incluso sin acabar, podría dejarte…

—¡Tengo la píldora del día después! —gimió ella. No había pensado en usarla en ninguna circunstancia, pero la excitación le urgía emplear esas medidas—. Taichi…

Y en ese momento se sintió suavemente levantada. Con cuidado se dejó caer de nuevo, y sintió por primera vez a su hermano dentro de ella sin la goma de por medio. Suspiró. Sabía que cuanto más se moviera, más peligro supondría. De forma que se incorporó… giró sobre sí misma y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la erección de su hermano. Se dieron un suave beso, ella movió las caderas.

En menos de un segundo se sucedieron un grito, otro grito, una ola de agua de la bañera y un movimiento muy rápido. La señora Yagami había llegado bastante antes de lo previsto, y les había pillado en el acto. Justo en el momento en que ambos se habían unido. Hikari, en un amago de salvar su imagen, se había apartado rápidamente de Taichi, pero ahora ambos sentían su pulso acelerado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Nos estamos bañando —se apresuró en decir Taichi.

—Hemos hecho esto por ahorrar agua —mintió la chica con bastante naturalidad—. ¿Eso es malo?

—¿Te crees que soy tonta? —preguntó la señora Yagami—. Como vuestro padre se entere… será terrible —continuó, más hablando para ella que para si misma—. Decidme que al menos teníais un condón… —miró a Taichi. Este apartó la mirada sin querer, delatándose—. Ay…

—Mamá, no… no puedes decirle nada —pidió Hikari, que por primera vez parecía asustada. Se había puesto de pie. Taichi no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Hikari. Algo que hubiera tenido más seriedad si ambos no estuvieran desnudos. La señora Yagami se llevó una mano a la cara, con desaprobación.

—No soy tan idiota —comentó. Miró a sus hijos. Ella había empezado a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero las señales eran tan sutiles que había optado por tenderles la trampa: ofrecerles la tarde libre y aparecer de improviso. Claro que no contaba con encontrarles teniendo sexo en la bañera—. La verdad, me da bastante envidia… a vuestra edad yo tenía más difícil poder… desahogarme —dijo buscando una palabra suave.

—No vas a contarle nada a papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Taichi.

—Tranquilos, que no —dijo ella—. Pero si no os importa, me voy a meter en la bañera con vosotros. _Hay que ahorrar agua_ —ironizó.

Hikari gruñó, pero no se negó. Aunque dentro de lo malo no era lo peor que les podía pasar. Sabía que su madre se quería asegurar de que sus juegos cesaran mientras estaba en casa. Y se confirmó cuando, después de quitarse la ropa con total naturalidad, se metió en la bañera entre medias de los dos.

Estuvieron un rato en completo silencio, con el agua caliente acariciando sus cuerpos, Hikari lanzó una mirada triste a su hermano, y luego miró el cuerpo de su madre, que parecía dormida. Le dio algo de envía su busto. El tamaño de sus pechos era mayor que los suyos. Tal vez a Taichi le gustaran más así…

Y no erraba mucho. El castaño no sabía qué le pasaba. Tal vez el hecho de haber roto la barrera con Hikari difuminaba la línea de la ética, pero era indudable que su madre tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. "¿Pero qué estás pensando?", se recriminó. Lo peor de aquella situación era que su erección no desaparecía. Y empezaba a ser molesto.

—Hijo… ¿en serio sigues así? —preguntó Yuuko en ese momento. Obviamente no le había pasado desapercibido que el chico seguía excitado—. No tienes remedio…

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Creo que será mejor si me salgo…

—Yo también —aventuró Hikari. Si por lo menos podían terminar lo que habían empezado la tarde no se habría estropeado del todo. Aunque tuvieran que buscar una nueva ubicación para dar rienda suelta a su amor.

—De eso nada —dijo su madre—. ¿Creéis que no sé lo que vais a hacer? Bah —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Como si me fuera a servir de algo prohibíroslo… a saber dónde os iríais. Vamos, hija… ve con Taichi.

Ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer. Su madre les estaba animando. Taichi se quedó paralizado, pero para Hikari la ocasión no se podía desperdiciar. Avanzó con cuidado por la bañera, pasó al lado de su madre, y volvía a estar cerca de Taichi. Por alguna razón, que Yuuko estuviera delante era más estimulante incluso. Levantó su cuerpecito y dirigió el pene de Taichi hacia ella. Se dejó caer un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero tenía demasiadas ganas. Suspiró al volver a sentir a su hermano dentro de ella. Se echó hacia adelante para volver a degustar sus labios.

Para él era un poco más incómoda la situación, ya que desde su posición podía ver perfectamente a Yuuko observando todo lo que hacían. Era incómodo, pero la sensación de Hikari encima de él le nublaba los pensamientos. Sostuvo las caderas de su hermanita mientras esta subía y bajaba.

—Vaya… prefiero no preguntar cuánto lleváis haciendo esto en secreto —comentó Yuuko en un tono pausado—. Veo que a mi hijita le gusta mucho…

—Sí… Taichi… sigue, _oniisan…_ —suspiró ella.

Apenas se inmutó cuando su madre se movió detrás de ella, pero sintió un escalofrío cuando la mujer la envolvió entre sus brazos. Sintió sus manos posarse en sus juveniles pechos. No dijo nada, se concentró en el placer provocado por su hermano… pero la sensación del tacto de su madre era también muy agradable. Debería pedirle que dejara de jugar con sus pezones, pero no podía.

—Hikari… voy a acabar… me vengo… —gruñó Taichi.

—Yo también… _oniisan…_ no aguanto más… —dijo ella. Era cierto que nunca antes había tenido sexo sin protección, pero lo cierto era que le estaba gustando. Y entonces sintió por primera vez a Taichi culminando dentro de ella. Se tuvo que agarrar a él cuando ella misma alcanzó el clímax. Agotada, se apartó de Taichi y descansó sobre los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué tal, mi pequeña? —preguntó.

—Genial. Taichi es el mejor —respondió ella.

—Bueno… es cierto que parece una máquina… aún sigue muy excitado —dijo Yuuko. Una idea se formaba en su mente—. ¿Crees que aún podrías hacer algo más…?

—Estoy cansada…

—Le pregunto a Taichi… no me lo creo pero… veros en plena acción me ha puesto cachonda…

—Mamá… —el castaño temblaba—. ¿Qué es lo que propones?

—Algo igual de descabellado que hacerlo con tu propia hermana —dijo Yuuko.

Hikari se resignó y se puso en pie. Dejó a su hermano pasar donde estaba ella, y se puso a su espalda. Pegó su cuerpo al de Taichi mientras este se situaba entre las piernas de su madre. Ella no se lo podía creer. Lo había dicho sin pensar que ocurriría. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle parar… "ya se lo diré luego", pensó mientras sentía la erección de su hijo introduciéndose lentamente dentro de ella.

Cerró las piernas alrededor de sus hijos. Ver a Hikari mirando mientras Taichi la penetraba era muy estimulante. Se dejó hacer por completo, disfrutando de las embestidas de su hijo. Gimió de placer cuando este atacó sus senos con la boca, probando su sabor, aumentando el ritmo de sus acometidas.

—Taichi… vas a hacer que me rompa —gimió Yuuko—, esto es maravilloso…

—Mamá… —gimoteó él— ¿Por qué…?

—No preguntes… sigue, mi pequeño… me gustaaaaah.

— _Como me lo haces a mi_ —le susurró la joven en el oído—. _Sabes que te gusta…_

—Hikari…

—No me importa… acaba cuando lo necesites…

Como si fuera eso lo que necesitaba oír, Taichi aumentó el ritmo de sus acometidas hasta que alcanzó el clímax. Se dejó caer sobre su madre, quien también estaba agotada. El chico no se lo podía creer. Acababa de tener sexo con su propia madre.

—Deberíamos salir de la bañera… —propuso Yuuko pasados unos minutos.

Ninguno de los hermanos había pensado en que aquello iba a continuar. Pero de pronto se vieron en la cama de sus padres. Taichi estaba recibiendo una doble ración de sexo oral. Su madre y su hermana parecían competir por ser quien le diera más placer y él se hallaba en una nube.

—Hikari… ¿me dejas a mi? —preguntó Yuuko a su hija.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó ella, que no parecía dispuesta a renunciar a su hermano, pero en ese momento sintió los dedos de su madre penetrando en su vagina.

Se vio derrotada por la inesperada habilidad de su madre para masturbarla, y de esta forma Yuuko fue capaz de dar placer a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo, aunque ella era quien más disfrutaba con aquella situación. Hikari se retorcía de placer, pero a Yuuko no le apetecía que Taichi acabase. No así al menos.

Se detuvo y le dio la espalda a su hijo, elevando sus nalgas, completamente ofrecida a él. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría el chico en moverse, pero de pronto sintió su lengua dando placer a su ano. Por segunda vez en la tarde pensó que aquello podría ser excesivo, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para detenerle. Y más al comprobar con qué exquisitez la dilataba. Hikari observaba todo frente a ella, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de su hija, probando por primera vez sus salados jugos mientras Taichi introducía su erección entre sus nalgas.

Aquello estaba muy bien. No era para nada brusco, y su erección se movía con facilidad dentro y fuera de su culo mientras ella continuaba dando sexo oral a Hikari. Pero necesitaba otra cosa más… algo que la llevase al orgasmo.

—Taichi… no aguanto más… te quiero dentro…

Obediente, el castaño dejó de penetrar su trasero para volver a deslizar su erección entre los labios vaginales de Yuuko. Esta gimió y gimoteó cosas incomprensibles por estar ocupada con la intimidad de Hikari. Sintió que su hijo se retorcía y se preparó para volver a sentirle eyacular. Se derritió por el placer.

—Eres como tu padre —gimió ella, feliz—. Tenéis la misma técnica…

Taichi estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero aún le quedaba algo. Hikari se había quedado a medias con el sexo oral, y ahora reposaba de espaldas a él, tumbada sobre su madre, ofreciéndole todo.

No podía contenerse mucho más aquella tarde, así que se situó entre las piernas de Hikari, y la penetró suavemente mientras esta degustaba las tetas de su madre. Eso le gustó a Yuuko. Hikari estaba fuera de sí. No era la tarde que había pensado pero al menos había conseguido su objetivo. Pasar un rato íntimo y profundo con Taichi.

— _Oniisan…_ estoy a punto… —le dijo—. Quiero que acabes…

—Voy a acabar… mi amor, voy a acabar… —dijo este, sin darse cuenta de que su madre estaba delante—. Te quiero…

—Y yo a ti —suspiró ella en el momento en que su orgasmomse mezclaba con el de Taichi dentro de su intimidad.

—Sois un par de pervertidos —dijo Yuuko. Habían acordado cesar el sexo, pero aún así sus retoños se estaban dedicando a lamer sus pechos, y ella no iba a prohibirselo. Al menos hasta que salieran de la habitacion.

—Hemos salido a vosotros —respondió la joven—. Una vez hace años os vimos a ti y a papá haciéndolo…

—Bueno, el es mi marido —Yuuko le quitó importancia—. Escucha, Taichi.

—Dime…

—No puedes volver a hacer esto. Eres el mayor —el chico se quedó helado—. No vuelvas a hacerlo con Hikari si no tenéis preservastivos a mano. Sé responsable, ¿vale?

—Mamá…

—No os voy a prohibir nada. Cómo si sirviera de algo —dijo ella, consciente de que sería peor detenerles—. Pero hoy tu hermana y yo vamos a tener que tomar la píldora del día después, y puede provocarnos malestar unos días.

—Sí, mamá. Lo siento, estábamos…

—Enloquecidos, sí. Yo también. Por eso he hecho lo que he hecho. No os voy a volver a interrumpir. Pero si queréis hacerlo de nuevo cuando salga de casa, por favor, avisadme. Y os daré un rato a solas adicional, ¿vale?

—Gracias, mamá.

Yuuko se quedó satisfecha. Era mejor que lo hicieran en casa antes que escaparse a algún descampado a hacerlo en público. Taichi pensó que, tras lo que había pasado, no le importaba mucho si Yuuko se volvía a unir a ellos en alguna ocasión. Pero por el contrario, Hikari quería reservarse a Taichi para ella sola.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hace ya un tiempo desde el último one-shot que escribí, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo publicar esta pequeña secuela de "Sentimientos prohibidos" con los dos hermanos, pero tenía varias ideas anteriores y tampoco me apetecía repetirme mucho con los personajes (ya que además, los que más me habéis pedido, en alguna situación, son Taichi e Hikari :P)_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Hola! Sí, sé que la parte explícita fue un poco corta, pero en esta ocasión me inspiró más escribir algo más suave de esos dos. Hay veces que pasa :/ En compensación este ha tenido sexo desde el principio xD Saludos!_

 _Pronto habrá más lemmons, tengo aún como 4 peticiones en lista... y alguno que se me pueda ocurrir ;) Nos leemos por la comunidad. Lemmon rules!_


	11. Fin de semana

**Fin de semana**

—Por fin hemos llegado —anunció Joe. Había conducido el primero de los coches que se dirigían hacia el lugar donde habían pasado su primer campamento de verano, el que les había permitido conocer a los Digimon, con la intención de pasar allí el fin de semana juntos.

Por esta razón en su coche iban él, Sora, Koushiro y Takeru; en el coche llevado por Yamato estaban Taichi, Hikari y Mimi. El rubio aparcó al lado del otro coche y bajaron todos. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, aislados de la sociedad ruidosa. Una maravilla. El único inconveniente era tener que subir unos escalones para llegar donde estaba la cabaña en la que dormirían.

—Es una pena que Daisuke y los otros no hayan podido venir —comentó Mimi mientras sacaban las bolsas de ropa.

—Eso lo dices porque te mueres de ganas de verle en bañador —apuntó Koushiro con sorna, y con una pizca de celos.

—Tonto.

—Vamos, no os peleéis, para un fin de semana en que estamos solos no vamos a estar discutiendo —dijo Taichi—. ¿Hemos pensado cómo vamos a dormir?

—Todos los sacos en la cabaña —señaló Takeru—, y sin hacer tonterías.

—Es lo que acordamos. Y lo sabrías si vinieras con más frecuencia a nuestras quedadas en lugar de entrenar tanto al equipo —rió Sora. Había cierto reproche en su tono de voz para con el chico.

—Chicos, venga, vamos a dejarlo todo preparado —dijo Takeru—. ¿Qué es todo eso que tienes ahí? —preguntó a su hermano al ver los bultos que quedaban en el maletero del vehículo.

—He pensado que sería buena idea trae una piscina —respondió este—. Ya que no hay agua por aquí…

—¿Vamos a llenar la piscina? ¿Con qué agua? —preguntó Hikari.

—Hay una fuente que no deja de echar agua. Tardaremos un poco pero será divertido —dijo Yamato—. Ahora vendré a montarla. ¿Quién me ayuda?

A pesar de que nadie respondió de inmediato, Joe se apresuró en ayudarle a cargar las cajas por las escaleras que les llevaban a la explanada de cemento donde estaba su cabaña. Así tendrían la piscina a mano. Pero Joe no era el más diestro para montar aquellas cosas, así que Taichi se ocupó de ayudar a su amigo con el montaje.

Al tiempo, Koushiro consiguió montar con la maña que tenía Sora la barbacoa donde iban a preparar la mayor parte de las comidas. Habían llevado una buena reserva de carne y verdura para hacer sus platos. Y a mediodía, ya lo tenían casi todo listo. Sólo quedaba la piscina, que estaba a medio llenar, pero eso no era impedimento para que todos se hubieran quedado en bañador.

—¿No habéis traído las sombrillas? —preguntó Mimi—. Nos vamos a asar de calor aquí si no…

—Mierda, las dejé en el maletero —gruñó Joe—. Las llaves están sobre mi saco. Puedes ir a por ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a hacer ir a mi? —protestó Mimi poniendo voz de niña pequeña traviesa.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres quien tiene calor.

—No seas malo, Joe… sé bueno con la preciosa Mimi, ve a por las sombrillas —pidió ella, intentando camelarlo.

—Yo estoy bien así, el sol no pega muy fuerte y puedo poner la toalla a la sombra de la caseta para no quemarme.

—Si vas tú… me quitaré la parte de arriba del bikini —le tentó ella, delante de todos. El chico se puso colorado, los demás se quedaron muy atentos, y Sora e Hikari se miraron sin saber qué decir. "Los hombres son tan simples…", pensó Mimi mientras veía a Joe azorado.

"Joe, como no vayas, te mato", pensó Taichi. No era el único de los chicos que disfrutarían de ver los senos de Mimi al descubierto, pero para eso debían conseguir que el chico fuese a por las sombrillas. Y conociendo a Mimi, si había pedido que fuera él, no valdría si alguno de los demás se ofrecía a ir. Afortunadamente Joe se puso en pie.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Parece mentira lo señorita que eres —comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras y volvía a subirlas, esta vez cargado con tres sombrillas—. Vosotros no me ayudéis, no…

—Espera —dijo Takeru—. Los soportes están abajo, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias —respondió el peliazul mientras desataba la cinta que evitaba que las sombrillas se abrieran solas y se estropearan.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Mimi. Se acercó a Joe y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Te has portado tan bien que __te dejo que me desabroches tú__ —terminó la frase en un susurro.

Pero Joe negó con la cabeza y continuó a lo suyo. Ofendida por el desprecio del chico, fue donde estaba Takeru, le ayudó a cargar uno de los soportes, y después de dejarlo en el suelo, se giró y le indicó:

—Tira. Sin miedo, se desabrocha solo.

El chico no se lo podía creer. Pero la chica parecía malhumorada. Y si ella se lo pedía no tenía nada de malo, por lo que tiró del nudo y efectivamente, se deshizo en su mano. Joe miró, pero agachó nuevamente la mirada. Qué vergüenza le daba aquello. Takeru se lo habría pasado mejor de no ser porque Hikari le había visto hacer eso y ahora parecía mirarle con desaprobación.

—Mimi, ¿estás segura que no te quieres tapar? —preguntó Koushiro. Taichi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No va a escandalizarme que me veáis desnuda.

—Pero si sólo estás en __top-less__ —comentó Yamato—. Aunque nunca te quitas… eso para… posar…

Mimi estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo. Trabajaba como modelo para una revista, y muchas sesiones las hacía en ropa interior o bañadores. Bajo su propia elección, porque le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo. Aunque la confianza para desnudarse no la tenía con su grupo de trabajo. Con sus amigos era diferente. Y según el rubio le recordaba que llevaba la parte inferior del bikini puesta, se lo había desabrochado también. Se puso las gafas de sol, y sin decir una palabra más se echó en la toalla bocarriba.

—Nuestra amiga está mal de la cabeza —comentó Sora—. ¿Qué hacemos, Hikari?

—Podríamos sacar las cartas —propuso ella.

—¿Vais a hacer un strip-póker? —rió Yamato.

—No se pases… —dijo Taichi entre dientes.

—¡Tendrás poca vergüenza, Yagami! —protestó la pelirroja—. Claro, no te importa verle los pechos a Mimi pero si es tu hermana te pones protestón. Qué morro.

—Sora…

—¡Si tan valiente eres, quítate tú el bañador! —le desafió.

Un sonoro "Uuuuuuuuh" se escapó de los labios de los chicos del grupo. Era un reto en toda regla. Un reto que tal vez en otras circunstancias podría cumplir, pero… en aquel momento, la visión de Mimi le había estimulado. Su __masculinidad__ no se encontraba al cien por cien de poder, pero estaba despierta. Sora le miró con malicia. Lo sabía, era un cobarde.

 _ _Ras__. De un tirón seco para abajo, Taichi se liberó de su bañador, ante la atónita mirada de todo el grupo. Los chicos apartaron la mirada, igual que Hikari, pero Sora y Mimi se quedaron sorprendidas ante la valentía del chico. Mimi incluso le aplaudió, y le llamó a que se tumbara a su lado. Aún muerto por la vergüenza, el chico se sentó al lado de su amiga, aguardando a que algo más ocurriera.

—¿Los demás no os atrevéis? —preguntó Mimi.

—Tú estás loca —se quejó Koushiro. Pero a la chica no se le escapó que los ojos del pelirrojo se habían posado sobre sus pechos.

—Y vosotros sois unos aburridos —replicó ella—. Vamos, Taichi y yo nos hemos quitado la ropa y no nos hemos muerto. Venga. Cobardes —añadió entre dientes.

El grupo se miró entre sí. Los chicos parecían incómodos por quitarse la ropa unos con otros. Pero su mente pervertida consideraba que por ver a las chicas sin ropa era un precio pequeño. Aunque hacer el movimiento antes que ellas podría ser contraproducente. De todas formas no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que Sora suspiró de resignación y se deshizo de su bikini. Los demás empezaron a imitarla.

—Nueva regla: nada de mirar más de cinco segundos algo fijo —dictó Hikari—. Al que haga alguna tontería se llevará una patada, y no hace falta que os diga dónde, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron en el acto. No se querían arriesgar a una demostración innecesaria de violencia. Pero finalmente todos habían optado por quitarse la ropa. Estaban un poco cohibidos en aquel momento.

—¿Qué haremos si hace alguien? —preguntó Takeru. Parecía preocupado por verse tan expuesto de pronto.

—Reservé el sitio, en teoría nadie debería venir a molestarnos —dijo Yamato—. En cualquier caso, si viene alguien podemos dar un grito para advertir a los demás.

—Yo os dejo un rato —anunció Koushiro—. Me apetece verme una serie y aquí fuera no hay forma, así que…

—Alguien debería explicarle lo que significa venir de acampada —suspiró Joe—. Incluso yo me he dejado los libros para no pensar en los estudios este fin de semana.

—Como debe ser. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —le pidió Sora.

—Dime.

—Échame el protector solar en la espalda, por favor.

Joe se quedó paralizado. Nuevamente los actos de una fémina le habían bloqueado. Pero esta vez reaccionó antes de acabar con la paciencia de Sora, y tomó la botellita que la chica le ofrecía. Ella se sentó en una de las toallas, reclinada hacia adelante, apoyada en sus piernas para permitir al peliazul tratar su espalda. En su mente, el chico dibujó una línea imaginaria que no debía propasar si no quería enfadar a la pelirroja.

—Ven, Takeru, no sea que te quemes —dijo Yamato tomando la botella.

—¿En serio me la vas a echar? —preguntó este, sorprendido.

—Idiota, ni que hubiera algo de malo —Yamato le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora—. Ven.

Ninguno se había fijado en que Hikari se había ido detrás de Koushiro. Este se había tumbado bocabajo sobre su saco de dormir, y tenía el móvil apoyado en un pequeño soporte que se había llevado para ver las series. Se sorprendió al sentir la presencia de Hikari a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, escandalizado al ver que la chica no guardaba un pequeño espacio vital.

—El otro día dijiste que habías empezado __Misu Shārokku.__ Yo también la empecé, y pensé que podrías estar viéndola. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—C-Claro —dijo él, temblando ligeramente.

La chica sonrió y apoyando los codos sobre uno de los sacos de dormir (no sabía el de quién era) y dejó su cabeza reposando sobre sus manos. Sin embargo, la posición era un poco incómoda. Koushiro quería girar y ver la serie tumbado bocarriba, pero le daba mucho corte si la chica estaba a su lado. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella lo propusiera.

—Hikari… estamos desnudos. Si nos giramos…

—Me has visto fuera, te he visto fuera —dijo ella con tono cansino—. Ni que fuéramos unos críos para estar con las tonterías de "Uuuh, te he visto, te he visto".

De este modo ambos giraron sobre sí mismos. Koushiro intentó encontrar un ángulo que le permitiera tapar sus vergüenzas, especialmente porque la visión de los senos de Hikari le estaban __animando__. La chica se había dado cuenta. Y por alguna razón, eso la animaba a ella.

—Koushiro… tú no tenías novia, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono dulce y meloso.

—No, estoy… soltero —la chica había empezado a acariciar su torso y él temblaba—. ¿Qué haces?

—He pensado que si estamos los dos solos… podríamos hacer algo más interesante que ver una serie —sugirió ella.

—Hikari… eres una chica preciosa pero si tu hermano nos pilla…

—Mi hermano no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida sexual —dijo la castaña—. Si no quieres, no uses a Taichi como excusa… pero si quieres, bésame —aproximó sus labios a los de él, rozándolos.

El pelirrojo no era tan tonto como para negarse. Si a Hikari le parecían bien unos besos, eso siempre era divertido. Consideraba que la chica era muy guapa, pero nunca hubiera osado a intentar nada con ella. Se arrepintió de no haberse lanzado antes cuando probó el sabor de sus labios. Qué ricos, pensó. Lo que no se esperaba es que durante los besos la chica apartara el móvil de enmedio y poco a poco se subió encima de él.

Koushiro no se podía creer lo que ocurría. El cuerpo de su amiga emanaba mucho calor. Era muy suave. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, y se aferró a sus nalgas. Qué firmes. Hikari le dio un suave mordisquito en los labios. Estaba juguetona. Él pensaba que estaba llevando el juego demasiado lejos… pero su mente se nubló en el momento en que su cuerpo y el de la castaña se unieron en uno.

Ella sonrió complacida por el joven. Este se movió suavemente bajo el cuerpo de Hikari. Ella apoyó las manos sobre el torso del pelirrojo y se sincronizó con el movimiento de caderas del chico. A él le excitó escucharla gemir. Pero no debía gemir, podían oírlos… __Qué más da__ , pensó mientras se fundía en otro beso con su amiga mientras estallaban en el clímax.

—Vaya… nos hemos perdido el final del episodio… ¿lo vemos mientras descansamos? —bromeó ella.

Poco se podía imaginar los ocupantes de la cabaña que no eran los únicos que se habían desatado un poco. Sora, hastiada de la falta de acción por parte de Joe, había bajado un momento al coche de Yamato. El chico había dicho que llevaba un pequeño reproductor de música con altavoz en la guantera del coche, y había ido a buscarlo. Pero el sol que ilustraba su espalda fue tapado por una figura. A su espalda estaba uno de sus amigos.

—¿Querías algo, Takeru? —preguntó ella, distraída.

—Bueno… hace mucho que no nos vemos… la última vez… casi nos pasó algo —le recordó el rubio.

—Ah, la fiesta —dijo la pelirroja con sorna—. Sí, me acuerdo. Nos estuvimos dando el lote en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taichi… pero pensé que había sido por el alcohol.

—Bueno, yo no he bebido hoy nada —respondió Takeru, algo nervioso—. Me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos.

—Pensaba que esa noche ambos estábamos despechados. Hikari no quería atarse contigo… Lo mío con Yamato no iba a ninguna parte… y hoy los dos estamos desnudos. ¿Crees que sería sensato?

—No sé si sería sensato pero me gustaría mucho —se sinceró—. Sora…

—Ay, chiquitín… —negó ella con la cabeza. Takeru se giró, un poco decepcionado ante la negativa de la chica—. No he dicho que te vayas.

Takeru la miró, incrédulo. Ella le sonrió. Y llevado por un impulso, la besó. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella, apoyó las manos en su cintura, la atrajo hacia él, desatado. Sora no esperaba algo tan pasional pero se dejó llevar. Tenía bastante superado lo del otro chico rubio. Y Takeru parecía tan inocente… aunque solo lo parecía ya que su lengua se revolvía traviesa contra la suya.

El chico no quería perder el tiempo. Cerró la puerta de los asientos delanteros del coche y apoyó a la chica contra la carrocería. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos, los apretó con ganas. Ella gimoteó al sentirle devorando su cuello. Exclamó cuando notó sus labios en sus pechos. Chilló al sentirle presionar su pezón con los dientes.

— _ _Takeru…__ —gimió—. __Me encanta…__

—Ven —dijo él con voz ronca.

El rubio tiró de la joven, esta vez con más suavidad. Abrió las puertas de los asientos traseros. El morbo de la situación había excitado muchísimo a Sora. Se escurrió en los asientos bocarriba mientras Takeru trepaba para quedar encima de ella. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, las manos del chico exploraron el cuerpo de su amiga pelirroja. Suavemente bajaron hasta su íntima cavidad, explorándola, provocándole gemidos.

—Sora, no quiero detenerme… —dijo el chico—. Me vuelves loco…

—Vale… porque no quiero que pares —gimoteó Sora—. Me encantaría probar tus habilidades…

Takeru sonrió complacido. La chica era espectacular. Verla bajo él era muy erótico. Con un suave movimiento, su erección entró dentro de la chica. Esta gimió. El chico era bueno. Sus movimientos eran pausados, recreándose en cada uno de ellos. Estaban excitados, sus cuerpos emanaban un ligero sudor. Sora cerró las piernas alrededor de la espalda de Takeru. Poco a poco sus movimientos aceleraron. La pelirroja estaba encantada. Era de sus mejores experiencias en la cama. Takeru volvió a besar y tocar su cuerpo con delicadeza. Estaba cumpliendo una de las fantasías que tenía desde hacía un tiempo. Sora era preciosa, una diosa con la que soñaba unirse y por fin estaban juntos.

Sus últimos movimientos fueron acompañados de unos suspiros y unos gemidos que en otro momento a Sora le hubiera preocupado que les escucharan. Pero no entonces. Estaba feliz, había alcanzado un delicioso orgasmo con el chico que ahora tenía la cabeza reposando sobre ella. Acarició sus cabellos distraída. No planeaba nada serio, pero estaba bien tener un amante así de pasional.

Taichi se había ido detrás de Joe. Eso era demasiado. Había visto al peliazul rechazar a dos chicas preciosas, una de ellas en bikini y la otra completamente desnuda. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Este se había ido a caminar, toalla en mano, claramente incómodo. Aprovechó un pequeño hueco entre los árboles para tenderla y se tumbó bocarriba. Estaba alterado. El castaño llegó unos momentos después.

—Joe… Joe, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el chico—. Te has ido muy enfadado.

—Déjame en paz. Sé lo que estáis pensando todos —gruñó el aludido.

—¿Qué dices?

—"Oh, mira Joe, quien se cree que es para rechazar a esas dos diosas" —añadió Joe, con un tono de voz burlesco. Taichi no fue capaz de responder, ya que el chico había acertado—. Pues eso. Dejadme en paz.

—Vale, a ver. Vale que podemos ser más simples que el funcionamiento de un palo —aceptó Taichi—. Pero somos amigos. Si te ocurre algo, creo que podríamos hablarlo.

Joe se sentó a uno de los lados de la toalla, dejando un sitio a Taichi para que se sentase a su lado. Este así lo hizo, y miró a su amigo durante unos momentos sin saber qué decir o preguntar. Tal vez la mejor idea sería dejarle empezar a hablar.

—Mira, Taichi, no me encuentro especialmente seguro con las chicas. La actitud de Mimi, lo que hizo Sora… ahora mismo me incomoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no os lo he contado, pero estuve unas semanas con una chica —narró el peliazul—. Y no me salió bien. Parecía muy dulce, pero al contrario. Era muy fría, no me demostró nada… Lo pasé mal. Por eso no os he contado nada. Así que el contraste con lo que han hecho hoy nuestras amigas… me resulta incómodo.

—Joder… no sabía nada. Pero tampoco tienes que ponerte así… sabes que son buenas chicas, no lo harían por incomodarte.

—No es que me incomoden adrede. Simplemente no me sienta bien —dijo Joe—. Crees que… ¿podemos volver y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Sí, puedo incluso decirles a las chicas que no se propasen con la confianza —aseguró Taichi—. ¿Vamos?

—Joder, soy patético… —murmuró Joe.

—No digas eso —le dijo Taichi, pasándole un brazo por encima para intentar reconfortarlo—. Has tenido una mala experiencia, pero pasará al final. Hazme caso.

Joe quería hacerle caso. Pero era difícil. Lo había pasado mal con aquella chica, y le daba miedo volver a salir escaldado. Encontró el refugio entre los brazos de Taichi mientras reflexionaba. Kaori había sido muy cruel con él. Era fría, distante. Todo lo opuesto que había encontrado con sus amigos. Taichi era un buen amigo con el que podía contar.

—Gracias —susurró Joe. Sentía a su amigo castaño tan cerca de él. Su aroma. Esa mirada serena. Tal vez cometía una locura si besaba sus labios. Pero si era una locura el chico debería haberle detenido. En su lugar, el loco de Taichi no había despegado sus labios. Continuaba el beso. No se esperaba que fuera tan buen besador. Se fueron echando de costado, tumbados sobre la toalla, disfrutando del momento.

—Supongo que esto es raro —mencionó Taichi, en una pausa, con una risa nerviosa.

—Sí… no sé qué me ha pasado —dijo Joe—. Creo que deberíamos…

—¿Continuar? —propuso Taichi. Sus manos acariciaron el torso de su amigo.

Joe le rodeó con un brazo. Giró sobre si mismo, poniéndole encima de él. Se sentía más a gusto así, reconfortado por un amigo que le cubría, le protegía. Los pocos nervios que sentía se disipaban con la presencia de Taichi, sus caricias, su forma de estimularle. Gimió cuando le sintió dilatando su entrada.

—Veo que no es la primera vez que juegas a esto… —la voz de Joe temblaba ante el estímulo de los dedos de Taichi. Sus movimientos eran lentos, sin brusquedad. Incluso placentero.

—Con un chico sí… —afirmó este—. ¿Y tú?

—Es la primera vez… pero me está encantando —susurró este, dejándose llevar—. Taichi… por favor…

Muy suavemente, la erección de Taichi se deslizó dentro de Joe. Se detuvo un momento, al encontrarse cierta resistencia. Volvió a emplear su dedo para estimularlo y volvió a intentarlo. No se podía creer aquel momento, estaba teniendo sexo con Joe. Y se sentía muy bien. Se movía despacio, su amigo se estaba adaptando a sus movimientos. Pensó que podría ayudarle un poco más. Su mano se posó sobre el pene de Joe y lo estimuló. Sonrió. Le gustaba hacerle sentir bien.

Aceleró un poco más sus acometidas. Joe temblaba debajo de él. El castaño sentía su mano impregnada por el fluído preseminal del peliazul. era difícil determinar quién estaba más excitado. Pero sin duda, Joe quería más. Gemía el nombre de su amigo. Este, fuera de si, eyaculó finalmente. Joe acabó al sentir a Taichi acabando. Estaban agotados. Pero se sentían muy bien.

Yamato no estaba del mejor humor. Sabía que esto terminaría pasando. Todos se habían ido, y al final, la barbacoa le tocaba a él prepararla. Menos mal que habían llevado carbón, pues se negaba a ir a buscar leña. Miró la hora. Era temprano. No iba a ponerse tan temprano. Y de pronto, sintió que una figura suave le abrazaba por la espalda.

—Te noto un poco gruñón —dijo la tierna voz de Mimi—. ¿No te lo pasas bien en vacaciones?

—No me lo paso bien cuando me toca hacer todo el trabajo —replicó este—. No sé dónde están mi hermano y los otros, pero deberían estar aquí echando una mano.

—¿Y si en lugar de preocuparte por esas cosas te relajas un poco? —le propuso la chica. Le puso las manos sobre las caderas. Juguetona, le acarició un poco más, sus manos se aproximaron a la zona prohibida. Pero justo antes de eso, Yamato atrapó sus manos, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Llevas demasiado tiempo esquivándome… he pensado que sería un buen momento para dar rienda suelta a nuestra "deuda pendiente" —dijo ella. Seguía con su meloso tono de voz.

—No tenemos ninguna deuda de ese tipo —le recordó Yamato—. Tú y yo…

—¿Estás tonto? —preguntó ella. Se sentía un poco irritada por cómo actuaba el chico—. Llevo mucho tiempo enviándote señales.

—Y no entiendo por qué. No sé qué tenemos en común tú y yo…

—¿En común? —preguntó la chica—. Puede que nada. Pero te encuentro muy atractivo, y me encantaría saber lo que puedes ofrecerme. Tranquilo —añadió—, sé que no te gusta comprometerte, no te estoy pidiendo eso. Sólo quiero… una satisfacción. Eso no es malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso? —preguntó el rubio. Sus manos se habían relajado. Mimi pudo volver a su intento de seducción. Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

—Te haces mucho de rogar… ¿no tendrás miedo tú a quedarte pillado por mi? —bromeó Mimi. Yamato miró hacia atrás. Tenía que admitir que el pelo en color rosa chicle le añadía un punto adicional a su atractivo.

—No digas tonterías…

—Entonces ¿qué te lo impide? —le desafió.

Su plan había surtido efecto. Yamato se giró de pronto y atrapó a Mimi. Besó sus labios con furia. La chica adoraba que se comportara así, pero ella no se quedaba nunca atrás. Su lengua y la de Yamato se encontraron en una batalla por dominar al otro. El rubio levantó las piernas de la chica, sujetándola por las nalgas. Esta se sujetó a él y se dejó llevar hasta la pared de la cabaña. Ahí dieron rienda suelta a los besos mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de explorar al otro. Los pies de Mimi tocaron el suelo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó ella mientras manoseaba el cuerpo del rubio.

—Me encanta lo que toco —respondió él. Tenía las manos sobre sus pechos. Tenía que probar el sabor de uno de ellos. Eso provocó los gemidos de ella.

—Me gusta… sabía que tenía que pedirte esto —gimoteó la chica—. Estoy muy caliente…

—¿De veras?

—Compruébalo —pidió ella, quería sentir al chico de una vez dentro de ella. Los dedos de Yamato fueron los primeros en comprobar lo húmedo de su cavidad. Realmente estaba excitada. Y quería hacerlo con él—. Yamato, como sigas así… por favor, sigue…

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó él. La mano de Mimi estimulando su erección no era lo mejor para calmarse.

—Sí… Yamato, por favor…

—Mimi…

—¡Por favor!

Con mucho cuidado, Yamato enterró su miembro erguido dentro de ella. Se detuvieron en ese momento. Estaban unidos por fin. Jadearon. Se miraron a los ojos, conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Sonrieron. Yamato levantó con cuidado una de las piernas de Mimi, facilitando la penetración. Jadearon, el chico se movía a buen ritmo. Mimi estaba encantada. Había desarrollado cierta preferencia por el sexo rudo, y Yamato se lo estaba dando.

Pero era una posición muy cansada para el chico. El rubio se dejó caer sobre el suelo, permitiendo a Mimi dominar la escena. Ella se dejó caer suavemente antes de empezar a cabalgar encima del rubio. Estaba tan excitada que su orgasmo estalló antes incluso de lo que había esperado. Yamato se había dado cuenta, y sujetando su cadera, se echó hacia adelante, quedando sobre ella. La chica asintió, permitiéndole continuar hasta que acabara. Su propio orgasmo se estiró mientras el chico culminaba.

—Esto ha sido una locura… —jadeó este.

—Absolutamente… de las mejores que he hecho en mi vida —rió Mimi—. Gracias por no rechazarme otra vez…

Y en ese momento, todos volvieron. Sora y Takeru subieron las escaleras, coincidiendo con Koushiro e Hikari saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña y Taichi y Joe volviendo del bosquecillo. Los ochos se miraron entre si, completamente conscientes de lo que había ocurrido. No se atrevieron a decir nada por unos momentos. Cualquier palabra podría suponer una discusión, había ocurrido algo muy serio.

—¿Preparamos la barbacoa? —preguntó Sora, mientras iba a por la bolsa de carbón—. Échame una mano, Taichi.

—¡Voy! —dijo este.

Hubo un suspiro general de alivio. Se comportaban como si realmente nada hubiera ocurrido. De ese modo, la pelirroja y el castaño empezaron a preparar la comida mientras Joe y Koushiro se ocupaban de comprobar cómo estaba la piscina. Estaba todo bien. Sabían lo que había pasado y aún así el momento incómodo había pasado muy rápidamente.

Aprovecharon la hora de comer para recuperar las fuerzas que habían perdido durante el momento sexual de la mañana. Taichi se fijó en que Sora no hacía más que mirarle. ¿Qué era lo que quería la chica? No se le perdió el detalle que algo raro ocurría también entre los hermanos Ishida. Pero el mejor momento de la comida lo ofreció su propia hermanita con una sugerencia que provocó algún atragantamiento.

—Si lo habéis pasado bien antes no tenemos por qué disimular —dijo—. Somos todos mayores. Y lo hemos hecho por gusto… ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Aunque ninguno osó mirarla directamente, todos se pusieron colorados—. Pues entonces… ¿por qué no seguir? Es decir, van a ser dos días, aquí ninguno tenemos pareja… podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—¿Estás proponiendo una locura de esas de sexo libre con quien nos apetezca? —preguntó Joe, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sí —respondió ella, y le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

Este miró a Taichi, alarmado, pero el castaño no parecía preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer Joe con Hikari. En su fuero interno, él ya se había acostado con el peliazul. Y prefería que su hermana lo hiciera con él, de confianza, antes que con alguien que pudiera conocer de fiesta.

Pero alguien tenía la intención de adelantarse a la chica castaña. Sora se fijó en el momento en que Joe se daba por satisfecho de comer, echándose para descansar en la toalla, para acercarse a él. Pensó que tal vez alguno de sus amigos la emboscaría por la espalda, pero no ocurrió así. Eso le permitió acercase a su amigo.

—Perdona por lo de antes, no te quería incomodar —dijo.

—¿Y ahora sí? —preguntó él, aunque estaba más tranquilo. Sobre su cuerpo se extendía la imagen de Sora, desnuda, exhibiendo todo.

—No... ahora creo que podemos seguir donde lo dejamos.

La pelirroja se dejó caer despacio sobre Joe, le besó, y sus labios empezaron a bajar por su torso hasta encontrarse con el fruto prohibido. Se relamió antes de empezar a practicarle sexo oral. Sonrió, Joe no disimulaba el placer que le daba eso.

Mimi sentía cierta envidia hacia su amiga, pero en esa ocasión le apetecía recibir el sexo oral. Miró con ojos suplicantes a Taichi, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a ella. El castaño no dudó en obedecer, dejando atrás a su hermana, los hermanos rubios y el pelirrojo.

—Taichi... antes me dejaste para ir tras Joe... ¿me vas a compensar?

—Claro que sí —afirmó este. Separó suavemente los labios vaginales de su amiga—. ¿Algo por aquí?

Ella asintió. Aunque solo fueran los dedos de Taichi humedecidos con saliva estarían bien... " _ _pero su lengua es mucho mejor__ ", pensó mientras recibía un cunnilingus de su amigo. Se portaba muy bien, compensaba el feo que le había hecho al irse antes. Debería compensarle... tenían que hacer esas cosas más a menudo.

Hikari no sabía cuál de las dos cosas la sorprendía más. Si el hecho de ver a Takeru y Koishiro juntos, dándose sexo oral mutuamente; o sentir diferentes ritmos con la lengua y los dedos de Yamato en su propia intimidad. Era algo maravilloso, pero no soportaba estarse quieta, así que propuso a su rubio que se tumbara bocabajo. Se situó sobre él y disfrutó de los tratos que daba a su intimidad mientras ella jugueteaba con su miembro.

—No te imaginaba... con otro chico —comentó a Takeru, y ella y Yamato intensificaron su 69.

—Bueno... practiqué mucho con Yamato —reveló este. Si a Koushiro le sorprendió esa incestuoso revelación, no hizo ningún gesto. Simplemente agradeció que hubiera tenido veces anteriores, ya que estaba disfrutando de alguien experimentado. Se perdió entre el placer que recibía de Takeru y se dejó llevar por el momento.

El grupo estaba bastante desatado. Aquella sesión no fue la última de la tarde. Hikari se entregó a un rato de placer entre los brazos y las piernas de Sora, mientras su hermano se veía atrapado por Yamato y Takeru. Este no había estado nunca con dos hombres a la vez, pero la experiencia le fue deliciosa. Casi tanto como para Mimi estar al mismo tiempo con Joe y Koushiro. La pelirroja investigó con calma el cuerpo de Hikari, regalándola uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Taichi estaba muy cerca de su propio clímax, dádnole sexo oral a Yaicho, y sintiendo a Takeru presionando en su trasero con cuidado. El pequeño además le estaba masturbando a buen ritmo. Sora se sentía en una ola de placer con los dos chicos a la vez. Eran lo bastante tímidos como para no tomarse excesos con la pelirroja, pero también sentían mucho placer en aquel momento con su amiga.

Caía la tarde cuando Hikari sentía a Joe dentro de ella, movimientos suaves, y Taichi penetrando al peliazul a la vez. Ella se besaba con Takeru, sobre quien estaba Mimi moviendose arriba y abajo, y ella misma se besaba con Sora, penetrada por Koushiro. Cuando finalmente acabaron, se quedaron un rato tumbados bocarriba, sin decir nada. No hacía falta. Simplemente contemplaron el anochecer.

—Esto tenemos que repetirlo algún día —dijo Yamato.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Joe.

—Tiene que estarlo. ¿Cómo vamos a repetir esto? Tenemos que invitar a Daisuke y los otros —comentó Mimi con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a planificar las próximas vacaciones del grupo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, pero ha sido difícil inspirarme. Espero que os haya gustado este fic :)_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Me alegro que te gustara aquel fic ;) Y sí, pensé que Hikari no querría compartir más xD Lo de sin gomas, simplemente, es un momento que cuesta recordar meter cuando escribo. Manías xD Pronto más ;)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Gracias por comentar :) Fue dificil hilar cómo lo harían sin forzar la situación, pero me alegra que te gustara el resultado. Espero que este también te gustara._

 _En fin, pronto más one-shots ;) Lemmon rules!_


	12. Por una apuesta

**Por una apuesta**

La joven Yagami estaba en su habitación. De fondo, en su equipo de música, sonaba una de las canciones del grupo de Yamato. Yamato Ishida. Aquel rubio tan poco expresivo y caracterizado como "borde". Y mientras oída la melodía sin prestarle especial atención, estaba frente a su armario abierto preguntándose qué ponerse. Dentro de una hora había quedado con aquel joven en una cafetería.

Apenas recordaba cómo había ocurrido aquello. Había sido una tarde de tontería. Ella y su hermano Taichi habían ido a casa de los Ishida. Originalmente, el plan era simplemente que Taichi y Yamato se picaran jugando al fútbol en la consola; pero el castaño, sabedor de que su hermana no tenía planes, la había invitado a ir con ellos. Se arrepintió, pues ella había ganado los doce mil yenes que se habían apostado.

El caso es que durante aquella tarde había hablado con Yamato, posiblemente, por primera vez en serio en todos los años que se conocían. Y su instinto le había dicho algo. Como una corazonada. Tal vez estaba todo en su cabeza, pero el chico le había parecido interesante… y quizá hubiera alguna conexión.

Pero aún así no tenía claro qué debía ponerse. Tenía diferentes juegos de camisetas, pantaloncitos, y demás, pero… ¿rollo informal? Sería raro, pues no solía vestir así. Arreglarse demasiado también podría levantar sospechas. Maldición. ¿Por qué Yamato había aceptado a que tomaran un café? ¡Tendría que haber dicho que no! Pero bueno, a lo hecho, pecho. Eligió una ropa al tuntún y se cambión. "Por lo menos si me quedo en blanco podré hablar con él de su último tema", pensó mientras el grito de Yamato cerraba la canción.

—¡Hola! —dijo Yamato. Se encontraba esperando bajo el piso de los Yagami—. ¿Qué tal?

Él, con camiseta negra, vaqueros y chaqueta de cuero. Ella se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con un pantaloncito y una camiseta de Doraemon. Pero Yamato no parecía desestimar su aspecto. Por el contrario, le comentó que estaba guapa.

—¿Vamos a ir en la moto? —preguntó ella. Estaba nerviosa por haber quedado, estaba nerviosa por el piropo del rubio y ahora le ponía nerviosa la idea de subir en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas y ningún chasis externo.

—Claro. Tranquila, que no haré el cabra, lo prometo —respondió él, y le tendió un casco—. ¿Nunca has montado?

Tímida, ella le dijo que no. Pero Yamato no parecía preocupado. Le indicó dónde poner los pies y cómo agarrarse a la moto para evitar problemas en caso de frenazo.

—¿Y cuando gires? ¿Me echo al otro lado? —preguntó.

—¡Ni loca! —respondió él—. Tú quietecita, que aquí el que conduce lo hace todo.

Intentando mantener el cuerpo relajado, Hikari se dejó llevar por la velocidad del vehículo, que parecía tirar de ella hacia adelante. Sintió el impulso de sujetarse a Yamato, pero en realidad no se atrevía a separar las manos de la moto. Solo deseo que aquello acabase rápido.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó el rubio, una vez hubo detenido la moto.

—Sí… bueno, gracias por no hacer algo raro —respondió ella. Le temblaban un poco las piernas. Echó el casco en una bolsa de tela que le tendió el rubio, y caminaron poco a poco hasta la entrada de la cafetería.

—Bueno, no suelo llevar a nadie detrás, pero de todas formas no me gusta hacer el idiota —comentó él, mientras se sentaban. Una joven se acercó a atenderlos, les tomó nota, y fue a la barra a servirles.

—Te lo agradezco. Me podría acostumbrar a la moto. Si no fuera tan rápida —bromeó ella.

"Bueno, me encantaría acostumbrarte", fue el pensamiento que tenía Yamato en la cabeza. La joven era cierto que le tenía cautivado. Nunca se había atrevido a acercarse, la presencia de Taichi le resultaba intimidante en ese sentido. Pero agradecía que hubiera ido aquella tarde a jugar a la consola. Los seis mil yenes mejor invertidos de su vida, en su opinión, ya que le había permitido un primer acercamiento. Y vadeando el peligro que consideraba que era Taichi, pero este no se había opuesto a que quedasen.

—¿Y cómo te ha dado porque tomásemos un café? —preguntó ella.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó él—. La mayor parte del grupo se ha ido de vacaciones estos días, sé que tu hermano estaba ocupado. Pensé en que podríamos quedar a tomar algo. Sin motivo —añadió—. No sabía que se te dieran bien los juegos de fútbol.

—La suerte del principiante —presumió ella. Lo que el chico no sospechaba, y su hermano tampoco, era que de vez en cuando usaba la consola de Taichi y se echaba algún partido. Por eso tenía aquella técnica.

—Pues te iba a proponer volver a echar una partida. Apostando, claro —dijo Yamato, lanzando su desafío—. ¿Te jugarías los doce mil que nos levantaste el otro día?

—¿Te refieres a estos? —respondió ella, sacando la cartera y mostrando unos billetes—. Me parece bien —respondió.

Yamato se bebió su café de un trago. Alzó las cejas. Para Hikari, el juego estaba sobre la mesa. Pero el chico, en su fuero interno, simplemente quería pasar un rato a solas con ella, en la intimidad de su hogar. Con cierta prisa, pero evitando atragantarse, acabó el café. Dejaron el pago encima de la mesa, y volvieron hacia la moto.

Esta vez Hikari montó un poco más confiada. Con la tontería, iba a volver a casa doce mil yenes más rica. Se acomodó como pudo en la moto y dejó que Yamato condujera hasta llegar a su casa. Nuevamente le costó un poco caminar después del trayecto, pero sentía la adrenalina de ganarle una apuesta al rubio.

Tal vez podría invertir el dinero ganado. Una cena esa noche. Con él. Seguir conociendo su persona. De forma que entró en la casa y fueron directos al sofá. No se le escapó que el rubio había planeado aquello. Los dos joystick reposaban sobre la mesa, lado a lado, y aunque había algún trasto de por medio, los asientos estaban despejados.

—¿Va a ser un solo partido? ¿O el mejor de tres? —preguntó ella, con tono de burla.

—Que sea uno solo —aceptó él—. De todas formas, me vas a pagar tú.

—Uy, qué confiado te veo. Como la otra tarde en que te gané, ¿no? —rió Hikari—. ¿Preparado? —preguntó, mientras tomaba su mando.

—Preparado —respondió Yamato.

Empezó el partido. Yamato se dio cuenta pronto de que Hikari, de algún modo, había estado practicando. Guapa y le gustaban los vieojuegos. Genial. Su distracción le costó el primero de los puntos, que Hikari celebró con un grito entusiasmado. Por suerte para el chico, fue capaz de empatarle a uno antes de la pausa de la mitad del partido.

—No ha estado mal —comentó ella—. ¿Crees que vas a ganarme?

—Si no, iremos a penalties. Pero no te vas a ir de esta casa sin pagarme los doce mil yenes —dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Continuamos?

—¡Dale!

Hikari se tomó muy en serio la segunda parte, pero el juego de Yamato había mejorado también. Tenía que concentrarse. No le apetecía perder el dinero que había ganado. Faltaban apenas unos momentos para terminar, pero no habían sido capaces de marcar ninguno. Y los penalties… detenerlos era imposible casi, un cara o cruz. Se arriesgó con un contraataque, pero de pronto uno de los jugadores NPC del equipo contrario le quitó el balón. Intentó girar en sentido opuesto, pero Yamato ya controlaba al futbolista, y chutó a puerta.

El rubio saltó del sofá con un sonoro "¡SÍ!" cuando el árbitro dio por finalizado el partido. La chica no se lo podía creer. Había perdido. Maldito. ¡Había trucado los mandos, seguro! No, Yamato no podría ser tan rastrero.

—Has sido una digna rival —comentó Yamato. Sin embargo, se le veía satisfecho con el resultado—. Señorita, ha llegado el momento…

Hikari, con cierto fastidio, sacó la cartera. Hizo ademán de sacar los billetes, pero tenía que negociar.

—¿Al mejor de tres? —preguntó.

—Te puedo dar la revancha —ofreció él—. Pero una apuesta es una apuesta —le dijo—. Así que ya sabes.

La chica sacó los billetes.

—O también me puedes dar un beso.

Espera. ¿Qué había dicho? No, claro que no había sido tan bocazas como para decirlo. Había sido solo un pensamiento del subsoncsciente. No lo había expresado en voz alta. Pero si era así, ¿por qué Hikari se había quedado petrificada? Espera, se le había escapado, ¿verdad? ¡Rectificar, rectificar!

—Es broma, es broma. Venga. Show me the money —dijo, en un no muy convincente intento de quitarle peso a lo que acababa de decir.

—Bueno, toma… —dijo ella, y le tendió el fajo—. ¿Seguro que no quieres ese beso?

Yamato sintió que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ponía colorado. No podía ser tan sencillo. La chica sonreía. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Tal vez no había sido su mejor idea invitarla a echar la partida como excusa para pasar un rato con ella. Por favor, que dejara de mirarle. Tendió la mano para tomar el dinero… y vio cómo ella se acercaba a él. Estaba muy cerca.

—¿No quieres el beso? —preguntó ella, suavemente.

—… Si me dejaras ahora mismo te comería la boca —dijo él. Y sintió un impulso que le llevó hacia adelante, y besó los labios de Hikari.

Fue un beso corto, o esa fue su intención. Un leve beso de unos segundos, cuyo fin ella no permitió y prosiguió con su suave movimiento de labios. Yamato retrocedió, peor Hikari lo interpretó como un movimiento para ponerse cómodo, de modo que aprovechó para sentarse encima de él. Los billetes ya habían caído al suelo.

—Hikari… espera, no debería haberte pedido el beso…

—De hecho, me lo has pedido, pero no te dejé —comentó ella—. Es broma —añadió al ver la expresión de horror en sus ojos—. ¿Continuamos? —preguntó.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó él, alterado.

Por toda respuesta, ella le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le dio un beso suave. Le gustaba el sabor de los labios del chico. Poco se podía imaginar lo hipnótico que le resultaban los suyos a él.

—Creo que esto es un poco inapropiado —dijo él.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, no seas antiguo, rockero —respondió ella.

—Tu hermano…

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, no seas antiguo, rockero —repitió ella, en tono cansino—. Yo no me meto en lo que él hace con Mimi, él no se mete en lo que yo hago con quien quiera.

—¿Y tú quieres? —preguntó él.

—Te acabo de "comer la boca", como tu dices. ¿Necesitas alguna otra prueba?

Dejándose llevar, Yamato se impulsó hacia adelante. Sujetó a Hikari por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca, y cayó encima de ella. Desató sus besos sin darle un respiro a la chica. Ella estaba encantada. Había sido impulsivo, pero no posesivo. Soltó un ligero gemido cuando le sintió levantarle la camiseta. Sus firmes manos sobre su vientre, acariciando sus caderas. Un poco osado, sintió que clavaba su pelvis contra ella. La tarde estaba siendo más interesante de lo que se había imaginado.

Yamato se despojó de su camiseta. Sus calientes cuerpos entraron en contacto. A Hikari le sorprendió ver lo bien formado que estaba el torso de Yamato. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Tal vez se estaban dejando llevar un poco, pensó cuando él masejeó los pechos por encima del sujetador. Pero se sentía bien poder hacer…

—¡Ay! —protestó ella. Yamato le había retirado el sujetador, y había atacado sus pezones con la boca. El problema era que había apretado demasiado sus dientes.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —se disculpó él—. ¿Mejor si hago esto?

—Sí… lámelos —suspiró ella. La húmeda lengua de Yamato en sus pezones se sentía bien. Giraba hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro… Gruñó cuando sintió que volvía a apretar sus dientes, pero esta vez con más cuidado, sin hacerla daño, y empleando su lengua para suavizar la zona mordida.

—Hikari… escucha… —dijo él. Tal vez fuera su último momento para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse—. El otro día me gustó el rollo que hubo entre nosotros. Pensé que si jugábamos podríamos seguir conociéndonos, pero esto…

—¿Tú crees que soy atractiva? —preguntó ella.

A Yamato le pareció que aquella diosa desnuda de cintura para arriba debajo de él le estaba haciendo una pregunta trampa.

—Claro que sí…

—¿Y crees que si no pensara lo mismo habría llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó.

—Podrías querer parar…

—Y si necesito parar, te lo diré —respondió ella. Le acarició la mejilla—. Pero ahora quiero que continuemos. Hasta el final —añadió con ojos brillantes.

Desde su puesto, Yamato llevó las manos a los senos de Hikari y los masajeó durante un rato. Pero Hikari empezó a impacientarse. Llevó las manos a los pantalones de Yamato, y lentamente los fue desabrochando. Sintió que sus piernas se levantaban, Yamato las había alzado y ahora tiraba de su pantalón. Sólo les quedaba una prenda a cada uno que evitaba el pecado, pero no iban a resistirse mucho más tiempo.

La sensación del miembro de Yamato contra ella le gustaba mucho, y seguro que se sentiría mejor cuando no hubiera ropa de por medio. Él fue el primero en despojarse, lentamente, liberando su erección. Hikari miró con sorpresa. El chico no estaba mal dotado, en absoluto. Cierto era que sólo podía hacer una comparación, pero se preguntó cómo se debía sentir aquello.

Se retiró las braguitas a continuación, y se arrepintió en seguida. No contaba con llegar tan lejos con Yamato, ni de coña se lo podría haber planteado, y había quitado de su cabeza que no se había rasurado. Qué vergüenza. No tenía mucho vello, pero seguro que el chico despreciaba aquello… No podía ser que el rubio apoyase la cabeza sobre su pierna, sus labios bajaron poco a poco besándola hasta alcanzar su cueva del placer. Sus dedos acariciaron su vagina, juguetearon un momento con su fina capa de vello, antes de separar aquellos labios y besarlos.

Gimió mucho al sentir cómo Yamato le estaba practicando el sexo oral. Enredó sus manos en los cabellos del chico, que empezó a hacerlo con más ahínco. Los jugos de la chica le parecían un néctar delicioso, y probó y probó y disfrutó de todos ellos mientras la chica se agitaba debajo de él, derrotada sin poder moverse, completamente entregada a él. Hikari sintió las manos del rubio acariciando sus caderas, volviéndola loca. Dejó que aquello se mantuviera unos minutos, se sentía demasiado rico pero no podía aguantar mucho más. Quería saber lo que era sentirle dentro de ella.

De su boca se escapó un simple deseo, una petición directa para el rubio, que dio un respiro a su boca. Se alineó con el cuerpo de Hikari y suavemente pudo entrar en ella. Solo las primeras acometidas fueron lentas. Empezó a acelerar, y Hikari gimió. Susurŕo en su oído si le estaba gustando. Ella estaba en un éxtasis demasiado bueno para negarlo. Aumentó más su ritmo. Hikari nunca había practicado el sexo de un modo tan pasivo, y menos aún, tan veloz como lo estaba haciendo Yamato, pero le estaba gustando mucho. Se llevó un pequeño susto cuando le sintió tirar de ella hacia él, alzando su cintura, y bien sujeta por él, continuaba penetrándola. Aquello era un cielo de lujuria.

—Yamato… sigue… me está gustando…

—Hikari… estoy a punto… —le dijo—. No debo…

—Por dios, no pares ahora —pidió ella. Cerró sus piernas sobre el chico, instándole a continuar—. Sigue así… más… aaah…

Sintió un poderoso orgasmo desatándose, y también fue consciente del momento en que el chico eyaculaba. Aún así su ritmo se mantuvo por unos largos momentos más, aumentando el placer del momento, hasta que llegó el momento en que determinó que no podía aguantar más. Se detuvo, y se echó hacia adelante. Su boca y la de Hikari se encontraron y sus lenguas jugaron una danza del placer.

—Hikari… ¿esto qué es lo que cambia entre nosotros?

—¿Mmmmm? —preguntó ella, sin estar muy atenta. Se había acomodado sobre el torso del chico.

—No pensé que iríamos tan rápido y ahora… acabamos de tener sexo —dijo él—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Casarnos, claro —respondió ella, muy seria—. Mi hermano te mataría si te acuestas conmigo y no quieres nada serio. Además, es posible que me hayas embarazado.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Yamato se tensaba. Estaba en pánico.

—Era broma —rió, y le dio otro beso—. Tranquilo, tonto, tomo la píldora. No pasa nada por lo que hemos hecho.

—¿Y sobre nosotros? —preguntó.

—Bueno. Hemos avanzado unos cuantos pasos, pero… podríamos volver atrás, seguir conociéndonos. Volver hacia adelante, y pasar un buen rato como adultos. Otro paso atras, y conocernos. Y así…

—¿Y te parece bien?

—¿A ti no?

—Claro que si —respondió ella—. ¿Te quedan fuerzas?

Por toda respuestas él intentó incorporarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Ahora me toca a mi.

Y sin poder evitarlo, o más bien sin querer hacerlo, el rubio observó como Hikari bajaba poco a poco por su cuerpo. Tocó su pene, como si se asegurase de que no era una serpiente a punto de atacarla. Le dio un suave beso en la punta, y poco a poco empezó a lamerlo. Probó el sabor de su glande. Acarició sus testículos lentamente mientras le estimulaba la erección. Poco a poco, aquel pene volvía a encontrarse erecto, listo para la acción.

Ella se entretuvo un poco más en su juego. No iba a hacerle culminar, no así, pero le gustaba jugar con él, disfrutando de las reacciones de su cuerpo, como las había tenido ella durante el cunnilingus que había recibido. Se estimuló un poco su propio sexo, asegurándose de que estaba bien lubricada antes de volver a trepar sobre el cuerpo de Yamato.

Se dejó caer, muy lentamente. Ella siempre se movía así. Despacio, disfrutando de la sensación una y otra vez. No era el ritmo al que Yamato la había sometido, pero a ella le gustaba así también. Dominando, lentamente. Miró a Yamato. Él no estaba acostumbrado a algo así. Pero era hipnótico tener así sobre ella a la joven. Quién lo iba a esperar de ella. Acarició sus caderas mientras disfrutaba del vaivén.

El ritmo aumentó poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el momento. Notaba su orgasmo muy próximo. Pero no podía eyacular, no si Hikari ni acababa. Tenía que intentar aguantar por ella. Sintió una serie de espasmos y gemidos y tensión en el cuerpo de Hikari, como los que había notado durante el acto anterior. El rubio se dejó llevar finalmente, y permitió su orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Te parece si invertimos el dinero de la apuesta en ir a cenar? —preguntó Hikari. Se habían sentado en el sofá, y se habían cubierto un poco. Él simplemente con el boxer, y ella con las braguitas. El sujetador aún reposaba caído en el suelo.

—Me parece muy bien. Y luego, te puedo acompañar a casa —propuso él—. No quiero que tus padres se preocupen…

—Oh, no lo harán, están fuera el fin de semana —respondió ella.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

—Dime, onii-chan —digo al descolgar.

—Hola, Hikari-chan. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó la voz del castaño. Yamato se tensó e intentó no hacer ruido.

—Muy bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quería saber… ¿dónde vas a cenar?

—Iba a ir con un amigo —dijo ella. Sospechaba cual sería la pregunta de su hermano.

—Vale. Es que… estaba pensando en que Mimi viniera a casa…

—No te preocupes. Os puedo dejar solos en casa. Esta noche tengo donde dormir —respondió ella.

—Gracias —dijo él, aliviado.

—Me debes una —respondió ella. Y colgó—. Bueno… espero que no te importe si me quedo contigo. Ocupo poco, puedo dormir en el sofá —dijo, haciéndose la despistada.

—Creo que los dos pensamos en otra cosa —respondió él. Le gustaba lo que estaba dando el día de si. Hikari era, sin duda, una chica muy interesante.

* * *

 _Hola a todos._

 _Me da hasta vergüenza ver hace cuánto actualicé este fic por última vez. Principios de mayo, terrible... Tengo que darle un poco de vidilla, y me enorgullece decir que he escrito este one-shot en una sola tarde. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado._

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** ¡Hola! Pues fue complicado escribir el lemmon con ellos. Y la verdad, me pareció muy "obvio" que Tai querría con Sora y TK con Kari, quería algo diferente y con diversidad para todos los gustos ;) Espero que te haya gustado este :D_

 _ **honter11:** A mi, el yaoi ni me agrada ni lo opuesto. Tengo en mente el Tai/Sora/Mimi, y pensaré algún Michi. Si puedo tengo algunas peticiones de Pokémon que atender también ;)_

 _ **Guest:** Bueno, de Taichi con Hikari ya tengo por ahí un par de fanfics a lo "amor prohibido", no les imagino haciendo eso en público xD Yo me tomaría como un cumplido que alguien de Palcomix me adaptase xD Tengo lo del Taikari de Xros dándole una vuelta, ya te diré._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Bueno, buscaba escribir algo con parejas no muy convencionales ;) Que "las clásicas" están ya muy vistas. Intentaré atender más peticiones con más celeridad. Un saludo!_

 _En fin, de momento aquí queda esto, y pronto espero que más. Lemmon rules!_


	13. La interrupción

**La interrupción**

Era una cálida tarde de verano, de esas en las que parecía que el sol no iba a molestar más, pero no era así. Mimí subió de dos en dos los escalones, maldiciendo que los apartamentos de dos plantas en Japón no dispusieran de ascensor y la escalera coincidiese con el riego de calor directo. "Tenemos que mudarnos antes del próximo verano", pensó. "Malditos alquileres baratos… a un piso nos vamos a ir".

—Sora, ya estoy en casa —anunció, dejando las llaves en la puerta. Su compañera de piso salió de su habitación—. ¿Tanto calor tienes? Pon el aire, por favor, me muero.

—Sí, es eso, mucho calor —respondió Sora, algo azorada—. Pensaba que habías quedado con tu amigo para ir al centro comercial.

—Ah, ese hijo de puta —rió Mimi, con cierto sarcasmo. Abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra de agua. Aguantó la tentación de beber a morro y sacó un vaso—. El muy cabrón… Resulta que le interesaba estar conmigo por mi dinero.

—¡Qué cabrón! —dijo Sora—. Bueno, mejor ahora que si llega a sacarte el dinero…

—Ni un yen. La bebida la ha pagado él —respondió Mimi, sin dejar de beber agua, y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga—. ¿Y qué hace Taichi saliendo de tu habitación sin camiseta?

El chico había pecado de presuroso. Se quedó inmovilizado ante la mirada de Mimi. Sora estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del castaño, que lo hubiera dado todo porque le tragase la tierra en ese momento. Saludó tímidamente a Mimi, como si fuera lo más habitual.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Mimi, escucha… No es que haya nada entre nosotros… simplemente, pasamos unos buenos ratos juntos… —intentó justificarse Sora.

—Sí, bueno, como lo hace conmigo —respondió ella, con total naturalidad.

—¡Qué!

Sora abrió los ojos, escandalizada. ¿Qué acababa de decir su compañera de piso? Miró a Taichi, cuya expresión parecía decir " _preferiría estar muerto antes que enfrentarme a esta situación_ ". Mimi dejó el vaso en el fregadero. Por su parte estaba muy tranquila, pero tenía que aclarar una cosa con su "amigo de encuentros", como decía finamente. La palabra "follamigo" era muy fea.

—Taichi, ven. Ven, ven, ven. No voy a comerte. Ven —dijo. El chico se acercó muy despacio. Tal vez Mimi no le comiera, pero Sora parecía a punto de asesinarlo. O al menos, de amputarle una extremidad—. Escuchame. ¿Yo que te dije la primera vez que nos acostamos? —le preguntó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

—… Que no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿por qué no le dijiste a nuestra amiga Sora, que tanto nos quiere, que nos vemos de vez en cuando?

—Porque, bueno…

—Lo siento, no te he oído —dijo Mimi, y le apretó ligeramente el hombro.

—Porque no quería que se lo tomara a mal —respondió el castaño. Y al no recibir otra respuesta, tuvo que terminar su confesión—. Y porque pensé que si Sora sabía que tú y yo… nos acostábamos, ella no querría hacerlo también.

—Espera… ¿tú sabías que Taichi y yo… lo hacemos? —preguntó Sora.

—Claro. Y no me preocupa. _No es mi novio_ —le recordó Mimi—. Solo espero que no sea el tuyo…

—¡No! Solo eso… placer —murmuró Sora, estaba un poco incómoda con la situación.

—Vale, me quedo más tranquila —dijo Mimi—. Taichi, ¿no hay algo que le debes decir a nuestra amiga?

—Sí. Sora… siento no habértelo contado —su disculpa sonaba sincera—. Pensé que te enfadarías y que no me querrías ver de nuevo si sabías lo que hacía con Mimi… no debí callármelo. Pensabas una cosa y te hice creer otra.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Me duele un poco, la verdad, pero supongo que ya ha ocurrido… no le demos más vueltas —comentó la pelirroja—. Tal vez sea mejor que nos veamos otro día…

—¡De eso nada! Que no sea por mi culpa que os quedáis sin sexo. Yo me voy a poner esos auriculares y me voy a poner una película. Podéis hacer todo el ruido que queráis —les guiñó el ojo—. Que lo paseis bien.

Se fue al sofá y se puso los auriculares. Encendió la televisión y empezó a buscar algo que ver en la biblioteca compartida de películas que Koushiro les había cedido. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo sus amigos se iban hacia el dormitorio. Como debía ser. Lamentó la cantidad de ciencia ficción que había para ver. Pero bueno. Podría darle una oportunidad a _El planeta de los simios_. Pulsó el "play" y empezó la película.

A los diez minutos sintió ganas de ir al servicio, por lo que se quitó los auriculares después de poner la película en pausa, y entró en el baño. Y al salir, se le ocurrió una travesura. Más que eso, era verdadera curiosidad por saber qué estaban haciendo sus amigos. Sin los auriculares puestos, tampoco los escuchaba. Con mucho cuidado, fue de puntillas hacia el cuarto de Sora, y abrió sin hacer ruido.

Pensó que si asomaba la cabeza se toparía la espalda de su compañera de piso desnuda mientras cabalgaba encima de Taichi gimiendo su nombre. Lo que no esperaba era verla sentada sobre él, los dos con la ropa interior aún puesta, en completo silencio, mientras parecían más interesados en mirar por la ventana que en echar un polvo con la persona que tenían enfrente

—Mmmm —si eso era un gemido de placer, el canto de las ballenas era estilo tirolés—. Oh, sí… me gustan tus tetas —dijo Taichi con el mismo entusiasmo que tendría al ver una mosca posarse en la mesa. Ni que decir tiene que ni siquiera le estaba tocando los senos. Su mano apenas había llegado a su cintura, pero la pelirroja tampoco parecía muy centrada.

—Tú la tienes muy grande y dura ya… —respondió ella, pero un error de cálculo había provocado que ella le sujetase el antebrazo y no el pene.

Mimi se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos idiotas? Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. Con carácter urgente.

—¿Me vas a tomar? —preguntó Sora. Seguía distraída. Hacía un rato estaba muy cachonda, pero ahora la situación se le antojaba diferente. Conocer el secreto de Taichi le había chocado un poco. Sabía que no eran compatibles como pareja. Pero esa química… consideraba que era un poco más especial. Y se enteraba de que también tenía esa atracción con Mimi…

—Ya te digo yo que te va a tomar —afirmó una voz femenina que les provocó un sobresalto a los dos. Mimi se había acercado a ellos. Lo que no entendía ninguno de sus amigos era cómo la ropa se le podía haber caído por el camino, mostrándose cubierta únicamente por el tanga.

—¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí así vestida? Bueno… así de desnuda —se corrigió la pelirroja.

—Venga. Me has visto salir de la ducho. Y tú —añadió mirando a Taichi— me has mirado _y tocado_ todo lo que has querido y más, así que no te pongas rojo.

—¿Pero por qué has entrado? —preguntó confuso.

—Porque no se os oía nada. Nada de nada. Y parece que no tenéis calentón. He venido a arreglarlo.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor día… —comentó Mimi.

—Cuando he llegado estabas sin camiseta. Y este, a pecho descubierto. Vamos, Sora. ¿Tú querías hacerlo?

—Claro que sí… —miró a Taichi. Le apenaba no poder hacer nada con él esa tarde.

—Pues deja que tu amiga Mimi oy ayude con eso.

Y tras situarse en la espalda de su amiga, tiró suavemente de ella, hasta que la situó sobre el colchón. Sora no se vio capaz ni con ganas de resistirse. El cuerpo de Mimi emanaba confianza. Y se fiaba de ella. Tal vez conseguiría que aquello se animase de nuevo. Miró a Taichi, ligeramente suplicante.

—Antes has dicho que te gustan sus tetas, amigo —dijo Mimi, suavemente—. Demuéstraselo —ordenó mientras le quitaba el sujetador, limpiamente, sin ningún roce que incomodase a su amiga.

Como activado por un resorte, Taichi se acercó a Sora. Le plantó un suave beso en los labios, y sin separarlos, sus manos se movieron, como atraidas por un campo de gravedad, hacia los senos de Sora. Claro que le gustaban. Eran muy suaves, y le gustaba acariciarlos. Mimi sonrió, y puso sus piernas evitando que su amiga pudiera cerrar las suyas. Siempre se podían detener si querían, pero estaba segura de que no iba a querer.

Puso sus manos encima de las de Taichi y le guió con un pequeño masaje sobre aquellos pechos. Sabía que a su amiga le iba a gustar, y así pareció. Vio su mano apartada en el momento en que Taichi llevó su boca a aquel pezón, probando el sabor que tenía. Primero caricias con la lengua, luego una suave succión, ahora su dedo haciendo círculos despacio. Notaba a Sora retorcerse por el gusto, y nuevamente cuando cambió de seno.

La pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que, de algún modo, la mano de su amiga estaba sobre su teta, pero daba lo mismo. Se sentía más animada así. Con un gesto de Mimi, Taichi tiró de las bragas de Sora, suavemente. No necesitaba que le indicaran nada más. Se extendió cuan largo era en la cama para alcanzar más cómodamente el sexo de su amiga y empezar a lamerlo. Sora tembló. Pensaba que había superado todas sus debilidades, pero la primera vez que sintió aquella lengua en su intimidad supo que siempre sería derrotada. Le daba vergüenza gemir delante de Mimi, pero no podía evitarlo. Expulsó en forma de gritos de placer lo bien que se sentía.

Pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a quedarse mirando. Al principio su intención había sido estimular a sus amigos para que echaran un polvo… pero ahora también estaba cachonda y necesitaba consumar. Podría apartarse y tocarse, pero ese no era su estilo. Optó por dejar a Sora tendida en la cama, con cuidado. Lo estaba pasando bien. Gateó hasta ponerse al lado de Taichi, y le instó para que se echase de costado.

Este giró su cuerpo sin desatender el sexo de Sora, que estaba húmedo por una mezcla de su saliva con los jugos de ella, y acompañando el repiqueteo de su lengua en su clítoris con una suave penetración de sus dedos; de este modo ella pudo acceder a la erección de Taichi. Tan fuerte como la recordaba. Sonrió y empezó a lamerla con mucho cuidado. Su mano se escurrió debajo de su tanga para poder masturbarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la prenda era un incordio demasiado grande como para dejarla ahí. Se despojó de ella y dio rienda suelta a su boca. Sabía cómo dar placer al chico, y se sentía muy cómoda con sus dedos dándose placer.

Aunque su amigo se sentía culpable. Le encantaba hacer aquello con Sora, le ponía cachondo escucharla gemir, pero tenía desatendida a Mimi. Debería hacer algo por ella… cuando hubiera acabado de hacer aquello con la pelirroja. Al final la tarde había resultado ser más interesante de lo que había planeado. Por separado, el sexo con cada una de sus amigas era genial. Se empleaban a fondo para pasarlo bien a cambio de no poder moverse de la cama en una hora por el agotamiento. Ahora los tres estaban en el mismo colchón y deseaba no poder levantarse en toda la noche.

Puso más ahínco en su cunnilingus. Tenía la mano de Sora sobre su cabeza, ella gemía y se acariciaba una teta mientras solo podía recibir y recibir placer y dejar que su mente se quedase en blanco. "Gracias, Mimi", pensó mientras Taichi la conducía por el sendero del placer, un camino cuyo final se llamaba orgasmo y ya estaba muy cerca. Su cuerpo se agitaba, se sentía vencida. Quería llegar por fin y respirar tranquila, como no podía ahora por esa maravillosa lengua le daba placer.

Con su propio orgasmo dinamitándose, no podía saber que en ese momento Taichi eyaculaba. Él se sintió culpable, pues con la boca ocupada no había podido adverir a Mimi de su inminente clímax. Pero ella _sabía_ que iba a ocurrir. Conocía muy bien el cuerpo de su amigo. Habían tenido sexo muchas veces que conocía los movimientos que este hacía cuando iba a correrse. Se apartó justo a tiempo y siguió empleando sus manos para hacerlo culminar. Unas gotas terminaron en la comisura de su boca. No le importaba mucho cuando era poca cantidad, porque habitualmente el sabor del semen no le agradaba. Se limpió sin muchos problemas cuando supo de Taichi estaba satisfecho.

—Sin ti hoy no habríamos podido hacer nada… —dijo Sora, con la voz suave y la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga. Ambas estaban delante de Taichi, que se masturbaba delante de ellas para recuperar su erección—. Lo justo es que empiece contigo…

—Puede que no tengamos que hacer "lo justo" —le recordó Mimi—. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Insisto —aseguró Sora—. Yo estoy cansada… necesito recuperarme…

Se cambió de lado, poniéndose al lado de Taichi y descansando sobre él. Mimi supo que no tenía elección. Montaría a Taichi en primer lugar. No le parecía mal. Sonriente, subió por el cuerpo de su amigo. Ella no había culminado, y estaba bien lubricada ya. Sólo quería sentir _aquello_ de nuevo. Sí. La sensación del pene de Taichi deslizándose en su interior. Suspiró. La primera penetración siempre era lenta, para amoldarse a él.

La pelirroja miraba con atención la escena. Mimi empezaba a moverse arriba y abajo de Taichi. Podía ver cómo su erección se hundía en el sexo de Mimi. A pesar de la relación extraña que mantenía con Taichi, sin ataduras, siempre había pensado que si le veía manteniendo relaciones con otra persona, o el simple hecho de saberlo, le pondría celosa. Pero no eran celos lo que sentía, sino excitación. Calentón por el morbo de la situación. Verlos tener sexo era estimulante. Además, se daba cuenta de la diferencia. Cuando ella estaba con Taichi, el chico iba despacio, casi se podría decir con ternura. Mimi había tomado el ritmo, y por el contrario, cabalgaba sin control y a buen ritmo sobre la erección de Taichi. Sus pechos rebotaban con cada movimiento, y el chico optó por poner sus manos sobre los mismos, deleitándose con su tacto. Le gustaban mucho también.

Normalmente tenía aguante, pero aquella vez notaba que le estaba costando más mantenerse en un buen tiempo antes de acercarse al orgasmo. Seguramente se debía a la atenta mirada de Sora, que observaba cómo lo hacía con Mimi mientras ella se movía sin atadura ninguna arriba y abajo. Le gustaba muchísimo. Intentó contenerse, pero la tarea iba a ser costosa.

Sora no había dejado de jugar con su propia vagina mientras veía la escena. Mimi la miró un momento y sonrió traviesa. Ella misma estaba excitada y sentía que iba a llegar al clímax con facilidad. Tomaba la píldora de forma regular, por lo que en aquel momento no necesitaba ningún tipo de aviso de Taichi. Solo esperaba que al menos fuera capaz de aguantar hasta que ella llegase al final, y por muy poca diferencia, lo consiguió. Casi fue un orgasmo simultáneo, o más bien, con su propio clímax estallando, sentir a Taichi acabando potenció las placenteras sensaciones finales.

—Yo también quiero ver qué hacéis —pidió Mimi, que se había echado sobre la espalda de Taichi, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro. De este modo, podía ver perfectamente cómo el chico gateaba encima de Sora, alineando su pene con el sexo de su amiga. Ella estaba completamente preparada y asumió al chico fácilmente dentro de ella. El primer empujón fue un poco brusco, pero pronto tornó en ritmo lento que tanto le gustaba. Taichi enterró la cabeza entre los senos de Sora, probando su sabor sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Desde su posición, Mimi seguía con su cuerpo todos los movimientos de Taichi.

Por su parte, Sora estaba en una nube. Sí, eso era lo que encesitaba esa tarde. Sexo tierno con su amigo, y que su amiga se hubiera unido, mejoraba mucho la experiencia. Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Mimi, y su mente voló durante unos segundos, imaginando que era su amiga quien la tenía sometida. Era imagen tomó fuerza en su mente y gimió pensando en ella. No tardó en volver a centrarse en Taichi, pero le complacía ver que Mimi le estaba acariciando las caderas en ese momento. Qué buena era.

Solía cerrar las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Taichi pasado un buen rato, pero en aquel momento no podía hacerlo, por lo que apoyó los pies en la cama, con las rodillas hacia arriba y flexionadas, permitiendo a Taichi mayor libertad de movimientos. Este atrajo su cuerpo hacia él y pasó a acometerla con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a dañarla. Sora era una chica estupenda y a Taichi le gustaba mucho. Poder expresarse así con ella era casi un regalo. No tardó mucho en aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. Empezaba a notarse a punto de estallar. Y Sora también lo estaba. Mimi no apartó la mirada del punto en que los cuerpos de sus amigos se unían. Si la pelirroja tomaba la píldora, era posible que… sí. Vio cómo Taichi eyaculaba sin dejar de penetrar a su amiga. Sonrió. Le pareció tierno, y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué no podían estar juntos. Pero en realidad eso jugaba en su favor, ya que le permitía desahogar sus deseos sexuales con el castaño.

Unos minutos después, Taichi estaba preparándose para el gran final. Le había dedicado varios minutos a Mimi, dilatando con exquisito cuidado su culo para poder tomarlo. Era una de sus reglas para el sexo anal. La otra, debía ser Mimi quien se ofreciera, él no podía pedirlo. Y ella se había ofrecido, disfrutando por un rato de los habilidosos dedos de Taichi preparando su trasero. Excesiva saliva, facilitando que resbalase con facilidad. Cuando se sintió preparada le había consentido hacerlo.

Y ahora recibía las acometidas suaves de Taichi, echada bocabajo y tendida encima del cuerpo de Sora. Ambas chicas daban rienda suelta a sus bocas y sus lenguas, dándose un apasionado beso mientras el chico continuaba acometiendo a Mimi. La imagen era demasiado erótica para poder aguantarse. Les deseaba, sin duda, y estaba pasando uno de los mejores ratos de su vida. Se movió un poco más despacio, no podía hacerlo tan rápido como con el "sexo convencional", no quería hacer daño a Mimi, aunque esta parecía estar en otro mundo devorando los labios de Sora. Gimió un largo rato cuando eyaculó por fin, y se dejó caer, con mucho cuidado, sobre el cuerpo de Mimi.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso —jadeó el chico—. Nunca había hecho un trío.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Sora. Ella y el chico se habían echado sobre Mimi, con la cabeza sobre sus pechos, como si de dos suaves almohadas se trataran. La respuesta sincera de la chica hubiera sido "Takeru y Hikari", pero prefirió mantener esa información en secreto. Se quedó un rato acariciando las espaldas de sus dos amigos.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —le propuso a Taichi. La luna había salido hacía unos minutos—. Y tal vez… te puedas quedar a _dormir_ con nosotras —añadió. Pero desestimó en seguida usar la cama de Sora. Era absurdo. La suya era más grande y tendrían más espacio.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Por fin un nuevo one-shot de Digimon. Diablos, si hace casi un mes de la actualización anterior. Pero si estáis atentos a mi perfil (sí, es una indirecta para que me marquéis como favorito y recibáis notificaciones :D) veréis que he estado publicando en mis otros proyectos estos días (sí, publicidad encubierta xD)_

 _ **Urafranty:** Bueno, dicen que nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, ¿no? XD Me alegro que te gustara,q ué menos después de tan larga espera. Es posible que sí haya continuación, si se me ocurre el modo ;) Saludos!_

 _ **honter11:** Vi la review en el otro xD Y sí, me anoto hacer un Michi de la misma noche en que Hikari se quedó a "dormir" en casa de Yamato ;) A cambio, escribí un Tai-Sora-Mimi, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Aún así hay pocos Matt/Kari ;) Y sí, pensé en meter ese toque de humor sobre las consecuencias por haber tenido sexo xD Tengo en mente la continuación, no te preocupes por eso ;) F._

 _Pronto nos leemos en otros fanfics ;) Lemmon rules!_


	14. Seguro que me odia

**Seguro que me odia**

Akari estaba en su dormitorio, echada bocarriba en la habitación. Se había pasado un buen rato mirando la imagen de Taiki. La única foto que tenía en la que aparecían ambos. Sonreían. Maldijo. Se quiso arrancar la piel, pero para eso se tendría que quitar primero la camiseta naranja y el pantalón morado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había confesado a Taiki lo que sentía? Ahora nunca lo sabría. De pronto, habían dejado de ir a la misma escuela.

—Idiota —se dijo en ese momento, a modo el chico era inalcanzable.

—Hija, me voy a comprar —dijo su madre en ese momento, a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Que Taiki me ame.. —respondió ella.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que no necesito nada!

—Vale. Creo que no tardaré. Si ves que no llego, hay arroz en la olla preparado.

Ella no se molestó en responder. No le importaba si volvía tarde o no. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer torturando su mente como para pensar en la cena. Al cuerno todo… además, Taiki había desconectado mucho de ella con todo el tiempo que pasó en el Mundo Digital. Seguro que ya no se preocupaba por ella. ¡Y ella tampoco necesitaba a ese…!

 _Toc, toc, toc_. La puerta sonaba. Akari pensó que sería su madre, que se habría olvidado de decirle algo, y dejó que entrase. Pero tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que la persona que había entrado en su dormitorio no era su madre, sino…

—¡Taiki! —exclamó.

—¡Hola! —saludó él, enérgico. Tenía muy buen aspecto, con su camiseta en dos colores (azul y rojo) y el pantalón corto—. ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos, y me pasé a saludarte! ¡Justo me crucé con tu madre cuando salía y me dejó entrar!

La chica sintió que el corazón le oprimía un poco. Había ido a verla. Expresamente. Pero tenía que recordarse que solo era un amigo, nada más, y las amistades hacían ese tipo de cosas. No la podía corresponder, claro que no. Es más, estaba convencida que, en su ausencia, él se había acercado a Nene Amano. Tal vez por eso había ido a verla, tan contento. Para compartir su felicidad. Y eso la hundiría mucho.

—¿Necesitas algo? Tienes mal aspecto.

—No… no es nada…

—¡Sabes que nunca doy la espalda a quien lo necesita! ¡Dime qué puedo hacer por ti!

" _Si tú lo supieras…_ ", pensó. Taiki cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo, y lo recogió. Ella intentó quitárselo, pero al girar se cayó de la cama. Taiki le dio la vuelta al papel, y vio que era una foto de ambos.

—Sí que ha pasado el tiempo… ¡Akari! —se dio cuenta de su caída y la ayudó a levantarse. El impulso hizo que ella topase contra el torso de él. Se puso levemente colorada—. No me acordaba de esta foto. ¿Hace cuánto de ella?

—Mucho tiempo —respondió ella secamente, se la quitó y volvió a guardarla.

—¿Qué tal te va en las nuevas clases? —preguntó Taiki.

—Bien…

Se volvió a sentar en la cama. Taiki no supo si quedarse de pie o irse de allí, ya que notaba que Akari no estaba muy bien. Pero debía intentar hacer algo por ella. Odiaba verla mal, e indudablemente lo estaba.

—Sea lo que sea que te pasa, me lo puedes contar.

—No… no puedo —murmuró ella.

—Akari…

—Por favor, vete…

—No…

—Vete…

Resignado, Taiki estuvo a punto de irse. Caminó a la puerta y sujetó el pomo. Pero estaba molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja, y si tenía algún problema con él, quería saberlo. Se dio la vuelta, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga sollozaba. Se ablandó.

—Akari…

Cruzó el dormitorio hasta ella y le dio un abrazo. La chica se derrumbó sobre su hombro. Se sentía patética en aquel momento. Iba a odiarla, seguro. Aunque el chico no era así, pero daba igual porque era un amor no correspondido y ella era una idiota por quererlo.

—Yo te quiero, Taiki… te quiero muchísimo… sé que eres mi amigo, pero… para mí eres más que eso… —dijo entre sollozos. Ya lo había dicho. Solo le quedaba que él se fuera en ese momento, y todo habría acabado. " _Vamos, vete. Ahora me odias, vete_ ", pensó. Pero él no se iba. Si no estuviera moqueando, podría incluso haber sentido su aroma. " _No seas condescendiente conmigo…_ ", pensó, pues el chico la había rodeado con los brazos, apretando ligeramente.

—Me hace… muy feliz que me digas eso, Akari… —susurró Taiki. No la soltó, a pesar de que ella dio un respingo—. Yo también siento cosas más fuertes por ti… pero no te quise decir nada…

—… ¿P-Por qué no? —ella temblaba.

—Supongo que por lo mismo que tú… me daba miedo que no me correspondieras —dijo él—. Pensaba que me veías como un hermano…

—Al principio sí —confesó ella—. Pero no recuerdo cuándo el sentimiento empezó a ser más fuerte…

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Aquel momento tenso había sido muy liberador. Estaban tranquilos. Ella levantó la mirada. Había manchado el hombro de la camiseta de Taiki con sus lágrimas. Se sintió mal. Debería comprarle otra. Miró al chico a los ojos. Sintió que se ponía más roja. Las manos del castaño sobre sus mejillas. Suaves. Se acercó a ella. Sus labios iban a tocarse. ¿Acaso debían? No, no debían…

No importaba mucho porque el beso le estaba gustando. Era como se había imaginado. Tierno, lento. Le quería mucho. Se abrazó a él, y correspondió a su beso. Abrió un poco los ojos, solo para verle tan cerca de ella. Sonrió tímidamente mientras sus labios se adaptaban a los del otro. No había ninguna prisa. Obviando el hecho de que la madre de Akari podía volver en cualquier momento, pero la chica se había olvidado de eso. Solo le importaba ella, Taiki, ahí aislados del resto del mundo.

—¿De verdad yo te gusto? —preguntó cuando separaron el beso. Tal vez habían pasado segundos, tal vez horas.

—No… yo te quiero —le corrigió él suavemente—. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió ella. ¿Por qué seguía colorada?—. Y me haces muy feliz.

—Akari… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aquellas palabras podrían haber hecho que Akari se desmayara, falleciese de un infarto, temiera que todo aquello solo estaba pasando en un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real. Se lanzó a él y volvió a besarle. Le amaba y no iba a dejar que se fuera nunca más.

—No me has respondido —bromeó él.

—Claro que quiero ser tu novia —aseguró ella.

Se quedaron un rato tumbados en la cama. Ella sentía los latidos en el pecho de él. Lo acarició un poco. Y en ese momento, Taiki se sintió traicionado por las hormonas. Sintió una pequeña molestia en su entrepierna. Muy leve. Con un poco de suerte, Akari no lo habría notado. Si se daba cuenta lo odiaría, pensaría que era un pervertido y todo aquello se iría al traste. Contuvo la respiración. Pero a pesar de eso, Akari le acariciaba tiernamente y contrarrestaba el efecto.

—Akari… por favor… me pica un poco la camiseta —mintió burdamente.

—¡Perdón! —dijo ella—. ¿Mejor así?

Sin darse cuenta, metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Taiki, solo para aliviarle el picor. Pero en ese momento se miraron, conscientes de que era el primer contacto íntimo entre ambos. Ella, con la mano bajo la ropa de él, acariciándolo. Se pusieron colorados. Por alguna razón, ella no quitó la mano. Él tampoco se lo pidió. Una voz en la cabeza de Akari le dijo "peligro: puede entrar mamá", pero no la escuchó.

—Taiki… ¿puedo quitarte la camiseta? —preguntó. Él asintió. Las manos de Akari eran suaves y delicadas y le gustaba cómo le tocaban. Y a ella le gustaba cómo se sentía el cuerpo de Taiki. "De tu novio", se recordó, y sonrió muchísimo mientras palpaba y tocaba su torso. Qué bien. El problema fue la otra petición.

—Akari… yo también te quiero ver.

Ella retrocedió un poco. Por lo que sabía, a los chicos les gustaban los senos grandes. Y los suyos no lo eran. No, no podía dejarle que la viera. Iba a ser horrible. Mejor hacer como que no le había escuchado y seguir palpando su torso. Juntó la mejilla, y escuchó los movimientos de su cuerpo, su respiración, su corazón…

La mano de Taiki en su nuca le hacía cosquillas. Sí, le gustaba que la tocara. Se levantó un poco la camiseta por la espalda, invitándole a explorar por ahí. El chico tocó suavemente. La chica no podía gustarle más. Estaban muy cómodos. Akari tembló en el momento en que él acarició sus caderas. Y le tuvo que impedir que le levantase la prenda.

—No… —pidió ella. No le miró directamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él.

—Me da vergüenza… —se puso colorada. Aquel era el día que más sangre había pasado por su cabeza, sin duda—. Te vas a reir…

—¿Cómo voy a reírme de ti? —preguntó Taiki.

—… Porque son pequeños…

—… Seguro que son _perfectos_ —dijo él.

Ella pensó que podría desmayarse por la emoción en aquel momento. ¿Cómo podía un chico tan dulce querer a una chica como ella? Finalmente, aceptó. Se levantó la camiseta de pronto, sin previo aviso, y se tapó la cara con la tela. Le daba miedo ver la reacción de él. No oyó ningún comentario. Asomó la cabeza un poco.

Le vio mirándolos con atención. Él también se había encarnado ligeramente. En ese momento, Akari recordó un detalle… ¡no se había puesto el sujetador! Mierda… ahora sí que se había acabado...

—¿Puedo tocar?

—… ¿Eh?

—Que si… me dejas tocar, por favor —pidió Taiki.

—S… S… í, claro… —murmuró ella.

La sensación de tener las manos de Taiki sobre sus pechos era lo mejor El chico no hacía movimientos bruscos. Era como un leve masaje… potenciado por lo bien que se sentía cuando tocaba sus pezones. Él estaba maravillado por el cuerpo de su novia. Le encantaba. Akari era la mejor, sin duda. Y sin pensarlo mucho, llevó la boca a aquellos senos y probó su sabor y le encantó y siguió probándolos.

Akari no pudo reprimir varios gemidos de placer. Por un lado _sabía_ que debían detenerse, era lo lógico, no podían hacer eso, podían pillarlos. Por otro lado, _quería_ seguir en aquella situación de cariño con Taiki y que no acabase nunca. Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Y más cuando se portaba así de bien con ella.

Podían llevarlo un paso más lejos. Solo un paso. Le propuso, al oído porque no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, que se quitaran los pantalones y se abrazasen un poco más. Esta vez fue a Taiki a quien le dio vergüenza, y entendió en ese momento por qué ella no se había querido quitar la camiseta en primer lugar. Pero si ella lo había hecho, él no podía decir ahora que no.

Ella se refugió entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía sin apenas ropa. Akari no comentó nada, pero sintió algo cerca de su pelvis. Claro, eso les pasaba a los chicos cuando estaban en esas situaciones. Su pene se endurecía. Se fijó con curiosidad en el bulto que había bajo el boxer de Taiki. Pobre… seguro que le dolía un montón.

—Escucha… puedes quitártelo —dijo ella.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Seguro que te molesta… no pasa nada —aseguró—. Si quieres… yo también me puedo desnudar.

Por un lado, Taiki quería. Por el otro, no quería mostrarse tanto. Por otro más… debía corresponderle. Asintieron, y muy despacio se despojaron de su última prenda de ropa. Se miraron con bastante atención. Así que así eran sus cuerpos desnudos. Pues en realidad, no había nada por lo que avergonzarse. Sus cuerpos… eran bonitos. Volvieron a tumbarse. Estaban bien.

" _¿Pasará algo si le toco?_ ", se preguntó Akari. Tenía mucha curiosidad por el cuerpo de Taiki. Se echó de costado, levemente, le acarició la pierna. Le miró a los ojos. Subió un poco más la mano. Él asintió. Ella subió un poco más la mano y ya se encontraba sobre su pene. Era suave. Diablos, definitivamente le tenía que doler. Tal vez un masajito le relajase.

—Aaaaaah —gimió él.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí…

Él no se lo confesaría jamás, pero había probado a experimentar con su cuerpo, ya se había masturbado, y ahora se lo estaba haciendo ella. Le gustaba mucho. Suspiró. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, Akari recogía las piernas, pero aún así, pudo ver que su sexo estaba mojado. Así que eso era la excitación con otra persona. Probó a meter la mano entre las piernas de Akari. Ella dudó, pero le dejó entrar. Él subió la mano, y alcanzó la intimidad de la pelirroja. Probó a meter un dedo.

—Mmmm… —murmuró ella—. Taiki… me encanta…

—Y a mi también —dijo él. Sin dejar ambos de experimentar el cuerpo del otro, le preguntó algo—. Akari… ¿sabes lo que es el sexo?

—Claro… nos hablaron… de ello en clase… —respondió entre suspiro y suspiro.

—Creo… que esto es sexo también…

—Pues me gusta…

—A mi también…

—¿No quieres… saber cómo se siente… _lo demás_? —preguntó, un poco avergonzado. Si le decía que no, estaba bien. La situación le gustaba, pero no podía negar que quería probar un poco más.

—¿Te portarás bien? —preguntó ella. Había oído que le podía doler… e historias peores.

Él asintió. Ella solo podía confiar. Se quedó tumbada en la cama, con las piernas separadas para él. Taiki se puso en medio. Suspiró. Con la mano había localizado antes su delicada obertura. Y debía… hacer lo mismo con el pene ahora. Lo situó en el punto exacto. Le preguntó a Akari si podía continuar, y esta asintió levemente. Deslizó apenas la punta dentro de ella, y la retiró ante su grito de dolor.

—Perdona… —dijo.

—Tranquilo —respondió ella—. Puedes… intentarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez la sensación ya la conocía. Aún así, era molesto. Le pidió a Taiki que se detuviera. La sensación del chico dentro de ella era intensa. Tal vez si volvía a empezar se sentiría mejor. Sí… se sentía mejor… le marcó el ritmo al principio… cada vez le sentía un poco más dentro… Antes de darse cuenta estaban unidos por completo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso mientras se adaptaban a aquella nueva sensación. Sonrieron y continuaron el beso mientras Taiki empezaba a mover sus caderas. Le gustaba un montón. El cuerpo de Akari era precioso. Y ahora, era suyo y él era de ella y estaba encantado. Se movió un poco más rápido. Qué gusto. Ella protestó un poco y volvió a bajar el ritmo.

Jadearon. Algo crecía dentro de ellos. Era una sensación que no habían tenido hasta entonces. Pero cada vez que él se deslizaba dentro de ella era todavía más y más intensa. Era increíble. El chico no podía relajar el ritmo, pero ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Se sentía genial. Quería más… un poco más…

Un estallido seguido por una sensación de tranquilidad y relajación se dinamitó en sus cuerpos. Él cayó rendido encima de ella. Estaban agotados. Pero ambos sonreían. Estaban felices. Habían manifestado su amor y lo habían pasado bien. Qué maravilla.

—Esto ha estado muy bien —dijo Taiki. Ambos se estaban vistiendo. Una vez terminado el sexo, eran conscientes de que podían ser pillados en cualquier momento.

—Mucho… Taiki…

—Dime.

—Te quiero.

Se dieron otro suave beso. Se querían mucho. Y ahora tendrían muchos días por delante para quererse y salir juntos por ahí. Terminaron de ponerse la ropa y ella le acompañó a la puerta. Justo en ese momento, regresó la madre de Akari. Y pensó, al ver la extraña sonrisa de felicidad repentina en la cara de su hija, que esa noche debería tener una conversación con ella sobre chicos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic. Ha sido un poco complicado escribirlo y he tenido que documentarme sobre los personajes un poco. ¿Por qué? Porque no he visto "Xros Wars". ¿Por qué? Porque en España tuvieron la "estupenda" idea de traducir la versión inglesa en lugar de la original japonesa, y escuchar cómo a SkullMeramon le llamaron "Meramon Calavera" fue muy duro; y me da mucha pereza ponerme con anime en japonés. Si realmente merece la pena esta temporada, decídmelo y le daré una oportunidad._

 _La verdad, llevo casi una semana con este one-shot escrito, pero estoy intentando no publicar según termino de escribir por si se me ocurre alguna corrección o detalle que modificar. Y de paso así planifico con más tiempo ;)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad, si Mimi hubiera visto una película con contenido erótico hubiera sido demasiado obvio ;) Y sí, lo de TK y Kari significa que Mimi también tuvo un trío con ellos, por eso se desenvolvió mejor ;) Espero que este te haya gustado. ¡Saludos! f_

 _ **beautty133:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y, si entendí bien (a veces los nombres de los pairing me bailan) quieres un Koushiro con Mimi. Me lo anoto, y si tienes alguna idea concreta de cómo será, cuéntame :)_

 _El siguiente que escribiré será también con un pairing que de momento no he escrito mucho... Hay muchas peticiones que implican a Taichi, le tengo que dejar descansar un poco ;) Lemmon rules!_


	15. Después del trabajo

**Después del trabajo**

—Por hoy se acabó la jornada —comentó Miki—. ¿Terminas, Megumi?

—Enseguida —respondió la rubia. Picó unas teclas rápidamente, y una vez finalizado el trabajo, cerró la sesión—. ¡Vámonos!

El capitán Satsuma se había marchado hacía ya un buen rato. Las chicas sabían que su jefe solo se iba antes de la hora por una razón: tenía una cita. No lo decía, ni falta que hacía. Según la hora a la que llegase a DATS al día siguiente, sabrían si tuvo éxito o no. Y así pasaban su actual rutina en la oficina. Pero era por fin jueves, y para ellas, eso solo significaba una cosa: ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Lo prudente hubiera sido hacerlo un viernes, pero ese día, si todo estaba tranquilo, se iban con sus familias, así que debían adelantar el evento social.

Caminaron por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad hasta que entraron en un bar con buena pinta, de modo que entraron en el local. Como ellas, muchos trabajadores se habían apuntado a la idea de beber algo, pero se notaba en varios rostros colorados que muchos llevaban un buen rato "socializando". La clave, como ellas sabían, era la moderación, y únicamente bebían una copa.

—¡Dos mojitos! —pidió Megumi.

El camarero les sirvió las copas con cara de pocos amigos. Probablemente, hastiado por aguantar a algunos clientes. Pero a ellas no les importaba. Brindaron y se tomaron la mitad de la copa de un trago. Miki no tardó en percatarse de un detalle.

—No te gires muy rápido, pero hay dos hombres que nos miran —le advirtió a su amiga.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y están buenos?

—Pues no están mal… pero parecen ir un poco "contentos" —dijo Miki con desaprobación.

—Pasando de ellos —respondió Megumi.

—Creo que se van a acercar…

En un intento de detenerlos, Megumi se acercó a su compañera de trabajo y tras echarle las manos por encima de los hombros, le dio un suave beso. Lo habían ensayado más de una vez. Miki correspondió aquel beso con una sonrisa, y observó con el otro entrecerrado la decepción de sus posibles descendientes de aquella noche. A continuación, como pudieron, los hombres salieron del bar, tambaleándose ligeramente.

Se separaron en ese momento y le dieron otro trago a la bebida. Miki no miró a ningún sitio en particular, y no se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenía la mirada puesta en ella. Le parecía mentira que hubieran hecho aquella tontería de nuevo. No se atrevía a decirle nada a su amiga, por supuesto, pero aquello le gustaba demasiado.

La primera vez había sido una verdadera tontería. Una improvisación la primera vez que hubieron pretendido evitar que dos personas se acercaran a ellas con intenciones de ligar. Ni siquiera les había salido en condiciones, pero se habían reído. Y al día siguiente, en la oficina, habían decidido practicar un poco más, para evitar algo tan tonto como lo de la noche anterior. No había pasado de ahí. Un simple beso. Pero cuando el beso había dejado de ser "un" beso, y ya habían pasado varios, algo había cambiado en la mente de Megumi. Se había dado cuenta, objetivamente, de que Miki era buena besando. Ahora _le gustaba cómo besaba_. Antes sabía que Miki era atractiva. Ahora _se sentía atraida por ella_. Pequeñas sutilezas habían empezado a manifestarse, de modo que Megumi empezaba a pensar en su amiga como algo más. Pero obviamente, era algo imposible. Tal vez se podría definir platónico. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero el los momentos de flaqueza se le venía a la mente su propia imagen descansando encima de su amiga, las dos en paz e ignorando al resto del mundo.

"Si me correspondiera me daría un infarto", pensaba a veces. Sería como si fuera agraciada con la lotería: un premio muy grande y unas posibilidades muy escasas.

Probablemente, su corazón agradecería no conocer la verdad sobre Miki para no sufrir un ataque. Lo cierto era que la chica de cabello morado había desarrollado un interés muy similar por su compañera. Tiempo antes. Mucho antes. Antes de la noche en que habían fingido aquel primer beso. Pero por supuesto, difícilmente podría haberlo reconocido sin morirse de la vergüenza. Megumi siempre hablaba de los chicos que le gustaban. Con ella las posibilidades eran nulas. Aceptaba ser su amiga. Y el primer beso… a pesar de lo torpe, había significado mucho para ella. Lo debería haber repetido, pero… aquellos escasos segundos en que sus labios se juntaban significaban mucho para ella.

—Pobrecillos —comentó finalmente Miki—. Creo que se han quedado con las ganas.

"Y no son los únicos", pensaron simultáneamente. Se miraron, y se sonrieron. Todo estaba bien.

Miki y Megumi terminaron sus copas pronto, y finalmente se fueron después de pagar las bebidas. En sus salidas pagaba una semana cada una las copas y a continuación tomaban un taxi. Lo enviaban primero a casa de Megumi, que vivía más cerca, y a continuación, Miki iba a su piso. Al día siguiente, Megumi le pagaba la mitad de la tarifa a su amiga. Así evitaban problemas sobre quién pagaba más que quién. De ese modo, llamaron el taxi, como habitualmente.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó el taxista. Tenía un aspecto de cuarentón con una voz muy tomada. O simplemente estaba enfadado con el mundo.

Megumi le dio su dirección en primer lugar.

—Imposible.

—¿Cómo que imposible? —se escandalizó ella. No podía ser imposible una ruta que tomaba todos los días.

—He oído por la radio que no se puede pasar por la zona. Un accidente bastante serio relacionado con una inundación. Lo más cerca que le puedo dejar es… —pensó por un momento y le dijo el sitio—, y para eso es casi mejor que vaya a pie. Y a ver cómo llega luego donde usted quiere, oiga.

—Mierda…

Miki le dio su dirección a aquel hombre, y el taxista se puso en marcha.

—Tu piso está más lejos que el mío…

—Lo sé. Pero parece que no vas a poder llegar. Así que esta noche te acojo en mi casa.

—Oh… gracias —pensó Megumi. Su corazón dio un par de sacudidas violentas. Miki acababa de invitarla a su casa. De forma totalmente inesperada. Intentó tranquilizarse. Sonrió a su amiga. " _Ella es buena persona, solo eso_ ", se recordó. En los muchos años que habían trabajado juntas para DATS, era la primera vez que podría entrar en el mundo de Miki. Porque ella misma opinaba que una casa no era sino el reflejo de sus moradores. Y eso, en cierto modo, le asustaba. ¿Y si el reflejo no le gustaba? Imposible, pensó. Conocía lo bastante bien a su amiga.

El taxista no dijo una palabra más durante el resto del trayecto. Megumi se adelantó a pasar con unos billetes en el momento en que se detuvo definitivamente. Bajaron del vehículo, y Megumi siguió a Miki hasta su puerta. De todo el edificio, vivía en la planta baja. La chica de pelo morado abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su amiga. Y le gustó.

Podía deducir que, efectivamente, Miki no había empleado grandes esfuerzos en decorar su piso. Tenía sentido, ya que entre las horas de oficina y los fines de semana fuera, apenas pasaba por su piso. Pero la escasa decoración demotraba su sentido del gusto y el orden. Las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco. En pequeño recibidor, un armario zapatero y un armario para los abrigos, ambos en el mismo color oscuro. El comedor, de estilo tradicional, consistía en una estantería de media altura llena de libros en color negro, y otra estantería color caoba sobre la que reposaba un televisor de veinte pulgadas. La mesa del centro hacía juego con su oscuro color, y la rodeaban cojines de color blanco, negro y gris.

La cocina era muy sencilla, pero Megumi identificó todo lo necesario para sobrevivir: la nevera, la encimera (en negro, por supuesto), el fregadero, y en un rincón, un microondas y la olla para el arroz. No había espacio para una mesa, por lo que Megumi supuso que todo lo tomaría en el comedor. Al otro lado del pasillo, se encontraba una habitación de tamaño holgado para una persona, donde descansaba el futón y la manta para descansar enfrente de dos grandes armarios. La casa la completaba un cuarto de baño (un aseo, un lavabo), y apartada, la sala de la bañera. Por un momento, se le vino a la imagen ambas dentro del agua templada, sin decir nada. Solo descansando encima de ella.

—Te ofrecería darte un baño, pero se me ha estropeado el agua caliente —dijo Miki, algo apenada. " _Mi gozo en un pozo_ ", pensó Megumi—. ¿Te apetece cenar algo?

—No, gracias —era rara la noche que la rubia cenaba. Por lo general tomaba una infusión mientras veía un rato la televisión antes de irse a la cama—. Estoy un poco cansada.

—Yo también —Miki fue a su dormitorio y le tendió un pijama a su amiga. Olía bien—. Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

—Gracias.

" _Este pijama… está lavado. Ha tocado la piel de Miki_ ", pensó Megumi mientras se cambiaba. Se liberó de toda su ropa, a excepción de sus braguitas, y se vestía en la ropa de noche. Se sentía abrazada por su amiga envuelta en aquel pijama. Sonrió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Dobló su ropa con cuidado y luego fue al dormitorio.

Se había imaginado que Miki prepararía un futón en el comedor, ya fuera para dormir ella misma o para ofrecérselo (opinaba que era una descortesía privar a alguien de su dormitorio cuando le invitaban a dormir). Y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando vio a su amiga, vestida con un pijama de color similar al suyo, extendiendo un segundo futón al lado del suyo. Iban a dormir juntas. " _No te alteres, corazón_ ", pensó mientras este bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo habitual.

—Supongo que no te importará que durmamos aquí las dos —dijo Miki.

—En absoluto —respondió la otra, algo cohibida. Era curiosa la primera forma en la que pasarían esa noche juntas. Pero le gustaba.

Sin embargo, después de todo el día trabajando juntas, apenas tenían conversación para por la noche. Y al día siguiente debían volver a la oficina, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era meterse a dormir. Se dieron las buenas noches, y Miki apagó la luz del dormitorio. Y a pesar de que la bombilla ya no luciera, un buen montón de luz proveniente de la luna llena inundó la habitación.

Miki cerró los ojos, y Megumi pudo comprobar así que no perdía ni un ápice de su belleza. Le hubiera encantado deslizarse en las sábanas de su amada. Dar un suave beso en aquellos labios. Respirar con ella al mismo compás. Solo un rato. Pero Miki parecía descansar plácidamente, ajena a los pensamientos de su compañera. Resignada, cerró los ojos también. Pero justo antes de sumirse en la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que una mano de la chica de pelo morado no estaba tapada.

Recordando al tacto dónde se encontraba su mano, alargó el brazo. Muy despacio. Aún más despacio. Le parecía que el roce de su piel contra las sábanas hacía demasiado ruido y no sabía cómo era Miki de sensible a los sonidos. Por fin sentía un poco de calor. La mano de Miki. ¿Se atrevería a tocarla? No podía no hacerlo. Inspiró, y por fin agarró aquella mano. Era muy suave. Sonrió. Sintió un ligero apretón. Seguro que su amiga soñaba. Que estaba con alguien que le gustaba mucho. Ojalá fuera ella. Un apretón más fuerte. Mejor si apartaba la mano, o no podría explicarle a Miki lo que había hecho si se despertaba. Maldición. No podía retirar la mano.

Abrió los ojos. Y su mirada se cruzó con la de Miki. Ella le sujetaba la mano. Y la acariciaba levemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miki la sonreía. Megumi sintió que su respiración se agitaba. En ese momento, la chica de pelo morado se acercó poco a poco a ella, al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó Megumi, con un hilo de voz. Su amiga estaba tan cerca de ella que casi podría besar…

—Si lo es, no pasa nada por hacer esto —susurró Miki. Y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Y le dio un beso suave. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era un sueño, porque aquel beso era mucho mejor a los que se habían dado para espantar a los pretendientes. Megumi sintió las manos de Miki acariciando sus mejillas, su cuerpo aproximándose más al suyo. Un sueño del que no quería despertar. Abrió los ojos, y Miki seguía ahí.

—Parece… que no es un sueño…

—Mejor —susurró Miki—, porque tenía muchas ganas de tenerte para mi sola.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso. No pasó otra cosa durante varios segundos, o minutos, tal vez horas. Fuera el tiempo que fuera, a Megumi se le hizo escaso el rato en que pudo degustar los labios de Miki, recrearse de verdad en ese sabor que le estaba encantando, disfrutar de saber que aquello no era un juego, sentir el cuerpo de la otra junto al suyo, verse atrapada por sus brazos y no querer escapar. Susurró el nombre de su amada.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Por tocarme la mano… No sabía si podrías corresponderme…

—Gracias a ti, por invitarme a venir… o no me habría atrevido…

Miki se armó de valor en ese momento, y atravesó la barrera que suponían las sábanas. No recordaba haber dormido con alguien en toda su vida. La única persona, en su infancia, su madre en las noches en que no podía dormir. Y ahora, la primera que lo hacía, era aquella a quien quería. Creyó sentir el rubor en las mejillas de Megumi, pero no le importaba. Quería manifestar su amor por ella, abrazarla, asegurarse de que no se iba a separar de ella en su vida. Le dio un beso, pero no atinó del todo en sus labios. Sería por los nervios. Pero probó a bajar un poco más. Y un poco más. Y besó su delicado cuello, y a Megumi le gustó.

—Tengo calor… —dijo la rubia en ese momento. La temperatura se caldeaba entre ambas. Miki dio un paso más valiente, atreviéndose a desabrocharse el pijama. Megumi la miró, sorprendida. Sintió que ardían sus mejillas—. Miki…

—Ya no somos dos niñas —le recordó ella—. Somos dos mujeres adultas.

—Pero… no es correcto…

—A la mierda lo correcto. Estoy harta de no poder expresar lo que siento. Me encantas, Megumi. Pero —hizo una pausa—, solo voy a continuar si tú quieres. He esperado…

La frase completa hubiera sido "He esperado mucho y puedo aguardar un poco más", pero Megumi tiró de ella. No, no quería esperar. Aquella noche los planetas se habían alineado para darles una oportunidad y quería aprovecharla. Dejarse llevar por Miki. Sería suya. Por fin. Como debe ser.

De este modo, observó cómo su amiga, sentada a horcajadas encima de ella, se terminaba de quitar el pijama. Aquella imagen que se alzaba sobre ella de cuerpo descubierto de Miki le gustaba mucho. Como era de suponer, no había presencia de sujetador. Para su sorpresa, la chica de pelo morado se puso colorada. Pero era normal, Miki no había mostrado su cuerpo de aquella manera. Y no dispuesta a quedarse sola, empezó a quitarle el pijama a Megumi. Dócilmente se dejó hacer, mostrando su desnudez. Miki se agachó hacia ella, envolviéndose en los brazos de la otra, disfrutando del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y la suavidad de los mismos. Megumi probó a tocar aquel cuerpo, empezando por la inocente zona del vientre, pero sentía fuertes impulsos por subir la mano y tocar aquellos senos. Le gustaban mucho, y su gesto fue correspondido por Miki. Se dieron suaves besos mientras degustaban el cuerpo de la otra. Estaban en una especie de cielo.

—Voy a seguir —anunció Miki, y con la misma delicadeza, tiró suavemente del pantalón del pijama que le había prestado a Megumi. Jamás admitiría que hizo trampa, enganchando sus braguitas al mismo tiempo y retirando las prendas—. Perdón… —dijo, o pensó que lo dijo, cautivada por la belleza de Megumi, totalmente accesible para ella.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella, quien sabía que le había quitado toda la ropa adrede—. ¿Por qué no… te las quitas tú? —preguntó.

Miki sonrió y le mostró cómo terminaba de quitarse la ropa. Ambas desnudas bajo las sábanas. La estampa era lo bastante perfecta. Pero no se perdonaría desaprovechar la oportunidad. Quería continuar. Tal vez dejándose llevar. Probó de nuevo los labios de Megumi, y empezó a bajar de nuevo. Su delicado cuello dio paso al canalillo, donde por fin pudo probar el sabor de aquellos hermosos montes y su rosada cima, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus caderas. La chica rubia no dejó de gemir mientras sentía la lengua de Miki bajar más por su anatomía. Delicados besos en el vientre que siguieron bajando. Solo un poco más y por fin… alcanzaron su punto más íntimo. Jadeó. Era la mejor. La lengua de Miki era delicada, y se movía con exquisita precisión. Atacaba con intensidad su clítoris, y recorría con suavidad sus labios exteriores. El Paraíso era aquello, rendida ante las placenteras acciones de Miki. La acción se alargó durante unos exiquitos minutos, o tal vez segundos, pero fue capaz de alcanzar el clímax con facilidad.

Aunque Miki jamás se hubiera imaginado verse en aquella situación, menos se imaginaba lo dispuesta que estaba Megumi por hacer lo mismo por ella. Sus labios mordisquearon su cuello mientras las manos se ocupaban de estimular sus senos. Protestó cuando la sintió jugar con sus delicados pezones, pero no porque le doliera sino porque le excitaba mucho. Sintió que se nublaba su mente cuando en lugar de los dedos de Megumi fue su lengua la que atacó aquella delicada zona. Y su mano, rozando su cuerpo en dirección hacia abajo, para alcanzar la cueva del placer, donde el dedo medio se escurrió dentro de su intimidad y el pulgar se ocupaba de estimular _su puntito_. Gimoteó, imposible de escapar a aquel placer. Se preguntó si acaso sería la primera… " _seguro que sí_ ", se dijo a si misma mientras separaba las piernas para permitirle a Megumi total acceso. Su lengua le hizo maravillas, los movimientos eran un poco toscos, pero para ella era lo mejor que había sentido jamás. Su orgasmo se dinamitó pocos minutos después, sonriendo de felicidad.

La noche continuaba, o tal vez estaba acabando cuando Miki se hallaba sobre Megumi. Sus piernas cruzadas, y sus zonas más íntimas friccionaban una contra la otra. Era un poco menos intenso que el disfrute que habían recibido por sus lenguas, pero desde aquella posición ambas podían verse mutuamente, sonriendo por haber conseguido lo que apenas unas horas antes les había parecido imposible. Con un suave movimiento se acercaron más y más hasta el clímax final, que ambas expresaron con un gemido agudo.

Para dormir, Miki se refugió entre los razos de Megumi. La rubia quería preguntarle algo. Pero temía que la respuesta no fuera la que ella quería.

—Miki… esto que hemos hecho… ¿nos hace novias?

La chica de pelo morado no respondió de inmediato.

—No lo hace… —respondió finalmente—. No te lo he pedido oficialmente.

Se giró ante la atónita mirada de Megumi.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro que quiero.

Se volvieron a besar, entre los brazos de su persona amada, y ahí cayeron dormidas. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Da gusto venir a publicar un nuevo one-shot y ver tantar reviews esperando a ser respondidas :D Os lo agradezco de verdad._

 _Ha sido extraño escribir un lemmon entre ellas dos, especialmente porque "Digimon Savers" solo la he visto en una ocasión. Y lo admito, confundía frecuentemente a Miki y Megumi. Porque no se podían llamar Nagisha y Keiko. No, dos nombres con la misma inicial y encima siendo bastantes parecidas. ... ¿De qué estaba yo hablando? Ah, sí, hora de responderos._

 _ **.12:** Pues sí, he puesto varias referencias a ellos dos, así que te tomo la idea para hacer un lemmon entre ellos dos ;) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, hay veces que me salen lemmons más románticos que otros, y por su amistad pensé en este enfoque :) Revisaré Xros Wars, pero en japonés, desde luego, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo :)_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Sí, se hace poco de Yamato con Hikari, pero de vez en cuando está bien escribir cosas diferentes ;) El threesome, ellos tres dan mucho juego, pero ese tipo de cosas... lo veo más de PornHub que de mis one-shots xD Y probablemente pocos se negarían a una propuesta así xD Y sí, los del one-shot 14 son de "Digimon Xros Wars", aunque tiene casi diez años ya. Y yo siempre acepto escuchar ideas, manda MD si quieres ;) Saludos!_

 _ **honter11:** ¡Gracias! Sí, Mimi, Taichi y Sora son de los que más peticiones recibo y tendrán más acción ;) Si tienes alguna idea, siempre acepto saberlas :)_

 _ **beautty133:** ¡Hola! Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con ellos dos. La verdad me parecieron tiernos, sí xD Y pensaré alguna historia para Koushiro y Mimi ;)_

 _Me gustaría decir que pronto habrá más lemmon, pero tengo un proyecto fuera de redes sociales entre manos y durante ese tiempo, el ritmo de publicación se verá resentido :( Lo siento. Lemmon rules!_


	16. El regreso

**El regreso**

Chika regresaba a casa un día más. Los lunes eran las jornadas más duras para ir a clase y volver. Un día tras otro… Habían pasado seis años desde el "caso Digimon" como lo había bautizado la prensa. La gente prácticamente se había olvidado, como si hubiera sido todo un sueño. Pero no lo había sido. Todo había sido real, y más interesante de lo que veía en su día a día.

Abrió la puerta de casa, sabiendo que sus padres no regresarían hasta la noche. Por eso le sorprendió mucho ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Tal vez alguien se había colado dentro. Con sigilo entró, y miró detrás de la puerta. Una barra de hierro. La sostuvo en la mano y avanzó con cautela. Si alguien estaba dentro, debía estar preparada.

Y de pronto una figura muy alta apareció delante de ella.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —gritó una voz masculina.

—¡Toma esto! —voceó Chika, pero al intentar golpear a aquella persona en la cabeza, esta saltó hacia atrás, esquivándola.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, observándose. Chika lo analizó. Su altura… esas ropas que parecían muy desgastadas… el pelo castaño… no, no podía ser.

—¿Ma… Masaru? —preguntó.

—¡Chika! —respondió él—. ¡Eres tú!

La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su hermano se había marchado al mundo Digimon hacía muchos años, cuando se había cerrado la frontera entre aquel lugar y el mundo humano para vivir aventuras. Y de pronto… volvía a estar delante de ella.

Soltó la barra y corrió a darle un abrazo. Le había echado mucho de menos durante aquellos años. Masaru sonrió. Su hermanita, por fin había vuelto a casa… y de pronto ella se apartó y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. Masaru estaba muy fortalecido por los años de supervivencia con los Digimon, pero sintió el golpe con fuerza.

—¡Au! —protestó—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¡Por dejarnos! ¡No hemos sabido nada de ti! ¡Idiota! —protestó Chika—. Cuando te fuiste pensé que solo sería por un tiempo…

—No fue mi culpa… la barrera no se ha abierto hasta hoy —intentó excusarse Masaru—. Debí haber venido antes, pero cuando llegué, pensé en avisar al comandante Satsuma de lo ocurrido…

—¡Así que ni siquiera has venido directamente a vernos! —se enfadó Chika.

Y sin dedicar una palabra más a Masaru, se metió en su dormitorio. Estaba muy enfadada, mucho, con el chico. Había pasado casi siete años sin verle, y aunque le había añorado, su actitud había sido de lo más egoísta.

Sin embargo, Suguru y Sayuri no estaban tan enfadados como Chika. Estaban encantados de volver a ver a su hijo, y se pasaron la cena escuchando las aventuras que Masaru había pasado en el mundo Digimon aquellos años. Chika estuvo muy callada, y muy a su pesar, escuchó también atentamente las andanzas de su hermano. Se retiró a descansar temprano, mientras sus padres continuaban hablando con Masaru.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, su enfado se había disipado. Su añoranza por Masaru, y el hecho de volver a verle ahí al levantarse, esta vez preparando el desayuno y dedicándole una sonrisa le gustaba. Volvió a darle un abrazo, esta vez sin el impulso añadido de golpearle por lo que había hecho. Se fue a clase, más animada, con ganas de contarle a Ikuto lo ocurrido.

Masaru también estaba muy contento de haber regresado. La ciudad estaba más o menos como el recordaba. Además, había aprovechado la mañana para llamar a Thoma y Yoshino para decirles que estaba de vuelta. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que los dos estaban juntos, y prometieron quedar ese mismo sábado para ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido. Se sentía bien haber vuelto a casa. Y ahora tenía que abrir una conexión con el mundo Digimon. Agumon le informaría de cualquier anomalía que pudiera ocurrir.

—¡Masaru! —saludó Chika al llegar—. ¿Estás en casa?

—Lo estoy —saludó este—. ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Un rollo. Quería que me contaras más de tus viajes —dijo la joven, intentando reconciliarse con él.

Masaru sacó una botella de refresco de la nevera y empezó a contarle cosas a Chika. A la joven le gustó escuchar lo que el chico le contaba. Sonrió al cabo de un rato, era como volver a los viejos tiempos con él. Eso le gustaba.

—Estoy seco —protestó Masaru al cabo de un rato, y bebió—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú? Te han tenido que pasar muchas cosas estos años.

—No te creas que tantas.

—Vamos. ¿Ni siquiera con Ikuto? —inquirió el mayor.

—¡No! Es decir, es un buen amigo y eso, pero no…

—Bueno, no iba a regañarte —dijo Masaru.

¿Qué era ese extraño alivio en su pecho al saber que Chika no tenía nada con Ikuto? Intentó recapacitar. Apenas hacía treinta horas que estaba de vuelta en el mundo humanos. Con muchas prisas, después de años sin estar por allí. Después de la voz de alarma, había decidido regresar a su casa, que estaba vacía, hasta que de pronto había entrado una hermosa joven.

"No, no es _una hermosa joven_. Es _tu hermana_ , pedazo de imbécil". Pero modestia aparte, Chika compartía sus genes. En otras palabras, estaba buenísima. ¿Cómo podía tener una imagen semejante de alguien con quien compartía sangre? La verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla, y evidentemente, aunque quería a su familia, los lazos familiares se habían disipado un poco recientemente. Pero en cualquiera de los casos, _aquello_ ("atracción") debía quedar en secreto y no salir a la luz.

—… y así aprobé todas con buena nota —terminó de contar Chika.

—Eh… ¡Enhorabuena! —se apresuró a decir Masaru, reenganchándose a la conversación. ¿De qué le había estado hablando? No lo sabía.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. La verdad, echaba de menos conversar contigo, ha sido mucho tiempo…

—No contaba con estar fuera tanto, la verdad. Simplemente, no se abrió la puerta.

La joven se acercó a su hermano y le volvió a dar un abrazo. Masaru pensó que debía relajarse, ya que su traicionero cuerpo se tensaba. Maldición… una chica bonita ( _¡tu hermana!_ ) le estaba dando un abrazo… podía respirar su aroma. Cuando se echó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla vio fugazmente el escote… ¿tanto podían crecer las mujeres? ( _Sí, ya es una mujer, y te gusta_ ).

—Bueno, Chika —dijo, intentando excusarse—. La verdad, echo de menos caminar por unas calles adoquinadas y no por el hostil mundo Digimon, así que…

—¡Voy contigo! —respondió ella.

—¿No tienes que estudiar? —" _Por todos los dioses, necesito escaparme_ ".

—No. Hoy tengo que estar con mi hermano —afirmó Chika, tan convencida que Masaru no se atrevió a contradecirla más.

De modo que salieron a andar. Chika aprovechó el trayecto para mostrarle algunos de los rincones que había conocido duante aquel tiempo. Masaru tenía que procurar prestarle atención pero mantenerse lo bastante alejado de ella como para no sucumbir a la tentación. Y aquella tarde Chika era mucha tentación. Una prohibida, que no hacía más que alimentarse del mismo tabú.

Por supuesto, esa noche a sus padres les pareció genial ver que volvía a haber una buena relación entre los hermanos. Lo cual no sería del todo malo si Sayuri no hubiera decidido anunciar que ella y Suguru pasarían el fin de semana fuera de casa.

—Así, al quedarte con Chika, nos quedamos más tranquilos —había explicado.

"Pues que suerte, porque yo no", pensó Masaru, pero se esforzó en sonreír y aparentar normalidad.

Por suerte para él, el resto de la semana Chika volvió a ocuparse de los estudios. Ikuto apareció también por la casa para revisar apuntes también, y a Masaru no se le escapó que el joven parecía tener cierto interés por su hermanita. Pero o bien ella no se daba cuenta o lo ignoraba deliberadamente por no provocar una situación incómoda. Si era lo primero, cabía la posibilidad de que a ella le gustase Ikuto. Si no le correspondía… _tal vez yo tenga alguna posibilidad… pero qué estoy diciendo, soy gilipollas_.

Llegó el viernes, y Masaru llegó a casa después de comer. Thoma y Yoshino habían adelantado la cita para comer el viernes. Para los adentros de Masaru, todas las parejas se habían puesto de acuerdo para irse de fin de semana aquel sábado. Sus propios padres se habían echado a la carretera poco después de que Chika se fuera a clases. En cualquier caso, le gustó mucho reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros. Su mayor sorpresa fue enterarse de que estaban buscando tener un hijo.

De modo que no había tenido tiempo durante toda la tarde en pensar en aquello que le estaba consumiendo. Miró el reloj. No era "tarde", pero desconocía el paradero de su hermana. Tal vez debiera llamarla. _Estará haciendo cosas de chicas. Habrá quedado con una amiga… o se estará enrollando con alguno…_ pensó mientras abría la puerta de casa.

Pero lejos de sus pensamientos, Chika se encontraba en casa. Jadeando mucho. Estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, intentando recobrar el aliento. Lo primero que hizo Masaru fue escanear la estancia en busca de otra persona. Pero no. Su hermana estaba en ropa de deporte. Y qué ropita llevaba. Una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón deportivo corto que no llegaba ni a la rodilla. Claramente, había llegado hacía poco de ir a correr. Gotitas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo...

—¡Hola! —jadeó la pequeña—. Acabo de llegar… ¿dónde… estabas?

—Oh… pues… quedé a comer con Yoshino y Thoma —dijo Masaru—. No pensé que iba a tardar tanto.

—No te preocupes. Yo aproveché para ir a correr un poco. ¿Necesitas entrar?

—¿Dónde?

—Al baño. Me gustaría ducharme. Iba a haberte llamado para saber si tardarías…

—Ah, no, tranquila, puedes pasar. Querrás quitarte el sudor de encima.

Sintió ganas de abofetearse por pensar _preferiría que sudásemos juntos_. No, no y mil veces no. _No es "una mujer". Es "tu hermana", capullo_ , se tuvo que recordar por enésima vez. Pero solo iba a haber una puerta de madera entre los dos cuando entrase a darse un baño. ¿Hasta dónde podía dar de si la línea de lo moralmente correcto?

 _Vamos a hacer una cosa_ , se intentó prometer mientras veía a Chika ir a su habitación. _Vas a asomarte una única vez. Apenas una fracción de segundo. Te quitarás la curiosidad de encima,_ Chika salió del dormitorio y se metió en el baño. No oyó pestillo, _y no te acercarás a ella y empezarás a pensar en el resto de mujeres que hay en el planeta_.

Con aquella promesa en mente, aguardó unos momentos. Lo primero, debía escuchar el agua correr. Y ahí estaba. Ahora treinta segundos de espera para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bajo el agua. Los contó mentalmente. Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. Abrió con sumo cuidado.

Y no pudo cerrar la puerta de inmediato. Chika era toda una mujer, indudablemente. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado. Sus senos se veían firmes, y las curvas de su cuerpo estaban bien definidas. El agua recorría aquel cuerpo como le encantaría que lo hicieran sus manos. Pasó bastante más de una fracción de segundo. El tiempo necesario para que ella se percatase de su presencia.

—¡Masaru! —exclamó. ¿Por qué no se tapaba?—. Pensé que no tenías que entrar.

El chico entró despacio y cerró la puerta tras él. Chika no apartó la mirada de él. ¿Acaso no se sentía en peligro? Se acercó a ella. La joven no se movió, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo. _Detenme_ , pensó Masaru, _una palabra y me pararé_. Pero Chika no dijo nada mientras él se acercaba. Ni cuando su cabeza traspasó el límite de la ducha. Aunque abrió mucho los ojos al notar el sabor de los labios de su hermano.

—¿Q-Qué has hecho? —preguntó, embobada, cuando Masaru le dio un respiro.

—¡Lo siento! —respondió él, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Retrocedió tan rápidamente que se golpeó la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta.

—¡Masaru!

—¡No! —dijo él, extendiendo las manos—. No te acerques, estoy bien… —gruñó—. No debí… hacerlo…

En realidad la cabeza le dolía una barbaridad por el golpe, pero no se podía acercar a Chika, no de aquel modo. Debía salir de allí, de inmediato. Ya había hecho demasiadas cosas indebidas. Pero de pronto, la dulce voz de su hermana le llamó.

—Acércate —dijo suavemente y extendió la mano—, ven. Vamos, no seas tonto.

Muy despacio, Masaru se acercó arrastrando los pies. Con suavidad, Chika le sujetó la cabeza y le hizo mirar hacia abajo para examinarle la zona del golpe. Maldición… ahora podía ver en detalle la zona más privada… _Cierra los ojos… que los cierres, joder_. Qué masaje más agradable le estaba haciendo…

—No te has hecho nada —comentó tras examinarle—. Pero ten cuidado, los golpes en la cabeza…

No pudo continuar hablando, pues Masaru la había vuelto a besar. Eran besos tiernos, pero Chika sintió que perdía el aliento. Su propio hermano la estaba besando.

—Chika… sé que esto está mal… pero no he podido evitarlo. Desde que volví no te veo como mi hermana, sino como la mujer en la que te has convertido. Lo siento…

Quería seguir besando sus labios, pero no podía ser. Ella ya estaría lo bastante alarmaba. ¿Por qué no retrocedía? Simplemente le miraba con esos (bonitos) ojos muy abiertos. No contuvo su deseo y volvió a besarla. Adoraba aquel sabor. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Chika? Le estaba quitando la chaqueta. La prenda resbaló al suelo. Su propia hermana le levantaba la camiseta. Y un impulso le hizo bajarse el pantalón, liberando su pene, que le dolía desde había un buen rato. Chika le atrajo dentro de la bañera, donde bajo la caída del agua se estaba muy a gusto y se abrazaron sin separar sus labios.

—Masaru… no me importa si sientes eso por mi… yo también me he fijado en que has crecido…

—Sabes que podemos parar… que debemos parar…

—Lo se…

Abrazados bajo el agua, Chika sintió por primera vez la virilidad de su hermano contra su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó levemente. Ella solo había probado a darse placer a si misma… sí, así como empezaba a jugar Masaru con su sexo, muy levemente. Le acariciaba el clítoris con firmeza. Suspiró. Qué placer. Se sujetó al cuerpo de su hermano, que era fuerte y le estaba excitando. No… no lo era, era Masaru, un hombre con quien estaba compartiendo la ducha. Gimió con ganas. Qué maravilla.

—Masaru… date prisa —le pidió—. Soy tuya…

Le estaba aguardando de espaldas a él, separando las piernas para permitirle libertad de movimientos. Masaru pegó su cuerpo al de ella, frotó con su pene el sexo de su hermana mientras sus manos saboreaban el tacto de sus pechos. La escuchó gemir, por el juego de mano con sus pezones y por el frote de sus intimidades. Irguió su movimiento, de modo que su erección se deslizó limpiamente dentro de Chika. Ella jadeó. Aquello le daba mil vueltas al placer que se había autoprovocado. Sentía a su hermano deslizandose dentro y fuera de ella. Qué gusto. Sí, Masaru… Sintió los labios de su hermano besuqueando su cuello. Se derretía, no podía reaccionar. La estaba llevando al cielo.

Masaru no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban unidos en uno. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermana alrededor de su pene. Aumentó un poco el ritmo. Pensó que se estaba excediendo, pero escucharla susurrar "más, más, oh, sí…" le excitó más todavía. Sujetó las caderas de la joven y se movió más libremente. Gruñó. A ese paso no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho. Estaba fuera de si.

—Chika… creo que voy a acabar…

—Yo también… aguanta un poco, Masaru… —pidió ella—. Sigue… ah…

Pero el chico no se veía capaz de aguantar más rato sin culminar. Estaba fascinado por la situación. Aceleró sus embestidas, y de pronto sus fluidos salieron disparados. Más acometidas se sucedieron mientras eyaculaba por completo mientras ella seguía jadeando.

Cuando se detuvieron, se sentaron en el suelo de la ducha. Ella estaba apoyada sobre él. Había sido genial.

—Nunca… hablaremos de esto con nadie —declaró Masaru—. No puede volver a ocurrir…

—Lo sé —afirmó Chika—. Nunca más.

Una vez duchados y limpios, salieron de la dicha, completamente desnudos. Secaron sus cuerpos mutuamente, y caminaron hacia el salón sin cubrirse. No podía repetirse. Pero eso decía la teoría. Cuando Masaru se sentó en el sofá, se alarmó al ver a su hermana sentarse de rodillas frente a él, en el suelo. "Esto debe ser un sueño… el mejor de mi vida", pensó el chico al ver a la joven llevarse su erección a la boca. Empezó con unos suaves besos y lametones en la punta antes de pasar a una acción aún mayor. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo anterior. Masaru jamás había estado antes con una mujer, no había tenido tiempo antes de irse al mundo Digimon. Y esa forma de recuperar el tiempo le encantaba.

Chika se sentía como en un trance, pero estaba totalmente segura de lo que hacía. Masaru estaba buenísimo. Y tanto tiempo sin él… sí, tal vez el vínculo se había diluído lo suficiente. Ella misma había aprendido algunas cosas de esas por Internet. Ikuto le había sugerido probar, pero no se arrepentía de haber esperado al regreso de Masaru. Había sentido su pene erguirse por la labor de su boca y eso le había encantado. Sonrió al comprobar que le había lubricado el pene muy bien. Por qué no continuar.

Subió encima de Masaru y suavemente se dejó caer por su erección. Haberle sentido a él era una cosa, pero notar cómo se hundía en ella por su propia gravedad era muy distinto. Necesitó un momento para reponerse, protegida entre los brazos de su hermano y el sabor de sus labios. Le gustaba muchísimo. Empezó a moverse suavemente hacia arriba y abajo. Qué maravilla. Eso era aún mejor que mantenerse quieta bajo el agua chorreante.

Sus senos fueron atacados nuevamente por los dientes de Masaru. Eran hipnóticos. El chico estaba maravillado con la situación. Chika, su joven hermana, con la que estaba practicando sexo. Maravilloso sexo. Notaba que ahora se deslizaba con algo más de facilidad. Tenía una pregunta que hacerle, pero… no en aquella situación en la que la veía subir y bajar por su cuerpo, el cual aprovechó para acariciar todo lo que quiso. Era genial.

Jadeó al sentir que Chika aceleraba el ritmo en que le cabalgaba. Ella había pasado los brazos por encima de sus hombros y se acercaban peligrosamente al orgasmo. Se dejaron llevar por la situación, hasta que un segundo clímax se liberó para ambos. El movimiento de Chika no se detuvo a pesar de que le resultaba difícil mantenerlos, hasta que finalmente no pudo más. Se quedó inmóvil sobre él, asimilando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo era virgen —confesó de pronto la joven—. No había yacido con nadie. Hasta hoy. Y me ha encantado.

—Yo igual —afirmó Masaru. Eso liberó un poco la presión de la chica. Ella ya se había imaginado alguna situación que incluyese a su hermano con alguna hembra Digimon atractiva—. Me ha gustado mucho, pero… no podemos hacerlo más. Tendríamos que cenar y… olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Lo sé. Aunque me lo he pasado genial contigo —afirmó Chika.

Después de cenar, no iba a pasar nada más. Simplemente que iban a aprovechar que sus padres tenían televisión en el dormitorio para ver allí una película, cómodamente tumbados. Sin cosas raras, por supuesto.

No podía haber nada de raro en la cabeza de Masaru situada entre las piernas de su hermana, degustando el sabor de sus labios inferiores. Ella gemía, sometida al placer que recibía de forma continua. Su sexo jamás había estado tan mojado, y a Masaru le encantaba el sabor que tenía. Podría alimentarse de ello hasta el final de sus días. Sentía los muslos de Chika presionando contra su cabeza, sonrió, sabedor de que le gustaba.

Ella le acarició la cabeza, revolviendole el cabello desde la nube en que se encontraba. No recordaba dónde había escuchado que lo prohibido producía deseo, y ella deseaba que aquello no acabase nunca. La lengua de su hermano sabía repiquetear en su clítoris sin descanso y su deso se escurría hábilmente dentro de ella. Pero no era lo mismo que sentirle dentro de ella.

Y por ello Masaru entró por tercera vez en la noche dentro de Chika. Esta vez con más calma que las dos anteriores. Manoseó su cuerpo libremente, que se agitaba con cada embestida. Se miraron a los ojos y cayó sobre ella. Volvieron a besarse con sus cuerpos unidos, deslizándose una y otra vez dentro de la joven. Chika estaba agotada, necesitaba un descanso, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que llegasen al final. Gimoteó al sentir que el cúlmen se acercaba, y finalmente lograron acabar.

Se quedaron tumbados un rato, desnudos. Chika reposaba bocabajo, con la mano de su hermano Masaru (tumbado bocarriba) acariciando su espalda. Si el mundo acababa, que les pillase ahí.

—Si decimos que no se repetirá… será una mentira —susurró el chico, tumbándose encima de su hermana y besuquedando su cuello una vez más.

—Lo sé… podemos aprovechar este fin de semana. Papá y mamá no regresan hasta el domingo —dijo ella.

—¿Y cuando vuelvan?

—Ya pensaremos en eso… sigue por ahí —pidió ella, excitada por los labios de Masaru sobre su cuello. Empezó a prepararse, una vez más, para una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que hayáis estado bien. Yo he estado, sin más xD_

 _Tuve que pensar un poco cómo enfocar esta historia. Y agradezco que Savers terminase de aquel modo, así he podido justificar el crecimiento de los personajes xD Que Chika en el anime es demasiado joven para estas cosas._

 _ **Guest:** Bueno, lo que la gente va pidiendo ;) Y sí, incluso ellas merecían su espacio, de un modo "lindo" más que pervertido. Al final el elegido para yacer con Chika fue Masaru, espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _ **honter11:** Yo hay veces que cuando me piden algo que no conozco reviso en Google, es una gran ayuda xD Tranquilidad, tengo el Michi en mente y ese Sora-Mimi-Tai me lo añado también ;)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Por eso me animé a escribirlo, de vez en cuando hay que recordar a los personajes olvidados :) Muchas gracias por los ánimos, igualmente cuídate :D_

 _ **Alejito480:** ¡Muchas gracias, señor!_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Sí. Creo que hay personajes que "ocupan" la mayor parte de peticiones que tengo y que la gente suele escribir xD Te recomiendo darle una oportunidad a Savers, y como siempre reviso las ideas que me dais ;) Cuídate!_

 _Pronto, espero, habrá más capítulos :D Lemmon rules!_


	17. Enfermera particular

**Enfermera particular**

Daisuke se estaba despertando. Había pasado una época de descanso muy mala. Bueno, una época terrible en realidad. Tenía apenar flashes que aparecían en su mente mientras intentaba dormir. Había vuelto al mundo Digimon con Mikayo, Iori y Ken para ayudar con un problema grave. Pero, de algún modo, habían sido derrotados. Lo siguiente que recordaba era mucho dolor y oscuridad, durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que al final había reconocido algo. Un sonido de una sirena de una ambulancia.

De ahí, el grupo había terminado en el hospital, y con mayores y menores complicaciones, habían conseguido recuperarse. O al menos, lo suficiente como para poder irse a casa. A pesar de lo cual, le dolía el cuerpo, y estuvo varios días sin descansar apropiadamente. La falta de morfina en casa, en parte, era culpable. Y aunque había hablado por teléfono con los demás (con Jun sujetándole el teléfono en la oreja porque le dolía la mano, y el altavoz no le gustaba para que no escucharan la conversación) y Taichi había propuesto celebrar una fiesta por la victoria de su gesta, él había alegado que aún no tenía el cuerpo para mucha acción. Al igual que Mikayo, Iori y Ken.

Pero por fin esa noche había conseguido dormir del tirón. Los brazos no le habían molestado, ni el torso ni las piernas. Había descansado. Y el buen humor con el que había abierto los ojos pronto tornó en desconcierto al percatarse de que no estaba en su habitación. Aquel techo no le sonaba. Bueno, sí, vagamente, pero desde luego no era de su casa. Se incorporó, demasiado rápido para su aún castigado cuerpo.

—¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?!

Daisuke giró la cabeza y se quedó sorprendido lo que vio. Era Mimi, quien le miraba desde la puerta. Y ahora que se fijaba… era el dormitorio de Mimi. Pero ¿cómo era posible estar ahí? Si se había dormido en su cama. Pero no, incluso la cama era la de ella. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Seguramente. Eso era lo único que podía explicar que la chica vistiera un uniforme de enfermera y una cofia a juego.

—Mimi… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, bastante desorientado.

—Que estás convaleciente y voy a cuidar de ti —dijo ella, acercándose a la cama, con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, eeeeh… ¿qué hago aquí? Yo estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto…

—¿Prometes no enfadarte? —le preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama y revolviéndole el pelo castaño—. Ayer por la noche fui a verte a tu casa. Pero tu hermana me dijo que estabas ya durmiendo. Y me pareció muy feo despertarte…

—No me digas que…

—Fue ella la que me ayudó a meterte en mi coche. No fue difícil. No te despertaste ni hiciste ni un ruido.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó Daisuke, bastante escandalizado. No le gustaba la idea de que le sacaran de la cama, en pijama, en medio de la noche. ¿Y qué hacía Jun ayudando en un plan semejante?

—Si confías en mi, te prometo que no te toqué debajo de la ropa. Simplemente te monté en el asiento, y conduje hasta aquí para que descansaras.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

—Te lo dije hace un tiempo. Tú y yo… tenemos una cuenta pendiente —le susurró al oído, provocando un escalofrío en el castaño—. Así que pensé que sería mejor si te tenía aquí, en mi casa, para poder _cuidarte_ —enfatizó—. Jamás te haría nada malo. Solo pensé en que te vendría bien que me ocupase de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Daisuke. Por lo que conocía a Mimi, la palabra "límite" podía establecerse muy lejos sin saberlo. Y eso, en cierto modo, le imponía bastante.

—Que me puedes pedir _lo que quieras_. Si te encuentras mal, haré por que te sientas mejor. Si hay algo que te apetezca, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Pero estarán tus padres…

—Qué va. Están fuera, para variar. Por eso te quise traer.

—¿Y el uniforme?

—Si no te gusta, me lo puedo quitar…

Daisuke no supo si aquello era una indirecta o una frase que significaba exactamente lo que decía, de modo que no se arriesgó.

—No, no te preocupes.

—Pues dime. ¿Hay algo que te apetezca?

—Pues…tengo sed…

—¡Claro, si no has desayunado! —dijo Mimi—. No te muevas. En seguida traigo algo.

—Mimi, espera… —murmuró Daisuke.

—¿Si? Dime.

—¿Po-Podrías…? Olvídalo —no podía pedirle eso, era excesivo.

—¿Seguro? Ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—¿Puedo pedirte… que te quites el pantalón? —preguntó Daisuke, muerto de la vergüenza. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a la chica, pero tenía curiosidad por su cuerpo. Y más si le iba a _atender_ de aquella manera. Y por supuesto, lo que menos se esperaba era que, con su característica sonrisa que no había perdido en toda la conversación, se deshiciera de la prenda. Daisuke admiró la ropa interior de encaje que la chica había elegido. De color negro. Muy erótico.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella, como si fuese lo más normal.

—M-Mucho —respondió él—. No hace falta que te quedes así, si te resfrías…

—No te preocupes por eso. Mi casa suele tener la calefacción muy alta. No pasaría frío aunque me pidieras quitarme toda la ropa.

Y con aquella frase salió del dormitorio, probablemente, hacia la cocina. Daisuke se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Observó el pantalón de Mimi en el suelo, de modo que no estaba soñando. Bueno, solo le había pedido un favorcito de nada. No había abusado de su confianza, ¿verdad? Eso tenía en mente cuando volvió Mimi con una bandeja. Un par de vasos de zumo, dos tazas de café y unas tostadas.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —preguntó la chica mientras ponía la bandeja sobre las sábanas, encima de las piernas de Daisuke.

—¿Cómo me va a importar? —respondió este, cohibido.

Mimi sonrió y empezaron a desayunar. No dijeron apenas palabra en aquel rato. Daisuke estaba intentando pensar qué debería hacer en aquella situación, que era muy extraña. Mimi, por su parte, se limitaba a mirarle y sonreír. En realidad, la chica siempre se había portado muy bien con él. Aunque consideraba que hacerle de cuidadora particular era un poco excesivo. Y pedirle lo de quitarse el pantalón y que ella aceptase…

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer por la mañana? —preguntó finalmente Daisuke, pensando que a lo mejor la chica tenía alguna idea.

—Pues yo voy a hacer lo que me pidas —repitió ella. En esa ocasión, percibió cierto tono de molestia—. Ya te dije que era mi plan para hoy. Pero claro, si no me pides nada, dejaré el juego.

Daisuke no dijo nada.

—Y en ese caso, podrías volver a casa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no traje ropa para que te cambiases… ¿sería un gran problema volver con uno de mis vestidos?

—Perdona —dijo Daisuke—. Es que… es extraño.

—Lo sé, querido. Pero no te lo ofrecería si no estuviera dispuesta a concedértelo, ¿verdad? Así que pide —dijo ella, y quitó la bandeja, ya vacía, de la cama. Ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de los platos.

—… Me gustaría que me acariciases.

—¿Por alguna zona en particular? —preguntó ella mientras se frotaba las manos para que estuvieran calientes.

—No… por encima de la cintura estaría bien.

Ella asintió y Daisuke se vio echado sobre el colchón, suavemente, por las manos de Mimi. Acomodado sobre el colchón, vio cómo la chica le desabrochaba el pijama con cuidado, y empezaba a acariciarle el cuerpo. Intentó relajarse, quería disfrutarlo. Mimi debió darse cuenta y manteniendo una mano sobre su torso, con la otra le acarició una mejilla.

—Disfruta, pequeño —le susurró y con exquisita delicadeza, le bajó las pupilas.

En la oscuridad Daisuke disfrutó aún más de aquellas caricias. Definitivamente, Mimi era fantástica. No tenía por qué hacer aquello y sin embargo, no le ponía impedimentos. " _Procura no atravesar el límite… sea el que sea_ ", pensó para sus adentros. Las dos manos por todo su cuerpo le gustaban mucho. ¿Podría ampliar el límite de la petición?

—¿Podrías hacerme lo mismo por las piernas? —pidió, esta vez de un modo más natural.

Mimi no dijo nada. Sintió que le cubría el torso con el pijama (sin abrochárselo) y notó que la cama se hundía por el hueco entre sus piernas. Seguramente ahí estaba Mimi. Sintió que la tela del pantalón del pijama cedía levemente, no era brusca en sus movimientos. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era. Sin el pantalón, se iba a evidenciar que su miembro se había erguido ligeramente. Abrió los ojos, pero Mimi, que había empezado a acariciarle las piernas, no había hecho ningún comentario. Se limitaba a hacer esos pases relajantes por sus piernas. Si había notado (claro que lo había notado) su pequeña erección, no se había mostrado sorprendida.

—¿Te gusta cómo lo hago? —dijo al ver que estaba despierto (y alegre por ello).

—Sí —respondió él—. ¿De verdad no tienes frío? —preguntó tontamente. Él mismo estaba a medio desnudar y no lo tenía, pero debía cerciorarse.

—No lo tengo. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría ver… lo que llevas debajo de la bata.

—Por supuesto.

Mimi detuvo en ese momento los pases relajantes y se desabrochó la bata. Al principio Daisuke no se lo creía, pero según se abría la prenda lo iba asimilando. Lo único que su amiga llevaba debajo era un sujetador de encaje. Así que ahora la tenía delante, bastante expuesta. Era una diosa, no había duda.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó empleando su tono más meloso.

—Mucho —reconoció él, embobado por la belleza de Mimi—. ¿Me dejas que te toque?

—Adelante —ofreció ella—. ¿Quieres que me acerque…?

—No, no, me puedo mover.

—Perfecto —dijo Mimi, extendiendo bien las piernas sobre la cama y apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, completamente receptiva.

Daisuke se aproximó gateando. " _Si ella te ha dejado no pasa nada. Pero no te propases_ ", se recordó mentalmente. Le empezó a acariciar las piernas. Le encantaba lo suaves que las tenía. Se podía perder entre ellas si se lo permitiera. Pero no, el juego no llegaría tan lejos. Sí era cierto que notaba química con Mimi. Y le trataba de maravilla. De pronto sintió que algo tiraba de sus muñecas. Mimi le puso las manos encima de sus senos, y se las mantuvo ahí.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó ella.

—S-S-Sí… —¿por qué no se le bajaban los colores? Le ardía la cara—. Mimi… ¿hasta donde quieres llegar?

—La pregunta es hasta dónde quieres llegar _tú_.

Y tras un momento de duda, Daisuke se lanzó a los labios de Mimi. Solo quería probarlos, un momento para conocer lo que escondían. Una fracción de segundo, y retrocedió… O eso intentó, ya que ella le persiguió. Un segundo beso. Fue leve, porque ella también retrocedió. Le había traicionado el instinto. No se lo iba a poner más en bandeja. Que él se moviera un poco. Joder, tanto ponérselo fácil le hacía pensar que no le gustaba. Pero no, al parecer el chico solo era un poco paradito. Había vuelto a atacar. La besaba, lentamente. Ella movió los labios, correspondiendo al beso. Sonrió suavemente, se había impulsado para adelante y estaba sobre ella.

—Perdona —dijo al final—. Me he pasado…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. Me ha gustado. Ya te lo dije. Tenemos una deuda pendiente. Me gustaría saldarla, si quieres.

—¿Aún vas a hacer lo que te pida? —preguntó Daisuke—. Quiero que te des la vuelta.

Se apartó para dejarla darse la vuelta. Mimi, obediente, giró sobre si misma. Se preguntó qué haría Daisuke. Sonrió. Caricias en sus nalgas. Bien, bien. Que tratase su cuerpo. Se sentía deseada. De pronto sintió que las manos de Daisuke se colaban por debajo de la bata abierta. Pobre. Forcejeó un poco con el sujetador. No pasaba nada. Le dejó hacer hasta que se lo consiguió soltar.

—Vuelve a girar —le pidió.

Ella obedeció. Y en ese momento Daisuke se dio cuenta de que si le dejaba la bata puesta, no podría pasar los brazos por los tirantes. Pero Mimi se dio cuenta de ello, y en un fugaz movimiento, dejó caer la bata y que el sujetador resbalase hasta caer en el colchón. Rápidamente, volvió a ponerse la bata. Por supuesto, sin abrochar.

—¿Esto es lo que querías?

—Sí… Mimi, si me estoy pasando.

— _Si te estuvieras pasando te habría detenido, tonto_ —le susurró al oído—. _Si no te pido que pares, sigue… Vas muy bien_.

Volvió a besar a Mimi y se quitó la chaqueta del pijama. Sintió sus cuerpos juntos, cálidos y subiendo de temperatura por la situación. Mimi deseaba lanzarse, pero se resistió. A ver hasta donde llegaba Daisuke. Bueno, si sus labios seguían ese camino, llegaban a su cuello. Y sus manos subían y manoseaban sus pechos, ahora sin una tela de por medio. Le gustaba cómo la tocaba. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza cuando empezó a lamer sus pechos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Mimi, sin olvidarse de que estaba tratando un paciente.

—Sí… y mejor con una enfermera tan guapa.

Ella sonrió complacida. Sin duda, se le veía enérgico. Le dejó ocuparse de sus senos un largo rato, hasta que notó sus manos tirando de la goma de sus bragas.

—Te las voy a quitar —anunció.

Obediente, ella levantó un poco el trasero para permitirle hacerlo. Se sentía un poco expuesta, pero no por ello indefensa. Daisuke lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Le gustaba verle embobado contemplando su sexo. " _Toca, por favor_ ", pensó ella. Necesitaba mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de él. Pero debía adaptarse a su ritmo.

—Mimi… esto me estorba —dijo Daisuke, señalando su boxer—. Por favor, quítamelo.

Mimi estiró los brazos hacia él. Daisuke se quedó de rodillas para permitirle tirar hacia abajo de la prenda, liberando su erección por fin. Llevaba un rato molestándole. Mimi no pudo ocultar su asombro. Vaya con el pequeño. A lo mejor no debería llamarle así más. No supo qué sería lo siguiente que le pediría, pero le parecería bien, sí o sí.

—Quiero que me toques —le pidió—. Por favor.

Si le apeteciera jugar le hubiera preguntado "dónde", pero Mimi no podía resistirse mucho más. Tomó el pene de Daisuke con la mano y lo acarició suavemente. Él cerró los ojos. Le gustaba. Y a ella le encantaba. Era suave y rígido. Cerró la mano con cuidado y pasó a masturbarle. Aquello era más de lo que Daisuke había imaginado. Se sentía vulnerable. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mimi. Joder, definitivamente así se podía terminar de curarse deprisa.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Mimi—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho. Sigue, por favor… —susurró él.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor…

Pero él negó con la cabeza, no era necesario ir a más. Estaba encantado con aquello. Diablos, ¿qué hacía Mimi mordiéndole la oreja? " _Contrólate_ ", pensó para sus adentros, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ella era estupenda y le estaba dando unos cuidados espectaculares. Su respiración estaba agitada, era más rápida y Mimi acompasaba con mayor velocidad de su mano. Iba a hacerle acabar. Pero conocía lo bastante bien a los chicos como para saber que se estaba conteniendo.

—Daisuke, no te reprimas… —le susurró—. Seguro que quieres terminar… Puedes hacerlo.

Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo, Daisuke liberó su carga finalmente. Sintió liberarse con la ayuda de Mimi. Definitivamente, se encontraba mucho mejor. No entendía por qué su amiga hacía eso, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho. Intentó apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente, pero ella retrocedió lo suficiente para que aterrizase entre sus pechos.

—¿Qué tal te sientan mis cuidados? —preguntó Mimi. Con la tontería estaba excitada y quería más acción. Si todo iba bien, Daisuke estaría igual.

—De maravilla —dijo él—. Me encuentro mucho mejor, de verdad. Gracias por esto.

—No me las des.

Así que en lugar de darle las gracias Daisuke le dio un beso en los labios. Y acarició su cuerpo con las manos. " _Contente_ ", pensó Mimi, que sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de abalanzarse a por él y dejarse de tanta tontería.

—Aaaaah —gimoteó cuando los dedos de Daisuke llegaron a su intimidad y se hundieron suavemente—. Daisuke…

—Debo dar las gracias a mi cuidadora, ¿verdad? —dijo él—. Dime si te gusta…

—Está muy bien… —en realidad su técnica era un poco tosca pero igualmente le aliviaba la excitación que sentía desde hacía un largo rato.

—Dime cómo te gusta —dijo, empujándola sobre el colchón. Quedaba ella completamente ofrecida—. Enséñame…

Mimi le explicó entre susurros y jadeos cómo darle más placer. Maldición, se suponía que ella debía obedecer. " _Y eso haces, él te ha dicho que le enseñes_ ", se recordó. Daisuke se excitaba con el resbalar de sus dedos en el sexo de Mimi. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podía mojarse. Siguió las indicaciones de su amiga, y se sorprendió lo que podía implicar estimular bien su clítoris. Se envalentonó, y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Probó el sabor prohibido.

—¡Daisuke!

—¿No te ha gustado?

—Claro que sí... ¡iiiiih! —gimio ella al volver a sentirle. Ya no aguantaba más—. Por favor, deja que me ocupe también de ti…

Con Daisuke sobre la cama ella se pudo tender encima de él. Mucho mejor así. Ahora podía disfrutar de la lengua de su amigo en su intimidad, y al mismo tiempo, ocuparse de su erección con los labios. Intentaban ir con calma, pero era complicado con lo encendidos que estaban los dos. Mimi lamía el pene de Daisuke mientras masajeaba levemente sus testículos, con mucho cuidado, y a cambio notaba la lengua de Daisuke repiqueteando en su clítoris, con un suave hundimiento de su dedo en su sexo.

Estaban tan ensimismados que apenas eran conscientes de que sus orgasmos se estaban acercando peligrosamente. Como un depredador a punto de abalanzarse abalanzarse sobre su presa. Les asaltó tan de pronto que no tuvieron margen de tiempo como para actuar. Daisuke no sabía que las chicas podían mojarse tanto durante el clímax, y ella se sorprendió por el abundante orgasmo del chico. Y eso que hacía muy poco que ya había culminado.

—Mimi… ¿por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó Daisuke mientras Mimi le hacía reposar sobre su cuerpo y le acariciaba—. No es que me queje…

—He notado mucha química entre nosotros. Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde somos compatibles.

—Pero… mmmm —la chica le volvía a estimular—. Olvídalo.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras? —preguntó Mimi.

El chico estaba reclinado en la cama de Mimi. Ella se acercaba a por él, gateando sensualmente sobre la cama, completamente desnuda (a excepción de la cofia). No se podía creer que hubiera aceptado. Iba a ocurrir. Ella acarició su pene.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Espera… ¿no vamos a usar protección? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Tomo la píldora —le explicó ella—. Pero si te sientes más seguro, tengo preservativos en el cajón.

Valorando la situación, Daisuke prefería no usar la gomita. Mimi sonrió y se puso encima de él. Iba a ocurrir. El chico se moría de ganas, pero no tanto como ella. Bajó lentamente, sintió el pene del chico presionando su sexo y suavemente se deslizó en su interior. Había ocurrido por fin, estaban completamente unidos. Daisuke no se lo podía creer. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que estaban teniendo sexo. Pero era completamente real. Mimi empezó a subir y bajar por su erección, lentamente. Se sentía de maravilla.

Mantuvo el ritmo por unos largos minutos. Sonrió cuando Daisuke llevó las manos a sus senos y los volvió a acariciar. Que siguiera así. Le encantaba aquello. No contuvo sus gemidos. Quería dejar claro lo mucho que disfrutaba. " _Ojalá papá y mamá se fueran cada fin de semana_ ", pensó mientras disfrutaba del chico entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Un gemido especialmente agudo dejó escapar cuando le sintió presionando sus pezones. Y más aún cuando los atacó con su boca.

—Sigue así… —pidió ella—. Daisuke, me encantas…

—Espera —dijo él, disparando la preocupación de la chica.

Pero fue una falsa alarma. Daisuke solo quería tomar las riendas. Ella se vio tendida en la cama, sometida a las acometidas del chico. Debería haber sido así desde el principio. Se dejó llevar por la situación, en su mente solo estaba la proximidad del clímax y el fuerte movimiento de caderas que tenía Daisuke. Quería más, aquella era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Daisuke no podía aguantar más. El interior de Mimi se sentía demasiado bien, su pene resbalaba con facilidad. Estaba agotado pero iba a llegar al final.

—¡Mimí! —gritó en el momento del clímax.

—¡Daisuke! —gimió ella sintiendo que sus orgasmos se dinamitaban al mismo tiempo.

Una sensación deliciosa para ambos. Daisuke, demasiado cansado para moverse, se dejó caer con cuidado sobre Mimi, quien le rodeó con los brazos. Estaban en la gloria. Mimi buscó los labios de Daisuke y volvió a probarlos. Se besaron por unos largos minutos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿O sigues necesitando muy cuidados? —le preguntó en tono travieso.

—Pues creo que podría tener una recaída…

—No importa. Podemos comer algo y luego seguir atendiendote —propuso Mimi—. Tanto como quieras.

—¿Esto nos convierte en algo?

—Me gustaría pensar que sí… —reconoció ella.

—Por favor, Mimi… Quiero que seas mi novia.

Ella asintió y se volvieron a besar. Definitivamente la idea de Mimi había resultado redonda.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sí, hace mucho que no escribo, pero con el trabajo... Y mis otros fanfic... y la autoescuela... Y el Pokémon Espada... en fin, que de todas formas he conseguido hacer el capítulo y aquí os lo he traído. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **beautty133:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias :) Pronto pondré también el Koushiro x Mimi... Si ella no me pide la baja por el exceso de trabajo que le estoy dando :P_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Y sí, escribirles el lemmon sin el epílogo hubiera estado un poco fuera de lugar xD Y la mente de esa niña... Hay cosas de ese estilo por Internet xD Me anoto la sugerencia de Thoma y Yoshino :) Y si tienes alguna idea para esa pareja de distintas temporadas, puedes contármela :)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Creo que soy de los pocos que le ha echado valor para escribir de ellos xD Y sí, las Digimon sexys ponen celosas a Chika xDDD Espero que este te haya sorprendido también, muchas gracias por los ánimos :)_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** De vez en cuando está bien escribir cosas que nadie se espera ;) Su relación no se acercaba tanto a la de Taichi y Chika (que yo recuerde, ci Savers una vez), me alegro que te gustara el fic :) Saludos._

 _ **honter11:** Intento que los lemmon y la historia vayan un poco en consenso. Hay veces que la trama da para más y el lemmon para menos, y otras al revés. Muchas veces el lemmon es lo que peor me sale, no por longitud, sino por inspiración ;)_

 _Con esto me des... AY, NO. **Autopromoción:** en mi perfil tenéis mi one-shot "_Aquella rivalidad _", un lemmon crossover entre Digimon y Code Lyoko. Espero que le echéis un vistazo y me hagáis llegar vuestra opinión :)_

 _Y con esto sí, me despido hasta la próxima. Lemmon rules!_


	18. La visitante

**La visitante**

Taichi se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de un avión. Llevaba mucho rato aguardando. Había llegado con antelación suficiente. Dos horas. Y los precios que había en la cafetería no eran lo mejor para un bolsillo como el suyo, pero en algo debía matar el tiempo. Su invitada llegaría pronto. O eso esperaba. Tal vez se había arrepentido. Sacó del bolsillo el D-Terminal para ver si le había llegado algún mensaje. Pero no.

Se fijó en ese momento en los paneles indicadores. El avión había aterrizado hacía unos minutos. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cuánto podía tardar en desembarcar? ¿Y si se había arrepentido y esperaba a que la máquina de hierro volviese a dar media vuelta para regresar a su país?

—¡Taichiiiiiiii! —saludó de pronto una voz con un característico acento.

—¡Catherine! —exclamó este.

— _Oui, ces't moi!_ —dijo ella—. ¿Qué tal estás, _mon ami_? —preguntó, y antes de que le respondiera, le plantó un par de besos en las mejillas. Taichi sintió que le ardían.

—Todo bien. ¿Ha sido muy largo el viaje?

— _Oui, ça fait très longtemps_. Pero al menos he podido descansar. ¿Qué hora es aquí? —preguntó.

—Las doce de la mañana.

—Buena hora —comentó Catherine—. ¿Vamos en _voiture_?

—¿Eh?

—En coche.

—Ah, sí. Permite, te llevo la maleta.

—Oh, mi _gentilhomme_ —dijo ella sonriendo, y siguió a Taichi hasta la salida de la terminal.

El chico cargó la maleta de su amiga en el maletero mientras ella montaba de copiloto. De un salto volvió a la parte delantera del vehículo, se subió y arrancó el motor. No tardó en tomar la carretera hacia la ciudad.

—Veo que has aprobado el carné. Enhorabuena —dijo la francesa. Los años anteriores los padres de Taichi y la madre de Takeru quienes se habían turnado para ir a recoger a Catherine. La rubia se había hecho muy amiga de ambos y ya era tradición para todos quedar la semana anterior a las navidades para verse.

—Gracias, la verdad ha sido sen… ¡tus muertos! —gritó cuando el coche le adelantó de mala manera—. Disculpa mi lenguaje…

—No te preocupes, _mon ami_. Ese tío era imbécil.

Taichi sonrió y continuó al volante hasta que finalmente llegaron a su calle. Aparcó fuera, y maldiciendo el frío que se había levantado (al fin y al cabo estaban en diciembre, pero el viento asqueroso resultaba muy molesto), Taichi se apresuró en rescatar el equipaje de su amiga y corrieron hacia la puerta. Abrió veloz y por fin estuvieron refugiados en el cálido interior.

—Ponte cómoda —le indicó el castaño mientras llevaba la maleta de Catherine a su habitación—. Perdona que esté todo hecho un desastre…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si está ordenadísimo!

Y es que Taichi se había pegado una buena paliza para dejarlo todo en condiciones antes de ir a buscarla. En parte porque le había prometido a sus padres que tendría la casa en condiciones, pero lo más importante: impresionarla a ella.

—Bueno, es lo que se suele decir —bromeó él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, gracias, _Je vais m'accrocher au dîner_ —respondió la chica—. Se comía bien en el avión. ¿Ya has avisado a Takeru? —preguntó la Niña Elegida francesa.

—Eh, sí, le he avisado, pero… —"espero que esto funcione"— me ha dicho que lamentablemente no podría venir hoy. Que estará mañana cuando nos juntemos con los demás.

— _Je suis désolé_ —comentó Catherine, desconocedora de que su acento francés volvía loco a su amigo—. Bueno, supongo que al menos Hikari si estará…

—No, se ha quedado a dormir con unas amigas —respondió Taichi. Más interesado en su amiga, esa noche no le importaba mucho si la joven Hikari desfasaba con Sora, Mimi y Miyako.

—Oh… _bon_ , no pasa nada. Me encanta tu compañía.

Taichi procuró no sonreír como un idiota. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Se había logrado desembarazar de Takeru con una argucia, sus padres y su hermana no estarían en la casa hasta el día siguiente, disponía así de toda la casa para él y su invitada. Podría aprovechar para acercarse a ella un poco. Desde que la conocía no podía negar que la joven se había desarrollado de maravilla y ahora era una chica muy atractiva. Lo suficiente como para que le ardieran las entrañas cuando, en sus confidencias, la rubia le había contado las estupideces que hacían algunos conocidos suyos para ligar con ella.

Que hubiera rechazado a tantos, en su cabeza, era un arma de doble filo: eliminaba la competencia por un lado, pero eso no garantizaba que se sintiera atraída por él. Incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de que a Catherine le gustaran las chicas. Pero no podía quedarse sin saberlo, tenía que ser aquella noche cuando lo intentara.

—Gracias —dijo Taichi—. Me sorprende comprobar lo mucho que has mejorado con el idioma. El primer año que viniste apenas te atrevías a hablar.

—Ayuda mucho tener con quien practicar —respondió ella.

"¿Eso puede interpretarse de otra forma?", se preguntó el chico, y sintió ganas de abofetearse. No podía hacer el idiota, no con ella.

—¿Qué te apetece entonces? ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

— _Tu es fou?_ ¡Loco! Hace un _froid_ que no se aguanta en la calle —rió Catherine—. Mejor nos quedamos en la _maison_ y vemos _un film_. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué te parece _Sama Wazu_? —propuso Taichi, rebuscando entre sus DVDs.

—Me fío de tu criterio. ¿Es anime?

— _Oui_ —respondió él, imitando el acento francés.

— _Fantastique_. Ponla entonces.

Taichi se apresuró en poner el disco en el reproductor y se sentó en el sofá. Como atraída por un campo gravitatorio, Catherine se echó hacia él, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo. Pero no debía parecerle muy confortable, ya que optó por tumbarse, cuan larga era, en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del chico.

—¿Te molesto? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No, tranquila…

— _Tu es nerveux?_ ¡Si la última vez dormí en tu _lit_! —rió Catherine.

Y probablemente había sido por aquella noche, en la cual habían compartido colchón, y Taichi sintió tan cerca el delicado aroma de la chica, cuando se había empezado a sentir fuertemente atraído por ella. Y se había tenido que girar al otro lado cuando sintió que tenía una erección.

Y ahora ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando de casi dos horas de cine de animación. Varias fueron las veces que Taichi se estiró hacia adelante para comprobar si su amiga se había dormido, pero ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos y le sonreía cuando él se asomaba. Cuando por fin terminaron, era definitivamente de noche y ahora Taichi se veía en la obligación de preparar una buena cena.

— _Ce n'est pas nécessaire_ , de verdad —protestó la chica—. Me conformo con cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué anfitrión sería yo si no te agasajara? —respondió Taichi. Aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo, su "agasajo" cuando venían sus amigos era llamar a la hamburguesería.

—De verdad, Taichi, no te molestes mucho. Mañana quedamos con _le groupe_. ¡Me pondré echa una vaca entre la cena y la fiesta!

—Bueno, nada de ramen entonces —dijo Taichi—. ¿Qué te apetece cenar entonces?

Fideos. Dos botes de fideos instantáneos fue lo máximo que tuvo que preparar esa noche. Calentó bien el agua necesaria para prepararlos, y pronto un delicioso aroma inundó la estancia. Sonrieron y empezaron a cenar. No hablaban mucho, pero tampoco era un silencio incómodo. Simplemente disfrutaban de aquella cena improvisada.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada más? —preguntó Taichi.

—Seguro —respondió ella—. No te preocupes tanto.

—¿Algo de postre?

—Sí… algo sí me apetece de postre.

—Pues voy a ver lo que tengo…

Pero no se pudo levantar. Sintió que Catherine le sujetó del brazo, reteniéndole. Y antes de darse cuenta, había posado los labios sobre los de él. Apenas un momento. Y retrocedió. Él no dijo nada. Posiblemente la chica había tropezado. Sentada en el sofá. De pronto volvió a ser besado. No entendía nada. Miró a Catherine, que había retrocedido y le miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes.

—Vaya… Debes pensar que soy una _bête_ … una idiota —añadió al comprender la cara de desconcierto de Taichi.

—¿Qué… por qué…?

— _Bon_ , últimamente cuando hablábamos, te notaba… receptivo —dijo la chica—. Llegué a pensar que yo te gustaba y tenía curiosidad, pero… ya veo que…

No, no Taichi debía sacarla de su error. Se lanzó hacia adelante, hasta apoyar la frente en la de su amiga, sujetó con suavidad sus mejillas y besó aquellos labios. Sin retroceder. Sus respiraciones se agitaron levemente. Catherine se dejó caer hacia atrás, aceptando el beso de Taichi, y rodeándole con los brazos y las piernas, evitando que se fugara.

—No sabía que yo también te gustara… —susurró el castaño.

—Claro que me gustas… eres genial...

—Pensaba… que tú querrías estar con Takeru…

—No digas tonterías… y no hablemos de él —pidió la chica.

Y si no hablaban en algo debían usar las lenguas, de forma que prosiguieron con los besos, devorando los labios del otro. "Se nota que ha crecido", pensó Taichi, ya que no se hubiera esperado algo así de su amiga un año antes. Inspiró cerca de su cuello, y se volvió loco con su aroma. Ese que tanto provocaba en su cuerpo. Olió con ganas y pronto no se pudo contener. Su lengua se paseó por su cuello, muy suavemente. Aquel sabor era aún mejor.

—Catherine… me encantas, me gustas mucho —susurró mientras besuqueaba aquel cuerpo.

— _Montre moi_ … hace calor, ya sabes —respondió ella.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, autorizándole para que le quitara la ropa. Taichi atrapó con los dedos el bajo de su suéter y lo levantó con cuidado. Aquel cuerpecito le parecía tan delicado… y hasta hacía unos momentos, inalcanzable. Pero ya no lo era, ahora era perfectamente tangible. Y deseable. Y el rostro encarnado de Catherine cuando le quitó la prenda era sumamente erótico.

—Qué buena vista —comentó el chico mirántola desde arriba.

— _Bête_ —protestó ella—. Si dices esas… mmmmmm… —gimió ella—. Malo…

Taichi había aprovechado su posición para probar directamente el cuerpo de Catherine. Los dos "deli". Deli-cado y deli-cioso. Tan cálido y suave. Su boca no tardó en alcanzar el puente de su sostén, que mordió travieso. Miró a su amiga, quien arqueó la espalda, y él aceptó la invitación tanteando con sus manos. Encontró que el cierre era un poco complicado de abrir, pero lo consiguió y tiró suavemente de la prenda.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó la rubia, temiendo una respuesta negativa. Pero Taichi se limitó a asentir y sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Él aprovechó para palpar y sentir entre sus manos a Catherine. Le volvían loco sus desarrollados senos, tan firmes, con aquellos pezones que hacían que la chica gimiera cuando jugaba con ellos. La tarde estaba siendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Aún no te he enseñado todo lo que se hacer —dijo el castaño mientras proseguía desnudando a su amiga. Su pantaloncito empezaba a ser un estorbo. Y cuando se lo quitó, comprobó que la tela de sus braguitas estaba humedecida. Halagador—. Voy a hacer que te sientas de maravilla.

—Taichi… yo quier… ¡ooooooh! —gimoteó. Taichi apenas le había bajado un poco su última prenda, y sin quitársela del todo había hundido la cabeza entre sus piernas, alcanzando su punto de mayor placer con la lengua fácilmente—. _No importa…_ —pensó en voz alta mientras disfrutaba del sexo oral. Su respiración estaba agitada. Diablos… no era su primera vez, pero nunca un amante había bajado hasta ahí. Hasta ese momento.

—Eres preciosa, Catherine —dijo Taichi, dando un pequeño respiro a su lengua… aunque era su pulgar quien mantenía la estimulación en todo momento—. ¿Quieres más?

— _Oui…_ Taichi… sigue, por favooooor —pidió ella, y su amigo obedeció en el acto—. Me encanta… Aaaaaaah…

Aquello había sido tan improvisado, tan inesperado, que su propia excitación se le iba de las manos. No podía contenerse, ni le apetecía acerlo. Alcanzó un orgasmo delicioso gracias a la boca de Taichi, gimiendo tan alto que le extrañó que un vecino no llamase a la puerta para protestar.

—Ha sido _incroyable_ … —gimió Catherine, intentando recuperarse—. Pero tú… No estás satisfecho…

—La verdad, aún no —admitió Taichi—. ¿Te importaría…?

A Catherine no le importaba en absoluto, pero el sexo oral había estado más allá de lo que tenía en mente cuando se daba el lote con su amigo. Le quería dentro de ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese momento. Estaban encerrados en una sala solo para ellos, fuera no había ninguna realidad, y quería juntarse con su amigo de una vez.

De forma que el castaño se apresuró en quitarse la ropa, empezando por la camisa, y Catherine sonrió al ver el formado cuerpo de su amigo. A continuación se quitó el pantalón, pero antes de poder quitarse el boxer, se adelantaron las manos de la chica.

" _Mon dieu…_ los rumores sobre los asiáticos eran mentira", pensó al liberar la erección de Taichi. Este sonrió al ver que Catherine se había vuelto a poner colorada, y se situó entre sus piernas.

Se miraron cómplices, y ella asintió despacio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el contacto con su pene y suspiró largamente mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Qué maravillosa sensación. Taichi no se lo podía creer. Estaban teniendo sexo. Intentando controlar su emoción en aquel momento empezó a deslizarse con suavidad dentro y fuera de la francesa.

De pronto ella cerró sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Taichi, dejándole espacio suficiente para poder penetrarla. Al principio apoyando las manos sobre el sofá, no tardó en dejarse caer hacia adelante, dando rienda suelta a sus labios y acelerando el movimiento de sus acometidas. Era maravilloso, el interior de Catherine se sentía muy cálido y agradable. Probó el sabor de su cuello nuevamente mientras se acercaban al momento cúlmen.

—Taichi… se que tienes ganas —susurró la chica—. Conmigo… no tienes que contenerte…

—Catherine…

—Acaba… Acabemos juntos —pidió la chica, altamente excitada por aquella fantasía que se había hecho realidad—. Aaaaaah… aaaaaaaaaah…

Taichi gruñó. No podía aguantar más. A pesar de sus intentos, su cuerpo obedeció a la reacción natural y eyaculó en aquel momento. Pero no se detenía, sus caderas se seguían moviendo dando unos últimos momentos de placer a Catherine, logrando que ella estallase en su orgasmo también. Se quedó tendido sobre ella, derrotado por la ardiente sesión de sexo que habían tenido.

—Ha sido formidable —suspiró ella finalmente. Se abrazó al chico—. De verdad…

—Me ha encantado también —respondió Taichi, y volvieron a juntarse sus labios—. Aunque esto ha quedado un poco… desastroso —dijo, agradeciéndo que las fundas del sofá fueran lavables.

—Oye, me gustaría darme una ducha… —dijo ella.

—Claro, el baño está allí. Yo aprovecharé para limpiar esto…

Empezó a quitar la funda del sofá mientras su amiga se dirigía al baño. Pero justo cuando puso el programa de lavado, se giró y vio que ella le miraba desde la puerta.

—Te estoy esperando, bobo —rió Catherine—. Es decir… si te has quedado con ganas de más.

En unas pocas zancadas Taichi alcanzó el baño. Sonriendo, entraron los dos, dispuestos a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

La verdad, se sentía bien tener una persona que limpiara su cuerpo. Taichi fue el primero en mojar con agua caliente el cuerpo de Catherine, y a continuación, con jabón en las manos, empezó a lavárselo con sumo cuidado. No dudó en recrearse lavando sus pechos, y ella no le puso ningún impedimento. Se sentía traviesa, se sentía bien. Le dejó que le manoseara las nalgas tanto como quiso, y sintió un hormigueo de placer cuando le dió unos suaves mordiscos en las posaderas mientras le limpiaba las piernas.

—Eres un pervertido, Yagami —rió Catherine—. Pero creo que ahora es mi turno —añadió mientras el chico la aclaraba.

—No voy a mentirte… Lo estoy deseando —admitió él.

Sonriendo, la chica empapó todo el cuerpo de Taichi en primer lugar. Ahora por fin podía probar con sus manos aquel cuerpo. Aquel torso tan bien formado que podría hacer que se derritiera con solo mirarlo. Bajó por sus piernas con cuidado, dejándolas bien limpias, antes de pasar a tratar su pene con suma delicadeza.

—Tranquilo… no voy a dejar que caiga jabón… ya sabes —dijo mientras le masturbaba suavemente—. ¿Se siente bien?

—De maravilla —admitió él.

—Deja que te aclare —pidió la chica. El castaño obedeció, y sintió el agradable agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y se topó con una sorpresa. Catherine estaba frente su pene, agachada. Intentó detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y probó el sabor de su erección. Diablos… era buena. Le estaba dando mucho placer. Pero no… no era eso lo que le apetecía… bueno, tal vez un poco. Solo debía controlar el momento de la eyaculación…

—Catherine… por favor…

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó ella, un tanto decepcionada.

—Claro que sí. Pero no quería eso… Me apetece repetir… lo de antes…

—Túmbate entonces —dijo la chica.

Taichi obedeció. El suelo, empapado por el agua caliente, era bastante agradable de sentir en su espalda. La francesa se subió a horcajadas sobre él, con delicadeza sobre su miembro, sin llegar a deslizarlo en su interior.

—¿Te gusta si te hago esto? —preguntó seductora mientras frotaba su intimidad contra la erección del chico.

—Me vuelve loco…

—¿Te gusta verme encima de ti? —insistió ella, seduciéndole, llevándose las manos a los senos. Un punto en contra, ya que ella misma se excitaba al tocarse.

—Por favor… me voy a volver loco —pidió Taichi.

— _D'accord_ —susurró ella, y con aquel movimiento de fricción logró que el pene de Taichi entrase dentro de su sexo—. _Merveilleux_ …

Empezó a subir y bajar por la erección de su amigo, apoyada con cuidado sobre su torso. Era genial, y lo sentía con más intensidad llevando ella el ritmo que cuando lo hacía Taichi. Le sentía perfectamente dentro de ella, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Gimieron los dos, llenando el ambiente del baño con sus suspiros de placer. El ritmo se incrementó poco a poco pero sin vuelta atrás. Jadearon, estaban agotados, pero no se podían detener, no en ese momento. Catherine sintió que su clímax se iba a dinamitar en el mismo momento en que notó los fluidos del chico resbalando en su interior. Estaba agotada… le quedaba tan poco… pero no tenía fuerzas. Y en ese momento, Taichi movió sus caderas, prosiguiendo aquel repiqueteo palcentero que logŕo que ella tuviera su orgasmo también. Se dejó caer sobre el chico, y sus labios se juntaron.

—Me encanta lo que hemos hecho —dijo la chica. Se habían vuelto a lavar y ahora estaban dentro de la bañera. Ella se había tumbado sobre él y notaba su erección contra su espalda. No era un gran problema, no después de haberse dejado llevar tanto.

—A mi también.

—Escucha… Sé que solo somos amigos… Y que viviendo tú en Japón y yo en Francia una relación sería _très compliqué_ —empezó ella—. Pero… ¿si te digo que el próximo año podría pedir el traslado aquí?

—Eso me gustaría muchísimo —dijo Taichi. Llevó la cabeza de la chica hacia atrás con cuidado y volvieron a besarse. No podía decir que no a su diosa francesa.

— _Je suis content_ —sonrió Catherine—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

—Bueno… podemos ver otra película si te apetece, o ir a cenar… y luego, tenemos la casa entera para nosotros dos.

—Este es el mejor viaje que he hecho —dijo ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Ya tocaba actualizar también por aquí, que os tengo muy abandonados._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot entre ellos dos. Para quien no sitúe a Catherine, es una de las Niñas Elegidas de Francia, aparecida en Digimon Zero Two. De vez en cuando está bien escribir con personajes distintos ;)_

 _ **honter11:** El "Daimi" llevaba tiempo pedido, y tocaba darle salida ;) Me anoto el Taimi situado en la cronología de 02, aunque intento no repetirme en personajes con frecuencia. No me olvido de los otros dos pedidos, no sufras ;)_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Yo creo que en general a Mimi le gustarían los trajecitos xD Y sí, cofia es un término que se usa poco, me parece xD Ya sabes que tengo pendiente la continuación del otro ;) Saludos!_

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Curioso, yo creo que de ellos dos no leí nada xD Hace tiempo yo hice algo, pero ese fanfic está desaparecido :( En cualquier caso, ¡vivan los cosplay! xD Un saludo!_

 _Nos leemos por aquí. Lemmon rules!_


	19. Otra noche de chicas

**Otra noche de chicas**

 _(nota del autor: este fic es continuación del número 5, "Es solo un juego". Pero bueno, lo puedes leer de forma independiente si te place. O leer este primero y luego el otro, en plan flashback. Al gusto)_

Mimi estaba un poco nerviosa aquella noche. Se sucedía una noche más entre amigas con Hikari y Sora. Y sin embargo… el recuerdo de la vez anterior aún le hacía arder el pecho al acordarse de lo que había ocurrido. Se había vuelto loca. Tal vez por culpa de la bebida. Pero la realidad era que había pasado una de las mejores veladas de su vida, una noche de sexo fluido con Sora e Hikari.

Y allí estaban las dos, cenando con ella, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Y eso que la idea había sido de repetir la había propuesto ella, aprovechando alguna noche en que Daisuke saliera de la ciudad. La verdad, el no contárselo era sencillo. Y estaba segura de que no se enfadaría mucho. No. El problema estaba en que le apetecía repetir… y no sabía cómo sacar la conversación. Seguramente sus amigas saldrían espantadas.

—Este salmón al vapor está buenísimo —comentó Sora mientras se terminaba su plato—. Me encanta, pero ¿por qué no hemos pedido comida a domicilio, como siempre?

—Oh, bueno, por cambiar un poco —respondió la anfitriona quitándole importancia.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto callada —preguntó Hikari, extrañada por la silenciosa actitud de su amiga.

—No es nada. Estaba pensando en… no importa.

—¿Has discutido con Daisuke? Si nuestra presencia aquí es un problema… —empezó Sora.

—¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser un problema? De verdad, estoy bien —dijo Mimi, esforzándose por sonreir—. ¿Quién quiere postre?

Unos deliciosos postres de chocolate bañado en más chocolate aguardaban, haciendo la boca agua de sus invitadas. Sonrió un poco más, al final la idea de ser quien cocinara en lugar de pillar comida en algún otro sitio no era mala. Sus amigas quedaron encantadas con aquella delicia, y por fin se pudieron sentar en el sofá.

—Me encantan las noches en tu casa—dijo Sora.

—No exageres —dijo Mimi. "¿Por qué apoyas la cabeza en mis piernas? No me busques…", pensó la chica.

—¿Preparo unos margaritas? —preguntó Hikari.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Se me olvidó comprar las botellas!

—No te preocupes —dijo la chica castaña, y fue a por su mochila—. Ya he traído yo. ¿Os apetece?

Mimi suspiró. Había querido evitar el consumo de alcohol. Tal vez bebiendo se desinhibían más rápidamente. Pero no quería esa facilidad. Quería asegurarse de que ocurriese lo que debiera ocurrir, lo harían conscientes de ello. Y si no ocurría (porque era de lo más improbable) no pasaba nada. Seguirían siendo amigas. Aceptó el vaso que le tendía Hikari y le dio un breve trago tras el brindis obligatorio.

—Y ahora ya en serio —dijo Sora—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¡Qué pesada! ¡Ya te digo que estoy bien! —Mimi intentó zafarse, pero tenía un hándicap. Era incapaz de ponerse bien la máscara cuando algo la intranquilizaba. Y en esa situación no estaba nada tranquila.

—Entonces es que te pasa algo. ¿No nos lo quieres contar? —preguntó la más joven del grupo.

—No es que no quiera. Es que es complicado… ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

—¡Vale! —aceptó Hikari—. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a _verdad o atrevimiento_? —propuso.

—¡No! —gritó Mimi, delatándose en el acto.

—Bueno… Tal vez prefiere que juguemos a _la botella_ —bromeó Sora, entendiendo lo que ocurría.

—Idos a la mierda —protestó Mimi.

Se levantó con la intención de dar por concluida la fiesta, pero fue retenida por sus amigas, que no le iban a dar esa tregua. Las miró con enfado, muy distinto a como estaban ellas, que le sonreían pese a su fea expresión. "Estoy enfadada, Sora, no me acaricies así el pelo", pensó, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Sabes que a nosotras también nos gustó lo que hicimos? —susurró la pelirroja—. Fue una noche muy especial.

—Quedamos para hablar antes de venir —explicó la otra—, porque no sabíamos como ibas a estar. Tal vez no quisieras repetir, o tal vez sí. Preferimos pensar que no te apetecería.

—¿Apetecerme? Llevo toda la semana soñando con ello —dijo Mimi—. Pero está mal. Koushiro, Takeru, mi Daisuke… les estamos engañando. No podemos hacer esto…

—Eso también lo hemos hablado. Mira… fue un juego, pero muy divertido e intenso. Yo voy a hablar con Koushiro. Después de esta noche. Ocurra lo que ocurra.

—Yo haré lo mismo. La otra vez se nos fue de las manos, pero hoy, si ocurre, las tres debemos estar de acuerdo.

—Los chicos nos odiarán —susurró Mimi—. Y si eso pasa…

—Te entiendo. A mi también me gustaría tenerlo todo. A él… y a vosotras —dijo Sora—. Pero si no es posible, tampoco me querría quedar con las ganas.

—Todo depende de ti —afirmó Hikari—. Aceptaremos lo que decidas. No haremos nada si no lo aceptamos las tres.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser mía la decisión? —murmuró Mimi.

—Porque tú nos llevaste a eso la última vez. Y acertaste al hacerlo.

Mimi tuvo que valorarlo rápidamente. Éticamente era incorrecto. Físicamente, los ojos suplicantes de sus amigas no le ponían fácil hacer caso a lo que tenía que hacer. Y una frase se escapó de sus labios, un pensamiento, una idea que se había gestado hacía mucho tiempo:

—¿Os apetece que nos demos un baño?

Mimi no tenía una piscina (aún) pero sí disponía de una bañera lo bastante grande para las tres. Y para todo un equipo de animadoras. Pero Mimi quería el acuerdo de sus amigas. Y lo tuvo. Así que se pusieron de pie. La anfitriona les tendió las manos y las guió hacia el baño.

Aceptaron desnudarse a si mismas. A Mimi no se le escapó el detalle de que se echaban miradas, contemplando sus cuerpos. Sonrió. Definitivamente lo iban a pasar muy bien. Sonrió con malicia cuando Hikari dejó caer sus braguitas, con ganas de morder aquellas nalgas. Era preciosa. Y Sora no se quedaba muy atrás. Aquellos senos eran hipnóticos. Era raro, jamás se hubiera visto con otra chica, pero la experiencia de la última vez le hacía desear más.

—Supongo que no tendréis frío —comentó Mimi. La temperatura estaba caldeada por el agua caliente que llenaba la bañera en ese momento. No podían pasar frío, pero quería asegurarse.

—Hace la temperatura ideal —comentó Sora.

—Y el agua está perfecta —dijo Hikari, metiendo el dedo en la bañera para probarla.

De ese modo se metieron en la gran bañera. Mimi fue la primera en acomodar la espalda en la pared de la cuenca, y se sorprendió cuando en ese momento sus amigas se sentaron a su lado, apoyando las cabezas, una en cada hombro. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de sus amigas acariciando su cuerpo. Empezaban pronto.

—Chicas…

—Relájate —susurró Sora, evitando romper la delicadeza del momento—. Deja que cuidemos de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te queremos mucho y nos lo pasamos muy bien la otra vez —añadió Hikari—. Vamos a darte todo nuestro cariño.

—Eso no vale. También os… tenéis que querer entre vosotras…

Sora y Hikari se miraron, y con una sonrisa cómplice, se aproximaron para darse un beso. Mimi las miró con verdadera envidia, ahora se arrepentía de haberlas animado. Pero no pasaba nada porque al separarse sus labios Sora buscó los de Mimi, permitiendo que sus lenguas bailaran la danza de la pasión. Hikari, reclamando atención, empezó a acariciar el muslo de su amiga. Se besaron también, mientras Sora empezaba a juguetear.

—Mimi, yo… ¡ooooooh! —susurró Hikari—. Eres mala…

—¿Es que no te gusta? —preguntó esta, con tono inocente, mientras su mano estimulaba el sexo de Hikari. No había tiempo para las sutilezas.

—Eres genial —murmuró Sora que estaba recibiendo las mismas atenciones. Separó suavemente las piernas dejándola actuar.

Y Mimi fue correspondida por sus amigas. Demonios… sentía los dedos de la castaña y apenas se apartaban, la mano de la pelirroja la sustituía. Eso no era justo, dos contra una. Pero no se iba a dejar derrotar por ellas. Si aceleraba el ritmo… Pero de pronto sus amigas fueron más lentas y suaves en sus caricias. Entendió el mensaje, ya habría tiempo para correr. Aminoró sus manos, y con la respiración relajada, empezaron a acercarse al orgasmo. En casi silencio, unos gemidos, señales para que supieran que alcanzaban ese maravilloso momento de placer. No dijeron nada por un largo rato.

—Podríamos lavarnos —propuso Mimi—. Y luego ir a mi habitación…

—¿Hacia dónde va la noche? —preguntó Hikari.

—Hacia donde nosotras queramos.

Y dejándose llevar por Mimi, sintió las manos se su anfitriona extendiendo el jabón por su espalda. Mimi adoraba aquellas curvas. La joven Yagami era una diosa. Y ahora estaba con ella. Y Sora, que estaba a su espalda besuqueando su cuello. No podía ser más afortunada. Se recreó un poco en las nalgas de Hikari, limpiándolas con delicadeza, para luego dedicarse a la parte delantera. Sus senos tal vez podían estar un poco más desarrollados, pero eran perfectos con aquel cuerpo que tenía. "Para echarme una siesta", pensó mientras los masajeaba.

Una vez terminó con ella se dejó hacer por las ansiosas manos de Sora, que lavaron su cuerpo con mucho mimo y un toque de pasión. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que se deleitaba acariciando su cuerpo. Y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien. Se dejó hacer por los habilidosos dedos de la pelirroja hasta que estuvo perfectamente limpia.

Luego salió de la bañera y mientras se secaba contempló cómo Hikari se ocupaba de enjabonar el cuerpo de Sora. Sonrió. Esa noche lo iban a pasar de maravilla las tres. Su fuero interno exigía sexo. Y más viendo a las chicas pasándoselo tan bien… sin ella. Pilló el rociador de la ducha y apuntó a sus amigas, arrojándoles agua bien caliente por encima. Gritaron.

—¡Oye! —protestaron.

—Tomad —les dijo, tendiéndoles unas toallas—. ¿O nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?

Claro que no. Ambas salieron de la bañera y, con una sonrisa cómplice, se abrazaron a Mimi, empapándola de nuevo. Pero ella resisitió el ataque. Sujetó a sus amigas por la cintura, y salieron del baño. Por suerte, el dormitorio estaba cerca, y pudieron dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Ahí Sora e Hikari se vieron dominadas por una Mimi que, situada sobre ellas, alternó besar a ambas en los labios mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

—Sois mías —les susurró—, y vamos a pasar una buena noche.

Sora se sorprendió al ver que Mimi se empezaba a acomodar sobre ella. Sin decir una palabra se dejó llevar y de pronto estaba echada de costado, con una pierna alzada suavemente por Mimi, quien había acercado su cabeza a su sexo. Mimi se maravilló por el delicado sabor de su sexo y probó a estimularlo con la lengua con toda la pasión que podía. Unos movimientos en el colchón le indicaron que Sora estaba haciendo lo propio con Hikari. Y cuando sintió su pierna siendo levantada aguardó con impaciencia aquella maravillosa sensación de sexo oral que le otorgaba Hikari.

Sora estaba sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la noche fluiría así de bien. Estaba encantada, se sentía protegida y querida en aquella situación. Mimi le acariciaba las piernas al tiempo que le daba placer. Joder… su novio jamás la había hecho sentirse así. Y el sexo de Hikari le estaba encantando. Qué sabor más bueno tenía. Se dejó llevar.

La pequeña Yagami estaba igual que las otras dos. No tenía quejas sobre su vida sexual, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel. Sus amigas eran las mejores. El sabor del sexo de Mimi era muy bueno, y las sensaciones de la lengua de Sora en el suyo le hacían derretirse. Estaba en una nube en la que parecía flotar de placer. Y no quería bajarse, no así, no antes de… sí, justo esa placentera sensación. Estaba llegando, qué maravilla.

—So… Sora… —gimió—. Estoy a punto…

—Yo tambiiiiiien —respondió ella.

—Estamos a punto —jadeó Mimi—. Solo un poco maaaaaas… —dijo intentando aguantar, pero estaba complicado. Debían hacerlo, que sus amigas llegasen, y alcanzarlo ellas. Un poco más, solo un pequeño esfuerzo y en ese momento sus cuerpos se agitaron derrotados por el orgasmo.

—Ha sido delicioso… —murmuró la pelirroja.

—Espero que no estés cansada —dijo Mimi abalanzándose a por ella.

Se besaron tiernamente. Mimi pegó su cuerpo al de su amiga, compartiendo su calor, echadas de costado en el cómodo colchón. A Hikari le parecía feo interrumpir una escena tan bonita entre ellas dos, pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse fuera de juego, por lo que optó por poner las piernas de sus amigas sobre las de ellas, de forma que sus sexos quedaron accesibles para sus delicados dedos.

—Hikari… —susurró Sora al sentir cómo su amiga la masturbaba.

—Luego la compensaremos —dijo Mimi, sin soltar a la pelirroja—, pero ahora…

Atacó los senos de Sora con la boca, lo cual era también complicado porque ella también recibía el placer de los dedos de Hikari. Pero saboreó los pechos de su amiga. Tan suaves y delicados. No se quejaba de los suyos, claro, pero consideraba que Sora había sido más afortunada. Se dejó llevar por más besos mientras dejaba a Hikari conducirles al punto de mayor éxtasis.

—Eres la mejor —dijo Mimi—, me ha encantado.

—Gracias. ¿Sora?

—Me derrito… —respondió ella, la noche había dedo más de sí de lo que había planeado en primer lugar. Aquello definitivamente no era un juego, era sexo real, y la pequeña parte de su mente que la culpaba por tener novio era silenciada por las mil voces internas que le decían que disfrutase más.

De pronto Hikari se topó con las piernas separadas. Mimi había gateado hacia ella, y tenía la cabeza muy próxima a su sexo. Supo lo que iba a hacer, y sonrió por el gesto. La cálida y húmeda lengua de su amiga acarició sus zonas más sensibles. Gimió sin contenerse, estaba en el paraíso. Y de pronto el paraiso se amplió con la aparición de Sora. La pelirroja se había echado al lado de Mimi y sus lenguas se alternaban para darle placer. No se perdió detalle de como se acariciaban mutuamente.

Y debieron saberlo porque en ese momento empezaron a acariciarla también a ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío de placer. Definitivamente aquello significaba algo para las tres, algo grande, algo que no se podía quedar en fiestas de una noche.

—Chicas… Creo que estoy a punto… —les informó, intentando aguantar—. De v-verdad… voy a…

Sora se adelantó en ese momento para besar su sexo con ganas, estimuló su clítoris hasta que le arrancó los gemidos de placer más absoluto. Se sintió derrotada, tumbada en aquella cómoda cama. Mimi estaba también en una nube, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida al lado de su amiga.

No debió pasar mucho tiempo antes de abrir los ojos. La causa, los besos de sus amigas por todo su cuerpo. Se despertó con una sonrisa, pero no pudo decir nada. Tomando las riendas de la situación, Hikari cruzó las piernas con las de ella, suavemente, y empezó un lento movimiento de fricción. Mimi suspiró. No le daban tregua, pero no importaba. Gimió cuando Sora se aproximó a ellas, lubricando sus intimidades con la lengua. Delicioso. Mimi le acarició los cabellos, agradecida por su gesto. Lo estaba pasando en grande.

Y Sora gateó para ponerse tras Hikari, acariciar sus senos y besar su cuello mientras ella seguía disfrutando con Mimi. Estaba fuera de si, esa noche no podía terminar. No, de ninguna manera. Estimuló con ganas los pezones de su amiga, que se movió con más ahínco para dar placer a Mimi.

Al llegar al orgasmo fue Mimi quien se aseguró de que Sora no quedaba insatisfecha, y probó con el mismo juego que le había hecho Hikari. Sus sexos friccionaban con facilidad, y sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, disfrutando de la experiencia. Hikari se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja y se besaron, dejando a sus lenguas luchas frenéticamente. Sora acabó con un orgasmo estupendo, y Mimi, que aún estaba lejos del suyo, optó por tomarse un respiro. Estaba realmente cansada. Feliz, pero cansada.

—Chicas… esto se nos ha ido de las manos —dijo Mimi—. No puede ser que nos dejemos llevar de esta forma. Y sí, la culpa es mía por aceptar.

—Estamos las dos de acuerdo —respondió Sora—. Esto no es algo que se pueda hacer una noche.

—Debe ser algo que hagamos siempre —añadió Hikari. Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Mimi, se lo explicó—. Queremos que hables con Daisuke. Si él está de acuerdo en compartirte con nosotras… Podemos quedarnos contigo para siempre.

—Pero ¿qué estáis diciendo?

—Que te queremos. ¿No es obvio? —dijo Sora—. Aunque a lo mejor nos hemos hecho ilusiones a lo tonto…

—¿Ilusiones? Chicas, yo os quiero muchísimo, pero ese paso…

—Es difícil, lo sabemos. Aceptaremos tu decisión —susurró Hikari—. Solo queríamos que supieras que, ocurra lo que ocurra, estaremos contigo —sonrió.

Mimi tenía mucho que pensar en esa noche. Aunque las habilidades de sus amigas para _demostrarle su amor_ no ayudaban a decantarse por la opción "correcta". Renunciar a ellas sería muy duro, así que solo tenía una opción: hablar con su novio, y esperar que no se lo tomase a mal.

Dejó de pensar en el castaño en el momento en que Hikari besó sus labios y Sora subió encima de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar.

* * *

 _¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que os haya gustado el one-shot para empezar el año. Tenía pensado hace tiempo escribir una continuación de aquella noche. Pero tranquilidad, lectores míos, que no es el único fic que recibirá continuación este año ;)_

 _ **honter11:** Pues sí, hay que meter un poco de diversidad en los fanfic ;) Y sí, Sora hará algo con Izzy también, aunque tengo que pensar el escenario. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** ¡Buenas! Yo la verdad los que había leído no tenían la intervención de Catherine. Aunque me despiertan curiosidad esos que mencionas e.e A mi tampoco me gusta que se queden las historias a medias (y lamento decir que en mi perfil se puede encontrar algún caso así). ¡Un saludo!_

 _Bueno, no voy a quedarme aquí. Voy a ir publicando un lemmon de Code: Lyoko también ;) Fandom del que, por cierto, tenéis un crossover con Digimon si leéis mi perfil, llamado "Aquella rivalidad" ;) Lemmon rules!_


	20. De la amistad al amor

**De la amistad al amor**

 _(este fanfic sería una secuela del 12, "Por una apuesta")_

Taichi llamó al teléfono de Hikari. Había algo que tenía que preguntarle. Y rápido.

—¡Onii-chan! —saludó Hikari—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, en casa. Al final no he salido esta tarde —dijo Taichi.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Solo quería saber… dónde ibas a cenar.

—Pues he quedado con un amigo —respondió Hikari. Perfecto.

—Ah, vale —dijo Taichi, aliviado—. Es que, verás… estaba pensando en decirle a Mimi que viniera a casa —comentó el castaño.

—No hay problema. Os podéis quedar la casa para vosotros dos —dijo su hermanita—. Tengo donde dormir esta noche.

—Gracias —suspiró Taichi. Debía colgar ya.

—De nada. Me debes una —rió la chica. Y colgó.

—Pensaba que no acababa la llamada —comentó Mimi a Taichi. Se había entretenido besuqueando su vientre levantando levemente su camiseta—. Me gusta esto que tienes aquí —comentó Mimi—. ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó mientras pegaba los labios a la piel de Taichi.

—Que no duerme aquí… así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos —respondió el castaño, que empezaba a excitarse por los tratos de la chica—. Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que…

—¡Shhhhhh! —susurró Mimi—. Lo sé, lo sé.. hemos estado ocupados —continuó besándole el torso—, pero por fin estamos aquí… ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Mucho —afirmó Taichi, disfrutando del tacto de Mimi, que había empezado a acariciarle todo el cuerpo para despojarle de la camiseta—. Te voy a hacer ver las estrellas.

—¡Ese es mi Taichi! —exclamó Mimi mientras se veía atrapada entre los brazos de su amigo. Se dejó hacer, quería que su camiseta volara, que su falda desapareciera de escena, que su ropa interior se volatilizara por las manos del castaño. Sus labios chocaron mutuamente mientras las barreras textiles caían todas al suelo, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.

De pronto se vio por completo atrapada por Taichi. Sus manos sujetaban sus muñecas y con las piernas había apresado las de ella, estaba totalmente expuesta. Jadearon. Normalmente el chico no se comportaba así. Observó su erección apuntando directamente hacia ella. Qué le haría…

Se vio besada por los firmes labios de Taichi mientras sus manos recorrían su anatomía, bajaban por sus senos hasta llegar a su cintura, la alzaba suavemente por los glúteos y finalmente se unían en uno. Mimi gimió. No era la primera vez que se acostaban, pero siempre lo sentía poderoso. Se abrazó a la fuerte espalda del chico y dejó que su cuerpo de moviera acorde a las acometidas del castaño.

Taichi jadeaba. Mimi era una especie de diosa que le arrastraba como quería. Cada tórrido encuentro había sido espectacular con ella, y aún así cada vez se sentía totalmente diferente. Su cuerpo era un delicado templo que le encantaba explorar, que le volvía loco cada poro de piel que era capaz de probar. Su sabor era realmente especial, especialmente el de aquel par de rosados pezones que le estaban llamando desde hacía un rato.

Abrió la boca y los devoró con ganas, su lengua los recorrió haciendo varias vueltas y los estimuló suavemente con los dientes. El gemido de Mimi le instó a continuar. Aquellos dos montículos y sus cimas le excitaban mucho. Probó a perderse por el cuello de su amiga mientras continuaba con sus embestidas. Diablos, le estaba volviendo loco. Lo mejor era cuando ella seguía sus movimientos, que se complementaban a la perfección.

—Mimi… —gimió mientras seguía moviéndose—. Estoy a punto de acabar… —gimoteó—, yo…

—Yo… también —respondió ella, su tono de voz se había vuelto muy agudo—, por favor… aguanta un poco… estoy a punto…

—¿Sabes cuánto me gusta esto? Me vuelves loco… Eres una diosa…

—Sigue… quiero más… —pidió Mimi—. Dime… más cosas… así… Sigue haciéndomelo…

—Eres preciosa… —resopló. No podía aguantar mucho más—. Me encanta lo que hacemos… ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! —Taichi ya no podía controlar la velocidad de sus embestidas—. ¡Mimi!

—¡Te quiero!

Y sus cuerpos se encontraron en la dulce agonía del orgasmo. Derrotado, Taichi cayó sobre Mimi y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, lentamente sus respiraciones se volvieron más lentas. El castaño buscó apoyarse en el colchón, con los brazos extendidos paras permitir a su amiga ponerse sobre él. Pero para su sorpresa, ella se hizo a un lado, hecha un ovillo.

Con cuidado, Taichi se situó tras ella, envolviéndola con un brazo. No le gustaba la sensación de que hubiera espacio entre ambos después del sexo. Y además la chica había dicho algo durante el sexo que había llamado su atención. Le apartó los cabellos del oído con cuidado.

—¿De verdad me quieres? —preguntó suavemente.

—Lo… lo dije porque me dejé llevar por el momento —respondió ella, incómoda.

—Vaya… qué lástima…

—¿Lastima?

—Sí. Llevamos mucho tiempo viéndonos y teniendo sexo. Pensaba que a lo mejor podríamos… ya sabes. Tener algo más serio.

—No me tomes el pelo —dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué había hablado más de la cuenta? Con lo bien que estaba con Taichi en la inopia. Pero el castaño la abrazó con firmeza, y le apartó los cabellos con cuidado.

—Yo quiero intentarlo. Te quiero, Mimi. Y si tú me quieres… sería muy feliz.

Mimi giró sobre si misma, desatándose. Se abalanzó sobre el castaño y besó sus labios con ganas. Ya no importaba el secreto. Si era correspondida, ella también era muy feliz. Sintió las cálidas manos del castaño abrazándose a ella, y ella le correspondió. Quería todo el amor de Taichi y lo quería solo para ella. No sabía si pasaron minutos o tal vez horas ahí tumbados. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llorado, pero lo cierto era que tenía húmedos los ojos. Miró al chico, sonriendo. Se sentía un poco tonta de aquella manera. Tan frágil y vulnerable. Pero era feliz.

—Escucha… deberíamos cenar algo —propuso el castaño—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí… mi amor —dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

Y en ese momento se vio levantada en los fuertes brazos de Taichi. Se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó llevar como si fuera lo más normal para ellos al sofá del salón. Ahí la dejó sentarse y él se dirigió a la cocina. Se puso un delantal y encendió la vitrocerámica. Sacó una sartén y un par de huevos de la nevera.

—Perdóname, pero no se hacer nada más elaborado que una tortilla —dijo él mientras echaba un poco de mantequilla en la sartén—. Espero que te guste.

"Seguro que cualquier plato preparado por tí sabría como el néctar o la ambrosía de los dioses", pensó ella, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Demasiado cursi. Pero estaba encantada con aquel trato. Y tenía que reconocer que el delantal abierto le había a Taichi un buen culo. Le daban ganas de morderlo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándole cuando este se dio la vuelta y apareció con un par de platos con la cena servida.

—Que nos aproveche —dijo Taichi—. Espero que me haya quedado bien.

Se despojó del delantal y se pusieron a cenar, sentados bien juntitos. Mimi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Taichi. Se miraron y se dieron un beso. Sonreían. Se sorprendió cuando su novio partió un trozo de la tortilla y se lo dio a probar. Con un poco de vergüenza, ella aceptó el bocado. Sin duda, el chico tenía mano con la cocina. Hizo ella lo mismo, dándole a probar un poco.

—Me encanta esto. Que podamos estar así —dijo la chica—. Es como un sueño, ¿sabes?

—Para mi también —respondió Taichi—. Deberíamos habernos sincerado hace tiempo…

—Lo sé. Me alegra haberlo hecho al final —comentó Mimi—. Y decirlo en voz alta se siente tan bien… Te quiero… te quiero, te quiero —se abalanzó sobre Taichi. A la porra con la tortilla—. Te quiero —le besó—, te quiero —otro beso.

—Y yo a ti —respondió él—. ¿Te vas a poner juguetona?

—Claro que sí.

Lo cierto era que Mimi ya se había puesto sobre el cuerpo de Taichi a horcajadas, dispuesta a volver a probar su cuerpo. Estaba encantada con él. Pero el castaño tenía otros planes para con ella en ese momento. Se incorporó (con cierta dificultad, pues ella le echaba hacia abajo) y cambió las tornas rápidamente. Mimi sonrió. Le gustaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. Sentía los labios de su novio entre sus pechos… bajaban por su vientre… bajó un poco más…

—¡Aaaaaah! —gimió—. Síííííh… Me encantaaaah…

La lengua del chico deleitaba su clítoris. Qué placer. Era como una máquina que sabía perfectamente cómo darle gusto. Se aferró a los cojines del sofá mientras Taichi se ocupaba de ella. Qué lengua… qué dedos más hábiles deslizándose con suavidad en su interior. Le revolvió los cabellos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. ¿Por qué era tan bueno? "Y es tuyo… no lo olvides", se recordó. Se volvió un poco más intenso. Joder…

—Taichi… aaaaaaah… te amoooooh —suspiró—. Vas a hacerme acabaaaaaaar… Por faaaaah —suspiró—, quiero que… que tuuuuh…

Pero el castaño no escuchaba, hipnotizado por los fluidos de Mimi. Hasta ese momento sus relaciones habían sido puramente químicas, un funcionamiento síncrono de dos cuerpos que se entendían a la perfección. Ahora era diferente. Era poder expresar lo que la amaba. Lo que sentía por ella. Quería escucharla gemir, hacerla sentir como nunca. Cuando la sintió tensar todo su cuerpo supo que lo había conseguido.

—¿Qué tal, mi amor? —preguntó mientras subía besando cada poro de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar los labios de su novia.

—Has estado increíble —dijo la chica—. Me ha encantado —se abrazó a él— y no quiero que esta noche termine.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a terminar? —respondió Taichi con una sonrisa—. Creo que podríamos darnos un baño, los dos juntos…

Pasando de tener que recoger la mesa, se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de baño. El vapor caliente no tardó en acariciar sus cuerpos mientras se llenaba la bañera. No es que hiciera frío en la casa, pero la elevación de temperatura se agradeció. Taichi se metió primero en el agua, probando que estuviera a un nivel apropiado, y tendió la mano a su novia para ayudarla a entrar.

—Cuidado —dijo Taichi mientras se sentaban en el gran recipiente—, no te resbales.

—Tranquilo —respondió Mimi mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Taichi y se echaba hacia atrás, reposando sobre su torso—. Qué bien se está aquí… Y qué contento… "te noto" —comentó al sentir la erección de Taichi contra sus nalgas.

—Perdona…

—No digas tonterías. ¿A estas alturas me voy a ofender? No pasa nada —susurró la chica—. Es más… puedes tocarme si quieres.

Taichi no había pensado en eso. Tal vez el cambio de su relación a algo formal les llevaba a tener encuentros menos obscenos. Pero Mimi le había autorizado, y él quería masajear aquellos senos que le gustaban tanto. De modo que sus manos subieron de su cintura a aquel par de montículos y los acarició suavemente. La chica apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera para dejarle actuar. Gimió suavemente.

—Despacio —pidió la chica, un poco sobreestimulada por culpa del juego de los dedos de Taichi en sus pezones.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago? —preguntó Taichi.

—Muchísimo… Pero no puedo dejarte hacerme toda la noche —comentó ella—. No sería justo.

—¿Justo? Esto no va de ser justo… va de que te quiero hacer sentir bien…

—Y yo a ti también —respondió ella mientras giraba sobre si misma—, así que me vas a dejar darte placer —añadió mientras besaba a su novio. Su mano se sumergió bajo el agua hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió—. Relájate, mi amor…

—Mimi… no hace falta, de verdad…

—Lo se, lo sé —respondió ella sin dejar de estimularle—, no pasa nada si lo hago contigo, ¿verdad? A los dos nos gusta esto…

Taichi asintió, derrotado por los "argumentos" de su novia y se dejó hacer. Su mano se sentía de maravilla. Por alguna razón Mimi tiró de sus nalgas hacia arriba. Él se dejó llevar y de ese modo se vio sentado en el borde de la bañera. De pronto ella estaba delante de él, y bajaba lentamente.

Intentó detenerla, pero se quedó mudo cuando una cálida humedad envolvió su pene. Qué estimulación. Diablos… Mantuvo la calma, no era la primera vez que hacían algo así pero de pronto se le antojaba extraño. Miró a Mimi, y ella le devolvió la mirada. No, no había nada de malo en aquello. Seguían manifestando físicamente su deseo, pero ahora acompañado por el amor que se profesaban y al igual que él le había hecho ahora ella se lo hacía a él.

—Mimi… esto me gusta —dijo intentando controlar su orgasmo—, pero si sigues así… voy a acabar…

—Hazlo —respondió ella con una dulce voz—, no pasa nada. Esto es lo que nos gusta, ¿verdad?

—Pe-Pero yo… aaaaah —maldición, no podía mantener el control mucho más—. Mimiiiih… por favor…

De pronto ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, con fuerza mientras conseguía conducirle al orgasmo. Taichi estaba en una maldita nube. Y sin poder contenerse más, alcanzó el clímax más poderoso que había tenido hasta la fecha. Jadeó, intentando reponer el aliento. Miró a Mimi, quien le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Y él sonrió también.

Luego optaron por lavarse en condiciones. Él se dejó hacer por las hábiles manos de Mimi, que recorrieron su cuerpo con el fresquito gel de baño en una mezcla de sensaciones que le gustó mucho. Había sido una buena idea ir a darse un baño. Se sentía mejor que de costumbre al terminar.

Por supuesto, él fue el siguiente en limpiarla a ella. Mimi se dejó hacer, permitiendo que las manos de Taichi recorriesen todo su cuerpo dejándolo bien limpio. Lo cual no importaba mucho, ya que probablemente volverían a mancharse aquella noche. Una vez acabaron el chico tuvo el detalle de ayudarla a secarse bien con unas toallas.

Pero justo en el momento en que salieron del cuarto de baño se toparon con una sorpresa. La luz de toda la casa se fue.

—Oh, porras —dijo Taichi.

Se acercó en dos zancadas a la puerta, e iluminó el diferencial con la linterna del móvil, pero estaba todo correcto. Mientras, Mimi miró por la ventana. Toda la calle estaba apagada, se trataba de algo general.

—Vaya… yo quería proponerte ver una película —dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Mimi por la espalda.

—Bueno. Supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa —comentó Mimi, poniéndose mimosa—. ¿Me llevas a tu habitación?

Traviesos como estaban, se dirigieron al dormitorio del castaño. Con cuidado (había poca luz pues ya había bajado la persiana hacía un rato) se vio de pronto tumbada en el colchón. Se incorporó a tiempo y mantuvo una pequeña lucha con Taichi,intentando dominar al otro mientras sus lenguas se retorcían juguetonas.

Aunque él estuvo a punto de vencer de pronto ella le ganó la partida sentándose encima de él. Movió sus caderas suavemente, estimulando el pene de Taichi y su sexo al mismo tiempo. Suavemente, despacio, se iban poniendo a tono. No aguantaban mucho más. El chico se movió un poco, lo justo para que su erección se deslizara un poco dentro de Mimi y el movimiento de la chica hizo el resto. Estaban completamente unidos de nuevo.

Ella empezó a subir y bajar por la erección de su novio, lentamente al principio, disfrutando del momento. Jadearon y sus cuerpos se empezaron a mover en sincronía. El aire se llenó de gemidos, de respiraciones agitadas, de gritos de "te quiero" y de murmurar el nombre del otro. Empezaron a moverse con mayor rapidez, deseosos de alcanzar el clímax en compañía del otro.

—¡Mimi! ¡Yo… voy… a…!

—¡Yo también, Taichi! ¡Acabemos… juntos! —pidió ella.

Y consiguieron estallar en el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Ella se abrazó a él para evitar caerse de espaldas en el colchón. Suavemente se vio tumbada en la cama y Taichi se acomodó a su lado. De pronto, la luz volvió al dormitorio y al resto de la casa.

—Vaya, qué bien de tiempo lo hemos hecho —bromeó Mimi.

—Eso parece —rió Taichi—. Pues dado que estoy bastante cansado, ¿te gustaría ver ahora una película?

—¿Aquí abrazados en tu cama?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues claro que me apetece.

Taichi estiró el brazo y pilló el mando de la tele que tenía en la habitación. La encendió mientras Mimi se acomodaba sobre su pecho. Puso una película aleatoria y rodeó a la chica con el brazo, y no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización, como viene siendo habitual, y debo admitir que no tenía muy claro cómo enfocar este fanfic._

 _Ya hacía tiempo se me pidió contar qué hicieron Taichi y Mimi después de que Hikari se quedase a pasar la noche con Yamato en el fanfic número 12 de esta colección, y aquí está. Pensé que es muy habitual que los personajes tengan sexo y después se hagan pareja... así que opté por contar un poco más después de ese momento de confesarse su amor. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** No te preocupes, las navidades son fechas complicadas para todos xD Igual feliz año, aunque tardío y me alegro que te gustara el fanfic. Veremos si puede haber una nueva continuación ;) Saludos!_

 _ **Guest:** Algo pasa con Mimi que parece encajar mucho con ser un personaje "ligerito" xD El Yoshino con Touma lo tengo pendiente, pero lamento decir que no me conozco los videojuegos como para escribir de esos personajes. Aunque crossovers de diferentes temporadas sí me animaría ;)_

 _Pronto (espero) más fanfics. Lemmon rules!_


	21. La visita de la tarde

**La visita de la tarde**

—¡Qué aburrimiento! —protestó Sora.

Estaba echada en el sofá de su piso. El que compartía con Mimi. Su compañera se había pasado un rato yendo y viniendo del baño a su dormitorio, ignorando un poco el hecho de que Sora no tuviera nada que hacer esa tarde. Cuando la chica alzó la cabeza vio a su compañera ataviada con una provocativa minifalda, y una camiseta holgada por la cual se le veía el sujetador.

—¿No vas un poco atrevida? —preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿Es que has quedado?

—Voy como me da la gana. Y he quedado con quien me da la gana —respondió Mimi mientras se recogía la melena en una coleta.

—Perdona —dijo Sora, recordando la promesa de no interferencia con el modo de vestir de su amiga. Ella era más conservadora con su atuendo—. ¿Con quién has quedado?

—Con un amigo. Vamos a ir al cine. Así que tienes toda la casa para ti esta tarde —le dijo Mimi—. Perdona que no te invite, pero creo que… se nos cortaría el rollo.

—No te preocupes —respondió la otra, aunque por dentro pensaba " _Muchos amigos así tienes tú… no deberías dejarles montar en las atracciones sin pagar la entrada_ "—. ¿Supongo que no te espero para cenar?

—En teoría, no —dijo Mimi que terminaba de echarse un poco de perfume—. Deberías quedar con alguien si tanto te aburres. Sé buena en mi ausencia.

—Vale, mamá —respondió Sora.

Mimi se marchó de casa. Sora no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy aburrida. Hasta que en ese momento se acordó. ¡Taichi estaba de vuelta en la ciudad! Se había pasado unos días fuera, pero la mañana anterior había enviado un mensaje al grupo para decir que había vuelto. Y si todo iba bien…

Se pudo en pie en el acto. Se cambió de ropa. La verdad, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Suspiró mientras se quitaba la ropa, imaginándose que se encontraba entre sus brazos… " _Sólo es un amigo con una relación abierta_ ", se engañó por vigésima vez. No le apetecían ataduras que pudieran complicarlo todo. Pero sí podían verse y dar rienda suelta a la lujuria. Se aseguró de ponerse un tanga de esos que tanto le gustaban, y lo cubrió con un pantalón corto de deporte. Ahora una camiseta blanca, y ya estaba lista para ir a verle. Pero al llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta. Volvió a su habitación. Casi se le olvidaba… la llave del piso de Taichi. Podía entrar cuando quisiera.

« _Puedes venir a verme cuando te apetezca_ », le había dicho Taichi, en un acuerdo en que sería ella quien le avisara a él de que quería "pasar un buen rato". Él no diría nada, dejando los encuentros siempre en mano de ella. Y así habían sido aquellos seis meses de encuentros pasionales.

Con la llave en su bolsillo, caminó a buen paso en dirección a casa de Taichi. Por suerte no se cruzó con mucha gente. Llegó por fin al sitio. La zona no era la mejor de la ciudad, pero Taichi se pagaba él solo el alquiler. Obviamente debía ser un sitio austero. Subió las escaleras, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró en la casa. Cerró dejando la llave en la cerradura. Solo por si acaso alguien pretendía entrar.

Lo primero que pensó fue que, por la hora, Taichi podría estar echado la siesta. Pero no, la habitación estaba vacía, y en ese momento detectó con el oído que alguien estaba en la ducha. Sonrió maliciosa. Una ducha a media tarde con él… seguida de una sesión de ardiente sexo. Decidió darle una sorpresa.

Se empezó a desnudar ahí mismo, ante la puerta de la ducha. Su cuerpo se lo pedía. Dejó sus senos al aire, y luego dejó caer el pantalón. No se quitó el tanga. Para el chico aquello era más provocativo que el desnudo íntegro. Y el piso no estaba muy frío, por lo que aguantaría bien. Aunque no iba a estar mucho tiempo ahí. Abrió la puerta del baño.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo entrando con los brazos extendidos.

Y no fue la única sorprendida en aquel momento. La ducha estaba justo frente a la puerta, y pudo ver dentro a Taichi… abrazado a Mimi, desnudos bajo el agua, dándose un lujurioso beso. Se interrumpieron al entrar Sora. Los tres se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

—Qué… ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sora. Se podía esperar cualquier situación salvo aquella.

—¡Sora! —dijo Taichi, que claramente pensaba que estaría mejor en ese momento si se le tragara la tierra—. No… no pensaba que fueras a venir…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Estuvo a punto de salir de allí. El hecho de estar prácticamente desnuda fue lo que la retrasó, ya que no podía salir a la calle en tanga. Se puso el pantalón y empezaba a ponerse la camiseta cuando Taichi apareció para retenerla. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros pero ella se zafó, retrocediendo. Con tal mala suerte de que dejó al chico entre ella y la puerta.

—"Puedes venir a verme cuando te apetezca" —citó Sora—. ¿A quién más le has dicho eso? ¿A Miyako? ¿O a lo mejor si vengo dentro de un rato estará también tu hermana? —preguntó con indignación.

—¡No! Es solo… —Taichi miró a Mimi, que se estaba secando con una toalla. No parecía alterada. " _Ayúdame_ ", le pidió con la mirada.

—Sora… yo tampoco sabía que Taichi se veía contigo —dijo la castaña tranquilamente—. Bueno, sabía que se veía con alguien, pero no que fueras tú… Pensaba que no querías complicarte con él…

—¡No lo hago! —protestó Sora—. Simplemente, no me esperaba esto…

—¿Complicarse? —Taichi no lo entendía.

—Ella no me puede engañar, pero…

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió Sora—. Y poneos algo de ropa, por favor… —dijo, sin ser consciente de que no se había llegado a poner la camiseta, estando en top-less ante ellos.

—Aquí nuestra amiga siente algo muy fuerte por ti —continuó Mimi, como si no la hubieran interrumpido—. Pero le daba miedo que las cosas no salieran bien. Lo que no entiendo es que, decidiendo mantener la distancia, hayas decidido acostarte con él. ¿Cuántas veces os habéis visto?

—Pues… todas las semanas, menos cuando está en esos días que… —empezó Taichi.

—¡Que te calles tú también! —protestó la pelirroja y le dio una colleja—. Bocachanclas… En fin, yo no debería haber venido… os dejo a vuestro aire…

—¡Espera!

Taichi la retuvo. Envolvió a Sora con los brazos. Ella se contuvo. Su puñetera debilidad… Por eso sus encuentros solían ser pasionales, desatados, provocando que la cómoda del chico se hubiera roto una pata en alguna ocasión. Sentir su respiración agitada sobre el cuello, esas manos firmes sujetándola… mierda.

— _Díselo_ —escuchó Sora. Mimi le susurraba algo a Taichi—, _tiene que saberlo…_

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

—Yo también siento cosas, Sora. Desde que éramos niños. Pero… nunca vi claro pedírtelo. Y cuando hablamos de vernos… pensé que no podríamos pasar de ahí.

—Qué tierno… —comentó Mimi—. Vamos, amiga. Este es vuestro momento…

—No… no podría… Lo siento, Mimi, pero si estás tú… no podría.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella. No sonaba enfadada. Más bien, parecía confusa—. Creo que hoy me necesitáis… no podréis volver a veros cómodos sin una mediadora —dijo a su amiga, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. Os puedo ayudar a ser felices. Si me dejáis jugar, claro.

—Pero, ¿a tí te parece bien? Es decir… con un chico y... una chica…

—¿Quién mejor que vosotros dos? Taichi, ¿qué opinas?

—Me… me parece bien. Si a Sora también —añadió. Y sin poder evitarlo, besó el cuello de la pelirroja—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Si dijera que no, yo sería la mala —murmuró ella. El rostro de Taichi y Mimi se ensombreció un poco—. Menos mal… que no voy a negarme…

Giró sobre si misma y le plantó un beso en los labios a Taichi. Sus lenguas acudieron raudas al encuentro mientras Mimi aprovechaba para despojar del pantalón a su amiga. Y también del tanga. Al volverse a incorporar, besó a Taichi, y a continuación hizo lo mismo con Sora. Esta se vio alzada en el aire y en unos segundos aterrizaba suavemente en el colchón de Taichi.

Este empezó a besar todo su cuerpo mientras la castaña a su espalda hacía lo propio. El cuerpo del chico estaba tan bien formado que le encantaba pasarse ahí las horas perdidas. Subió por su columna hasta alcanzar el cuello y asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro. Sonrió al ver a Sora expuesta, completamente colorada debajo del chico. Sonrió, la imagen le causaba ternura.

El chico dejó caer su cuerpo hacia abajo, alcanzando el sexo de su ahora novia. Normalmente su lengua se movía rápida, fugaz. Pero en aquella ocasión fue más despacio. Saboreó cada poro, relajó su respiración para tomarse su tiempo. El grito de placer de Sora deleitó sus oídos. Mimi se descolgó del cuerpo de Taichi y se encaramó al de Sora, sonriendo. Su amiga era feliz. Qué bonito.

—¿Qué tal, cielo? —preguntó con ternura—. ¿Es mejor hacerlo así con él?

—S-Sí… mucho… —admitió Sora—. ¡Qué haces! —se escandalizó al sentir una de las manos de Mimi estimulándole un pecho.

—Hacer que te sientas aún mejor —susurró la chica—. Déjate llevar.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja. No quería presionarla, pero en aquel momento le hubiera encantado que la chica le devolviera el favor. Seguro que las manos de Sora eran estupendas. Pero… no se dirigían a sus senos. Bajaban tanteando el terreno. Diablos… Separó las piernas lo suficiente para permitir a Sora que explorase a gusto.

—¡Aaaaah! —gimió cuando la chica alcanzó el punto exacto de placer—. ¡Soraaaaa!

—Te dije… que quería… hacerlo —murmuró Sora y sonrió tímidamente—. Me parece… bien… geniaaaaal… —suspiró. A ese paso, Taichi iba a hacerla acabar—, que te quedes… con nosotros…

Desde aquella posición, con la mano de Mimi acariciándole un pecho mientras ella la masturbaba suavemente Sora tuvo el primer orgasmo de la tarde gracias a la lengua de Taichi. Cuando lo alcanzó este moderó el uso de su lengua, sin detenerse en el acto, bajando el ritmo poco a poco hasta que la chica estuvo en un estado de reposo.

—Ha sido… estupendo… —murmuró Sora—. Taichi… te quiero…

—Y yo a ti.

—Sora… me ha encantado —gimió Mimi. La pelirroja la miró. Estaba tan concentrada en su clímax que no se había dado cuenta… su amiga también había llegado al orgasmo gracias a su mano—. Gracias… ¿qué haces?

Sora miraba intrigada su mano húmeda por los jugos de Mimi, y tras pensárselo un momento, probó el sabor de uno de sus dedos. Taichi se quedó hipnotizado por la imagen de la chica lamiendo su propio dedo. No era un sabor desagradable… pero decidió compartir el sabor con el chico. Al fin y al cabo, seguro que en sus tardes ya había probado aquel néctar más de una vez.

—¿Seguro que quieres que sea así? —preguntó Sora. Mimi se había situado detrás de ella, separando sus piernas y estimulando su sexo dejándolo bien lubricado.

—Vosotros sois novios ahora… sería muy egoísta hacerlo con él antes que tú —respondió la otra, sin preocuparse—. Además, era lo que querías hacer cuando has venido, ¿no? —bromeó.

Miraron a Taichi, que había recuperado su poderosa erección. La mano de Mimi se alejó de la zona privada de Sora para permitirle el paso. El chico se miró a los ojos con la pelirroja. Ella asintió. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo. Bueno… esa tarde hacían el amor. Con mucho cuidado él deslizó su miembro dentro de ella. Sora gimió. Maldición… ¿era mayor que las veces anteriores? ¿O tal vez haber dejado de engañarse mejoraba la sensación? Sonrió hacia su novio.

Se besaron mientras empezaban a moverse sus cuerpos. Mimi miraba desde la espalda de Sora. Qué tiernos. Se sentía bien por haberles empujado a hacer aquello, aunque no podía negarse que su cuerpo empezaba a protestar. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento sentir la hombría de Taichi dentro de ella. "Paciencia", pensó, aunque la imagen de aquellos dos haciéndolo la excitaba demasiado.

—Te amo… Sora… te amo… —gimió Taichi mientras seguía deslizándose dentro y fuera de su novia.

—Y yo a ti… —respondió ella—, pero… necesito un momento…

Casi de inmediato el chico se echó hacia atrás. ¿Cuál era el problema? Parecía que ninguno. Sora se limitó a darse la vuelta, levandando su trasero hacia él, y agachando la cabeza sobre el sexo de Mimi. Sin que la castaña pudiera impedirlo, sintió por primera vez la lengua de sora estimulando su clítoris. No pudo evitar gemir mientras Taichi volvía a penetrar el sexo de Sora. No solían hacerlo en aquella posición, a Sora le gustaba que se miraran a los ojos al hacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión hacía otra jugadora en la cama.

Sora sentía las acometidas de Taichi muy intensas. Y tal vez por eso le estaba volviendo loca el sabor de los fluídos de Mimi. Ella se había quedado inmóvil, no esperaba semejante movimiento… y menos aún que Sora empezara a manosearle los pechos. " _Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo_ ", pensó mientras disfrutaba de aquel maravilloso trato. " _Hazme acabar, Sora…_ ", deseó, pero no se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta.

Por su parte, Taichi no solía protestar por su duración media… pero en aquella ocasión estaba contemplando una escena de sexo lésbico mientras lo hacía con Sora, y aquello era mucho para su cerebro. Demasiado erótico, y no era capaz de bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Se dejó llevar por el momento, y advirtió a Sora de su inminente orgasmo unos segundos antes de derramar su semilla dentro de ella. Eso dinamitó el orgasmo de la pelirroja mientras con su lengua y un dedo experto ayudaban a Mimi a llegar al cielo. Acabaron los tres con la respiración agitada, tendidos sobre la cama intentando recuperarse.

—Sois los mejores —dijo Mimi—. Esto ha sido maravilloso…

—Aún no hemos acabado —le recordó Sora—. Creo que Taichi y tú os habéis quedado con una deuda pendiente…

—Si te parece bien… —recordó Mimi.

—Me parece estupendo. Taichi, tú también quieres, ¿verdad?

Probablemente, expresar su deseo de hacerlo con otra chica no entraba dentro de un noviazgo convencional en la mente de Taichi. Pero aquello era de todo menos normal. Y si Sora lo estaba consintiendo no había nada de malo en ello. Primero debía recuperarse, pero eso no le tomaría más de unos minutos. Sora aprovechó para acercarse a él y volvieron a besarse, envuelta entre los brazos del chico.

—Me voy a poner un poco celosa —bromeó Mimi.

Y ante esa frase la pelirroja se escurrió entre los brazos de Taichi y gateó hasta ponerse detrás de Mimi. Asomó la cabeza y volvieron a juntar sus labios, para luego apartarse y dejar a Taichi que también la besara.

—Vamos, mi amor —dijo Sora, y levantó las piernas de Mimi con cuidado—. Es hora de que nuestra amiga lo pase bien. Házselo como os gusta.

—¿Se-Seguro? —preguntó Taichi. Con Mimi el sexo solía ser más intenso, más rápido, sin dejar apenas tiempo para caricias o similares.

—Seguro, quiero que lo paséis bien —aseguró Sora.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa posición en la que estaba. De rodillas en el colchón, con las piernas abiertas sobre el rostro de Mimi. Esta sonrió. Y en el momento en que el pene de Taichi penetró en su sexo, sujetó las caderas de Sora para hacerla caer sobre ella. Su lengua empezó a estimular el sexo de Sora mientras recibía las rápidas acometidas de Taichi.

Sora no se esperaba un ataque como aquel pero lo agradeció profundamente. Disfrutó de la lengua de Mimi dándole placer mientras podía ver a su novio penetrando a su amiga. Vaya ritmo… pero no lo envidiaba. Valoraba mucho más poder hacerlo lentamente y sentirlo con ganas. Se echó suavemente para adelante y volvió a besarse con él, unidos en aquel extraño juego erótico que les había liberado por fin.

En aquella ocasión Sora fue la primera en culminar, y se apartó rápidamente de encima del cuerpo de Mimi antes de aplastarla por el cansancio de su cuerpo. Se puso a su lado y besó sus labios, topándose con el sabor de sus propios jugos mientras Taichi y la castaña alcanzaban el orgasmo.

Taichi estaba un poco agotado de aquella intensa sesión de sexo. Pero no era un problema. Las dos podían hacer algo por él, al fin y al cabo. Echadas sobre el colchón empezaron a besar y lamer la erección del chico, sin descuidarse mutuamente. Mientras sus labios se encontraban alrededor de aquel pene, sus manos tocaban y estimulaban el cuerpo de la otra.

—Sora… gracias… —gimió Mimi.

—¿Por… qué? —preguntó ella, que no aguantaba la intensidad de los dedos de Mimi en su sexo.

—Por regalarme… esta tarde…

—Chicas… lo siento… no aguanto más… —protestó Taichi.

Sintió la mano de Sora enredándose con la suya y no pudo evitarlo. Descargó hacia el colchón, mientras las manos de las dos chicas le ayudaban a acabar por completo. Ellas seguían compitiendo por hacer sentir bien a la otra, y Mimi se vio derrotada por su amiga. Sonrió, antes de caer dormida en el colchón por el agotamiento.

—Creo que por fin podemos ser felices —dijo Taichi a su novia.

—Atraéla y envuélvela con los brazos. No queremos que se quede fría —le indicó Sora.

—Vale, pero… yo pretendía abrazarte a ti… —dijo el castaño, que obedeció lo que dijo la chica. Al abrazarse a Mimi, se vio él apresado por los brazos de la pelirroja.

—Así podemos estar juntitos —dijo la chica—. No pensaba que la tarde fuera a ser así. Pero me alegro mucho.

—Quiero saberlo. Mimi. ¿Qué nos va a pasar con ella?

—Que va a seguir siendo nuestra amiga. Y, si nos parece bien a los dos, podemos pedirle que venga a jugar con nosotros de vez en cuando, ¿no? Yo me lo he pasado muy bien.

—No me malinterpretes, pero… ¿eso te parece bien? ¿No te molesta meter siempre a otra chica en la cama?

—Esta chica me ha hecho maravillas hoy, y creo que se lo merece. Ya hablaremos de meter a otro chico si nos apetece —se despreocupó la chica—. Solo hay una consa en lo que pienso hoy.

—¿En qué?

—En que te quiero.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Espero que os vaya bien. Yo por mi parte estoy un poco jodido, así que voy directamente a responder las reviews._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Bueno, puede que ellos dos tuvieran más posibilidades de ser follamigos que pareja, pero esas relaciones dejan los sentimientos a flor de piel, alguno al final siente más cosas por el otro ;) Saludos_

 _ **honter11:** Me alegro que te gustara. Me anoto la idea de Hikari descubriéndolos, aunque no doy fecha de publicación._

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Espero que la salud haya mejorado estos días... Como ves en esta ocasión sí que ha entrado Sora ;) Y lo de Mimi... es aburrido que siempre se desclaren el amor al final xD Había que cambiarlo. Saludos._

 _Bueno, pronto espero tener más fics que ofreceros. Lemmon rules._


	22. Momento especial

**Momento especial**

—¡Mamá, me voy a ver a Ikuto!

Sayuri jamás controlaba a Chika cuando salía de casa. Siempre había mostrado ser lo bastante madura como para apañarse sola. "Mamá, salgo" y "Mamá, he llegado" era lo máximo que se comunicaban para esas salidas. Aunque el regreso fuera pasada la hora de cenar. Si Chika había necesitado algo, se lo había pedido sin mentiras ni ocultamientos. Y por supuesto, Suguru se entrometía aún menos. Confianza plena. Casi había salido de forma natural ante la ausencia de Masaru.

"Espero que esté bien", pensó como cada vez que se acordaba de su hermano, pero en esa ocasión no pensaba tanto en él. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad buscando la sombra, hasta que por fin llegó a la casa de su amigo.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que la abriese.

—¡Hola, Chika! —saludó el chico de pelo azul. Y antes de poder decir otra palabra, ella se abalanzó a por él y probó el sabor de sus labios. De un tirón él cerró la puerta y terminaron de besarse en el recibidor—. Qué… efusiva…

—Sé que no te gusta que nos demos besos en público —comentó ella—, por eso tenía que hacerlo _dentro de casa_ , ¿verdad?

Era el único problema que le encontraba a su novio. A pesar de haberse criado con los Digimon, había adoptado varias costumbres conservadoras japonesas en lo referente a expresar su amor en público. Y muchas veces le notaba incómodo cuando le daba de la mano mientras paseaban. Pero poco a poco le iba quitando esos miedos.

—Hace calor —comentó Ikuto mientras entraban en el salón. Programó el aire acondicionado—. Podrías haber venido más tarde…

—No quería venir más tarde. Te echaba de menos —dijo ella, acomodándose en el sofá.

Ikuto sonrió.

—Nos vimos ayer, y estuvimos hasta las dos hablando por videollamada… y debería ser más cariñoso, ¿verdad? —dijo al darse cuenta.

—Un poco. Pero te conozco, sé que no lo haces adrede —respondió Chika.

Ikuto se sentó al lado de su novia y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Ella se acurrucó con él. Se sentía muy cómoda en esa situación. Y sabía que él, lejos de miradas indiscretas, también estaba cómodo. Enredaron sus manos. Eso estaba bien para ellos.

—Creo que estar así es un poco ñoño —comentó Chika, manteniendo un tono de voz calmado. No queŕia romper la magia del ambiente.

—¿Te apetece que nos demos el lote?

—Claro que me apetece.

Él fue a besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Chika se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

—Así es más cómodo —comentó y se echó hacia adelante.

Sus labios volvieron a jugar. Se hicieron rápido a los ritmos del otro, y disfrutaron de aquel beso. Ella le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y este puso las manos en la espalda de ella. Aquello estaba muy bien. De pronto algo extraño. Algo más… la lengua de Chika empezaba a deslizarse en la de él. Suave, no invasiva. Probó a juntar la suya, se acariciaron mutuamente.

—Mmmmm, me gusta —comentó tras acariciar la lengua de Chika con los labios.

—A mi también —respondió ella—. ¿Sabes? No quería meterte prisa, pero _lo he conseguido_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ikuto.

— _Tócame el culo_ —pidió ella.

Con cierto miedo, este le tocó. Había algo extraño bajo el pantalón vaquero. Algo como de plástico. Con cuidado, deslizó la mano dentro de su bolsillo trasero. Y sacó algo que había dentro. Eran dos preservativos en sus envoltorios. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo los has conseguido? —preguntó.

—Prométeme que no te enfadas.

—… Lo prometo —respondió sin entender.

—Se los pedí a mis padres.

—¡Chika! ¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Que me había quedado sin globos —bromeó ella—. Les dije que conocía a un chico, que me gustaba mucho, y que no sabía qué iba a pasar. Y para evitar sustos, me los dieron.

—¿Tal cual?

—Bueno, una caja. Y que si se me gastan se lo diga y me dan más —comentó—. Sabía que no iba a haber problemas con ellos —le dijo—. Pero tranquilo, no saben que eres tú. Quiero que eso se lo digamos juntos.

No sabía si el chico la había escuchado. Parecía fascinado viendo los condones. Se le veía pensativo. Acariciaba el envoltorio como si se comunicara con ellos a través del tacto. Miró a Chika. Solo se habían visto una vez desnudos. Hacía una semana, cuando los besos se les habían ido de las manos.

Pero en el momento preciso se habían contenido. Sin ropa habían al menos aprendido a tratar sus cuerpos. Chika había jugado un rato con su pene, y luego él había jugado con la vagina de ella. Pero no habían ido muy lejos, y aquella noche, Ikuto había tenido que ir al baño a masturbarse y quitarse la tensión.

Ahí habían acordado no dejarse llevar hasta que tuvieran protección. Y por ello Chika se había sincerado con sus padres. Ahora era el momento de decidir.

—Ikuto. Te quiero muchísimo, y sé que eres con quien quiero hacerlo —dijo ella, dándole la mano—. Pero si no estás preparado…

—Lo estoy —interrumpió él—. Bueno, creo. Pero sé que quiero que sea contigo. Si me dejas.

—Claro que sí —dijo Chika—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña —respondió este.

Volvieron a besarse. Ikuto disfrutó de los labios de su novia y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo. Por encima de la ropa. Nada de darse prisa. Probó a meter los pulgares por debajo de la camiseta de Chika. Rozó su piel. Le gustaba. Subió un poco las manos. Aquella delicada cintura. Dio un respiro a los labios de Chika y empezó a besarla por el cuello. Le gustaba aquel sabor. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle hacer.

Poco a poco le fue quitando toda la prenda. Chika era una joven preciosa, y se quedó embelesado al verla así, descubierta. Se había puesto un sujetador muy sexy. Pero no se iba a dar prisa en quitárselo. Lo primero era deshacerse de aquel pantaló . Aunque eso implicaba ponerse encima. La sujetó con firmeza y la puso encima del sofá. Ella se dejaba mover, y levantó las piernas para dejar actuar a su novio. Este besó su cintura mientras tiraba hacia abajo suavemente de la prenda. Besó aquellas braguitas mientras le bajaba el pantalón.

Admiró aquel cuerpo que se ofrecía ante él. Empezó a tocarlo con cuidado, le gustaba mucho. Chika era estupenda. Empezó con suavidad por los tobillos para escalar aquellas piernas y llegó a la cintura y subió hasta sus montecitos que le aguardaban con ganas. Pero algo le impidió continuar.

—Ikuto, espera… yo también quiero verte. ¿Me dejas hacerlo? —pidió ella.

Aceptando el cambio de posiciones. Ikuto disfrutó de las manos de Chika despojándole de la ropa. Empezó por la camiseta, y sintió el contraste del frío del aire acondicionado con el calor de las manos de su novia. Le gustaba cómo se sentía. Sonrió, y siguió dejándose hacer por ella. No tardó en verla luchando por abrirse el pantalón y lamentó no haberse puesto uno más cómodo. Pero Chika no se daba por vencida y logró abrirlo. Tiró finalmente de aquella prenda y por fin estaban los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

Ikuto y Chika se abrazaron y empezaron a explorarse mutuamente. Chika le instó a que le quitase el sujetador, y este lo hizo con cuidado. Permitió que Ikuto masajeara sus senos mientras ella también sentía curiosidad por el torso de su novio. Se turnaron para besarse sus cuerpos descubiertos.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó ella.

—Mucho —respondió Ikuto, y decidió ir un poco más lejos—. ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó mientras empezaba a acariciar el sexo de su novia por encima de las bragas.

—S-Sí —tembló ella—. No pares… —pidió mientras empezaba a manosear el miembro de su novio sin apartar el boxer aún.

Se sentías muy bien, estaban aprendiendo mutuamente lo que al otro le gustaba. Y sus suspiros y los gemidos indicaban que lo estaban haciendo bien. Chika hizo ademán de bajarle el boxer, pero él se adelantó. No iba a permitir que ella se le adelantara. Le bajó suavemente la prenda, y probó a jugar con su dedo.

—Espera —pidió ella—. Estaría mejor si… lo haces con… el dedo mojado —pidió, muerta de la vergüenza—, por favor…

De modo que Ikuto se llevó el pulgar a la boca y tras dejarlo bien húmedo empezó a acariciarle el clítoris. Suavemente se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que podía empezar a lubricar de forma natural al tratarlo tan bien. Su dedo resbalaba cada vez mejor y Chika estaba muy colorada. No podía más.

—Ikuto… si sigues así…

El chico vio su oportunidad en ese momento. Giró para situarse entre las piernas de Chika. Sabía, o creía saber lo que debía hacer. Empleó su lengua con ganas en el sexo de su novia, arrancándole cada gemido y cada suspiro que pudo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de su novia derrotado por lo que había hecho. Sonrió. Siempre le había parecido perfecta y ahora, tendida y vencida por la sesión de sexo.

—Eres el mejor —suspiró ella.

Pero aún debía probar a hacer algo por él. Ikuto le indicó que no era necesario.

—En realidad… prefiero que lo hagamos —dijo, muerto de la vergüenza, aunque en realidad era porque le daba vergüenza que ella le hiciera lo mismo.

Pero Chika no iba a dejarse convencer. Le conocía, y sabía cuando mentía. Sonrió mientras le bajaba el boxer, y liberaba por fin su erección. Cerró la mano alrededor de aquel pene y empezó a estimularlo. Vaya, era la primera vez que lo veía gotear. Supuso que eso era buena señal. Lo estimuló con la mano y supo que le gustaba.

Y si ella se había sentado bien con la boca… Ikuto no le pudo impedir hacer lo mismo. Con cuidado lamió su erección y le dio placer. Era un sabor extraño. No podía decir que le gustara, pero tenía algo extraño por el morbo de la situación. No era tan malo. Sonrió porque él suspiraba todo el rato. "Chika… no hace falta… Chika, no hace falta… Chika… me gusta mucho" empezó a decir. Eso era más sincero. Y sonrió cuando consiguió hacerle acabar.

—Creo que ahora sí estamos preparados —le susurró Chika—. Si todavía te apetece.

A Ikuto le apetecía muchísimo. Tomó uno de los preservativos y abrió el envoltorio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó pues Chika había empezado a estimular su erección de nuevo.

—Ayudarte a que esto no sabe —respondió ella.

Sonrió y apartó las manos cuando este se puso el condón sobre el glande. Con cuidado empezó a desplegarlo hacia abajo, hasta que todo su pene estuvo cubierto por la protección. Chika sonrió y le aguardó con las piernas separadas. Ikuto le acarició de nuevo el sexo, y se puso en posición. Buf. Iba a ocurrir. Apoyó el pene en la húmeda cavidad, y lo empujó. Entró un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, y Chika gimió.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó alarmado, y retiró su miembro.

—Sí… es un poco más… intenso —respondió ella—. Pero si sigues despacio estará bien…

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Ikuto, hazlo, por favor —pidió.

Con cuidado volvió a introducirle el pene. Esa vez parecía un poco más fácil. Un poco más. Chika gemía. Era un poco doloroso. Pero finalmente lo supo. Ikuto había entrado por completo dentro de ella. Se miraron y sonrieron. Lo estaban haciendo. Ikuto sujetó las caderas de Chika y empezó a salir y entrar de ella. Suavemente. Seguía sin haber prisa. Era muy extraño. Le daba una sensación placentera de estrechez. Y ella gemía al sentir cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba al pene de su amante.

Poco a poco se movieron al mismo tiempo. Ella dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera libre, disfrutando de aquel encuentro con su novio. Le gustaba mucho, y haber esperado hasta ese momento había estado bien. Le sentía dentro, y fuera, y dentro y fuera y era genial. Probó a estimularse al tiempo que Ikuto la penetraba y las sensaciones se multiplicaron por mucho.

—Chika… creo que… estoy a punto… —le dijo—, voy a acabar…

—A mi me… queda poco… amor… —respondió ella—. Podemos… hacerlo… juntos…

Como pudo, Ikuto aguantó hasta que su cuerpo no daba más de si. Eyaculó dentro de aquel preservativo y siguió moviendo las caderas y Chika alcanzó también el clímax. Él cayó sobre su novia y se besaron. Lo habían hecho, y se sentían genial por ello.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Chika mientras Ikuto inspeccionaba la gomita.

—Todo bien. Ni una fisura —respondió.

—Ha sido genial hacerlo contigo —dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —respondió él.

—¿Quieres repetir?

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 _¡Hola gente! Sé que he tardado un poco de más en publicar (pero eso tampoco es una novedad en mi... de hecho la novedad sería tardar menos, pero bueno), pero aquí está una historia que lleva en el tintero un tiempo._

 _Primero, porque quería dar un descanso a Mimi o a Tai, que me pedís muchos escritos que les incluyen, y así dar rienda a otros protagonistas. Y luego por pensar en ellos dos, que no me les imagino teniendo relaciones a lo bruto como sí ocurre en otros fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **MAZINGER-TAIORA:** Siempre doy vueltas a las ideas que me enviaís para darles el toque de originalidad ;) En cuanto a Sora, siempre es muy predecible que Mimi sea más lanzada, por eso el cambio. Y sí, "bocachanclas" es "bocazas" pero más de barrio :P Y la verdad tampoco me imagino a Tai con otro tío (aunque no sé si cedería con Sora y con Matt...) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **honter11:** Sí, al final le apetecía pasar una vuena tarde a la pelirroja ;) Y pronto seguiré con otros escritos ;)_

 _Pues eso. Pronto más fanfic con los personajes de Digimon ;) Lemmon rules!_


	23. Ampliando la familia

**Ampliando la familia**

 _(este fanfic sería la continuación del número 4: "Una petición poco usual". De todas formas, por si no te apetece leerlo, he incluido un pequeño resumen)_

De seis personas, dos habían quedado fuera de la ecuación:

Taichi vivía con Hikari, que era su hermana. Ellos eran amigos de Sora y Mimi. Taichi conoció a Koji y Kouichi, dos hermanos que iban a su misma clase en el instituto. Cuando Taichi empezó a salir con Sora, Mimi se enrolló con Kouichi, mientras Hikari conocía a Koji. Finalmente Taichi y Sora se casaron, mientras que Mimi y Hikari, más modernas, se fueron a vivir en concubinato concupiscente con sus respectivos novios.

Pero pese a ser más modernas, su reloj biológico seguía la línea tradicional. Las dos querían ser madres. Pero sus novios no estaban por la labor ya que eran muy modernos como para reproducirse. Y tras una conversación bastante moderna, Hikari y Mimi habían acordado que si ellos no querían, se quedarían encintas por otra persona. Y cuando la idea fue que Taichi las embarazase, se sintieron más modernas todavía.

Sora no era tan moderna y se escandalizó cuando le propusieron ese despropósito. Pero tras la promesa de que sería cuestión de una sola tarde, había probado a ser un poco más moderna y consintió que ambas tuvieran relaciones con su marido al tiempo que ella, y se habían conseguido quedar embarazadas.

Pero Kouichi y Koji no eran tan modernos como para aceptar el hecho de que sus novias habían quedado encintas por otro hombre. Y por supuesto, Kari y Mimi no eran tan tontas como para decirles quién era el padre de esas criaturas. Después de varios meses de embarazo intentando convivir, ambos hermanos habían coincidido en un pensamiento: no podían estar con ellas, lo que había provocado que ambas optasen por hacer las maletas e irse de sus casas. Y el único refugio posible existía con esas maravillosas personas que eran Taichi y Sora. Ambos las habían acogido de buena gana.

Y ahora…

Entrando en el último mes de embarazo, Sora abrió los ojos a la hora de siempre. No madrugaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los primeros meses de gestación había seguido trabajando a media jornada en la floristería, hasta que la dueña (su propia madre) había insistido en que no era necesario. Se estiró con cuidado y de pronto, dos cabecitas se asomaron para darle los buenos días.

—Princesa Sora, buenos días —saludaron a la vez Hikari y Mimi.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—De maravilla —respondió la pelirroja.

Muchas veces se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado con aquella situación. La primera vez que se habían visto en la misma cama, los celos la estaban matando. Pero según pasaron las horas, estos fueron desapareciendo. No le había importado "compartir" puesto que tenía el mejor marido del mundo. Sus amigas habían quedado muy satisfechas… tanto como para pedirles repetir hacía un mes.

Por eso el paso natural para ellas había sido irse a vivir con ellos al verse sin techo. De cara al mundo, Mimi estaba de visita en casa de su amiga, e Hikari en casa de su hermano. Aunque esa relación ya no era tal realmente. La vida sexual de Sora y Taichi nunca había sido aburrida, pero había mejorado muchísimo teniendo a esas nuevas compañeras de juegos en casa. Tanto era así que ahora la pelirroja no se podía ni levantar de la cama sin un beso de cada una de ellas. Sus amigas lo sabían y dieron a Sora un beso suave en los labios. Con cuidado, se incorporaron.

—¿Preparamos el desayuno? —propuso Sora mientras se ponía en pie.

Por supuesto, a sus amigas les pareció bien aquella idea. Allá que fueron, moviéndose con calma, hasta llegar a la cocina. Pero se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Taichi, que se había ido a la oficina antes de que ellas despertasen, ya les había dejado el desayuno preparado: la cafetera aún humeaba, y unos croissants tapados con un plato para evitar que perdiesen el calor estaban posados en la mesa de la cocina, con una nota del chico que decía: "Nos vemos por la tarde. Tened cuidado".

Sonrieron. Para Sora, era el marido más maravilloso del mundo. Y Mimi e Hikari estaban muy próximas a tener ese sentimiento, pero no osaban expresarlo en voz alta. Podían estropearlo todo con su amiga.

De modo que después de desayunar, empezaron a recoger un poco la casa. Cierto era que no hacía muchas tareas pendientes, pero a él le agradaba que su mujer tuviera compañía esos días. Haciendo las cosas entre las tres se reducía el esfuerzo. En otras circunstancias, Mimi estaría también trabajando (en la empresa de su familia), y Hikari estaba de entrevistas de trabajo cuando se quedó encinta. Un hándicap para encontrar trabajo, pero en ese momento, dinero no les faltaba.

—No sé qué haría sin vosotras —comentó Sora mientras terminaba de limpiar los platos. Mimi se había ocupado del salón, mientras Hikari hacía las camas. Habían unido dos colchones de matrimonio al empezar la convivencia.

—Seguro que te apañarías, pero… te aburrirías más —bromeó Mimi. Sora asintió y le dio un suave beso.

—Oye, que me pongo celosa —rió Hikari. La pelirroja la besó también y luego se besaron entre ellas. Sora les dio un abrazo con cuidado. Sus barriguitas estaban en contacto—. Lo de anoche fue maravilloso, por cierto… No me puedo creer que estemos aquí con vosotros.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo. En el buen sentido —aclaró Sora—. Y sí, anoche fue genial. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó a Mimi.

—Que os quiero muchísimo.

Besó nuevamente a Sora mientras acariciaba la cintura de Hikari. Se había desarrollado esa confianza entre ellas. Taichi era un pilar fundamental en su relación, pero ellas tres mantenían una conexión especial también.

—Escuchad… aún faltan horas para que vuelva Taichi —les recordó Hikari en un susurro—. Podríamos darnos un baño entre las tres y ver qué tal es la nueva bañera…

La nueva situación les había llevado a hacer una pequeña reforma en el baño. Sacrificando parte del segundo dormitorio, pero daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, dormían los cuatro juntos. La reducción de la habitación la había convertido en un gran armario, y ahora el baño era espacioso y disponían de una bañera para los cuatro, aunque no habían podido estrenarla aún.

Pero a Sora y Mimi les pareció una gran idea la propuesta de su joven amiga. Fueron al baño y mientras la bañera se llenaba (a una temperatura bien calculada para el estado en que estaban) se empezaron a quitar la ropa. La dejaron bien doblada y se metieron en el gran recipiente, primero Sora ayudada por las otras dos, y desde ahí pudo ayudar a entrar a Mimi e Hikari. Se sentaron las tres disfrutando del agua acariciando sus cuerpos.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó Mimi, pero Hikari se le había adelantado y se estaba besando con Sora mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo. Con cuidado se movió al lado de ellas reclamando un poquito de atención que ambas le dieron encantadas.

—Por aquí —respondió Sora y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un beso. Acarició a su amiga mientras seguía recibiendo las caricias de Hikari—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí… eres muy afortunada, amiga —dijo Mimi.

—Lo sé. Os tengo a vosotras y tengo…

—A Taichi. Hay días que pienso que no debería habértelo dejado.

Su confesión había sido natural, pero llevaba mucho tiempo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Sora la miró perpleja. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—¿Cómo que habértelo quedado?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo si Taichi y tú os casásteis no fue precisamente porque os atreviérais a dar el paso, ¿verdad? —le recordó Mimi—. Sin ofender, Sora. Pero aquí Hikari y yo os dimos _el empujuncito_ que os faltaba.

—Eso es cierto, Sora —comentó Hikari—. Vosotros siempre estábais que si estar juntos, que si no… y al final vuestra primera cita la tuvisteis por idea nuestra.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hicisteis? Mimi, si de verdad querías a Taichi… —dijo Sora, sin entenderlo.

—Ese es el punto. _Si de verdad le quería_. La verdad, me sentía atraída por él. Es obvio el por qué. Es guapo, alto, deportista… Tiene muchas cosas que me gustaban, pero creo que no llegué a tener ese punto de conexión que tenías tú con él —narró Mimi—. Era algo físico, primitivo, animal… Y tú estabas enamorada de él. No sería justo quitártelo por… bueno, por un par de polvos. Por eso te dije que te lanzaras y os arreglé la cita. Pero me alegro mucho de haber podido contar con tu aprobación para que él me… —sin acabar la frase se acarició el vientre—. Soy muy feliz por ello.

—Si puedo intervenir —intervino Hikari—, yo tenía más claros mis sentimientos por Taichi. Siempre me había cuidado y tratado con cariño y yo… Estaba enamorada de él. Yo. De mi propio hermano. Qué triste —comentó—. Era imposible, completamente imposible intentar hacer nada con él. Incluso si no hubieras estado tú, Sora… o Mimi. Por nuestro vínculo de sangre yo nunca sería una opción. Y sabía que le amabas. Era mejor empujarle a estar contigo y buscarme otro novio. Aunque al final… bueno, ha ocurrido algo en lo que había pensado alguna vez. Sé que suena muy raro oírlo, pero estar embarazada de él es un sueño.

Sora no dijo nada por un momento. Aquella información era nueva para ella. Joder. Ambas habían sacrificado mucho por ella. Cierto era que siempre había tenido alguna ligera sospecha, especialmente en lo que respectaba a Hikari. Y ahora que sabía que había tenido razón solo podía hacer una cosa. Giró con cuidado y dio a Mimi un beso. No del tipo juguetón como se los solía dar. Un beso lento, pausado, con sentimiento, intentando transmitirle lo mucho que se lo agradecía. Por supuesto que ella se dejó hacer. Hacía mucho que nadie la besaba así. Mientras se recuperaba de aquel agradable contacto labial, la pelirroja besó también a la joven Yagami, con el mismo sentimiento y tacto.

—Guau… eso ha sido… espectacular —reconoció Hikari cuando sus labios se separaron. ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto tan vacía? Quería más de aquellos labios.

—Sora… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mimi. La pelirroja había empezado a acariciarlas a ambas en las piernas. Se sentía bien, pero normalmente no se animaba a tocar tanto cuando no estaban en la cama los cuatro. Solo estaban ellas.

—Estoy mejor que bien —respondió ella. Muchas gracias a las dos, sois increíbles.

—No es para tanto…

—Lo es para mi. ¿U os creéis que hubiera permitido esto si no me pareciera bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hikari. La mano de Sora estaba peligrosamente cerca de su sexo.

—Hemos vivido mucho todo este tiempo. Desde aquella maravillosa tarde en que nos quedamos encintas a la vez. Han pasado cosas que hace un año no me hubiera esperado, pero quiero que sepáis que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hemos hecho. Que os quiero muchísimo. Que esto no podría salir bien sin vosotras. Y que quiero que llevemos nuestra relación un paso más allá.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Hikari no entendía.

—Taichi y yo somos un matrimonio. Quiero que seáis no nuestras amigas, sino parte de ese matrimonio. Los cuatro juntos para siempre. Una verdadera relación.

Hikari y Mimi cruzaron las miradas. La pelirroja no podía hablar en serio. Pero por otro lado parecía más cariñosa que de costumbre. Si eso esa verdad…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntaron las dos a la vez.

—Totalmente en serio —respondió Sora y sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Que decís a eso… _cariños_?

—Aceptamos —respondieron en el acto, henchidas de felicidad.

—¡Hola! —saludó entonces una voz desde la puerta del baño, y entró sin llamar—. Sois chicas malas, no me habéis esperado para estrenarla —bromeó Taichi—. ¿Cómo estáis? —preguntó y dio un tierno beso a Sora. Por costumbre, también besó a Hikari y Mimi.

—Muy bien, mi amor. Mejor que nunca —respondió Sora—. Has llegado pronto.

—Me han reducido la jornada por la paternidad. Mi jefe que es así —dijo este mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera. La imagen de las tres mujeres con sus barriguitas dentro del agua era excitante—. ¿Qué habéis aceptado, Mimi, Hikari? —preguntó.

—Luego te lo contamos —dijo Sora—, sé que te va a gustar. Pero ahora… tienes a tres princesas que llevan mucho rato esperándote —insinuó—. ¿Probamos si hay sitio para uno más?

El castaño estaba encantado con la idea. Se despojó de la ropa rápidamente, ansioso por unirse a ellas. Se fijó en sus miradas de deseo. "Eres un tipo afortunado, Taichi, no metas la pata", pensó mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. La sonrisa de las tres mujeres se ensanchó al percibir que el hombre ya estaba "listo para la acción", lo cual se notaba incluso con el boxer aún puesto. Sintió que tres manos ávidas tiraban de la prenda hacia abajo liberando la presa.

Con cuidado se metió en la bañera, y su primera impresión fue que si hubiera estado solo se podría hacer unos largos. Pero no, estaba en compañía. En la mejor de las compañías. Las tres se acercaron a él, y se apoyaron suavemente sobre su torso para darle un beso lento. El sabor de los labios de Mimi, lo fino de los labios de Sora, y lo tiernos que eran los de Hikari. Las tres les miraban con ojos brillantes.

Taichi pensaba que la primera en subir sobre su cuerpo sería su esposa, como habitualmente, pero se apartaron un momento las tres, tapando sus bocas para que no les oyera. Las tres sonrieron satisfechas y fue Hikari la primera en sentarse a horcajada sobre él. Suavemente se dejó caer sobre la erección de Taichi, suspirando cuando sentía que se hundía dentro de ella. Siempre le gustaba la primera sensación del día.

Con la situación del embarazo habían tomado ciertas medidas para tener sexo. Ellas solían ponerse encima, aunque si se cansaban se echaban sobre la cama sin que Taichi echara el cuerpo para adelante. Y por supuesto, no se quitaban el sujetador para hacerlo desde que habían empezado la lactancia. Estaban extremadamente sensibles.

Pero en aquella ocasión especial, no había ropa. Taichi sentía un fuerte deseo por probar aquellos senos. No debía, lo sabía, pero Hikari se los alzó levemente.

—Puedes hacerlo por hoy, si quieres —susurró sin romper el momento, sin detener su movimiento hacia arriba y abajo.

—Hazlo, mi amor… vas a poder probarnos a las tres —le dijo Sora, que se acomodaba sobre el hombro de Taichi. Mimi hacía lo mismo a su otro lado—. Sé que te mueres de ganas.

La situación era demasiado tentadora como para negase a un deseo por cumplir. Taichi atacó con los labios los senos de su hermana. Ella gimió con fuerza. Estaba extremadamente sensible en aquellos puntos, pero el castaño no iba a excederse con ella. Solo tenía curiosidad por probarlo, y el sabor le gustó mucho. Movío sus caderas bajo el cuerpo de Hikari. Las primeras veces había sentido culpa, pero en ese momento no era así. Disfrutaba de las relaciones con la joven.

—Hikari… estoy a punto… —anunció entre gemidos.

—Yo también —jadeó ella—. Sigue… por favor… te quiero…

Taichi se alarmó por aquellas palabras. De toda la situación en la que podía convivir en paz (y disfrutarlo), su único miedo era un ataque de celos de Sora. Aquello supondría el fin inmediato de aquella extraña relación entre los cuatro. Sin embargo, su esposa no parecía preocupada (¿acaso lo habría oído?) y le besó con ternura por el hombro y el cuello mientras Mimi jugaba igual en paralelo. Sintió su orgasmo derramarse.

Aunque Sora solía reservarse para el final, Mimi le insistió en que tomase el lugar de Hikari, quien en ese momento se relamía del tremendo placer que había recibido. Así que la pelirroja se sentó con cuidado encima de su marido, y suavemente le recibió en su interior. Se movieron en sincronía, como sabían hacerlo.

—Sabes que yo también te quiero, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al oído. A Taichi se le heló la sangre pero Sora no hacía más que sonreír, y desde ahí lo tenía muy fácil para robarle un beso a Mimi y otro a Hikari que ya había recuperado el ritmo normal de la respiración—. ¿No vas a probarlas?

Taichi cató el sabor de los senos de Sora, y pensó que se podía volver adicto a tan exquisito sabor. Sintió su clímax próximo y logró liberarlo mientras se deleitaba con los labios de Sora. Su esposa era la mejor, sin duda alguna.

Mimi ayudó a Sora a volver a acomodarse en la amplia bañera antes de tomarle el relevo y disfrutar de su momento con Taichi. El momento en que se unían en uno era siempre delicioso, y el camino que recorrían hasta que llegaban al final también lo era. Un dulce camino… aderezado por el castaño probando el sabor de sus pezones. Gimió muy fuerte.

—Ay, sí, cariño… —un nuevo escalofrío en la espalda de Taichi al escucharla—. Me gusta m-mucho —tembló la chica… eres increíble…

¿De verdad Sora no iba a enfadarse por aquellas palabras? Eso parecía, ya que la pelirroja recorrió con los labios desde el hombro de Taichi, bajando por su torso y subiendo por el cuerpo de Mimi hasta su cuello… En medio de ellos dos se dio un beso con Hikari, y el chico aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que logró culminar por fin.

Cansados, pero no por ello con ganas de menos, salieron de la bañera pues empezaban a notar el agua fría. En el calor del colchón podían seguir tanto como les apatecieran. Taichi se volvió loco aquella noche de jadeos, gemidos y susurros de su nombre, acompañados de sonoros "te amo", no solo de Sora sino de Hikari y Mimi también. Tras culminar una vez con cada una de ellas, los tres quedaron dormidos, demasiado cansados como para seguir.

Cuando Taichi se quiso despertar ya era casi medianoche. Miró a su alrededor. Mimi e Hikari estaban hechas un ovillo al lado de Sora. Él mismo dormitaba abrazado a su hermanita. Se incorporó con cuidado, y llamó a Sora.

—Amor… tenemos que hablar —susurró. La chica se desperezó y con cuidado de no despertar a las otras dos, se incorporó. Con los pies se movió al borde de la cama. Taichi pensó si debía ayudarla pero ella fue capaz de levantarse. Se movieron al salón—. Sora… sobre lo de hoy…

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

—Lo del sexo…

—Bueno, como todos los días, ¿no? —bromeó ella—. ¿O es que mi hombretón se está cansando?

—No es eso, de verdad. Es que… no se si las has escuchado…

—¿Que te han dicho que te aman? Yo también te amo —dijo ella—. Sé que estamos casados, pero tener una vida así… no es compatible con impedir que los vínculos crezcan. Y no me enfado —aseguró—. Es más. Les pedí que formasen parte de nuestro matrimonio. Entre iguales.

—… Eso parece una locura aún mayor que lo de embarazarlas y tener sexo los cuatro a diario.

—¿Eso va a frenarte?

—No, si tú también aceptas.

—Lo he propuesto. Claro que lo acepto.

Y Taichi sonrió. En aquel momento, no le daba mucha importancia a que la poligamia no estuviera permitida. Podían firmar cualquier papel entre los cuatro e invitar a sus amigos a celebrar su amor. Cuando fuera el momento. Hikari era un punto delicado en aquella unión, pero no podía excluirla. No después de tanto.

 _Cuatro meses después_

Sin duda, las primeras semanas tras el parto habían sido los más duros. Lo bueno (o lo malo) había sido que las tres habían roto aguas casi al mismo tiempo. Sora había sido la primera, un lunes por la mañana. A la hora de comer, Mimi había empezado las contracciones, y esa misma noche, acompañando a sus amigas en el hospital, Hikari se había puesto también de parto.

Si en el hospital la plantilla de médicos y enfermeros pensaban mal de Taichi por el hecho de estar en el hospital con las tres chicas encintas reconociéndose como padre en los tres casos, no era algo que a él le afectara (pero lo sabía porque les había escuchado charlas por los pasillos). Solo se había sentido molesto en el trayecto de regreso a la habitación, donde las tres habían reafirmado su amor por él. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Volver a casa había sido una odisea, y por supuesto, empezó a haber falta de sueño por parte de los cuatro. Se organizaron como podían entre los cuatro, estando habitualmente dos de ellos "de guardia" con los bebés, permitiendo a las otras dos personas recuperarse. Y por supuesto, teniendo cuidado de pasar todos los mismos ratos con todos, fortaleciendo más su vínculo.

Taichi entró en la habitación de los pequeños. Su primera hija (por cuestión de apenas minutos), fruto de su relación con Sora estaba en sus brazos, perfectamente dormida. Se agachó sobre la cuna, y la dejó suavemente descansando. Volvió al salón y tomó a su hijo varón, dado a luz por Mimi y repitió la misma operación. Por último, levantó a su segunda hija (la que había concebido con Hikari) e hizo lo mismo. Le parecía una imagen tan bonita ahí los tres dormidos… Y por supuesto, pese a la diferencia entre unos y otros, él era "papá" y las tres chicas eran "mamá", indiscriminadamente. Verificó que el comunicador del cuarto estaba operativo y salió de allí en silencio. Cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, creo que es la primera semana que logramos que descansen a la primera… —comentó el castaño— y… no sé con quién estoy hablando.

El salón estaba vacío. Claro que la casa no era muy grande, pero aún así recibió un mensaje en el móvil en ese momento. " _Estamos en el dormitorio"_ , de modo que se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a las tres mujeres esperándole: Sora con un picardías rojo, Mimi con uno de color negro e Hikari con uno de color blanco. Estaban las tres tremendas,

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿qué se celebra hoy?

—Se celebra que estamos volviendo a la normalidad —empezó Sora.

—… que hemos recuperado horas de sueño… —continuó Mimi.

—… y que somos felices contigo —concluyó Hikari—. Creo que son grandes cosas para celebrar.

—Y no hemos tenido sexo desde hace un montón —le recordó Sora—. Teníamos nuestra _dosis de placer_ a diario hasta que, bueno. Hasta que nuestras tres bendiciones llegaron al mundo.

—Pero están ahora dormidos, y tenemos muchas ganas —declaró Mimi—. Así que… no queremos obligarte, claro —dijo mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo sin ninguna sutileza.

—No es que quiera negarme —respondió el chico—. ¿Habéis comprado preservativos?

—No —dijo Hikari—. Hemos empezado a tomar la píldora. Podemos hacerlo tanto como queramos… y sin riesgo.

Aquello era demasiado tentador para Taichi como para reprimirse. Se lanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto a arrancarle a Sora la ropa a bocados. A su espalda, Mimi e Hikari empezaron a desnudarle. Sabían esperar, pero no hacerlo sin jugar entretanto. La pelirroja se dejó hacer, rodando desnuda sobre el colchón mientras Taichi gateaba a por ella. Ahí estaba, su húmeda cavidad al alcance de su lengua.

—¡Taichi! —gimió al sentir la húmeda jugando con ella.

Pero este no iba a darles un momento de respiro. Atrás quedaban por fin los tiempos en los que debían ser cautos por los embarazos. Ahora eran libres y podían jugar dando más rienda suelta a sus cuerpos. Y aprovechando el momento en que Hikari y Mimi subieron a besar a Sora, sus rápidos dedos empezaron a acariciar sus respectivos sexos. Sonriendo al encontrárselos bien mojaditos (probablemente por las ganas que tenían acumuladas) los deslizó suavemente en su interior, estimulándolas.

Las dos gimieron por aquel repentino pero gratificante ataque. De ese modo el chico pudo jugar con las tres a la vez, pero su viva lengua hizo terminar primero a la pelirroja. Sin tomarse un descanso, atacó el sexo de su hermana, aumentando el ritmo de su mano con Mimi, quien se veía incapaz de moverse por el placer que recibía. Hikari estaba muy excitada y no tardó en por fin alcanzar su clímax, lo que permitió al castaño dedicarse con cariño a Mimi, hasta lograr su clímax.

—Sin duda alguna, eres el mejor —jadeó Mimi.

—Y aún no he terminado —dijo, tirando suavemente de ella—. Siempre te reservas para el final… pero voy a empezar por aquí… —añadió con tono travieso.

Ella asintió, dispuesta a recibirle. La penetración fue lenta, pausada, permitiéndose adaptarse mutuamente. Pero de pronto el ritmo aumentó, no gradualmente. Taichi se desataba, y Mimi solo podía gemir, sometida al placer al que no pensaba rechazar. Sora e Hikari miraban la escena completamente embobadas, pocas veces habían visto así de fogoso al chico… y eso las excitaba.

—Taichi… te quiero —gimió Mimi—, hazme acabar… por favor… cariño…

—Estoy a punto —anunció este.

Sin soltar las caderas de Mimi aumentó aún más el ritmo de sus acometidas y finalmente llegaron al clímas al mismo tiempo. Taichi suspiró. Había sido intenso. Y ahora, por las caras de las otras dos chicas, debía mantener el ritmo.

Hikari se ofreció, situándose a cuatro sobre el colchón. Sonrió al sentir los labios de Taichi recorriéndole desde la nalgas hasta el cuello pasando por toda la columna. Cerró los ojos, y la familiar sensación que tanto añoraba volvió a producirse. Delicioso sexo. Igual que con si amiga, al principio había sido suave y pronto se vio sometida a una intensa sesión de agotador placer. Era maravilloso. Miró hacia atrás y se topó con los labios de su hermano, fundiéndose en un beso hasta que lograron alcanzar el final.

Taichi se retiró con cuidado hacia atrás y en ese momento cayó contra el colchón. Sora había tirado de él y ahora estaba encima. Se miraron con complicidad y ella se dejó caer en el punto justo. Para sorpresa del castaño, ella también se movió con rapidez. Diablos, jamás lo habían hecho así pero le gustaba muchísimo. Le gustaba que se moviera así de rápido. Se besaron también, trotando juntos hasta el orgasmo.

—Os quiero mucho —jadearon los cuatro. Se miraron y sonrieron. Eran muy felices.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, últimamente actualizo con bastante frecuencia, pero con el teletrabajo, sin perder el tiempo en el transporte público y todo el día en casa, tengo más tiempo para desarrollar los fics. Algo bueno tenía que tener el confinamiento :/_

 _Esta petición llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente y por fin he tenido la inspiración para desarrollarla. Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a quien la pidió :)_

 _ **Guest:** De vez en cuando está bien publicar cosas más tiernas ;) Y sí, me les imaginaba avanzando poco a poco pero sin detenerse. Y sí, las cosas se toman con tiempo. Pero también aprovecho los momentos de inspiración. Nene y Yuu, me lo anoto, aunque no conozco mucho de ellos (buscaré datos de sus personalidades). De Tamers ya hay uno con todos, pero de Frontier no. Podría animarme ;) Saludos!_

 _ **honter11:** Tampoco había mucho margen para dejarlos, ya que muchas peticiones les implican xD Por eso he tenido que retomarles para este. Y si no, cuando uno "libra" el otro tendrá que "trabajar" xD (ni que manejase actores)._

 _ **DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI:** Creo que Ikuto con el paso de los años habría aprendido a dejar su "salvajismo" del mundo Digimon y ser una persona más "normativa" xD Y que Chika querría tema con él, por supuesto. Data Squad fue una buena sorpresa, la vi hace relativamente poco, aunque Frontier la guardo con el recuerdo de la infancia. Saludos._

 _Poco más que decir por aquí. Cuidaros del coronavirus y nos leemos por estos lares. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
